DragonBall V: The Planet Vegeta Saga
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: Trunks and Goten have found themselves back in time on Planet Vegeta. New and Old friends now aid the two in saving their people from New and old enemies. TrunksOC, GotenOC also starring Goku, Radditz, Brolly, Vegeta, Gohan, Bardock and other OC. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with another story and this one is as you can see a DBZ fic. Since there isn't any new happenings in the Dragonball world I have decided to create a spin on the series and create alternate universe fanfics! Some of this story will follow the original plot and some of it won't but bare with me!**

**CHAOTIC SYMPHONY has returned to the genre in which he began and I hope you all like my fic!**

**GOTEN AND TRUNKS FANS THIS ONE IS FOR YOU! Main characters are Trunks and Goten… Trunks a little more than Goten but Goten is still in here**

**SET TWO YEARS AFTER BUU SAGA…. IGNORE GT For a moment**

**If planet Vegeta had never blown up.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1 

Bardock knew that his people's time was coming. The vision that he had just received warned him that Frieza would soon be wiping out their entire race. He hadn't understood exactly what was happening at first but after what Dodoria to his crew…

"Damn them!" Bardock growled as he then felt a power rushing past him. His son Kakkarot, Bardock growled as another vision hit him.

This one had a vision of two little boys… one had purple hair in a green jumpsuit while the other looked exactly like Kakkarot! Then in a sudden cry both of their hair swirled upwards and then began golden.

Bardock gasped as he came out of the vision still holding his head he looked ahead of him.

"Super Saiyajins." Bardock whispered as his pod raced toward planet Vegeta.

* * *

Trunks and his father, Vegeta were once again in the gravity room training intensely. Vegeta knew that Trunks was beginning to like playing around with his mother's gadgets and tools rather than train. This got to Vegeta greatly. He wanted his son to be strong! He wanted Trunks to be stronger than both of Kakkarot's off spring but Trunks trained less than Goten! 

Trunks threw a semi-lazy punch and Vegeta blocked it effortlessly and elbowed Trunks in the face causing him to fly backward onto the ground.

"Get up! How do you suppose to become a strong warrior if all you do is fall at such a simple attack?" Vegeta growled and Trunks sat up and sighed.

"I really just want to go play my video games… I've been in here for like three hours!" Trunks said looking at the clock. At that moment a knock was heard at the door and then Goten's face floated up to the small circular window. He then began to make funny faces against the glass thinking that Vegeta and Trunks couldn't really see him.

"Unbelievable! Trunks, one day you will wish that you weren't so weak." Vegeta growled before he stormed out of the gravity room. Trunks mocked Vegeta's words for a moment and Goten laughed.

"You're funny Trunks!" Goten laughed as he began to scratch his head. "What are we doing today!" Goten smiled as Trunks began to think.

"I don't know yet… I'm kinda tired of sparring, I really don't care to prank someone today… maybe in a few hours but not now… lets see, maybe we should go on an adventure!" Trunks stated and Goten sighed.

"But we've gone basically everywhere on Earth! Where else could there be any fun?" Goten asked and Trunks grinned.

"Actually I was thinking we go into space. Our dads did it and so I say its safe enough for us." Trunks stated and Goten thought for a moment.

"Would we get in trouble?"

"Nah, my dad would probably be like 'That's what a real Saiyajin would have done. Good job!' or something like that." Trunks grinned as Goten laughed.

"Okay… should we get packed?" Trunks thought for a moment and shook his head.

"We won't be gone that long." Trunks stated as he and Goten then flew toward the hangar area connected to the Capsule Corp building.

"My mom has a bunch of machines here, but her favorite seems to be this one." Trunks tapped the side of a car-sized ship.

"It looks cool." Goten grinned and Trunks nodded.

"Yeah… I come in here every now and then to help her work on it. It's the fastest of all of the ships here. She even said that it can travel through time!" Trunks grinned as Goten's eyes widened.

"That is so cool!" Goten grinned as Trunks opened the hangar doors and then ran back to Goten who began to get inside of the ship.

"Okay… I say we travel in space for a little bit and then go back in time for a while." Trunks spoke as Goten nodded.

"But Trunks I need to be home by dinnertime."

"Goten don't be so stupid. We have a time machine. We could come back a few seconds after we left."

"But if we did that we really wouldn't have gone anywhere. I doubt this thing could fly into space and then go back in time and it only take a few seconds." Goten stated and Trunks turned to him and shook his head.

"Shut up…" Trunks stated and Goten nodded and then smiled.

Trunks looked at the control panel and push several buttons and then waited. He and Goten sat still and waited a little longer, but nothing happened.

"Are we there yet?" Goten asked and Trunks sighed.

"No." Trunks pushed another button and slowly the machine turned on.

"Oh… I forgot to push the power button!" Trunks laughed and then pushed the same buttons as before and then the ship lifted into the air and blasted ahead.

Vegeta and Bulma were looking for Bra and then they heard a loud rumble coming from the hangar area. Bulma looked to Vegeta who looked back at her. They ran outside just in time to see Trunks give them a peace sign and Goten wave to them from the window of the craft before it sped off into space. Bulma fainted and Vegeta caught her. Vegeta had wanted to go and grab the boy and smack him around for his ignorance but he knew that he had to handle Bulma first. Vegeta also knew that the fuel supply would run out before those two got too far away.

Trunks and Goten were laughing their heads off at Vegeta's expression when they blasted past him. Trunks turned around to face Goten and then began to speak.

"I wonder where we are right now?" Trunks thought as he looked at Goten who laughed.

"Didn't your dad like travel around space before you were born? I bet he like mapped it all out." Goten stated and Trunks nearly fainted.

"How'd you know that?" Trunks asked and Goten pointed to what was on the back of Trunks's chair. It stated: Vegeta's mapping of the universe before he reached Earth.

Trunks shook his head and grabbed the map and looked at it.

"Dude my dad had a planet named after him!" Trunks laughed as he pointed to the planet called Vegeta on the map. Goten looked and gasped.

"Let's go there!" Trunks shouted and Goten agreed. Trunks put in the exact coordinates of the planet.

When they arrived Trunks saw nothing at all. Trunks and Goten looked all around them for any sign of the planet and found nothing.

"I think your dad just put that on there to be funny." Goten said and Trunks spoke.

"No way my dad would never pull such a pathetic prank." Trunks stated and Goten spoke again.

"Actually, it is a really good one… it got us to come here." Goten smiled and Trunks laughed.

"I guess you're right… My old man pulled a fast one on us… I can't believe it." Trunks smiled and then Goten laughed.

"Can we go to another time now! I want to see the future!" Goten grinned and Trunks smiled.

"Let's go!" Trunks then pushed another button and then the ship began to jerk strangely and then began to turn bright white.

"Trunks… I don't like the looks of this." Goten gasped and Trunks shuddered. Then, instantly the ship and its passengers vanished from the time period.

When Bulma awoke she sat straight up and prayed that what had just happened was just a dream. Trunks and Goten would still be on Earth and her new prototype was still in its hangar. She rushed out of the room and ran right into Vegeta.

"Where are the boys!" Bulma asked anxiously and Vegeta shrugged.

"They're somewhere in space… I know you saw them blast off." Vegeta commented and Bulma nearly screamed.

"Why are you so calm about all of this Vegeta! Our son is in danger!" Bulma growled. Vegeta laughed and then spoke.

"You never fill up those blasted space pods with adequate fuel. They couldn't have gotten that far." Vegeta spoke and continued. "Just ready my pod and I will go after them." Bulma grabbed her head and sighed in anger.

"Vegeta that certain spaceship was a new prototype! It not only is capable of Space travel but Time Travel also! If they go to another timeline there might not be any chance that they can come back!" Bulma screamed and then Vegeta's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" Vegeta roared as he dashed to the hangar and prepared to get into on of the ships.

"Wait those ships need to be refueled!" Bulma yelled but Vegeta paid no heed and began to start up the engine and to his dismay nothing happened.

"Woman get this thing working now!" Vegeta roared and Bulma sighed in defeat.

"That kind of fuel needs to be drilled for Vegeta! I only had a limited amount! I used what was left to fuel the pod Trunks and Goten took!" Vegeta became a little pale.

"So my son is trapped in space or worse another time!" Vegeta growled and Bulma began to cry.

"My poor baby!" She wailed as Vegeta stood his ground.

"That damn fool! If he wasn't so interested in those damn ships he'd never had gotten in it!" Vegeta yelled and Bulma growled.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" She growled and Vegeta huffed.

"If Trunks was more into training than learning about space ships and gadgets he wouldn't know how to work the blasted thing and he and Kakkarot's brat would still be here!" Vegeta yelled and Bulma began crying again.

Vegeta sighed and then lifted into the sky. Bulma looked at him and then to the ground.

"I must tell Kakkarot… he won't be so happy about this at all." Vegeta spoke and blasted off to find his rival.

* * *

Trunks and Goten finally came out of the time warp and looked at the scene before them. The sky was reddish pink and the forest area looked completely destroyed. 

"Where are we Trunks?" Goten asked and Trunks shrugged. He looked at the universal map again and then asked the ship to give him an analysis on where they were.

"This is planet Vegeta… from Vegeta's stories of his home world it was destroyed several decades before Vegeta came to Earth. The planet is inhabited by the Saiya-jin race. Originally the planet belonged to another race…" The voice was of his mother Bulma. Trunks then looked to Goten. Then Goten looked to Trunks.

"MY DAD HAS A PLANET NAMED AFTER HIM!" Trunks screamed with excitement as he and Goten lifted themselves out of the pod and Trunks capsulized it and put the capsule in his pocket.

"Let's check this place out. Goten I bet we can finally get to see what the rest of our other race looks like!" Trunks stated and Goten grinned.

"This is gonna be fun!" Goten grinned and followed Trunks as they lifted into the air.

"Remember Goten, keep your power level as low as possible. My dad always said that people around here never saw a Super Saiyajin before. If we power up too much they'll all freak out and like kill themselves or something." Trunks stated and Goten nodded.

Bardock had arrived on Planet Vegeta and did his best to begin to warn everyone of the horrible fate that could befall him and his people. Unfortunately no one listened.

"You fools! Frieza is going to wipe us out!" Bardock yelled but all of his Saiyajin comrades ignored him and continued to drink their beverages. Bardock yelled one last warning to them all and exited the compound. He jumped into the sky and flew upwards towards Frieza's ship.

As he was flying up he spotted two beings flying towards him extremely fast. Bardock stopped and checked their power levels with his scouter and noted they were two very weak children.

When they came into view, however, Bardock froze.

Goten and Trunks looked at the man who they were approaching and stopped immediately.

"Goten… is that your dad?" Trunks asked and Goten shrugged. Bardock looked at their clothing and gasped.

'The same kids from my vision!' Bardock thought and then remembered their transformation. He unconsciously stepped backwards and gasped.

"Hey! Are you Goten's dad?" Trunks asked as Bardock looked on surprised that they would even question him in such a way.

'Me the father of a Super Saiyajin?" Bardock thought and the looked at the young boy who resembled himself and his newborn son.

"My name is Bardock… I do not know who you two are but I know you two are the legendary Super Saiyajins! I know that what I am about to ask is quite foolish but I need help! Frieza is going to wipe us all out! You two must assist me in stopping him!" Bardock spoke and Trunks thought for a moment.

"Is your name Goku?" Trunks asked and Bardock shook his head and spoke. Goten then decided to notice that the man in front of him was beaten up a little and so Goten took out a senzu bean and tossed it to the man.

"Goten what are you doing!" Trunks yelled and Goten smiled.

"He looks like my dad and you did say we traveled in time… so this might be like the twilight zone or something and he might really be my dad but just doesn't know it." Goten spoke and Trunks thought about it and then nodded. Bardock looked at the bean and then to the kids.

"Eat it… it will heal you." Trunks stated and Bardock nodded and ate down the bean. Instantly he recovered and then powered up.

"I'm stronger than before! Unbelievable!" Bardock thought aloud and then turned to face the kids. "Please help me rid my planet of that monster Frieza. A Super Saiyajin will do but you both are Super Saiyajins… he is no match for two legendary warriors." Bardock spoke and this caused Trunks and Goten to look at each other.

"What should we do? I mean what if we get in trouble?" Goten asked and Trunks laughed.

"Remember what your brother told you about Frieza? He's a bad guy and that both our dads wanted him dead. So if we kill him I doubt we'll get in trouble for doing something they both would do and don't forget you dad did actually kill him… and then my future self came and did it and everyone was happy… I doubt they'll be mad if we do it again." Trunks stated and Goten nodded. The two turned and faced Bardock who had heard the entire conversation. He was stunned to hear that their fathers had killed Frieza and yet he still lived. Then the purple-headed kid said his future self killed Frieza… could these children be capable of time travel?

"We'll help you but after this is over we want some answers." Trunks stated and Goten nodded along with him. Bardock nodded and then told them to follow him. Bardock flew up all the way into space close to Frieza's ship and then stopped when he was in front of the small army of fighters Frieza had outside the ship.

"You have to get in there and stop Frieza!" Bardock yelled and for a moment Goten and Trunks thought that it was Goku talking to them.

"Right" They said in unison and blasted straight threw the army of warriors and straight into the ship, via the ramming power of Goten's head.

Frieza was about to kill King Vegeta but an explosion stopped his progress. He looked in the direction of the blast and then threw King Vegeta's body into the side of the wall and laughed.

"So it seems that the king has brought reinforcements." Frieza grinned and then one of his men entered breathless and spoke.

"Lord Frieza! Two children… they're powerful… they're killing everyone in their… way… They claim to be Super Saiyajins!" The man stated as Frieza's eyes flashed with anger.

"Impossible… there are no powerful monkeys…" Frieza smiled as he looked at King Vegeta.

"That is the strongest of their race and look at him now!" Frieza laughed and then King Vegeta struggled to his feet holding his chest from the pain.

Suddenly, Goten and Trunks appeared in the room ready to fight.

"Which one of you is Frieza?" Goten asked and Trunks looked at each of the people in the room and then finally to King Vegeta.

"Goten look… its my dad with a beard!" Trunks stated as Goten lost his concentration on fighting and gasped. Both boys ran up to King Vegeta and looked at him with amazement.

"I told you Trunks this is the twilight zone!" Goten spoke and Trunks thought for a moment before Frieza laughed.

"These two are the ones that claim to be Super Saiyajins?" Frieza continued to laugh and Goten and Trunks turned from King Vegeta and faced Frieza.

"Actually, we are Super Saiyajins and right now you should be trembling." Trunks stated and Goten shouted in agreement. Trunks turned back to King Vegeta and spoke.

"So who are you?" Trunks asked and the king was momentarily shocked that this boy would interrupt such an important moment to act so foolish. Frieza had become angry and began to pace towards the three remaining Saiyajins. King Vegeta may have thought the two boys were foolish but he wouldn't let Frieza harm Saiyajin children! King Vegeta jumped in front of Goten and prepared a beam attack. Frieza laughed and readied his death beam and fired. Goten deflected the attack just in time and the blast connected with one of Frieza's men.

"How!" Frieza stood shocked that a boy could deflect one of his attacks. Trunks then stepped forward and smirked.

"I told you. We're Super Saiyajins. You're nothing compared to us! I am the strongest person here right now and the only one that could challenge me is Goten. You're nothing!" Trunks grinned and Goten stepped forward.

"I wanna fight him Trunks! I'll let you handle the next guy." Goten stated as he became serious. Trunks pouted and then sighed and finally agreed.

"Alright but if the next guy is a weakling I want to fight everyone until I get a real challenge." Trunks stated and Goten nodded.

"Okay… You ready to die Frieza?" Goten asked and Frieza laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you boy." Frieza spoke but Goten disappeared and slammed his fist into Frieza's stomach. The villain doubled over and fell to his knees. Goten looked at Frieza strangely and then turned to Trunks.

"That was too easy… I want the next guy… please!" Goten begged and Trunks got angry.

"No way… I want to be the hero next time! You shouldn't have asked to fight him!" Trunks stated and Goten turned around to block a kick from Frieza. Goten dodged a few more attacks and then kicked Frieza so hard that he crashed through his ship and out into space.

Bardock gasped as he watched Frieza fly from the ship. Frieza's men looked stunned and then rushed to the aid of their leader. Trunks and Goten along with King Vegeta flew out of the hole and Goten blasted ahead to face Frieza.

Trunks and King Vegeta flew to Bardock after Trunks blasted hundreds of the henchmen to the next dimension. Bardock bowed to King Vegeta and then spoke to him.

"King Vegeta… I see you have met the Super Saiyajins." Bardock stated still bowing. Trunks looked at the scene and laughed.

"I never though Goten's dad would be bowing to mine." Trunks stated and King Vegeta looked at Trunks then to Bardock.

"What is going on here? Not that I mind Frieza downfall… it seems the child is winning… Bardock isn't?" King Vegeta asked and Bardock nodded. "What is this?" King Vegeta questioned as Bardock explained his future seeing abilities and then explained he foresaw the two boys' coming.

Trunks looked at them strangely and finally spoke.

"So… I'm, getting the feeling that you two aren't our parents." Trunks stated and both Bardock and King Vegeta looked at him.

Goten had kicked Frieza all over the place and was having fun until Frieza roared and then began to power up.

"What are you doing?" Goten asked and Frieza yelled.

"I'll kill you monkey! MY FINAL FORM!" Frieza laughed as all of his men in the area were eradicated by his power from the transformation.

Goten shielded his eyes and looked at Frieza's final form. He smiled and said one word.

"Cool."

Trunks looked over to the explosion of power and sighed. Frieza was truly a weakling. Trunks thought for a moment and then looked at how beat up King Vegeta was. There was no way his father was ever that weak. Trunks sighed and then blasted several more henchmen coming their way. Suddenly, Trunks yelled to Goten.

"Goten hurry up! We have to talk! Finish him off quick!" Trunks yelled and Goten turned from Frieza who was rushing at him and nodded. When Goten turned around he was hit by Frieza's fist. The attack sent Goten hurling past them.

"Goten… hurry up or else I'll do it myself!" Trunks yelled and Goten stopped flying backward and pouted.

"But I wanted this to be dramatic like the time when we fought Majin Buu, remember that one?" Goten asked as he flew next to Trunks and then Trunks laughed.

"Yeah, we should've killed him and then all of the planet would have given us free stuff…." Trunks said and then he and Goten glared at each other and then to King Vegeta and Bardock.

"If Goten wins will we get treated like royalty?" Trunks asked and immediately King Vegeta spoke.

"If You kill Frieza… I'll make sure you both are richly rewarded! I'll give you anything!" King Vegeta stated now believing in their promise of power. Goten and Trunks turned to Each other and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hurry up and finish him off Goten!" Trunks commanded and Goten nodded and turned Super Saiyajin. Bardock and King Vegeta both gasped and then floated backwards as the power reading from their scouters shot threw the roof and then exploded.

"I'll win in one move!" Goten spoke and Frieza shook out of his stupor and charged towards the boy.

"KAMEKAME….. HA!" Goten fired the huge beam and destroyed Frieza's body completely. Goten powered down out of Super Saiyajin and turned to his best friend Trunks.

"Can we go back to the planet now… I am kinda hungry." Goten grinned and his stomach growled. King Vegeta and Bardock looked on in complete shock and confusion.

"You heard him. Let's eat… now or do you guys want to feel our Super Saiyajin powers?" Trunks asked and both men shook their heads quickly. Goten looked on puzzled and then sighed in confusion.

King Vegeta took the three of them back to his palace and gave Goten and Trunks whatever food he and his servants could provide. After about thirty minutes of feeding their faces Trunks and Goten sat back from the table and grinned.

"That was much better than mom's cooking." Goten grinned and Trunks agreed.

"I never thought I would want anything other than cheeseburgers and tacos." Trunks grinned and Goten laughed. King Vegeta and Bardock merely watched the two interact the entire time.

"Bardock… you say that these two just appeared out of nowhere after you had that vision?" King Vegeta asked and Bardock nodded.

"Yes, my lord… In my vision they turned Super Saiyajins and were fighting someone similar to Frieza… I have no clue who their parents are, but I do know that the one called Goten looks like me and my second son… Kakkarot." Bardock spoke. Goten and Trunks overheard that comment and Goten spoke.

"Hey Trunks… doesn't your dad call my dad Carrots?" Goten asked as he stuffed another piece of meat in his mouth and Trunks shook his head.

"No… it CarroCarrot! Not Carrots." Trunks stated as Bardock interrupted them.

"Actually its pronounced Kakkarot! Not CarroCarrot!" Bardock sighed. They may have been Super Saiyajins but they both acted so childish.

"Well anyway, yeah, my dad calls Goten's dad that all the time… what's it mean?" Trunks asked.

"That is the name of my son." Bardock spoke and then Trunks gasped and then grabbed Goten and shook him.

"We did it!" Trunks exclaimed and Goten looked confused and Trunks confused. "We traveled back in time! That's your grandfather!" Trunks said pointing to Bardock. Goten looked at the man and ran and hugged his leg.

"GRANDPA!" Goten grinned and then turned to Trunks. "Does that mean he's your grandpa?" Goten asked and then Trunks's eyes widened at King Vegeta as he jumped into the man's arms.

"Yep, you're my grandfather!" Trunks grinned as King Vegeta looked just as confused as Bardock. Trunks stopped pulling on his grandfather's beard and then landed down on the ground. He pulled Goten to him and began to talk.

"I think its best if we start from the beginning." Trunks stated and Goten laughed.

"I like story time."

"Shut up Goten." Trunks stated

* * *

Goku had done his best to try and protect Vegeta from the frying pans that Chi Chi threw but several of them connected with Vegeta's head. 

"Damn it woman stop!" Vegeta yelled but Chi Chi continued to attack with every pan she had.

"My son is missing because your son coaxed him into going on another little adventure!" Chi Chi screamed and Vegeta instructed Goku to bring his woman back to Capsule Corp.

After a good hour and a half of struggling with Chi Chi, Goku finally brought her to Capsule Corp so that Bulma could talk to her. Gohan and Videl also came after hearing about Goten's disappearance.

"I have reason to believe that they may have used the time travel aspect of the ship in which they took." Bulma said in a solemn voice. My computer was still hooked up to the pods activity log. The last thing that the computer registered from the pod's activity was these coordinates and then the usage of the time distortion radial encasement." Bulma then began to talk in her 'geek' language as Trunks and Goten called it before she stopped herself after seeing every face go from concern for their children to confusion.

"Sorry, what I meant to say is that Trunks and Goten have traveled back in time several decades to be more precise. I have no clue the true number but it is at least thirty plus years into the past." Bulma stated as Vegeta looked at the coordinates and laughed.

"Vegeta I don't think that now is a good time to be laughing." Goku stated and Vegeta shot him a glare and calmed himself.

"I think I have a feeling of what happened." Vegeta grinned as Chi Chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl and Bulma waited. "Those fools thought that they should go space traveling and when Trunks got bored with seeing nothing in space somehow they found one of Bulma's universal maps and when they saw the area that used to be planet Vegeta they went there. See these coordinates are the exact point of where the Saiyajin home world is. I think that when they saw that nothing existed I guess they thought I had pulled a prank on them so one of them must have started smashing buttons out of frustration and somehow they went into the past." Vegeta grinned at his flawless deduction and Bulma began to laugh nervously. Vegeta looked at her sternly and then she spoke.

"I say that all sound true except for the part about one of them pushing the buttons out of frustration… Trunks sat in the driver's section up front and Goten was in the passenger's seat behind him… Trunks… knows how to work the time distortion…." Goku yelled and nearly fainted.

"So they did this on purpose?" Chi Chi asked and Bulma shrugged. Vegeta looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't have a problem with them being there. Maybe it'll teach Trunks about his heritage." Vegeta spoke and then Chi Chi jumped at him but Goku grabbed her.

"My son is there too you dolt!" Vegeta laughed and then spoke.

"Those two are completely fine… There isn't a warrior there that is even close to them in strength. Frieza is a worm compared to Kakkarot's kid and that means he's nothing compared to mine. They will survive until Bulma creates another time machine so that Kakkarot and I can go and retrieve those two… Bulma how long would that take?" Vegeta asked and Bulma began to laugh uneasily.

"It would take at least a year to two years." Bulma spoke and Vegeta nodded.

"Good… that'll teach them."

"NO! I want my Goten now." Chi Chi yelled and Vegeta spoke again.

"Listen, if we bail them out so soon, it may happen again. This will teach them to be more responsible." Vegeta stated and then Goku smiled and agreed.

"Yeah, I mean think about it Chi Chi, Trunks won't want to go on any more adventures with Goten any time soon if we leave them there for a little while… besides if they get hurt me and Vegeta will teleport to Namek and wish them back to life." Goku smiled and Vegeta nodded.

"Finally you're thinking Kakkarot."

"Thanks Vegeta. But I will start gathering the dragonballs that way we can wish to talk to those two so that we know they're okay… but we won't tell them we're coming to get them." Goku smiled and then Bulma sighed in relief and then went to work on the new time machine.

"Amazing Kakkarot. You have said two intelligent comments in one moment." Vegeta laughed and Goku nodded.

* * *

After King Vegeta and Bardock were told of Trunks and Goten's story they told them about planet Vegeta and after both parties had their information, Trunks took King Vegeta back to Frieza's ship and got Prince Vegeta. They came back to the palace where Bardock and Goten waited. 

"Wow… you're dad is younger than you." Goten grinned and Trunks nodded and looked at the younger version of his dad. Vegeta looked at him and huffed. Trunks laughed and then began to poke him in the shoulder. Vegeta swatted his hand away and then Trunks and Goten laughed at him.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled in his underdeveloped voice. Trunks and Goten fell to the ground laughing and pointing at the mini Vegeta.

"Where's my dad?" Goten asked and then Bardock told them about the purging and scourging mission children were sent on and immediately Trunks spoke.

"If we're going to be here that has to stop!" Trunks shouted angrily. King Vegeta and Bardock looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean! Our planet is desolate! We need a new planet to occupy! We will continue to do these missions until we find what we're looking for!" King Vegeta growled and then Trunks turned Super Saiyajin.

"I said it will stop." Trunks stated and then Goten followed him by turning Super Saiyajin too.

"Trunks is right… if you're looking for a new planet then you guys should go out and look peacefully. Or should we do what Frieza was going to do to you guys anyway?" Goten threatened as Trunks agreed.

"You guys need to start living instead of fighting all the time. Sheesh, no wonder Frieza took over so easily. You guys are so stupid here its sad. You don't even have the slightest idea of how to become a Super Saiyajin!" Trunks adds as he powers down.

"If you don't change we'll tell our dads and then we'll see what they do about you guys. Goten's dad is really against hurting others and I might add that he is the strongest fighter in our time." Trunks stated and for a moment King Vegeta growled. Bardock looked at the two and nodded.

"We'll try this peaceful solution you speak of… or at least I will." Bardock spoke as he looked to King Vegeta who finally nodded himself.

"If you two can help us locate a planet that has adequate resources then we will try such a peaceful life… but I must warn you we are a warring people… how is it we can satisfy such a thirst for fighting, half-breed?" King Vegeta questioned and Trunks answered.

"Have like tournaments to find the strongest warriors. On Earth that's what the humans do. Every year they fight in a tournament to see who's the strongest. That way no one gets hurt and everyone will get to know who's the strongest." Trunks answered. King Vegeta looked at him and nodded with a spark of enlightenment.

"That is a perfect idea… why hadn't I thought of it sooner!" King Vegeta laughed as Trunks sighed.

"Because you're not a genius like me." Trunks whispered to himself and luckily only Goten overheard and started laughing.

"We will set out in a ship to search for a new planet. Yes I like the idea of this. A new planet a new life for my people!" King Vegeta laughed as Trunks, Goten and Bardock followed the prince and the king to the communication system in the palace. King Vegeta had several men begin the communication system and suddenly he began talking to a large black screen.

After about an hour of talking about the new life his people would have and explaining what will happen next he turned to Goten and Trunks.

"We will need to get moving immediately. Every Saiyajin has been recalled or is being brought back to this planet. Bardock I am appointing you to head general! I want you to watch over our people until I return." Bardock gasped and stood shocked.

"King Vegeta! I am honored." He spoke as his son, Vegeta looked at Trunks and grinned. Trunks grinned back and then stuck out his tongue which cause the young prince to get angry.

"Come we are going to my ship." King Vegeta stated as the three boys followed him.

"Hey… I want to thank you for not saying anything to anyone about who defeated Frieza." Goten stated and the king laughed

"If I had told them a boy Super Saiyajin had done it, do you know how many crazed fools would be trying to make their kids turn into Super Saiyajins?" Trunks thought about this and agreed.

"I guess you think ahead… more than my dad would." Trunks stated and the prince looked at him and growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta yelled and Trunks chuckled.

"You're voice sounds so funny." Trunks stated and Vegeta growled and turned away. Just as they reached the ship Trunks's eyes shot open and he laughed loudly. Goten looked at him and then scratched his head.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Goten asked and Trunks grinned from ear to ear.

"I am a perfect genius! Hey, Goten remember how your brother was telling us how Namek was destroyed and so they had to find a place for them to live? Well Namek still exists in this time and with Frieza gone their planet won't explode. That means that the planet called 'New Namek' is still there uninhabited! I bet that place is huge. My dad said it was one of the largest planets he's ever seen." Trunks grinned as Goten remembered his brother's story about the Namekians. Trunks uncapsulized the time/space ship and pulled out the universal map his mother made. King Vegeta immediately questioned the machine and Trunks told him that it was the time machine they had used to get here.

"Yeah… its best you don't even think about using it… Who knows you might go somewhere where there are even stronger fighters than Super Saiyajins and end up dead. Besides we're out of gas." Trunks added quickly getting rid of King Vegeta's thoughts of time travel. Trunks showed him the coordinates and he set those coordinates into his space pod and soon they were headed toward the planet.

Goten finally realized what Trunks had said about their time ship and yelled.

"Chill Goten… our dads will come to get us. My mom knows exactly where we went and how far into the past we went… I think… they'll come get us and then we'll be in trouble and then our fun will be done for a very long time." Trunks stated and Goten went from nervous to sad instantly.

"This blows!" Goten stated and Trunks agreed.

About two months after finding the planet. King Vegeta had ordered his people to all move to the new planet in which they would live. Many of the Saiyajins that opposed King Vegeta's new outlook were put to death by his orders.

"If you kill them before we get to the planet there won't be any one left… exactly how many Saiyajins are there?" Trunks asked and King Vegeta shrugged.

"Maybe sixty or fifty million." Trunks looked at him shocked.

"That's it! On Earth there are at least six billion people! Sixty million is nothing!" Trunks stated and King Vegeta laughed.

"I think its more than enough. That way we don't worry about overpopulation. You should know we Saiyajin live for a very long time. If we had too many people there would be many no food for our people. Which leads me to my second question: What will we do when there isn't any food left on this planet?" King Vegeta asked. He had begun to respect his grandson's knowledge and even though he was a half-breed King Vegeta held everything Trunks said to be true.

"Well I've already thought of that. You know how you guys used to attack other planets? Well I was thinking that you guys could act as well hired warriors. Like in wars on other planets you guys could be hired by one side and then as repayment for your aid that planet must also sign a piece of paper saying that they will and then if they don't you can purge their planet as you guys see fit. The piece of paper is called a contract. That way when the other person doesn't honor the contract you have the right to do to them basically whatever you want." Trunks stated and King Vegeta laughed

"My son seems to have found an intelligent mate in those Humans… Tell me is the human race all just as smart as you are?" King Vegeta asked and Trunks shook his head.

"No way… my mom was a genius. She knew everything there was to know about anything." Trunks bragged and Goten agreed with him. King Vegeta rubbed his chin and thought.

"What if we settled diplomatic ties with Earth? We would swear never to bring any harm to them regardless of contracts broken or anything in that manner if they aided us in our development. Does that sound plausible?" Bardock asked as King Vegeta grinned at the idea.

"I don't know. I don't want you guys terrorizing Earth when we leave. I'd feel bad." Trunks stated and Goten agreed.

"We wouldn't dare do such a thing and if any of our people did harm one of the Earthlings then they shall be put to death in front of the people of Earth to show our seriousness when it comes to one of our own harming them." King Vegeta looked very sincere in his words and Trunks knew that when the king gave him this look he usually meant it.

"Alright sure I say we go for it." Trunks stated.

* * *

Another four months passed before all seven of the dragonballs were found. Goku had been searching for the last dragonball everywhere but the dragon radar hadn't showed anything and so for another three months he flew all around Earth looking for any activity on the radar. When he finally gave up and handed Bulma the radar he banged him on his head and yelled at him. 

Apparently, the batteries had gone out three months ago.

The next day Goku had found the last dragonball and he and Vegeta got together with Dende to come up with what they could wish for.

"I know! You can wish to speak to them! I'm positive the dragon can allow a long distance call." Dende smiled as Goku had finally remembered his plan that he had told Vegeta a few months back.

"Vegeta why didn't you remind me?" Goku argued and Vegeta's eyes momentarily widened and then became narrow.

"Shut up! It was your responsibility to remember not mine!"

"You… forgot?" Goku asked with a smile as Vegeta growled and nodded briskly. Goku wanted so badly to laugh but knew it would only result in a fight that would delay their contact with their sons.

"Alright let's do this!" Goku summoned the dragon and as soon as Shenron appeared Goku asked to speak to his and Vegeta's son: Goten and Trunks.

"IT IS DONE!" The dragon disappeared and then a large hourglass appeared and then a large circle appeared in the sky a few feet from Goku and Vegeta and then Trunks and Goten appeared.



Trunks turned to his right and saw a large circle appear that showed his father and Goten's. He stepped behind Goten after seeing his father grin and then Goten realized what Trunks was looking at.

King Vegeta turned to look at the boys and he spotted the large circle and then the men on the other side. Bardock walked over to his side and gasped.

"It couldn't be." Bardock gasped and Goku's eyes widened.

"Vegeta its us! But you have a beard!" Goku pointed and Vegeta kept his face.

"Father…" Vegeta stated and then Goku froze as he looked at the Vegeta look-a-like.

"That's your father Vegeta?" Goku asked and then Vegeta pointed to the man that looked like Goku.

"And he's yours." Goku looked at the man and smiled.

"Wow, we do look a lot alike!" Goku smiled and waved at his father. Goten then appeared next to Bardock and waved to his dad.

"Hi, dad!" Goten yelled loudly and Goku smiled. "I found grandpa and Trunks's grandpa. I beat Frieza and Trunks beat Cooler." Goten exclaimed and both Vegeta and Goku smiled.

"That's great! So that's my dad… wow." Goku stated and Vegeta pushed him aside and spoke.

"What's going on?" Vegeta demanded as he looked to his father to his son and then to his smaller self. Trunks laughed uneasily and spoke.

"Well we came here and decided to help protect them from Frieza. Right now we're moving the Saiyajin race to the place where new Namek is. They're gonna call it New Vegeta. Also grandpa said that there would be no more purging of other planets. We're also going to make a truce with Earth in order to advance both races." Trunks stated and King Vegeta laughed.

"My son… I must say you have a genius here. Our people won't have to be used like tools anymore. We're even going to try to live legitamate lives on this new planet. Right now this is the last transfer of Saiyajins. My grandson is a pure genius… he has provided me answers to every possible problem I could give him from food shortage to handling our thirst for battle… tell me Vegeta are those World tournaments that the Earthlings have… are they as great as Trunks claims?" King Vegeta asks and Vegeta gasps at his father.

"I would have never thought that you would agree to living so peacefully father." Vegeta stated and then King Vegeta spoke.

"After living under Frieza's rule myself along with ninety-five percent of our race actually wants to relax." The seriousness in King Vegeta's tone told Vegeta that his words were true. Vegeta looked at his son and then grinned. He turned to Kakkarot and smiled.

"I say we get Bulma to start altering that time machine. It seems they have given our people a second chance at life. I'm sure that's something you're proud of. I say we tell Bulma to make a way for us to pass through to their time. Bring the woman here Kakkarot now!" Vegeta yelled as Goku sighed and then shook his head before teleporting away. In a moment he was back with Bulma.

"TRUNKS!" She yelled in anger relief and happiness. Trunks laughed nervously and stepped behind King Vegeta. Vegeta explained what had happened and Trunks's ideas and then all of Bulma's anger drained somewhat. Vegeta then told her that they should help in the process and that there will be problems Trunks won't be able to answer.

"You guys saved an entire race and now my Trunks is helping them start over?" Bulma smiled to herself and nodded.

"Alright! I'll help too!" Bulma smiled and Trunks became a little relaxed. "The time machine is working but the space ship part isn't working, which is a good thing." Bulma grinned.

"Why is that mom?" Trunks asked as he waited for an answer.

"You see now that you guys are getting closer to earth that means if I send Vegeta and Goku, Goku will be able to teleport to you guys." Bulma grinned and Goku's eyes lit up.

"Hey your right Bulma!" Goku grinned and then Vegeta spoke.

"Trunks we'll be there soon so you better stay put." Vegeta warned and Trunks nodded. Goten waved to Goku and Bulma and both waved back.

"Tell mom I love her!" Goten yelled before the circle closed.

"I'm still dead." Trunks stated and Prince Vegeta laughed.

"Ha… that's what you get!" Trunks then pushed him backward on his butt and then began to laugh.

"At least I can still pick on you!" Trunks grinned and the prince pouted and stood to his feet.

As the last of the transfers were completed King Vegeta came to the edge of his large ship and used the speakers to speak to his people.

Several hours later Goku and Vegeta appeared right in front of Goten and Trunks. The king, the prince and Bardock were shocked and stunned.

"So brat thought you could run away from training?" Vegeta questioned as picked Trunks up by the back of his shirt and glared at him. Prince Vegeta laughed at Trunks and King Vegeta stopped him.

"My son, it is good to see what you've become. Don't punish the boy he has helped change our people's lives." King Vegeta stated as Vegeta sat Trunks back on the ground and nodded.

"I suppose you're right. I must say Trunks I am quite amazed at the ideas you had…" Vegeta stated and for a moment Trunks, Goku and Goten froze.

"Vegeta are you okay?" Goku asked as he took a fighting stance as did Goten and Trunks followed. Vegeta looked at them and growled.

"What are you fools doing?" Goku relaxed but stayed on guard.

"Did you just give Trunks a compliment?" Goku asked and Vegeta grinned.

"Yes… yes I did… he has saved our people Kakkarot… Though he has broken every rule Bulma has set he has actually done me proud." Trunks was shocked and laughed.

"So I guess I'm not in trouble?" Trunks asked and Vegeta laughed.

"Of course not… but you will be punished." Vegeta spoke. "You see Trunks now that you have decided to give my father so many great ideas, you're going to stay here for a while and make sure everything goes well… this means no video games… no toys just work and if you want something fun to do… train." Vegeta grinned as Trunks gasped. Goten then cheered.

"We get to stay with grandpa." Goten cheered. Goku shook his head.

"Chi Chi won't allow it." Goku said and Goten sighed.

"If you're brat wants to stay I don't see why not. Bulma could send a tutor and he could teach them while they helped rebuild the Saiyajin race. I say a little responsibility is what they need to get them to settle down." Vegeta spoke and Goku thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, and besides by this time next year Bulma will have the inter-dimension time machine up and running." Goku smiled.

"The what?" Trunks asked and Goku explained.

"Bulma's making a portal thingie and then she'll send one of us here to give you the second portal so that we have a direct route to planet Vegeta." Goku smiled and Trunks nodded.

"But only she can activate it from Earth. So sneaking back isn't an option." Vegeta grinned as Trunks fell to his knees.

"This isn't fair!" Trunks cried and Vegeta laughed.

"I say its what you deserve for changing history. Come on Kakkarot leave them be." Vegeta spoke as he and Goku turned to Bardock and King Vegeta.

"I guess we still have time to talk old man." Vegeta stated as King Vegeta laughed and then four men left the room. Prince Vegeta and Goten were watching Trunks sigh loudly from his punishing sentence of being stuck on Vegeta. Goten, who had liked the idea wasn't so concerned due to the fact he hadn't ever had a lot of technology around his home so being here was just the same to him. Trunks, on the other hand, had all of the newest toys and games. Now he would never be able to play with them again!

"I'm kinda hungry, hey little Vegeta Let's leave and get something to eat." Goten grinned and Prince Vegeta looked at Trunks and huffed and led Goten out of the room.

**SO how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed the first installment. PLEASE I ASK THAT ANYONE TELLS ME SOMETHING ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT THEY THINK ABOUT THE STORY.**

**AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS ARE NEEDED FOR AN UPDATE SO START REVIEWING THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all are liking the story and if so please review. I like to hear comments 

**AGES: **

**Trunks- 15**

**Prince Vegeta- 12**

**Radditz- 14**

**Kakkarot- 7**

**Goten- 14**

**Brolly- 7**

DRAGONBALL V: Planet Vegeta saga 

It had been five years since Goten and Trunks had left on their space adventure that turned into a rescue mission, then into a punishment for Trunks. The Saiyajins had actually benefited from the reduced gravity of their new planet and the relationship the king had made with the people of Earth had become strong.

Vegeta and Goku would periodically bring ChiChi and Bulma to visit and sometimes Goten would go back home while Trunks was left on Vegeta. This caused Trunks to become more interested in sparring and training due to the fact that there wasn't anything to do besides eat and train. Goten and Trunks had to study also but when King Vegeta introduced the idea of the Saiyajins creating a school system with the aid of the Earthlings, the boys' tutor was out of a job.

This happened around two years after Trunks and Goten had landed on old Vegeta. Vegeta, himself, wanted to make sure that Trunks wouldn't get to cocky so he told the two boys not to reveal that they were Super Saiyajins. Trunks of course wasn't pleased with the idea of acting weak, something his father was surprised about. Thus, instead of living with his grandfather, King Vegeta, Trunks stayed with Goten, Bardock, his wife, and their two sons: Radditz and Kakkarot.

Trunks would often go off at night and use the capsulized gravity room his father gave him on his twelfth birthday. Trunks trained by himself constantly just to pass the time or get tired enough to go to sleep. He liked the gravity room because it was basically the only place he could bring out his true strength and no one ever would know about his power level due to the reinforced walls.

Goten would sometimes join him and they would practice the fusion dance and see how high could they reach before falling out of the fusion. Trunks had easily surpassed Goten's power and was slowly catching up with his father and Goku. He had successfully achieved level two about two months ago.

Tonight Trunks was trying to let out some tension from the earlier riots caused in the downtown district of Marine. Trunks hated living over in that area because to him it seemed as though every full-bred Saiyajin male or female his age tried to pick on him. After he beat up two of his bullies, a riot broke out in the school and fights sparked across the campus. Bardock and his mate, Phalli had to withdraw both Trunks and Goten from the school immediately in hopes of stopping any more violence.

"This place sucks!" Trunks yelled as he powered up to level two. " I can't do anything fun! I'm so freaky bored!" Trunks yelled as he threw a few combos at an imaginary opponent. After about two or three hours Trunks felt exhausted and so he powered down and left the gravity room. He capsulized his training center and walked back into the house that belonged to his best friend's grandparents.

Trunks fell onto the bed and laid there until he drifted to sleep.



The next day, Trunks and Goten were informed by Kakkarot that Bardock was going to move the family to a new city district that day. Trunks and Goten looked around at everything and finally noticed it all was packed up. Bardock and Phalli began to put everything into the small capsules that Trunks's mother, Bulma, had instructed them to use and soon nothing in the house was left.

"Come on you two we're going to Rouge city. Trunks, you have to learn to be a little calmer. Try not to beat up every punk that back talks you." Bardock spoke and Phalli smiled.

"Yeah… at least warn them next time." She grinned and Trunks laughed. For some reason Phalli was always there to take Trunks's side whenever Bardock tried to reason with him.

"Hey Trunks, check this out… this one girl gave me her address and everything." Goten grinned as Trunks looked at the number and the address written on the paper.

"I hope you don't get into any kind of trouble with her deranged boyfriend." Trunks grinned as Goten sighed and then crumpled the paper up and blasted it into nothing.

"I can't help it if every girl here is attracted to me… I guess they like what they see." Goten grinned and Trunks laughed.

"True, or maybe the fact that you let your power level slip and almost went S.S. on that one guy." Trunks laughed and Goten shrugged.

"Hey, if the ladies like a strong man…" Goten began to flex his muscle in an exaggerated way. "Then they love a strong man." Goten stopped and laughed as Trunks joined him. Bardock, Phalli, Radditz, and Kakkarot took to the sky and flew towards Rouge city district. Radditz fell back to talk to Trunks and Goten for a moment.

"Hey, guess what I've heard about the high school girls in Rouge city?" Radditz teased as he began to fly around Trunks and Goten.

"What! Please tell us Radditz!" Goten begged and Radditz laughed.

"I here they have some of the most hottest Saiyajin chicks on this entire planet! Those ugly girls in Marine city district were nothing and are nothing compared to the girls at our new high school." Radditz grinned as Goten became excited.

"Trunks… more girls and they're going to be even cuter!" Goten smiled and Trunks laughed.

"From my observations, the hottest Saiyajin chick I ever saw was only a seven out of ten while the human girls we get to see when we go to Earth are eight's and nine's, appearance wise… that is." Trunks stated and Radditz and Goten agreed.

"But I heard that these girls are much better looking than the ones in the other city district, I swear." Radditz laughed and Goten joined him.

"Goten, you have turned what should be your uncle into a pervert." Trunks laughed and blasted ahead of the two who then realized the insult and chased after him.



When they arrived in the new city, Trunks, Goten and Radditz all decided to go see the new school they would be attending soon. It was around noon and so many of the Saiyajin students were out in the large playground area training and sparring. Trunks looked at the massive size of the school and nearly fainted. He had never seen any building so large in his entire life.

Goten and Radditz, on the other hand were eyeballing the Saiyajin girls that seemed to be everywhere. With one look at Radditz and then a quick smile Goten floated into the schoolyard to mingle. Radditz followed soon after leaving Trunks to look at the size of the building.

Trunks looked to his right and then to his left and realized that both Radditz and Goten had left. He looked around the area for his two companions and spotted them talking to a group of girls in the middle out the schoolyard.

"This can only end badly." Trunks said to himself as he flew over to the two and landed behind them.

"So you brought another friend?" One of the Saiyajin girls asked and Goten looked at Trunks and nodded.

"I'm the only one that isn't involved with another male right now, so I guess you three can be my boyfriends." A girl with shoulder length black hair stated. She wore a tight sleeve cutoff shirt that was black and a blue sleeveless vest above that. She also wore a pair of tight pants that showed her slim yet muscular figure off. Her knee length dark brown boots also were semi tight and hugged her slender legs.

"My name's Asuka." She grinned and walked up to Goten and smiled and then turned to Radditz and smiled as well. She motioned for Trunks to come and when he did she nodded to him and then turned to Goten as her tail thrashed around behind her.

"I don't know… but at the moment… I want to date you first." Asuka grinned and Goten stuck his tongue out at Radditz who fumed momentarily. Trunks grabbed Radditz and began to leave Goten to his date but as the two left they bumped into another girl.

Trunks tried to help the girl up but she swatted his hand away. He looked at her outfit and nearly choked.

The girl had on a very… very short calm-pink skirt that Trunks judged to be no more than six or seven inches long. She had on what he thought looked like pirate boats that extended up to just below her knees. She had these strange bronze and gold metallic leggings on that went all the way up to her upper thighs leaving several inches of skin exposed between the skirt and her leggings. On each of her wrists were strange bronze looking braces that covered up to her knuckles and a few inches past her wrist joint. She wore a white halter-top that looked like a jacket with two tails extending off it. The top didn't cover much of her stomach at all, in fact there was a slit from the bottom of where the shirt hid her breast on down. This caused the girl's well toned stomach to be fully exposed. On her upper arms each had a bronze bracelet that encircled her sleek arms.

She looked at Trunks and narrowed her brown eyes.

"You should watch your step fool." She threatened and tucked a strand of light blonde hair behind her ear. Trunks noticed how her hair seemed shorter than Asuka's but in reality there hair length was about equal. Trunks bowed to apologize but the girl grabbed him and pushed him backwards.

"If you ever ran me over again! I'll make you pay!" She growled as she continued on her way. Asuka laughed at the seen and spoke.

"I'm surprised she didn't crush your face in." Asuka then looked Trunks.

"Who is she?" Trunks asked astonished at such rudeness.

"Her name's Ashe." Asuka grinned as her friends left her alone with the three boys. "I guess its time for us to leave. The bell is about to sound. I'll be seeing you… or and Goten here is my address, come over later on tonight." Asuka grinned and Goten smirked.

"Of course!" The other Saiyajin students began to re-enter the school and before Asuka left she dashed back to Goten and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Trunks, how is it my half-breed nephew can get girls and I have to go out looking for them?" Radditz sighed in mock sadness. Goten looked at the two with a smirk and began to fly off.

"I guess you two will just have to learn from a Casanova like myself." Goten laughed as Trunks and Radditz followed.

"Its bad enough he got a hot chick but does he have to brag?" Trunks asked as Radditz laughed.

"You'd think it's his first girlfriend." Radditz said loud enough for Goten to hear. Goten stopped and turned around.

"Really funny." Goten shouted as they passed him and went back to their new house. When they arrived Bardock had informed Trunks and Goten that King Vegeta had called them up to the palace to train with Prince Vegeta." Bardock spoke as Radditz sighed.

"Can I go father!" Bardock asked as Bardock thought for a moment.

"Yes, but Kakkarot is coming as well. Prince Vegeta never said no one else could come. Trunks, you're father also told the king and I about another strong warrior, named Brolly, he warned that Kakkarot should start trying to be friends with this kid. He said that you'd two explain." Bardock spoke and Goten answered.

"Before we came here we had to fight a guy named Brolly… I guess this kid is that guy but little. Anyway, Brolly was supposed to be the true legendary Super Saiyajin. He was ultra strong compared to my dad and Trunks's. In the end my big brother and me killed him using my dads Kamehameha attack." Goten summed up and Bardock looked confused.

"So anyone can reach the level you two are at?" Bardock asked and Trunks shrugged.

"You have to have a certain something to be able to transform into a Super Saiyajin and not to forget you have to get up close to our strength. Me and Goten were basically born with it." Trunks stated and Bardock gasped.

"Born Super Saiyajins?" Bardock shook his head and sighed. Trunks grinned at his surrogate father's confusion.

Kakkarot entered with his mother, Phalli, and then he was told of the news.

"So I get to train with the prince? Cool. Hey Goten you gonna teach us how to go Super Saiyajin?" Kakkarot questioned as he ran over to Goten and looked up at him. Goten grinned and put his hand in Kakkarot's hair and ruffled it.

"Yeah as soon as we get to the palace, where little Vegeta is." Goten smiled as Bardock walked up to the four of them. Goku had taught him about the Kamehameha and Instant Transmission techniques. Trunks and Goten had begged Bardock to teach them Instant Transmission but Goku had already warned him that those two would cause chaos with such knowledge.

"I guess we're gonna go know uh?" Trunks asked and Bardock nodded. Instantly, Trunks, Goten, Bardock, Radditz and Kakkarot were in a training room with Prince Vegeta standing in the center of the room wearing his training armor.

"Hey, little Vegeta." Goten greeted as the prince nodded in his direction. Vegeta walked over to them and spoke to Bardock.

"My father said that you and him were to meet in the conference room and that this Brolly kid was going to need an escort up here." Prince Vegeta stated and Bardock nodded and with a short bow he left.

Trunks walked over to the console that set off to the side of the room and chuckled. This was a gravity machine. Trunks guessed that his father had wanted his younger self to become a powerful warrior. Trunks sighed and then walked over to the prince.

"Hey, did my dad give your dad the idea to start training with us?" Trunks asked as Prince Vegeta nodded.

"He told me to tell you if you figured it out that you need someone other than Goten to challenge you." Vegeta grinned. Trunks sighed and the group waited for the kid named Brolly.

After a few minutes Bardock appeared with a young boy who looked very muscular. Trunks raised his eyebrow and looked at the young man. From Trunks's memory, Brolly was a monster that had unbelievable power. This kid looked somewhat a good opponent but not a powerhouse, as he truly would become… maybe.

"Let's begin then, its about six of us so that means I will be training Prince Vegeta and Brolly… Goten you got you're kin." Trunks stated as he walked over to the machine and began to push some buttons. Bardock left the room and went to see the king, while Brolly and Vegeta looked at each other.

"So you're the guy who I was told will become a legendary Super Saiyajin. I will surpass you…" Prince Vegeta grinned and Brolly finally spoke.

"My father told me that I was to get along with you and Kakkarot… I am trying please prince don't try to drive a wedge in our beginning friendship. I promised my mother and father to try to get along with you two…" Brolly point to the prince and then to Kakkarot, "if you don't like me then I will leave." Trunks stepped in immediately and began to intervene.

"How about we just begin the training and then we can get to know each other." He increased the gravity machine to one hundred times earth's gravity and everyone except for Goten and Trunks fell to their faces.

"I guess this is too much?" Trunks grinned and then began the group training.



When night came Goten had left to go see Asuka while Trunks and Radditz were left at home. Kakkarot had invited Brolly over after their training session had finished and after getting confirmation from Brolly's father, the young child was staying at Bardock's new residence.

Radditz had convince Trunks to come with him to spy on Goten and see how he was fairing. Trunks at first hadn't any real motivation to do so but when Radditz told him they should terrorize Goten on his date, Trunks agreed.

"You know, in a way you and me are a lot alike." Trunks states as they reached the house Radditz believed to be Asuka's. Trunks landed a few yards away from the building and grinned to himself.

Trunks thought for a moment and then a light in one of the lights in one of the windows came on. Trunks turned to Radditz and laughed a little.

"I say we go up there and as soon as they start to get like… serious, we should like bang on the window or something. I bet Asu… what's her name?" Trunks asked as Radditz shook his head.

"Asuka."

"Anyway, Asuka will be so freaked out she'll, like, dump Goten." Trunks grinned and Radditz shook his head.

"You have truly lost all of your prankster skill." Radditz sighed and Trunks gasped.

"What? No I haven't!" Trunks growled and Radditz shook his head.

"Yeah you have… listen why don't we do this… sneak in and then jump out and scare them? I'm sure you and I could sneak in there if we wanted to… unless you're afraid that is?" Radditz dared as Trunks growled.

"I'll show you." Trunks then flew up to the window and Radditz followed. Trunks looked at the window and lifted up on it. Surprisingly, it opened and Trunks slipped in. He turned to Radditz and stuck out his tongue and pulled down at his eyes. Radditz frowned and shook his fist at Trunks who only turned around and began to pat his butt.

Suddenly several footsteps were heard and Trunks panicked. He ran and hid in a closet while Radditz stayed outside and floated to the side of the window.

"I can't believe my parents would get angry over something so stupid!" the voice of a young girl stated as she paced her room. Radditz peered inside the room and nearly fainted.

"Oh man, Trunks is dead." Radditz whispered to himself as he watched the girl who he had realized was the same girl Trunks knocked down earlier that day: Ashe. The young girl then began to pull at her top and soon Radditz left the area and prayed for his friend Trunks.

Trunks stayed in the closet and looked around at the clothing in the closet. He then began to listen to the voice and felt as though something was very similar about that voice. Trunks knew he had heard it before but no face fit the voice.

Suddenly, the closet door swung open and then Trunks was face to face with the young woman who he had bumped into earlier that day: Ashe.

Her eyes narrowed and then Trunks felt her power raise. For a girl she was pretty strong. Ashe took a few deep breaths and then crossed her arms over her chest. Trunks stood up slowly and swallowed. He knew she was furious… in the moments he had known her, Trunks could tell she was somewhat a very violent person.

"I am so very sorry! I swear I thought this was someone else's house!" Trunks stated as he slowly edged closer to the window to exit. Ashe noted his movements and quickly cut him off.

"You're going to explain this to my parents… half-breed." She growled as she grabbed his arm and began to lead him towards her door.

"Please! Don't do this… I'll get into so much trouble! I'll do anything you need me to! Just please let me go." Trunks pleaded and Ashe stopped. She turned and looked at him skeptically and frowned.

"I need nothing from you." She growled. Trunks sighed and then pulled away from her quickly and moved to the window and Ashe was at his heels in a second. She grabbed at his legs as he tried his best not to blast out of her room at full speed. Trunks had most of his body outside and suddenly Ashe let go. Trunks shot out of the window at full speed and flew uncontrollably into the air.

"I wonder why she let me go?" Trunks questioned and then felt a semi strong energy in her room and then he could feel her energy drop some. Trunks blasted back down to her window and looked inside. Her father was standing in the middle of the room and Ashe was lying on the ground covering her face with her hands.

"You stupid little girl… I'll ask you once more… who was up here!" He roared as Ashe shook her head slowly and then cowered away from him as he approached her. "Don't lie to me!" He yelled and struck her again. Trunks was about to intervene but Radditz called his name and he turned to see Radditz several miles above him. Trunks turned back to the window and sighed in relief as Ashe's father left the room. Trunks knew better than to stay and so he phased out of sight and reappeared next to Radditz.

"Let's go home." Trunks sighed as Radditz nodded.



The next mourning, Trunks, Goten, and Radditz were off to the new school in the district. Trunks hadn't slept well that night because of what had happened to Ashe. He had felt extremely bad for her. She was a young girl being abused by her father and though he new what it felt like to be pounded on by a parent, he never knew what it felt like to be pounded on just because his father wanted to pound on him.

When the three of them arrived, Goten left Trunks and Radditz to go talk to Asuka and her friends. Trunks and Radditz only glared at Goten's retreating form and then looked to their class schedules. Trunks noted that he and Radditz had every class together.

"I guess we should start heading for first period." Trunks groaned as he and Radditz walked into the enormous building and searched for their class.

When they found the door that had their class number Trunks stepped aside and waited to see who would be in his class. In a few moments Asuka and her two friends along with Goten showed up and greeted them.

"So, it seems that you four have the same class." Trunks grinned and Asuka gave him a look.

"Of course you twit, of the two different classes going on right now, the chances were pretty good." She stated and Trunks gave her a look before she past him and entered the room. Goten followed her with a goofy grin on his face and then the two other Saiyajin girls followed.

"Why can't they be single?" Radditz whined as he entered the room while Trunks sighed in exasperation. Just as he was about to enter the room Ashe came walking down the hall towards him.

Trunks knew she hadn't noticed him because she was scowling at the ground and walking somewhat fast. Trunks racked his head for what to say and finally he spoke as she came within reach.

"Ashe!" Trunks smiled. This caused her to stop and look up. She made eye contact with him for a moment before shaking her head and continuing toward the door to the room. Trunks stopped her by grabbing at her arm and soon met her fist.

Trunks rubbed his face and regained his composure as Ashe frowned.

"Don't touch me!" She growled fiercely and Trunks took a step back.

"Sorry, its just that… never mind." Trunks sighed as Ashe entered the room followed by Trunks.

Once inside Trunks gaped at the enormous amount of students in one area. From his judgement there had to be at least six hundred to a thousand Saiyajin students in this one room. Trunks quickly regained his senses and looked for Radditz or Goten. After a moment of looking for them and seeing neither of the two, Trunks found Ashe and sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" Ashe questioned angrily and Trunks smiled at her.

"I can't find my friends and you're the only other person that I know… so I cam to sit here… you don't mind do you?" Trunks asked as Ashe narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever." She stated and Trunks smiled at her. Ashe caught this and growled. "What's with the smiles?" She asked and Trunks laughed.

"You know, you don't look to be anywhere near my age or anyone else's." Trunks thought aloud and Ashe glared at him. "I'm around fifteen. How old are you?"

"Twelve…." Ashe stated and Trunks gasped.

"You're serious aren't you!" Trunks asked and Ashe nodded. Trunks was about to start talking but the instructor came in and began the day's lesson.

Trunks wanted to concentrate on his lesson, but he couldn't help but thinking about how Ashe's father hit her last night. Trunks knew that it probably happened to most Saiyajins, he just couldn't accept the fact that it happened to her. Trunks looked at Ashe and noticed that she had no scars or bruises. He sighed and that's when Ashe turned to face him and growled.

"Pay attention to the teacher, fool… not me." Trunks grinned nervously and turned to face the teacher.

"Um, Ashe are you… okay?" Trunks asked while he looked ahead. Ashe turned her head toward him and he turned his head to her.

"What?" Trunks shook his head and continued.

"Its about what happened last night… after I got away." Trunks sighed and Ashe narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up." She hissed and Trunks leaned back from her. He knew he shouldn't continue any further.

After about two hours the class ended and Trunks began to follow Ashe around. She stopped outside of the class and turned to her follower. She frowned at him as he smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Listen, half-breed… I don't like you… if you think you and me are going to try and mate together you're sadly mistaken." Trunks then became confused and laughed.

"Oh no… you're too young for me." Trunks smiled and immediately regretted those words as Ashe grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" She roared as everyone stopped walking and watched as the half-breed was about to get pounded. Trunks looked around and noticed he and the girl had become the center of attention and sighed. He knew that Bardock would tell his dad if he got kicked out of another school the first day!

"Please, Ashe… I am very sorry… if you let me go I'll never ever talk to you again… I swear it!" Trunks pleaded and Ashe's eyes widened for a moment before they became normal. Ashe let him go and before she left, Trunks noticed the saddened look in her eyes that flashed only for a moment. Trunks was released and Ashe disappeared in the crowd quickly.

Trunks sat on the ground for a moment and sighed. He felt bad about her condition and began to wonder if she had any friends. The other Saiyajin students looked at him and laughed as they passed on.

"Awe… I wish the freak would have just pounded him." Trunks heard one student say.

"Yeah, but I bet that was the closest she's ever been to a male." The friend with the student said. Trunks stood to his feet and Asuka came up to him. Goten was behind her along with the two of her friends. Radditz then came up and laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't get smashed on by that freaky girl." Radditz grinned as he leaned his shoulder on of Asuka friends. "Oh yeah this is Lena, and the other girl is Nelis."

"You know, Trunks you're kind of cute… I guess that makes up for being a half-breed. I'll be your girlfriend." Nelis smiled and Trunks looked at her strangely.

"I thought you were involved with another guy? Isn't that what Asuka, here said?" Trunks asked and Nelis laughed.

"Yeah, but that's just because we didn't want to waste our time with you three until Asuka was sure that she wanted to date Goten. I guess I'll give you a try, come on half-breed, unless you have a thing for that little nut? I heard she's crazy and that's why she's always angry." Nelis grinned and Trunks shook his head.

"Nelis you are really attractive but I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now… I've got into enough trouble with girls at my old school." Trunks then left the group and went to his next class, even though he knew they would be in there as well.



Trunks was glad when the school day ended and even though he promised not to bother Ashe anymore he couldn't help but steal glances at her while he sat several seats away from her in each class.

Once Trunks had gotten home Radditz and Goten greeted him at the door who were very angry.

"Trunks what was that!" Goten asked angrily and Trunks looked at him.

"What are you talking about Goten?"

"Goten's talking about, you turning Nelis down! What are you thinking, she is a total babe." Radditz spoke

"I don't need another girl… remember what happened last time at our old school? I ended up dating some other guys girlfriend and when she dumped him for me, he went all crazy! I don't need a repeat performance." Trunks sighed.

"I just hope your little foolish actions hasn't cost me my chance with Lena." Radditz whispered but Trunks heard him and pushed him.

"You two are so hooked on girls it's sad." Trunks laughed. He walked past them and entered Bardock's home. Phalli was preparing dinner but Trunks wasn't in the mood to eat. Strangely, Ashe dominated his thoughts. He had hoped that she was all right and that her father wasn't harming her at this moment. Trunks went to his room and then lay on his bed as the thoughts of the young girl filled his head.

"She's too young for me, so why am I thinking about her?" Trunks wondered and then got up to visit Prince Vegeta. Trunks had got a plan and decided to first tell his father's younger self first.

Trunks blasted off toward the castle as fast as he could and hoped no one would notice who he was as he entered the castle. Trunks flew through the halls and found the Prince's quarters.

Prince Vegeta had been taught to since energy levels and when Trunks appeared behind his door he opened it before Trunks could knock. Trunks looked surprised and walked in.

"Hey Vegeta, I know that I said I would start training you but I'm gonna leave that to Goten… you're not mad are you?" Trunks asked and Prince Vegeta shook his head.

"It doesn't matter who trains me as long as I become a Super Saiyajin… can Goten help me just as well as you could?" Prince Vegeta asked and Trunks nodded. "Fine, but what is it so important that you must skip my lessons? Is it a girl you've taken notice of?" Trunks laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Um… in a way yes, but not how you think." Trunks grinned and Vegeta laughed.

"You have a little girlfriend now… how cute." Trunks shook his head and left the castle before he could be taunted by Vegeta any further. Trunks flew away from the palace and blasted toward Ashe's house.

Once he arrived he saw Ashe standing outside holding her shoulders. As Trunks got closer he could hear her breathing harder. Trunks landed behind her and Ashe turned quickly and put her hands up in self defense. Once she saw it was Trunks she became angry.

"What do you what?" She growled and Trunks put his hand up to show he meant no harm.

"Ashe… I saw what your father did to you last night… I think its wrong…" Trunks started but Ashe punched him and began to yell at him.

"Get away from here! I don't want your help!" She screamed and Trunks slowly stood up and backed away a little.

"Ashe calm down, please." Trunks begged and then she swung at him again and Trunks dodged. Ashe kicked at him and again Trunks dodged her attack. Ashe became extremely angry by her missed attempts and began to attack Trunks with everything she had.

Trunks began to block and dodge each of her attacks as they came at him. He stopped her oncoming fist and then pulled her small body to his in hopes of stopping her rampage.

Ashe struggled to get away from him but she failed in each of her attempts. Trunks grinned as his grip only tightened as she struggled. Ashe finally gave up and looked up at him. Trunks looked down at her and made eye contact.

At that moment Trunks was sent flying into the ground and Ashe was still standing several feet from him.

"Ashe… is this the garbage you've been playing with?" A man's voice spoke and immediately Trunks could tell it was her father.

"No father… he just…" The man slammed his fist into Ashe's stomach and she fell to her knees breathless.

"Shut your mouth." He hissed and Trunks jumped to his feet and went to Ashe's side immediately.

"What's wrong with you?" Trunks yelled as the man tried to grab Trunks's throat but failed when Trunks punched him in the face… hard. The man fell backward and landed on the ground with a thud. Ashe stood up and looked at what Trunks had done and began to tremble.

"Now he's going to punish me when he gets up…" Ashe said more to herself than to Trunks who turned around and shook his head.

"No way… you're coming with me… I won't let him hit on you like this." Trunks stated as he put a hand on her shoulder. Ashe shook her head.

"I can't my mother… he'll hurt her if I leave…" Ashe spoke as she looked at her unconscious father. Trunks felt horrible about the entire situation. He felt so powerless. As Ashe's father began to stir Trunks raced through his mind trying to think of something before the fool would try and fight him.

Just then Bardock appeared behind Trunks and spoke.

"What have you done now?" Bardock asked as he watched the man stand up and glare at Trunks. The man then turned his glare to Bardock.

"B…Bardock!" The man gasped as he looked at the head general of the great King Vegeta.

Trunks turned to Bardock and explained the entire situation out to him and for a moment Bardock thought and shook his head.

"This man's family is his own concern. The king has no right to interfere with family affairs." Bardock stated and Trunks nearly exploded.

"What! I can't just let that jerk continue on like he has!" Trunks said as he faced the man again. Ashe knew that she was about to get the worst beating ever once the two left and so she resigned herself to her fate.

Trunks wanted nothing more than to turn Super Saiyajin and blast everything in sight. He looked to Ashe and saw her sadness and wished that he could do something, anything. Bardock knew Trunks wanted to help this girl and so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Of course the king can't involve himself in family matters but you do have a right to protect the welfare of your woman… what was her name again?" Bardock asked and Trunks turned to him with a surprised and shocked face. Ashe also looked at Bardock quite confused and shocked as well.

Trunks soon caught on to Bardock's idea and grinned while he played along.

"Her name's Ashe… we met yesterday. I brought her over during the lunch break we had remember?" Trunks lied as Bardock smiled.

"Of course! Ashe it is nice to see you again." Bardock stated with a small nod of his head. "Like I said Trunks, neither the king or any of his advisors have the right to get involved in family matters, but since you're her potential life-mate protecting her is your job not mine." Bardock paused and then looked at the man. "Just be sure to come home when you're done here." With that Bardock vanished instantly and Trunks turned to Ashe.

"Hey why don't I stay for dinner?" Ashe almost fainted when he asked that question. She looked to her enraged father and then back to Trunks.

"Ask my father." She whispered as Trunks turned to face the man.

"Sorry about hitting you… but I thought you were trying to kill my woman… My name is Trunks, the adopted son of Bardock and Phalli. What's yours?" Trunks smirked and for a moment the man swore he was standing before Prince Vegeta. He extended his hand and spoke.

"My name is Hun. It would be an honor to have one of the great general's kids over." Hun replied as he stared at Ashe and nodded. Once her father entered the house she sighed in relief. She looked at Trunks and frowned.

"My father seems to be pleased that you are the son of the highest general in the land… I guess he'll excuse you for hitting him…" Ashe spoke and then faced her home. "Bardock's lie has truly saved me tonight… if my father thinks that you and I are potential life-mates he'll be much more lenient to me… he may even stop hitting my mother." Ashe spoke and Trunks put a hand on her shoulder.

"I really wish you didn't have to deal with this." He stated and Ashe turned to him and shook her head.

"It has made me strong…."

"No… you can become strong through training… not abuse." Trunks stated as he looked at Ashe and grinned. She sighed and began to head into her home. She stopped and turned around to face Trunks.

"Trunks was it?" She asked receiving a nod from him, "I want to thank you for… just now… no one would have ever took the risk you have… ever." Ashe stated softly and turned around and entered her home. Trunks smiled to himself and followed her inside.



High up in the atmosphere King Cold sat brooding in his chair… both Frieza and Cooler were killed by the very Saiyajins that they commanded. He knew that if he was to be successful against such a powerful opponent he needed to have his own body enhanced. For nearly five years his scientists have worked on ways of amplifying his strength and finally they had come through.

King Cold now looked like a cross between his two sons, Frieza and Cooler. He had Frieza's final form body shape but Cooler's fifth form for a head shape. Strangely, the surgery he had to undergo caused his body to become glossy and metallic. Now King Cold traveled in his ship towards the Saiyajin home world.

He would make those responsible for his sons' death pay for his loss and soon every Saiyajin would beg and cry for death.

"King Cold one to two days until we reach New Vegeta." One of the pilots stated and King Cold only laughed.

"These monkey's will soon witness their complete destruction."



Goten and Radditz were on their dates with Asuka and Lena at the new training mall in town. Goten and Radditz were dragged to every female outfitter in the entire complex.

"Hey Goten, do you think that this is what they do everyday?" Radditz asked and Goten shrugged. At that moment Asuka grabbed Goten and pulled him away from Radditz who looked puzzled.

"Come on, Raddy… I want to go to the food area… I'm starving." Lena grinned and Radditz nodded. He really wished Trunks was here but he had just stormed off to who knows where and that was the last time Radditz saw him.

"Here I come, Lena." Radditz stated as he followed her. As the two got closer to the food court, Radditz noticed the glares from other Saiyajin males in the area. Lena also began to walk a little closer to Radditz and turned her head down.

"Radditz, whatever you do don't start anything… up ahead is my old boyfriend… I guess he still has a thing for me but I swear I want nothing to do with him… " Lena spoke as she prayed her ex wouldn't notice her.

Unfortunately, he and his friends did.

"Lena… its nice to see you again…" The Saiyajin before Radditz looked to be much older than he was and so were his friends. "What's this? A third-class wimp? Lena my group has been watching you and Asuka date a third-class and a half-breed… what do you think people are saying about you two? I even heard Nelis was turned down by one of those half-breeds… that's embarrassing." The leader whom Radditz assumed was Lena's ex laughed.

"Jikon you're a total jerk! I never like you at all…" Lena yelled as she tucked herself closer to Radditz.

At the outburst Asuka and Goten arrived at the scene. Asuka marched up to Jikon and pushed him away from the couple. Goten came to her side and laughed nervously.

"What's going on here?" He asked smiling while Asuka frowned.

"Nothing… I'm just trying to get rid of the trash… Old Vegeta had enough garbage laying around… New Vegeta doesn't need your kind." Asuka hissed and Goten only backed away from his new girlfriend at the warning she gave the other guys.

Radditz held onto Lena and squeezed her close to him and then spoke up.

"Yeah, just leave… we don't need to have any trouble. You go your way and we'll go ours. In different circumstances, I'd bash your faces in… but today I'm feeling generous." Radditz grinned and Goten grabbed his head.

"You give someone a little power and the first thing they do is abuse it." Goten whispered to himself aloud. Lena grabbed at Radditz and looked at him begging him to stop before the situation escalated. Jikon and his friends laughed and then began to walk around the two couples.

"I'll fight you anywhere third-class, just say the place and we can do this right now!" Jikon grinned and Lena interrupted.

"Go away! We don't want to be bothered!" She growled as Radditz calmly pulled her back.

"Outside up in the sky, no energy blasts or anything like that… just hand to hand." Jikon nodded at the proposal and soon he and Radditz were flying outside of the large mall complex and into the sky above.

Asuka, Goten, Lena and Jikon's friends came and when they had all arrived Radditz spoke.

"I'll teach you to watch you're mouth… You won't even land a single blow to me." Radditz taunted and then Jikon attacked. Staying True to his word to the point, Radditz dodged every single attack that Jikon threw.

"Are you getting tired?" Goten laughed and yelled as Radditz kept dodging and making Jikon miss.

"Time to put you down." Radditz grinned as he powered up. The scouter Jikon had began to go activate at the sudden increase in power.

"What! Seventeen thousand?" Jikon screamed as his scouter continued to track Radditz power level. "What is this! He's far beyond forty thousand! Not even King Vegeta is that strong!" Jikon yelled as Radditz attacked. In one punch Jikon was unconscious and falling back to the ground. His friends caught his body and blasted off before Radditz could attack them.

Lena and Asuka were in total shock. They had no clue that Radditz was that strong. Lena flew into his arms and grinned.

"Raddy! You're stronger than the king himself! How'd you become so strong! I mean I couldn't pick up your power level with my scouter and then all of a sudden Jikon's scouter was reading over forty thousand… can you hide you're strength?" Lena asked quickly in one breath. Radditz laughed and then turned to Goten.

"You think, my dad would be too mad if we told them the truth?" Goten's eyes widened and he grabbed Radditz and flew a few hundred yards away from the two girls.

"We are not telling them… me and Trunks are Super Saiyajins..." Goten started and Radditz nodded.

"I know that… I'm talking about how we train with the prince…" Radditz started as he turned to Lena and Asuka who were coming to them.

"What was that about?" Asuka asked Goten who laughed and then nodded to Radditz.

"Radditz I think its time we told them…" Goten sighed and looked at Radditz who then began to tell them about their training sessions with the prince.



As the dinner was served, Trunks sat near Ashe the entire time. Trunks was asked many questions about Bardock and the king's new plan of government. Hun wanted to know a lot and Trunks had a lot to tell.

Ashe was amazed at the half-breeds knowledge of the government and King Vegeta. She knew that now her father was becoming very pleased with Trunks and she noticed that her father was beginning to smile and even laugh at some of the things Trunks said.

"Ashe… why didn't you tell me you were dating the head general's son?" Hun looked at Ashe who looked away and shrugged.

"I… I… don't know father… forgive me…" Ashe started and Trunks interrupted.

"Don't apologize love… " Trunks smiled as he place his hand on Ashe's arm and turned to Hun, "I told her not to tell anyone… she's so loyal… she's still trying to keep up the act. That's my girl." Trunks grinned and Hun nodded in admiration at his daughter.

"That in itself is amazing… I must say Ashe, you are becoming more and more respectable each day…" Hun grinned as he turned to his wife.

"Leah… would you help me clear the table so we can give those two some time alone." Hun spoke and Leah nodded as she smiled softly at Trunks. Ashe grabbed Trunks's hand, to play her role as his potential mate, and led him up to her room. Once they got inside Ashe sighed in relief. She turned to Trunks and laughed.

"Wow, half-breed you told some pretty good stories now I want to know the truth… how is it that Bardock is you're adoptive father and how is it that you know so much about the king? You shouldn't be allowed into the palace…" Trunks lifted his hand and smiled.

"You know, I bet that I could train you to be just as strong as the king." Trunks grinned as he sat on her bed and laid back. Ashe gasped at the words and grabbed his leg and pulled him from her bed.

"Don't speak such treachery! If my father hears such blasphemy, he'll report you to the king himself." Ashe growled in a whisper and Trunks laughed.

"I'll be just fine… trust me… Anyway let's talk about you and your soon to be training regimen." Trunks stated as he sat up from the ground and then flopped back onto her bed. Ashe sighed out of frustration and glared at him. Trunks used his feet to cause her to fall on top of him. Ashe struggled to get up but Trunks rolled over and pinned her beneath him.

"See… you can't even over power my weight! I'll train you free of charge… all that I ask is that you do you're best to protect you're loved ones… that is the purpose of power." Trunks grinned as Ashe ceased her struggling and locked eyes with Trunks.

For a moment, Trunks and Ashe were silent and when they heard footsteps Trunks crawled off of Ashe who looked away and then turned to her door when a knock was heard.

"I hope not to be interrupting but, Bardock has requested to see Trunks immediately. He's downstairs… come at your convenience." Hun's voice stated and Trunks grinned.

"What does he think we're doing?" Ashe gave him a knowing look and shook her head. Trunks laughed and stood up. Ashe followed him downstairs and met up with Bardock who looked very concerned.

"Trunks we must go immediately… Hun thank you for you're hospitality." Bardock stated as he touched Trunks and the two of them vanished.

When Trunks and Bardock reappeared they were in the palace in a large room where King Vegeta and his son waited with Kakkarot, Radditz, Goten and Brolly.

"What's going on?" Trunks questioned as Bardock sighed.

"My abilities to see into the future has begun to weaken but they will never leave… I had a vision earlier… a force of great power comes… that's all I know… I can't seem to figure who it is or what it is… all I know is that a Super Saiyajin won't be enough." Bardock stated and King Vegeta jumped from his seat.

"WHAT! The power of a Super Saiyajin won't be enough?" Bardock nodded in compliance. Trunks looked at Goten and grinned.

"I doubt its something we can't handle… don't worry… but to stay on the safe side make sure no schools are open and that everyone out of trouble… I don't want to have to hold back in fear of hurting one of our own." Goten added and Trunks agreed.

"Very well we shall trust in the power of the Super Saiyajins… Bardock have the message sent out to every being on this planet." King Vegeta ordered. "I want to have a status on the progress at all times." Bardock nodded and left the room. Goten and Trunks walked over to Prince Vegeta, Brolly, Radditz and Kakkarot.

"You four continue training in the gravity room. I want you guys to strive to achieve at least five hundred times this planets gravity." Goten stated as he turned to Trunks.

Trunks looked around and then he felt two beings over in the corner of the room that he hadn't noticed earlier. He turned and grabbed his head.

"What are they doing here?" Trunks asked as Asuka and Lena tried to take in all that they just heard. Asuka, recovered first and walked over to Goten.

"You're a… a … the legendary Super Saiyajin?" She asked as her eyes began to get watery. Goten sighed and scratched his head.

"Actually, I am a Super Saiyajin but my real father classified Brolly, here, as the true Legendary Super Saiyajin." Goten grinned as Trunks only shook his head.

"Unbelievable." Trunks stated as he began to leave the room. "Goten get some rest… whatever it is I can feel it coming closer… tomorrow it will be here. We need to be rested." Trunks stated and left the room.



In the mourning Trunks was awoken by one of the king's advisors and soon he was dressed in his green jumpsuit while Goten was wearing his father's trademark orange and blue jumpsuit. Trunks looked at Goten and grinned.

"You know you do look just like your dad." Trunks grinned and Goten laughed and looked around for Asuka.

"That's who Asuka says I look like too!"

"She's seen Goku!" Trunks asked angrily and Goten replied.

"No… but she has seen Bardock." Trunks grabbed his head and sighed. Trunks then looked outside the balcony and to the sky.

"Come on, let's meet this guy before he can reach any of the cities." Trunks and Goten then blasted off toward the suspected crash site of the enemy to wait.



"King Cold, we're entering the atmosphere! Impact in t-minus ten seconds and counting!" One of Cold's men yelled as the ship shook from the turbulence and other disturbances. With a small crash the ship that held the ruthless king disembarked on New Vegeta.



Trunks and Goten felt the massive power level radiating from the ship that had landed and immediately Goten powered up. Trunks followed and prepared himself. As the ship opened several men appeared and Goten wasted no time in charging ahead.

"Goten stop!" Trunks yelled but it was too late… his best friend was pummeling each guard senseless. After a moment every one of the ships guards had fallen to Goten. Trunks landed next to his friend and shook his head.

"Goten, you must be more careful." Trunks stated and Goten shrugged.

In an instant an enormous red ball of energy flew at Goten and exploded. Trunks had time to shield himself but he knew that Goten was caught completely off guard. When the dust cleared Goten was lying on his back in pain trying to sit up. Trunks rushed to his friends side and helped him stand.

"Stay on guard at all times Goten." Trunks stated and Goten nodded and then powered up into a Super Saiyajin. At that moment a cold voice laughed from the inside of the ship.

"So this is the form of a Super monkey?" King Cold stepped from the shadows and laughed. Goten grinned and then powered up a little more.

"Who ever you are I'm not in the mood to play baby sitter… I'll get rid of you in a moment!" Goten phased out of sight and attacked King Cold. Trunks sat back and watched as Goten actually missed every punch, kick and energy attack he used. Trunks began to wonder if this guy was somehow stronger than a Super Saiyajin?

Suddenly Goten fell out of Super Saiyajin and then King Cold began to pound on Goten relentlessly. Trunks shot forward to stop the beating and King Cold merely laughed and jumped away from the fallen warrior.

"Is this the best you monkey's can do?" King Cold laughed and Trunks growled.

"Who are you?" Trunks questioned as he lifted the tired Goten onto his shoulder.

"I am King Cold… the father of Frieza and Cooler… both who were murdered by this monkey before me… I shall now take his life and slay you and your people." King Cold grinned and Trunks shook his head.

"No… you'll fight me first." Trunks stated as King Cold laughed. He then snapped his fingers and several more men dashed out of the ship and then the king spoke.

"Go ahead… I doubt you're friend can protect himself… which will it be? A fight with me or the life of your pal?" Trunks gasped and then looked at Goten.

'If only he hadn't been directly hit by that attack! Goten you fool.' Trunks thought and then backed away some.

"Oh did I say that running was an option? Well it isn't." King Cold laughed.

Bardock appeared behind Trunks and Goten and within that instant they were gone.

Goten was put inside of a rejuvenation tank as Trunks looked at his injure friend. King Vegeta came into the room and informed Trunks that King Cold had began terrorizing several cities.

"What! Bardock I must go know!" Trunks yelled and Bardock shook his head.

"Goten couldn't beat him using his Super Saiyajin powers so I doubt you will." Bardock said as he crossed his arms. Asuka, who had stayed silent looked at the king and then Bardock and finally to Trunks.

"If he believes he can do it then let him go… if Trunks doesn't go and face Cold then other's will be in this condition or dead." Asuka stated and Trunks agreed. Bardock sighed and shook his head before turning to King Vegeta.

"Left him go… I know he's got something up his sleeve." King Vegeta grinned as Trunks smirked at him and answered.

"You have no clue." With that Bardock teleported Trunks in the area where King Cold was at the moment. Trunks looked around and gasped.

"ASHE!" Trunks looked at the building that belonged to the young girl that now laid in ashes. Trunks growled and then his hair began to float upwards. Bardock stepped back and gasped at Trunks's rising power level.

Suddenly, something from the debris moved and Trunks began to relax. He rushed over to the pile of rubble and began to move it. Trunks sighed in relief once he saw Hun and Leah huddled over an unconscious Ashe.

Trunks helped them out of the debris with Bardock's aid. Hun grinned and shook his head. He lifted Ashe's body and look at his daughter with amusement.

"She's lucky to be alive… that King Cold did a number on her." Hun stated as Trunks took the girl from Hun's arms and tried to wake her. Slowly, Ashe began to wake up and Trunks then sat her on her own two feet as she regained her balance and sense of awareness.

"Is Cold gone?" Ashe asked and Trunks shook his head.

"Bardock what is the king doing about this? King Cold has more power than anything I've ever witnessed! His power level was so great it destroyed my scouter!" Hun stated and Bardock nodded.

"We're trying to handle it now." Bardock spoke and then turned around to find King Cold coming their way.

Trunks stepped in front of Ashe and frowned. Leah and Hun powered up and Bardock stayed in his place as Ashe leaned against Trunks's back to gain support for her weak legs.

"I see that you left you friend somewhere… I won't let you run away again… I never caught your name child what was it? I know the other fool I put in his place you called Goten. So what is the other Super Saiyajin's name?" King Cold asked. Hun and Leah stopped powering up and looked at Trunks who stayed focused on Cold at all times. Ashe gasped from King Cold's words and stepped back from Trunks a little and waited for him to deny such a blasphemy… the king was the strongest and he hasn't reach Super Saiyajin! Trunks was a half-breed… there is no way that a half-breed could become that powerful.

"King Cold, you're going to pay for what you've done… I'll make you respect my people just as Cooler did before I sent him to the next dimension… Oh yeah, the name's Trunks you better remember that when you're dead." Trunks grinned. Ashe grabbed his arm but Trunks nudged her back.

"Ashe get out of here. I can't fight him at my best if you are in danger… please go." Trunks whispered as he watched King Cold walk towards him. Bardock came up to Ashe and pulled her back with him.

"Let Trunks take care of this. He will be fine…" Bardock spoke as he walked back to Leah and Hun. "We will be able to view the battle at the palace. Come on." Bardock stated and King Cold laughed.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you get away again?" Kind Cold laughed as he rushed at Bardock, but Trunks stepped in his way and kicked him backwards.

"Cold if you're going to be stupid I suggest you surrender now… Goten may have been a Super Saiyajin but he's nothing compared to me!" Trunks yelled as he powered up into a Super Saiyajin.

"He's a…. He's a Super Saiyajin…" Hun whispered. Ashe gasped and froze to the spot. Bardock was still impressed with the transformation but regained himself and pulled the three Saiyajins with him together and used the instant transmission technique to transport the four of them to the palace.

Ashe looked stunned and when she saw King Vegeta she fell to her face bowing. Hun and Leah followed immediately and stayed there until Bardock started laughing.

"I doubt Trunks would want his girlfriend bowing." Bardock stated as he turned to the king. "What is the condition of Goten? Is he doing better?" King Vegeta nodded and then turned to a monitor.

"Goten will be fine… he's actually awake and is trying to get out of the tank… does Trunks appear capable of handling King Cold?" King Vegeta questioned and Bardock closed his eyes.

"Sir, I have no clue. At this moment I felt that they were equal in power, but if that is the case King Cold shall win, due to experience." Bardock spoke at that moment Goten came into the room holding his side as Asuka followed him trying to help him stand up right.

"Guys, where's Trunks?" Goten stated and the King filled him in. Ashe, Hun and Leah who had not moved from their spot and had not stopped bowing glanced at Goten who then looked back at them.

"Why are they here?" Goten asked and Bardock turned to the three that were still bowing.

"That girl is Trunks's girlfriend… and the other two are her parents. Stand Ashe, Hun, Leah." Bardock spoke as the three stood and approached the king and Bardock.

"King Vegeta, I'm going to make sure Trunks doesn't need my help. Bardock take me down there." Bardock refused and told Goten to rest.

"I'm not going to endanger you too. Trunks stated that he could handle Cold on his own. You're staying here." Bardock turned to Ashe and nodded "Lady Ashe, I'll escort you and your family to a room… we're extremely sorry about you home. Lady Asuka come, I'll show you where Lena and Radditz are as well." Bardock spoke and left the room with those people.

"Goten, trust in Trunks." King Vegeta stated and Goten nodded reluctantly. King Cold was holding something back… Goten felt horrible losing without even getting his opponent to show his full strength. Goten just hoped that if Trunks couldn't win they could get to him before Cold killed him. Goten went after Asuka and left the king to his duties.



"So, Trunks tell me, when I kill you what do you think I should do to your little girlfriend? I bet she'll make a perfect slave." King Cold laughed and went at Trunks who dodged and blocked each of Cold's blows and then went on the offensive himself.

"I'm gonna show you what a real Super Saiyajin is capable of." Trunks yelled as he powered up and then phased out of sight. King Cold looked around and saw nothing, as he looked everywhere for Trunks. Just then Trunks reappeared and drove his fist into Cold's stomach causing him to double over in pain. Trunks then slammed his foot into the back of Cold's neck sending the villain into the ground. Trunks grinned at his work and began to fly higher into the sky.

"This is pathetic." Trunks yelled below him and then fired a barrage of energy blasts into the ground. After his attack Trunks sent an enormous ball of energy downwards that destroyed nearly everything below.

Trunks flinched at what he had done and hoped that no one else beside Cold was down there. Trunks landed on the ground and searched for Cold's remains. After thirty minutes of finding no trace of King Cold Trunks left.

Unfortunately, King Cold had mastered the art of hiding his power level and when Trunks took off, Cold followed him.

Moments later, Trunks had arrived at the palace and entered. King Vegeta was speaking with Bardock who was followed by Ashe and her parents. Trunks also noticed that Goten was out of the rejuvenation tank and Asuka was at his side. Radditz, Lena, Prince Vegeta, Kakkarot, and Brolly were also in the conference room and when Trunks walked in they all cheered.

"You did it!" Asuka cheered as she ran to hug Trunks. He laughed and nodded.

"He wasn't so tough after all." Trunks grinned and Hun chuckled.

"Of course not… you're a Super Saiyajin! What could stand up to that?" Hun questioned as Leah agreed. Ashe also nodded and smiled at Trunks.

"And to think that I was so mean to you at first." She grinned a little and Trunks laughed.

"Don't go treating me and Goten any different please." Trunks stated as he walked over to Ashe and Bardock. Just as he was about to speak Bardock pushed Trunks to the side and took a beam to the chest.

"Do you really think I would be beaten so easily monkey?" King Cold asked as he stood on the far end of the room. Trunks got up and went Bardock. Kakkarot and Radditz ran to their fallen father and then turned to Cold. Goten looked on at the scene and then turned to King Cold as well. Kakkarot and Radditz were about to attack but Goten stopped them.

"MONSTER!" Goten flared into his Super Saiyajin mode and charged at King Cold. Cold dodged Goten's charge and kicked him in the back sending the young Super Saiyajin through the wall and outside of the palace.

"I will make sure you all meet him in the afterlife." King Cold stated and then rushed towards and enraged Trunks.

"I won't play around anymore." Trunks stood up and scowled Cold. "I'll fight you with my full power… outside. I will make you suffer for what you've done." Trunks stated as he waited for Cold's reply.

"So the monkey will fight at his best? Fine… I accept you're challenge. Let's go." King Cold stated and blasted through the roof and out into the midday sky.

Trunks followed him instantly and continued to frown at King Cold. Cold laughed at Trunks's anger and then powered up to his fullest.

"Here! If you want to fight at one hundred percent I'll show you mine first!" Cold yelled as his power level rose dramatically. Ashe, King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta and then rest of the group flew outside of the palace and watched Trunks avenge Bardock's murder. Goten flew up to the battle after regaining his senses and stood beside Trunks.

"I say we fuse and finish this monster now!" Goten yelled and Trunks shook his head. Goten looked at him and nearly yelled.

"What? Trunks you can't beat this guy at Super Saiyajin… he's stronger than both of us." Goten stated and Trunks shook his head.

"Go down there with the others and wait for me. Protect them just in case Cold tries any funny business… I don't want him getting too desperate." Trunks stated and Cold laughed.

"You fool, I will slaughter you!"

"No Cold… you don't get it do you…" Trunks grinned as he became a little relaxed.

"Pay attention King Cold and learn a thing about us Saiyajins. As you know this is our normal form. Nothing special yet. Now…" Trunks then flared into a Super Saiyajin, "this is a Super Saiyajin… you're sons both died at the hands of this Saiyajin transformation. Now I want to show you something else." Trunks then began to power up.

The ground began to shake some and the clouds in the sky began to clear out as Trunks's power began to rise dramatically. Goten and the others looked on in shook as Trunks's power sky rocketed past Cold's power level and continued to rise quickly.

"He's surpassed Super Saiyajin." Goten stated and then King Vegeta gasped.

"What? Super Saiyajin can be surpassed?" Goten nodded and turned back up to his friend.

With one final yell Trunks ascended the level of Super Saiyajin.

"Now, Cold this is Super Saiyajin level two! The form in which you will fall to." Trunks grinned and then disappeared only to reappear with his fist digging into Cold's gut.

King Cold folded over and his eyes glossed over. Trunks grinned and floated backward.

"I won't hesitate and I won't make the same mistake twice!" Trunks yelled as he threw his arms out to his side and created two balls of yellow energy in each of his palms. "This is it!" Trunks brought his hands together in front of his body and grinned at King Cold who still hadn't recovered from the punch.

"This is my father's favorite attack…FINAL FLASH!" Trunks yelled as he released the enormous beam that incinerated King Cold instantly. Trunks floated down to the others and nodded. "It's done… Goten we need to go to Namek to get the dragonballs. I doubt Bardock was the only one that died at King Cold's hands." Trunks stated as everyone could only stare at the new transformation.

"This is the power of an ascended Super Saiyajin? I can't believe it… So Trunks when will I get to turn Super Saiyajin?" Prince Vegeta asked and Trunks shook his head.

"Let's worry about wishing those that died back." Trunks stated as he powered down from Super Saiyajin and turned to King Vegeta.

"We'll have to work quickly. I have no clue if the Namekian dragonballs have a time limit on how long a person can be dead before they can't be resurrected. King Vegeta I need you're best and fastest ship. Goten… I'm gonna need you to stay behind, one of us has to and it needs to be you." Trunks ordered and Goten reluctantly agreed.

"Where are you going?" Ashe asked as Trunks sighed.

"We have to go to another planet and use their dragonballs… these dragonballs can grant wishes such as bringing people back to life. Once we use them everyone that died because of Cold will be brought back." Trunks explained.

"Trunks, I'm coming with you." Ashe stated and Prince Vegeta laughed.

"So this is the girl that has you delaying my training? How cute… I wonder how old she is? I doubt she's any older than myself." Prince Vegeta grinned as Trunks glared at him.

"There isn't any time for foolishness… King Vegeta please have your ship ready and Ashe I doubt you're parents will allow this." King Vegeta nodded and left immediately.

"If you wish for your mate to go with you then it is fine with us." Hun answered and Trunks sighed.

"I think I should go with you too. If you gotta look for something won't more people help you're chances?" Kakkarot asked and Trunks nodded.

"Alright, Kakkarot you can come." Brolly stepped up and spoke.

"Me too." Brolly stated and Trunks sighed and agreed. Prince Vegeta only sighed as he realized that if no one else besides himself stayed he wouldn't have any challenges.

"Radditz I know you and you're woman want to go so I might as well come too. Trunks it seems as though you have your crew, let's go." Prince Vegeta ordered as his father came back into the room.

"The ship is already fueled and ready… if you are in hurry it shall get you to where you need." Prince Vegeta stated and Trunks and those traveling with him ran to the palace's hangar. Trunks surveyed the ship and King Vegeta spoke.

"We keep all ships stocked with food and the generic Saiyajin battle suit and armor." King Vegeta stated and Trunks nodded.

"Thanks, please stay safe grandfather." Trunks said and King Vegeta nodded. "Goten protect the planet while I'm gone. We'll get back as soon as we can." Trunks stated as he and his group boarded the ship. Trunks jumped into the pilot chair and started the ship's engine.

"All right everyone… get settled down. The take-off is always the worst part." Trunks then began the take-off sequence and in moments the mid-sized ship was blasting out of the atmosphere and towards planet Namek.

**SO What did you all think? I hope you like it. If so, tell me in a review or something. I'll update as soon as possible… until next update, I hope you all like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Drop a review… just a few though (I want to know what you guys think, not story books). I just want to be told what you guys think about my idea. On the other hand keep the hits coming!

**ALRIGHT HERE WE GO! Dragonball V's first true saga! The Galaxy Saga! Please review and tell me what you guys think about my story so far… so read and then drop a review… **

DRAGONBALL V: The HFIL saga.

As the Saiyajin ship flashed through space, Trunks and the other children were training under 500 times their planets natural gravity. It had been exactly seven hours since their voyage began and neither Radditz, Trunks nor Lena realized that they were the oldest on board. When Trunks came to this realization Kakkarot began to cry and Brolly did his best not to lose control. After a moment, Kakkarot stopped crying and apologized to Brolly who then wanted to train his frustration away.

Ashe, who had been very uncomfortable in the presence of the prince and a Super Saiyajin, finally began to relax while in their presence. She knew that a little sparring would distract her thoughts long enough for her to try and sort out all that has happened. And so they were all engaged in a group training session that Trunks oversaw.

Radditz was helping Lena adjust to the gravity, while Kakkarot and Brolly were sparing full power, or at least the highest they could without destroying something. Prince Vegeta wanted to face off against Trunks but the teen declined and nominated Ashe to take his place. Being a Prince Vegeta decided that he would try to quickly beat down the girl and then Trunks would be more than willing to spar.

Much to the Saiyajin's surprise the woman was much stronger and actually adapted to the gravity even though it was her first time in a gravity room. Vegeta was actually impressed by the girl's strength and voiced his admiration. Ashe, blushed at this and bowed.

"I am glad that you allowed me to test myself against you my prince." Ashe smiled to Vegeta, while Trunks looked on disturbed and a little jealous. He shook his head and then focused on the task at hand… reaching planet Namek.

* * *

Back on Planet Vegeta, Goten was showing Asuka around the palace and then decided that since he didn't have to train the prince he could help Asuka reach Super Saiyajin. Asuka agreed instantly and they headed to the gravity room that was housed inside of the palace.

"Are you sure that I am allowed in here, love?" Asuka asked as Goten put a hand on her waist and then Asuka's tail wrapped itself around his forearm. Goten blushed and nodded.

"Trunks and his mom were the ones who installed this thing… I'm positive I can bring whoever I want in here." Goten smiled and Asuka nodded.

"Right… let's begin." Asuka whispered as she kissed Goten's lips. He laughed nervously and blushed some more. After setting the gravity machine they began.

Outside of the room King Vegeta smiled and then sighed. Bardock had saved a life at the cost of his own… King Vegeta couldn't understand how Goten could be so calm about all of this… could these Dragonballs truly grant wishes? If so why hadn't Trunks talked of them before? King Vegeta knew that Goten wasn't the brightest of the Saiyajins, hell, Trunks even said it while Goten stood beside him. The king walked out of the hallway and into one of his many chambers inside of the palace. He sighed as he thought of the idea of bringing back a person…

His wife, the queen, Zerra. King Vegeta wondered if after ten years could he have back his mate?

"Wistful thinking… that's what it is." King Vegeta sighed. He had more important things to worry about. Phalli for one needed medical attention. The connection she and Bardock had was strong and now it was causing her to fade away. Phalli couldn't survive the devastation of losing a loved one… only King Vegeta could that's why he was the king.

King Vegeta had hoped his advisor had gotten to her and told her the news of Bardock's recent death and his soon to be resurrection. If not, the woman would lose hope and wouldn't fight to live through the grief of losing her mate.

* * *

Ashe and Vegeta continued training together until even Kakkarot and Brolly wondered how they kept going. Trunks was impressed that the mini version of his father was actually having fun.

Though Trunks felt some jealousy, he knew that he and Ashe were not really life-mates like they had said to her father… that was just an act, something Trunks did often to fool adults. Bardock really had saved him that time. To make matters worse, Trunks had begun to actually wonder about a relationship with her.

She was young and so much of her upper body features hadn't really developed. Trunks could tell that she had breast but they were small compared to those of Asuka and her friends. Strangely, Ashe's seemed to be very curvaceous. Trunks noticed that she did have really nice legs and her hips were really….

Trunks had to hit himself to clear the oncoming thoughts.

"I really need to get some rest." Trunks sighed as he left the room and went to his room. He laid back on the bed and sighed.

"I can't believe that I, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, is jealous… of my own… father?" Trunks thought and then laughed. "She's like three or four years younger than me. She and Prince Vegeta are about the same age… they belong together." Trunks stated and nodded. He tried his best to accept those words but still it bothered him. He continued to think of the girl as he walked to his room. "I need to get a grip."

Ashe and Vegeta had bumped the gravity up to 600 times their planet's natural gravity. Kakkarot, Brolly, Radditz and Lena stayed to train also. Radditz wanted so badly to surpass the prince for bragging rights and he wanted Lena to become a Super Saiyajin. Trunks and Goten said anyone could do it with enough training.

Kakkarot and Brolly only decided to stay because Trunks hadn't told them to go to bed. They were fine with training constantly. The two loved fighting each other. Kakkarot often taunted Brolly into fights and even though Brolly knew that Kakkarot's attempts to anger him were only to get him to fight, Brolly never told him a thing. Trunks had even stated that their power levels were gaining ground every training session. Trunks told them that if they kept up on the track they were on, they'd both be Super Saiyajins in a few months.

"My prince," Ashe stated out of breath as she settled herself into an attacking position, "I am so pleased that you would allow me to join you in this sparing session. It has been my great pleasure but I think I need to take a break… you are much more powerful than I ever could thought. Has Trunks trained you?" Ashe breathed and Prince Vegeta stood up from his position.

"Yes, soon I shall reach Super Saiyajin and then I shall become king." Prince Vegeta informed and Ashe nodded.

"Then that means that I have had the chance to know the prince before he ascends to perfect power… I am quite pleased to have this time with you my prince." Ashe stated with a blush and Vegeta nodded with a grin.

"Come on we can continue later." The young prince stated as he turned to leave the room. Radditz and Lena had also made lots of progress and when they decided to end their training and cut the machine off, Kakkarot and Brolly began pouting.

"But we're not done yet!" Brolly complained and Kakkarot nodded.

"We wanna keep going!" Kakkarot whined and Radditz shook his head.

"Little brother shut up… Trunks is tired and we need to rest… what if we must fight? You two will be too tired to go to battle. Go. To. Sleep." Radditz stated and Kakkarot sighed and nodded. He and Brolly retired to their separate rooms and then Radditz turned to Lena who smiled and swayed her tail behind her.

"Awe, you're such a cutie when you play 'big brother'." Lena grinned as Radditz turned the gravity machine off and led Lena to her room.

Several hours later Trunks woke up startled and looked around. He rushed out of his room and down to the control room.

"Arrival on Planet Namek is imminent. Three hours until disengagement." Trunks grinned as he pulled out his mother's dragon radar and grinned.

"I bet dad didn't know I got Bra to steal this little puppy." Trunks grinned. He rushed down the hallway and to each of the rooms and knocked on the doors.

"HEY… we're almost there!" Trunks shouted through each of the doors. Trunks rushed into Prince Vegeta to see Ashe and Vegeta asleep on his bed. They were fully dressed but their tails were interlocked. Trunks wanted to be happy but something inside seemed to hurt. Trunks tried to leave before either awoke, but Ashe sat up and looked at him and rubbed her eyes.

She, herself, looked as though she had been caught doing something very wrong. She did her best not to make eye contact with Trunks and when he started laughing she relaxed a little and looked at his smile.

"We're only a few hours from Planet Namek! We can wish Bardock back to life." Trunks smiled and deep down he knew he was hurting… He darted out of the room and into the hallway. Trunks tried to catch his breath but he couldn't. It had felt as though a weight had been placed on his throat. Trunks forced himself to take deep breaths but each came out jagged and irregular.

He then returned to his room and locked the door. He would just wait here until the planet was a few minutes away… that way he wouldn't have to face Ashe or prince Vegeta.

* * *

"Guru, we feel several powerful beings coming… they could be trouble! What do you think we should do?" One Namekian stated and Guru shook his head.

"They are friends… We have nothing to fear from them. Begin gathering the dragonballs… we shall need them to save many lives, for a different force comes… those who you have felt are peaceful protectors… that which follows them is evil and will create devastation upon the galaxy, we must be ready to help our alien allies." Guru stated and all of the Namekians around began to fly into different directions.

"It is understood Guru. We shall gather all of the dragonballs." One Namekian stated as the others left the Namekian home. Guru nodded to the Namekian as he left.

"Nail, come…" Guru stated as the young Namekian stepped forward. "I shall grant you a special power… Nail you are destined to be a great and strong fighter… but those that will need our help will need more than another teammate… I shall give you the power of healing my son. I want you to befriend them… and when the time comes stay at their side." Guru stated and Nail nodded.

"Yes, Guru." Nail stated as the teenage Namekian closer to Guru who laid his hand upon him. In moments Nail began to glow and then a light began to glow and emit from his body.

"Nail, go now and prepare to meet you new friends." Guru stated as the young Namek nodded and flew out of the home.

* * *

Trunks and the others had landed on Namek with very little trouble. King Vegeta wasn't lying when he said that the ship was the best of the best. Trunks turned on the dragon radar and noticed that all of the seven dragonballs were being brought to a specific location. Trunks then noticed that location was the very spot they stood.

"This is too easy!" Trunks laughed as he turned to the others and grinned.

"I guess we'll be getting home sooner than expected!" Trunks stated as he noticed Ashe's closeness to Prince Vegeta and then turned back around. He walked over to a rock and sat down to wait for the seven dragonballs to come to him. He sighed to himself inwardly and then turned to the sky.

"I have to get this out of my head. There are more important things to be done." Trunks thought and sighed again. He wondered why the dragonballs were being brought to them? Did they know he was coming? Trunks looked up and noticed that a Namekian landed with an extremely huge dragonball. Trunks's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets from the size of the dragonball.

"Our leader, Guru wants to help you… he says you are friends and that the true enemy is after both us and you. He wants to give you the dragonballs so that you can stop this coming threat." The Namekian man stated and Trunks nodded.

"Sure, but where is this new threat?" Trunks asked and the Namek shook his head.

"Only Guru can feel it… None of the other's can. He is the only one that can sense good and evil from so far away." The Namek stated and Trunks nodded.

Soon all seven dragonballs were together and Trunks grinned. He laughed and then put his hands on his hips and looked up at the sky. He couldn't believe that it had been so simple! Who needed a dragon radar when the Nameks were so helpful?

Nail had found the landing site of the men Guru had told him about and descended. Trunks noticed the younger Namek and grinned.

"Hello." Trunks stated and then the Namek bowed.

"I am Nail. Guru has ordered me to go with you all and be of service in your battle against this oncoming threat." Nail stated and Trunks looked at him confused.

"Um… sure, the name's Trunks." Trunks agreed as Radditz whispered to Lena.

"Trunks and Goten used to always tell me jokes about little green men." Radditz grinned and then Lena laughed. The other Namekians looked at Radditz and frowned. Trunks turned to Radditz and shook his head.

"I hope you're not trying to talk about them… they have better hearing than we do." Trunks grinned and looked back to the dragonballs. He then stopped dead in his tracks as a very powerful source came closer to the planet. Brolly, Kakkarot, Radditz and Prince Trunks could feel the energy without scouters and so when they looked up to the sky, Lena and Ashe looked as well.

Trunks turned to Nail and spoke.

"Nail, take the dragonballs and get far away from here. Radditz, you take everyone with and stay with the dragonballs. Make the wish for Bardock to be alive again, but do it far from here. I'll handle this." Trunks stated as he saw, in the distance a large ball of fire falling down onto the planet. Radditz stepped up to Trunks side and shook his head.

"No we stay and fight!" Radditz growled as Prince Vegeta stepped up as well.

"NO! You aren't ready! Get going now!" Trunks yelled angrily as he went Super Saiyajin and lifted into the air. The Nameks gasped at the power flowing from the young teenage Saiyajin and began to take up the dragonballs.

"He is right this force is great! We must secure the dragonballs. Come children let us go." One of the Namekians stated as Nail watched Trunks fly off toward the crash site.

Trunks couldn't understand what on Vegeta had happened but he knew that whatever this was it meant trouble. He pushed his thoughts of his friends, Ashe and anything else into the depths of his mind as he raced to the sight. He had to stop this threat immediately, before any more lives could be lost.

Trunks landed on the edge of the crater and looked down into it. He saw nothing. Trunks looked puzzled and then ducked quickly to avoid being attacked from behind. Trunks flipped forward and blasted into the sky and looked down at the spot. Below he saw a man or what he thought was a man grinning up at him.

"Who are you?" Trunks yelled down and then red and blue creature floated up to Trunks.

"I am Janemba. I am looking for the Saiyajins… I have them to thank for my power…" Janemba grinned as Trunks got into a fighting stance.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks questioned and Janemba laughed.

"There are so many races that hate them… their energy has given me supreme power! I have broken from HFIL and now I have come to this realm to control all of it!" Janemba laughed as he blasted towards Trunks who shielded himself but stopped when he felt nothing. Trunks looked up and saw nothing.

"Where…" Trunks began but Janemba who had phased behind him slammed his foot into Trunks's back sending him flying down towards the ground below.

"This will be far too easy." Janemba followed Trunks's body down towards the ground and let loose a flurry of energy balls at the young Super Saiyajin. Trunks hit the ground and recovered from the shock and moved before the energy balls could hit and then sent up an attack of his own.

Janemba laughed at the weakness of the attack and swatted it away easily. Trunks frowned and jumped into the sky and began to power up. Janemba laughed again at his opponent's attempts to stay alive and then began blasting countless streams of energy beams at Trunks who had thought Janemba would let him finish powering up, but hadn't. Trunks was hit by the demon's attack and fell from the sky. Janemba conjured up more power and sent a huge ball of energy down towards Trunks who had dropped out of Super Saiyajin.

The attack struck the teen and exploded in a brilliant flash of light and colors. Janemba grinned at his handiwork and flew off in another direction.

"One done, one planet full to go." Janemba grinned as he blasted off to find something he had learned were called dragonballs.

* * *

Ashe had watched the sky turn different colors and then light up very brightly. At that moment she knew something had went terribly wrong. Her clues: the big bright light in the distance, the feeling she was having in the pit of her stomach and finally the most obvious, Prince Vegeta, Radditz, Brolly and Kakkarot all looked devastated.

"What happened to Trunks?" Ashe asked as Radditz shook his head in disbelief. Ashe grabbed the older teen and shook him. "What happened to Trunks?"

"I can't feel his energy at all… whatever that was it killed him." Prince Vegeta stated and turned to the Nameks.

"We need to get this wishing thing started," Prince Vegeta stated as one of the elder Nameks spoke.

"No… we mustn't do it here. That creature may interrupt the process and all of this would have been for nothing. We must have an adequate distraction, then we can use the dragonballs." Prince Vegeta looked at the little Namek named Nail and then back to Radditz.

"Hey you little shrimp! You, Radditz and myself will go face this threat, you fools make sure that if we die we're brought back to life." Prince Vegeta ordered as he began to take to the sky but Ashe stopped him.

"Prince, I know it isn't my place, but if a Super Saiyajin can't defeat such a monster how can you?" She asked and Vegeta froze and then frowned.

"Silence! I am the Prince of Saiyajins! I will not bow down to nothing! I am a Super Saiyajin!" The prince roared as Ashe stepped back and frowned.

"Yes, of course…" She frowned as she realized another friend would be lost soon. Lena stepped up and spoke.

"Prince, she is correct. Trunks is the strongest on our planet… Even your father acknowledged that. Trunks even claimed to go beyond Super Saiyajin… we all witnessed what amazing abilities he has then… If he can't win I doubt you two would stand much of a chance in delaying anything." Lena spoke and Nail piped in.

"Maybe if I go to the battle field, maybe Trunks is still alive or something. I can heal him and then he'll be revived without wishing for it." Nail spoke and each of the Saiyajins turned to him. Kakkarot and Brolly looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Nail's plan sounds better." Brolly stated and Kakkarot added.

"Yeah, I say we all go and body guard him." Kakkarot smiled and Radditz sighed.

"My little brother is right… Nameks if we die or our energy signatures fade away, wish us all back to life." Radditz stated but the elder Namek spoke.

"We can only wish a person back one at a time…. We can have three wishes granted but only one person revived per wish." Prince Vegeta frowned and then took to the sky once again.

"Oh well, if we die then we'll die like Saiyajins." He stated as the other Saiyajins and Nail followed after him.

As Janemba floated in the midst of a large ocean he noticed that there were several small but interesting power levels in the area where he had fought the Saiyajin.

"It seems my dead friend has some visitors." Janemba grinned to himself. And blast off back in the direction in which he came.

* * *

Nail had spotted Trunks's battered body and rejoiced when he had found a pulse. Ashe touched down near Trunks's form and smiled in relief.

"Well Trunks it seems you really over did it today huh?" Ashe asked as Trunks regained consciousness. There before him were all of his friends and Nail, his newest buddy and healer.

"Wow, Nail what did you do to me?" Trunks asked as he rotated his arms and legs then neck. "I feel so strong! Its like I' just finished training for a few months," Trunks stated as he again felt Janemba's presence.

"Everyone go and get ready to make the wish, we only have one shot…." Trunks stated and Nail told him about the Namekian dragonballs.

"Anyway, I still want you all out of here." Trunks stated as he went Super Saiyajin as Janemba arrived. He looked at Prince Vegeta, Radditz, Ashe, and then to Trunks.

"So these are you're allies! I don't need an army to take care of a few simpletons." Janemba laughed as he rushed at Trunks who dodged and slammed his knee into the villain's gut.

"Are you surprised?" Trunks asked a wide-eyed Janemba and threw him into a nearby rock formation. Janemba stood out of the rubble and roared. Trunks readied himself and Janemba looked at each of the other Saiyajins in the area.

"You are a pretty strong warrior. I wonder are your friends just as strong?" Janemba questioned and then launched himself at Radditz. Trunks shot forward and rammed his arm into Janemba's shoulder knocking him off course.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Trunks yelled as the other Saiyajins and Nail nodded and took their leave. Trunks turned to face Janemba who only grinned.

"You will not live through this one." Janemba laughed and then phased out of sight and reappeared next to Trunks and kicked him in his arm.

Trunks had thought that his arm had snapped off but quickly he stood and looked for his enemy and found nothing. Trunks then was slammed forward and hit the ground. Janemba appeared behind him and laughed.

"Fool!" Janemba roared as he continued to attack Trunks.

* * *

Ashe had landed at the location of the other Nameks first and told them to begin the wish. Prince Vegeta arrived and looked back at the battlefield. Trunks was strong but Vegeta knew that Janemba was much stronger. Trunks stood no chance.

Kakkarot and Brolly wished that they could do something but they both knew they were powerless. Lena and Radditz watched on as the Nameks began chanting something and then the dragonballs began to glow. The sky then began to turn colors and suddenly a bright light shot from the dragonballs.

Nail cheered as Porunga appeared and towered over the Saiyajins and Namekians. The Saiyajins were in shock at the size of the massive beast.

"That's the dragon?" Prince Vegeta questioned and Nail nodded.

"Porunga is the dragon of the Namek dragonballs. Hurry we must make our wish before that beast comes." Nail stated and Radditz stepped up.

"We want to wish for my father to come back to life." Radditz stated and Nail nodded. In more strange words the teenage Namek spoke. In moments the huge dragon nodded and spoke.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED." It said and Radditz looked around puzzled.

"Where is he?" Radditz asked and Nail answered.

"He died on our planet?" Nail asked and Radditz shook his head. Nail nodded and spoke.

"He revives on the planet where he died. If he died on your home world he is now alive there." Nail stated and then turned back toward the battlefield where Trunks and Janemba fought.

Radditz then felt a huge power level and knew that Trunks had again ascended Super Saiyajin.

"Trunks is fighting full strength… Janemba must have notice the dragon." Radditz spoke and Prince Vegeta huffed.

"Of course! Who wouldn't notice something that huge! We must hurry and make the other two wishes before that thing comes!" He stated and then each of the Saiyajins looked at each other.

"What to wish for then?" Nail asked them and they shrugged. Ashe then gasped and stood up.

"Let's wish Janemba dead!" She grinned and Nail shook his head.

"Porunga can't grant wishes that has to do with killing other beings." Nail answered and Ashe cursed.

Suddenly, Janemba was standing near them laughing.

"You're friend was very strong! But I took care of him permanently!" Janemba laughed and then Prince Vegeta roared and tried to attack Janemba. Radditz looked at Nail and spoke.

"Wish for Goten to come to this planet!" Radditz yelled and joined Prince Vegeta. Ashe nodded and joined the fight and soon so did Lena, Kakkarot and Brolly. Nail hurriedly spoke the wish in his native tongue as each of the Namekian elders began to fight Janemba also.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" Porunga stated as a ball of light appeared and then Goten came out of it and looked around.

"What the…" Goten looked down and then notice that Vegeta, Radditz, Ashe and Lena were laying on the ground in pain. He floated down to the ground and looked at the cause of their pain.

"Who are you?" Goten asked as he powered up into a Super Saiyajin. Janemba laughed and then clapped his hands.

"Oh, another yellowed hair opponent!" Janemba grinned as Goten's eyes narrowed.

"Where's Trunks?" He growled and Janemba laughed.

"It doesn't matter! I am here now! Janemba, your demise!" Janemba attacked and Goten blocked the charging demon and then kicked him backwards. Janemba growled at the attack and stood back up.

"You will die!" He roared and kicked Goten so hard in his stomach that Goten momentarily fell out of Super Saiyajin and hit the ground.

"Goten, get up." Kakkarot stated as he and Brolly stood up to defend him. Goten struggled to his feet and frowned. This was going to be much harder than he wanted it to be.

Trunks slowly stood out of the crater that Janemba had buried him in. Trunks was glad that Janemba couldn't sense power levels and thus didn't finish him off. Trunks then felt another huge power level where Porunga, the Namek dragon was.

"Goten! We can try fusion!" Trunks yelled and then blasted off in that direction. He hoped that Janemba hadn't harmed any one.

Once Trunks arrived he saw Goten fighting the demon in full Super Saiyajin mode. Trunks knew that soon Goten would reach level two but at the moment Goten couldn't really focus enough in order to bring out that kind of power. Trunks landed behind Nail who was healing the Saiyajins and his fellow Nameks.

"Nail, could you do that healing thing on me one more time?" Trunks questioned and Nail nodded and quickly healed the young Saiyajin. Trunks shot up into the air and rammed Janemba higher into the sky.

"Goten, go down there and talk to that Namek." Trunks pointed to Nail, "Tell him to heal you… we need to use fusion!" Trunks yelled and Goten nodded and blasted down to the Namekian who instantly began to heal Goten.

"Wow, thanks!" Goten cheered and then blasted back up to Trunks who had been knocked back by Janemba. Trunks looked to Goten and then Goten nodded.

"Here we go!" Trunks shouted as he and Goten began the fusion dance.

"Fu…sion…HA!" They completed the dance flawlessly and then a bright light exploded from their bodies and suddenly Janemba was blasted backwards.

"So you thought you could survive?" A voice spoke to Janemba who looked on in confusion. As the smoke cleared Gotenks floated in both Trunks's and Goten's spot in his Super Saiyajin form.

Ashe looked at the new warrior and gasped.

"What had happened to Trunks and Goten? Who is that?" Ashe turned to Prince Vegeta for an answer but the young prince shrugged, he too was equally surprised. The new warrior's power level was unbelievable! Radditz then laughed and grinned.

"Goten told me of this… its called Fusion. He and Trunks have become one warrior, their power is now one! Gotenks is now what remains, until the fusion ends that is." Radditz stated as Gotenks slammed his fist into Janemba's gut.

"This is too easy!" Gotenks laughed as he blasted Janemba out of the sky. Janemba hit the Namek soil and struggled to get up.

"I can't believe that I'm losing to this fool. I need to gain a lot more power if I'm going to compete with him… " Janemba thought as Gotenks floated down to the evil demon and laughed.

"It seems that you're a little out classed… I guess that you'll just have to beg for me to let you live." Gotenks grinned as Janemba frowned and then jumped at the young Saiyajin. Gotenks dodged easily and then swatted the demon away. Gotenks laughed at the demon's weakness and then began to fire multiple energy balls at Janemba. Gotenks jumped into the sky and then began to power up.

"NOW WITNESS THE POWER OF A SUPER SAIYAJIN AT LEVEL THREE!" Gotenks yelled as his hair became longer and then with a final yell of power, Gotenks exploded with light and Janemba shielded his eyes and looked away.

When Gotenks finished powering up his hair had become two or three feet longer and his power level had skyrocketed through the roof. Gotenks laughed at his opponent and then began to fire energy balls at Janemba again.

The demon tried his best to avoid the attacks but each energy attack struck the demon with more force than the next. Janemba knew that soon he would be dispersed back into the underworld for all of eternity, if he died while his true life hadn't been wished into existence.

Janemba then sliced open a hole in the middle of the sky with his energy and then began to send large energy beams towards Namek and those in the area. Gotenks frowned and then blasted off to intersect the beams and then noticed that Janemba jumped into the portal as it closed.

Gotenks cursed the demon and then deflected the beams into space before they could do any serious harm to the planet. At that moment Gotenks began to drop from Super Saiyajin 3 down to a normal Saiyajin, then the two warriors split apart. Trunks looked quite fatigued from the whole ordeal while Goten only questioned how he got to Namek in the first place.

Prince Vegeta finally informed Goten of what had happened and told Trunks how Goten had gotten there. Trunks thought for a moment and then nodded to Vegeta and turned to his teenage Namekian friend, Nail.

"So we have like another wish to make?" Trunks asked and the Namek nodded.

"Of course. One more wish." Nail stated and Trunks looked at him and then to Porunga, who had witnessed the entire scene. The great dragon hadn't spoken since he had granted his last wish.

Trunks turned to the dragon and then thought for a moment.

"We really don't need the last wish… I mean… we only needed one at the moment." Trunks stated and Goten thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, Bardock is alright and everything… well at least he was when I was last there and before I vanished and reappeared here." Goten spoke and Trunks nodded to him.

"I guess we should wish to be taken back to planet Vegeta." Trunks stated and Nail voiced his opinions.

"What about that demon? Shouldn't we try to find him? I do believe that leaving such a foe at large is dangerous." Nail stated and Trunks nodded.

"That's it! We can wish to know Janemba's whereabouts!" Trunks grinned at his idea and Nail nodded and began the wish. In moments Porunga flashed a large image in the sky and Janemba's image appeared.

"Where is he?" Trunks asked and Dende inquired this from the great dragon.

"IN THE OTHER WORLD." Porunga's voice boomed and each of the young Saiyajins stood shocked.

"So he can travel between the living world and the dead?" Goten asked but everyone assumed it to be more of a statement. Trunks growled and then yelled. Again he had let another villain escape… He knew that if he had just willed Gotenks to destroy Janemba instead of trying to show off, they wouldn't have to worry about this.

"Goten, me and you are going to have to find a way to reach the other world. We have to find Janemba immediately." Trunks declared and Ashe ran up to him. She instantly knew what Trunks would try to do and she wouldn't allow it.

"NO! You can't just kill yourselves!" Ashe shouted as she grabbed Trunks's shirt and shook him. "You have a right to the people of Vegeta to protect them and…" Ashe was stopped when Trunks hugged her.

"We have to stop this thing before its too late… Goten, what I'm about to say won't make any sense but bare with me… I need you to stay in this dimension just in case Janemba tries to run away from our battle. I know that Gotenks is strong enough to defeat him but I seriously, need someone here to protect Planet Vegeta until I'm wished back to life." Trunks stated and Goten shook his head.

"No way Trunks… We're not about to watch you commit suicide!" Goten shouted and Trunks sighed.

"Goten, its like my father always said… A Saiyajin must fight when he is challenged, and when a Saiyajin is challenged he won't rest until his opponent has truly faced him… I held back against Janemba… I won't do it again. If I must use my new attack then I will… Goten please take care of everyone." Trunks looked one last time at Ashe and nodded.

"So long guys." Trunks then shot into the sky and began to power up. Goten quickly followed but was pushed backwards from the forceful power Trunks was letting off. Goten wanted so badly to save his friend but Goten knew that once Trunks had an idea in mind he would follow through with it to the end… or his, in this case.

Trunks continued to power up as his body began to encase itself in a yellow ball of light and dancing electrical discharges. Trunks turned his eyes far below him onto the planet and at one person in particular: Ashe.

Strangely, Ashe could feel that 'it' was about to happen. She tried her best to wash away the feeling of pending loss and pain but it came on stronger when a large explosion rocked the planet of Namek violently.

Trunks knew that letting Janemba go was his fault and that he should be the only one to have to go to other world and search for 'his' enemy. Trunks reappeared in the office of the king of the dead. Trunks walked closer to the enormous desk and noticed that no one was there.

"I pretty sure that my dad told me there would be a huge guy sitting here." Trunks thought to himself as he shrugged and looked around.

'Where to go?' Trunks said to himself as he began to wander along the extremely long path. Trunks looked down as far as he could and sighed.

"No time to waste." Trunks shouted as he powered up into a level two Super Saiyajin. Trunks blasted down the long winding narrow path.

* * *

Goten gasped as he tried to find his best friend, but found nothing. Goten growled and then yelled out in anger.

Lena, Radditz and Ashe tried to get close to him but Goten was powering up from his anger and the lose of his friend. Goten's power level had began to shoot through the roof. In seconds he ascended the first level of Super Saiyajin. Prince Vegeta gasped at the occurrence of the transformation and then realized what was needed to become a Super Saiyajin: Anger.

"Goten… you've ascended Super Saiyajin." Radditz stated in awe.

"What does it matter my best friend's gone." Goten stated as Radditz nodded. "Let's get back to Planet Vegeta…" Goten stated and then Nail came up to him.

"Don't feel so upset, I shall go with you to your world to aid you're people." Nail stated and Goten shook his head. "I also have the knowledge of how to create the dragonballs. Guru has given me the knowledge." The Namekian stated and Goten instantly began to cheer up.

"Then we can wish Trunks back!" Goten cheered. He turned back to the other Namekians and bowed.

"Thank you all for your help. We will stop that thing. We promise." Goten smiled as he and the other Saiyajins along with Nail flew back to the space ship.

"So anyone knows how to fly this thing?" Goten asked and everyone sighed. Prince Vegeta stepped up and shook his head with a laugh.

"You sure aren't the smarter one of the two." Prince Vegeta then activated the ship's engine and then began to start the takeoff countdown.

* * *

**I made this chapter a lot shorter than the second chapter… I hope you all like my story! Anyway! Drop a review and tell me what you think and if you like.**

**CHAOTIC SYMPHONY**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**thanks for the reviews and I hope to hear from more of you all. Once again thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of the story.**

CHAPTER 4-

HFIL SAGA PART 2

On Planet Vegeta, Bardock had been revived and his wife Phalli was at his side immediately. Bardock had rushed himself through the palace searching for the king and when he had finally found him, Bardock told him of a devastating vision he had just received on his return to life.

"WHAT? Trunks dead… and another evil creature trying to harm Vegeta! Never! My world shall never fall to a beast." King Vegeta growled and Bardock then inquired about the whereabouts of Trunks and Goten.

"They have traveled to another world called Namek… to find a way to revive you. It has worked… now we must wait for there return. Goten was hear a minute ago and the next thing I know he vanishes instantly. His woman Asuka has become very anxious. I know though, that the boy is fine. I believe that my son of the future time must know of this." King Vegeta spoke and Bardock agreed.

"Yes, we may need their help. I will find the children, you must quickly bring our future sons back here my king, this new threat is far beyond anything Cold or his sons could have ever been to our planet and even this galaxy." Bardock stated as he teleported towards Namek.

He reappeared inside of the space ship. Goten and the others quickly told Bardock what Trunks had done and Bardock exploded.

"WHAT? Why the hell… that idiot!" Bardock roared as Goten and the other Saiyajins shrunk away from him. The enraged general finally calmed himself and then knelt down and put his palm upon the ship's floor and closed his eyes.

"We're calling your parents Goten… We need help." Bardock stated and instantly the ship was back on planet Vegeta. Nail was amazed by such an amazing skill and revealed himself to Bardock.

"Wow, how is it you can move from point to point so quickly?" Nail asked and Bardock grabbed his head.

"Now we're gonna have Nameks thinking we stole one of their kids." Bardock said to himself as Nail explained that he had been told by the leader of their people come to this world to help. Bardock, had no clue of what Nail could do and so he just nodded and ignored the young Namekian teen.

"Goten, come we need get ready to meet your father and tell him and Vegeta what has happened." Bardock spoke as Asuka came into the room and rushed to her love.

"Goten! I was so afraid, where did you go?" Asuka asked as she looked to see Lena waving to her. "Lena, you're back?" Asuka looked at everyone and then noticed Trunks's absence. "Where's Trunks?" Asuka asked Goten as she looked at him concerned.

"That's a long story… come on Asuka we need to follow Bardock." Goten looked to his grandfather and nodded. "Let's go guys." Goten stated and Bardock led them through the palace to the Time Dimension Machine.



Trunks had been traveling across the long winding path for a few minutes before he finally picked up Janemba's power signature. Trunks then turned from the path and blasted towards the power source.

It took only moments before Trunks was once again in the presence of the evil creature. Janemba regarded Trunks with wonder and then anger.

"How could you find me? Wait… you're not the same… You're the same as the first guy I beat…" Trunks laughed at Janemba's observation and then took a fighting stance.

"While living with my people, I've learned a lot… not to mention I have begun to become more and more powerful after each sparing session I have… that means that the battles that we had have strengthened me… a whole lot." Trunks stated as he smirked at the demon.

"I'm gonna enjoy pounding you're face into nothing." Trunks grinned as he dashed full speed at the demon and slammed a fist into the monster's gut. Janemba's eyes widened and for a moment the demon didn't move.

"So what do you think of that?" Trunks grinned as Janemba came up laughing.

"Not bad, but not good enough… this is how its done!" Janemba vanished and then Trunks's body was knocked from side to side and finally Janemba reappeared directly in front of Trunks and blasted a huge ball of destructive energy at the young Saiyajin. Trunks was hit hard and his body felt like it was being drilled into the ground.

Instantly, Trunks emerged from the rubble and laughed.

"Nice, but you'll have to do much better." Trunks grinned as he powered up and attacked the demon again. Janemba dodged and tried to connect with his own attack but Trunks evaded.

With one yell from both warriors a stale-mate began with each warrior vanishing and reappearing in random places all over the realm of HFIL, blocking, kicking, punching and evading each other's attacks.

About five to ten minutes after the event began Janemba had realized that either the boy before him had became much more powerful or that his own strength was leaving him. Trunks looked at the demon who had been much more of a threat in the living world and grinned.

"It seems that down here you're a lot weaker." Trunks grinned as Janemba frowned. He was becoming weaker. King Yemma must be regaining power… but how? Janemba raised his palm and then a rumble began to shake the underworld of HFIL.

"These three have so much hate for you… they're basically the one's who helped give me most of my power." Janemba laughed as he began to step backwards.

"You know the worst part about you being here?" Janemba asked as Cooler, Frieza and King Cold rose from the ground smirking at the Saiyajin. "You're not with you friends to stop me." Janemba laughed as he vanished through a portal.

"So if it isn't the monkey who disposed of my sons." King Cold laughed as he stepped in between his sons.

"I must say Trunks, you have grown." Cooler grinned.

"It won't matter! I'll kill him and that other monkey buffoon!" Frieza growled and Trunks sighed and then laughed.

"You three were never a match for me before… what makes you think that now it's any different?" Trunks questioned with a smirk as the three laughed.

"We were watching the entire scene between you and Janemba during that fight and well we saw you and the other monkey perform that dance… You'll soon see why our people are so great… Frieza, Cooler show him that those monkey's aren't the only beings that know of Fusion." King Cold laughed as his two sons began to do the dance.

Instantly a large explosion rocked the area and once the fusion completed, Trunks was face to face with a new being.

"I never knew how ridiculous me and Goten look doing that…" Trunks stated regarding the fusion dance.

"I'm Freezer and I'm going to make you wish you never were alive!" Freezer jumped towards his opponent and then began to swing his fist at Trunks who laughed and began to dodge and block his opponent's attacks.



Janemba had escaped back into the living world and looked towards searching for the other Saiyajin that created the strong warrior that nearly killed him. Janemba knew that if he had killed this other Saiyajin, Janemba wouldn't have to worry about ever being defeated. Janemba flashed opened a large portal and floated inside. He reappeared on planet Vegeta.

"It has to be their home world. So much hatred is flowing into me just from the sight of this place." Janemba laughed as his powered increased. Janemba floated in the air absorbing the power of hate that began to attract to his body as soon as he encountered the planet.

In moments Janemba, was down on the ground being attacked by a barrage of energy attacks. Janemba turned to face the attackers and was met with a strong fist to his face. Janemba tried to recover but another attack struck him from behind and then he was sent rocketing forward into a nearby plateau.

"This is the fool that my son had trouble defeating? I would have hoped Trunks had continued his training while on this planet." Vegeta stated as he, Goku, Gohan, and Goten floated in the air at level two of the Super Saiyajin mode. Vegeta looked at Goten and huffed.

"I can't believe that again Kakkarot you're son surpasses mine." Vegeta growled. Ashe, Radditz, Kakkarot, Brolly, Asuka, and Lena all were at the castle watching the battle. Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta and Bardock were out clearing out the area so that Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Goten could fight without holding back.

When Janemba had finally risen from the rubble Goku and Vegeta stepped forward and prepared to attack together.

"Come on Kakkarot… let's handle what my boy and yours couldn't!" Vegeta blasted forward without waiting for Goku.

"Vegeta wait up!" Goku called as he followed behind him. Janemba looked at the two new comers and grinned. He released his power and knocked back both of the warriors. Vegeta was the first to recover and the first to be attacked by an ultra powered Janemba. Vegeta tried his best to block and dodge but Janemba was far too fast and powerful to evade. In several well-aimed hits Vegeta hit the ground and fell out of Super Saiyajin two and into his normal form. Vegeta tried to stand but Janemba was too fast. The force of the evil creature was crushing Vegeta. Vegeta tried to push the heavy foot from his gut but Janemba only pushed harder. Goten and Gohan had seen enough and blasted forward. They attacked in unison but Janemba only scoffed at their attempts. He jumped under Gohan's attack and slammed his knee into Goten's mid section. Gohan turned around and began a Kamehameha.

Janemba grinned at the foolish attempt to defeat him and then powered up. Gohan fired the attack and that was when Janemba laughed and suddenly a beam flew from Janemba's hand and then connected with Gohan's Kamehameha.

"HOW!" Gohan was amazed at what he just seen. Goku had recovered and looked on in awe.

"He used the Kamehameha!" Goku shouted as he landed next to his sons.

"Let's see if he can stop this!" Goku shouted as all three of the Saiyajins began to power up a Kamehameha. Goten looked to Goku and smiled.

"Like old times huh dad?" Goten grinned as his Kamekameha. Goku nodded and then all three fired. The brilliant beam scorched forward as the ground was incinerated.

Janemba laughed and then held out his hand with his palm up and another triple Kamehameha was created and blocked the oncoming one. The explosion rocked the planet and then when the smoke cleared Janemba exploded from the smoke and slammed his fist into Goku's face and then kicked Gohan backwards and then Goten attacked him before he could recover from his earlier attacks.

"Monster!" Goten yelled as he rushed forward and then the next thing Goten knew he was on the ground face first struggling to stand. Janemba had opened a portal and then attacked Goten from above. Janemba laughed at the fool and then fired a huge ball of energy at Goten who didn't react in time.

The explosion shook the planet once again and when the smoke cleared Goten's body lay motionless in the ground. Vegeta huffed at the boy's easy defeat and then attacked Janemba who was celebrating putting one problem out of the way. Vegeta tried to attack Janemba who only dodged and then slammed his elbow into Vegeta's ribs cracking three of them instantly. Vegeta was then thrown back into the ground and on impact Vegeta nearly broke several more.

Goku had shook Goten who was completely unconscious, when he had looked up, Goku saw Vegeta hit the ground.

"This guy is no joke." Goku grinned as he then called to Gohan.

"Gohan! Hurry get over here." Goku called as Gohan hurried to his father. After instructing his son to protect the younger one, Goku walked over to where Vegeta had impacted and looked in the crater and then over to Janemba who was smirking as he landed on the ground.

"Wow, you did a number on my friend here." Goku grinned as Janemba nodded.

"You are a calm one…" Janemba got low and grinned. "Ready to die?" Goku smiled and then powered up and then shouted as he felt something hit him in his head. Vegeta looked down into the crater and saw Vegeta holding his side.

"Kakkarot, stop being a fool! Even at level three this thing is more powerful than you and it seems as though he is powered up by every single punch we throw!" Vegeta called and Goku nodded.

"So you gonna do the dance?" Goku called out and Janemba reacted.

"Not in this lifetime." Janemba growled aloud and Goku looked at him.

"I won't let Gotenks be born again… I'll stop you before you can create him!" Janemba blasted towards Goku who powered up into level three Super Saiyajin and began to block the attacks of the over powered demon. Vegeta flew out of the crater and over to Gohan while Janemba was distracted with Goku.

"Gohan! Give me one of those beans." Vegeta barked as Gohan reached into his belt and tossed Vegeta a small bean. Vegeta chewed on it and then rejoined the battle. Goku was doing adequately against Janemba but suddenly Janemba's power elevated and he began to thrash Goku senselessly. Vegeta came to stop the abuse but Janemba simply blasted the Saiyajin backwards and into a mountainside. Janemba turned back to Goku who had powered up a Kamehameha and fired it a Janemba point blank range.

"AHHH!" Janemba fell from the sky and crashed into the ground below.

"Vegeta, come on! You're right this thing is too strong we have to try fusion!" Goku yelled as he blasted towards the oncoming angry Saiyajin.

"Fine, but let's get one thing straight Kakkarot… I will be the one in control! None of you're senseless games. I'm going to rip this thing to shreds!" Vegeta roared as Goku agreed.

The two warriors began to do the fusion dance and before they could finish Janemba interrupted by kicking Goku back. Vegeta growled and punched the demon square in the face and then charged his Final Flash attack. Janemba tried to regain himself from the hit but Gohan quickly attacked him from behind and then kicked him into the sky where Vegeta blasted the demon with his ultimate attack.

"Now, how's that?" Vegeta grinned as he looked around for Janemba's remains.

Janemba's head had survived the attack and from that his entire body re-spawned.

"Unbelievable! He's just like Majin Buu!" Vegeta yelled as the demon attacked Vegeta and sent him backwards. Janemba knew that somehow he was losing his strength and that meant one thing… one of those three fighting the other Saiyajin may have been eliminated.



Trunks grinned at Cold as he disposed of the re-killed bodies of Frieza and Cooler. King Cold roared out in anger and attacked blindly. Trunks laughed and then sent one enormous blast of energy in Cold's direction vaporizing the villain completely.

"That's that." Trunks grinned as HFIL began to return to its normality. Trunks looked around a bit and then instantly he was on a small circular planet. Trunks swore that the planet was no bigger than his home at Capsule Corp.

"What a tiny place!" Trunks grinned and then a voice reached him.

"Well well well… if it isn't a Saiyajin? I bet you're Trunks uh?" A short blue thing walked up to Trunks and smiled.

"What are you?" Trunks asked in disgust but the blue guy never noticed it and continued talking.

"I am King Kai. I have been informed that Janemba has found a way out of his prison and well since you came here just to stop him, I think its best I give you the tool to do so." King Kai smiled as Trunks nodded strangely.

"Come on… King Yemma has told me I have a limited time to teach you the Spirit Bomb." King Kai stated and Trunks fell forward.

"Wait! You're the guy that taught Goku the Spirit Bomb? The same attack that beat my dad, almost beat Frieza and then killed Buu? This is awesome! It's like I'm becoming the next Goku!" Trunks grinned as King Kai gave him a funny look.

"I have no clue who Goku is and I'm pretty sure that it was you're friend Goten that killed Frieza. I've heard of Majin Buu… it sounds very reasonable for a Spirit Bomb to be what kills such a beast… but that's another story… right now we have to handle Janemba. Come on… stop stalling!" King Kai then pulled Trunks along to begin the training.



Ashe was pacing back and forth. She was so worried about Trunks and what he was doing at the moment. Asuka was crying and hoping that Goten wasn't dead and that he was just unconscious. Lena tried comforting her friend but nothing really worked. Radditz and his brother Kakkarot and his friend Brolly were just watching the entire fight on the monitor in the palace. King Vegeta, the prince and Bardock had returned and were joining up with the children in the communications room. Nail was patiently meditating in a corner of the room as he opened his eyes every now and then to watch the battle.

"Ashe what are you doing?" Prince Vegeta demanded as she stopped pacing and frowned.

"Trunks… he was going to fight Janemba in the other world… that means Janemba has." Ashe gasped as she realized what she had began to explain to the prince.

"Trunks is alive… he's the strongest kid I know." Bardock interrupted as he walked up to the screen. He put a hand on Asuka's shoulder to comfort her but her tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Please get him! Nail can heal him can't you?" Asuka yelled through tears at Nail who nodded. She turned to Bardock and looked at him questioningly.

"We must wait, Goku and Vegeta told me not to interrupt no matter what and I must listen… they are strong and so we must leave this in their hands for now."



Janemba then realized what he needed to do. He blasted towards Gohan and began to fight the young man as hard as he could Gohan took the bait and back-flipped away from his opponent and away from Goten. Janemba grabbed the young teen and then began to glow. Goten's body began to shake for a moment then it stopped moving.

"GOTEN!" Goku yelled as he rushed towards Janemba, but met air as Janemba jumped into a portal with Goten's body and reappeared behind him and threw it at Goku's back. Goku stood up and checked his son to find that he was now indeed dead.

"NO!" Goku yelled and frowned. He turned to Janemba and closed his eyes." Monster." Goku growled as Vegeta landed next to him. Janemba's power level had risen tremendously from taking Goten's life and exchanging it for his.

"Now I am perfect!" Janemba laughed as Vegeta began to fusion dance immediately. Janemba was about to interrupt, but Gohan shot a Kamehameha that intercepted the demon before he could actually reach Goku and Vegeta.

"That was for my brother!" Gohan yelled as Janemba could only watch, as his greatest foe was reborn before his eyes.

Gogeta's fists were lightening fast, and before Janemba could realize what had happened he was laying on the ground from pain.

"You're gonna pay for causing both of my kids' deaths. I think you should get a quick death… I don't care how it happens… I just want you to disappear!" Gogeta yelled as he began to power up and then blasted a Kamehameha Flash towards Janemba who was stunned by the attack's sheer force. When the energy struck Janemba it felt to him as if his body, down to the last atom was on fire.

Janemba survived the explosion and struggled to his feet. He knew that once again this Gotenks creature was much more powerful than he. Suddenly, Gogeta powered up into a level three Super Saiyajin and began to pound Janemba senselessly. The demon was thrown all over the area as he tried to regain his balance but Gogeta wouldn't allow it.

"This ends right now." Gogeta yelled as he lifted his hand into the air and began a multicolored attack in his palm.

"Soul Punisher…" Gogeta yelled as he threw his attack at Janemba who tried to counter by creating a mini version of his opponent, but sense Gogeta was so much more powerful than he Janemba couldn't stop the blast nor could he see it.

Janemba roared as his body was ripped into pieces and then a bright light flooded the area.

Gogeta grinned at his work and waited. Janemba stood up and held his sides. Gogeta gasped and then growled. Gohan then came to the scene and spoke.

"Is this thing immortal?" Gohan asked and Gogeta began to laugh.

"No… he's just a dimension jumper now. He can only have true power if he takes the life of another being." Gogeta grinned as Janemba trembled.

'This form of the thing called Gotenks was much stronger than the younger version.' Janemba thought as he sank back into the other world before Gogeta could get to him.

"I can't defeat them… I have no chance at it." Janemba growled as he looked around HFIL and realized that his influence had been erased. He then turned around to see the charred remains of King Cold and his sons.

"Damn that boy!" Janemba growled as a chuckle was heard.

"I guess I learned the Spirit Bomb attack in record time for nothing. You're a lot weaker than before. " Trunks grinned as he leaned against a larger rock formation.

"Yeah, I doubt we need to use Fusion." Janemba looked to his left and saw Goten grinning as he sat on a pile of rocks. Trunks vanished and then so did Goten.

"Time you met oblivion." Trunks stated as Goten agreed, still neither was visible.

Janemba was far too determined to let this be the end. He braced himself for an oncoming attack but it was too late. Trunks had kicked Janemba forward while Goten blasted forward and rammed his head into the demon's gut.

Janemba was knocked backward from the force of the attack and recovered quickly before either of the two Saiyajins could get to him. Trunks and Goten ceased their assault and laughed.

"We don't even need to go Super Saiyajin." Trunks grinned and then Janemba roared and began to create a huge ball of energy to destroy the two Saiyajins. Goten moved immediately while Trunks powered up into Super Saiyajin and smirked.

"Now I get to show off my super move!" Trunks grinned as he stood straight up and continued to power up until he reached level two. Goten continued to watch from above as both Trunks and Janemba raised their power levels.

"Trunks Janemba's getting a whole lot stronger! Be careful!" Goten called from above as the demon began to laugh insanely.

'He's right Janemba's power has risen greatly! I better use my ultimate attack and finish this up.' Trunks thought to himself as he put his right arm out to the side and then turned his body so that his right arm was furthest away from Janemba. In his palm a bright golden ball of energy began to form and pulsate as Trunks continued to try and control the energy he was summoning.

Janemba had completed his attack and then stopped his laughter. He grinned at his enemy and laughed once more as he looked at his enormous energy ball and then to Trunks.

"This will kill you forever! No more you and no more Gotenks!" Janemba laughed as he launched the enormous ball of destruction towards Trunks.

The ball of energy inside of Trunks's palm had grown in size tremendously, now the ball of energy was almost half the teen's own size. Trunks grinned as he watched Janemba's attack approach him, but he never moved.

"I created this one from adding two of my pop's own attacks together! Meet my ultimate move… the Burning Flash Attack!" Trunks brought his arm straightforward and from his palm; the ball of energy had become a one-handed beam attack that raced towards Janemba and his attack.

"Wow, that's pretty cool looking." Goten grinned and then Trunks's beam collided with Janemba's attack and blasted straight through the ball and towards Janemba.

"No!" Janemba screamed as the beam hit him head on and then exploded into a enormous dome of destruction. Goten floated down to Trunks and grinned as Trunks began to control his breathing.

"So, I'm guessing that was, Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and his Final Flash." Goten grinned as Trunks only shrugged.

"Hey it worked didn't it and it looked really cool!" Trunks laughed as neither Saiyajin bothered to look for Janemba's remains. Goten then sat on the ground crossed legged and thought.

"How are we going to get back to life?" Goten questioned and Trunks thought and then shrugged.

"I have no clue." Trunks stated.

"Oh yeah, our dads and my brother came from the future to help fight Janemba." Goten stated and Trunks slapped his face.

"My dad is gonna kill me again." Trunks frowned and Goten laughed.

"Yeah, but at least we got rid of Janemba." Goten grinned and Trunks nodded. Janemba hid in the shadows and listened to everything that was being said and frowned inwardly. He no longer had any real power to destroy the two Saiyajins and had reverted back to his fatter form due to Trunks's attack.

Janemba frowned and then opened a rift in space and left that realm. He knew that if he was going to defeat the Saiyajins he would need to become much stronger.

"I will make the two of you suffer." Janemba growled as he vanished from the realm.

Goten had looked around himself believing that he had just heard a voice and finally gave up on the idea. Trunks had began to fly off and Goten quickly followed.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled as he followed the older Saiyajin. "I think we should contact our dads… I mean, I doubt you're dad will be too mad…" Goten stopped as Trunks shot him a glare.

"My dad is going to kill me… I know that for a fact. I might as well stay here that way he won't kill me again." Trunks blurted and Goten sighed.

"Okay… where are we going anyway?" Trunks stopped in mid flight and looked around.

"Don't know… I guess we can go on an adventure here in other world." Trunks grinned and Goten shook his head.

"But what about me and Asuka? I don't wanna just forget about her! I think she might be the one, Trunks. She is so hot and nice and cool and hot and…" Goten began to rabble on but Trunks shook his head.

"It's really strange that you've taken my job as a slack-off…. Goten do you have any clue to how much stronger we can become here? You're dad left this place and became a level three Super Saiyajin. We could do the same thing!" Trunks grinned and Goten sighed.

"But didn't take my dad like seven years to do that?" Goten asked and Trunks fell to the floor.

"Yeah, you're right." Trunks stated sadly.

"Well… I guess that means we should find a way to get back to the living world… I can't wait to see Asuka… I bet she's ultra worried about me." Goten day-dreamed as Trunks only sighed.



Goku, Gohan and Vegeta returned to the castle and informed everyone of Goten's death at the hands of Janemba and of the creature's escape.

"We didn't know that thing could just vanish so fast!" Goku stated as Gohan looked around the room and found a young Namek in the corner.

"Dende?" Nail looked up at the Saiyajin named Gohan and shook his head.

"I am named Nail… we Nameks share very similar physical features…" Nail stated as he walked up to the group.

"Wow, I think Piccolo told me about you…" Goku stated as he retold everyone about Piccolo fusing with a Namek also called Nail.

"Enough Kakkarot!" Vegeta bellowed as Goku shrunk away from him. "We need to find Janemba and get our sons back to this realm." Vegeta growled and Gohan agreed with the elder man.

"Don't worry about Trunks and Goten… I shall create the dragonballs and…" Nail began but Vegeta stopped him.

"NO… you shall not do such a thing on this planet." Vegeta barked and Goku looked at him strangely.

"Mr. Vegeta… I don't understand… Isn't it best that I create dragonballs now so that Trunks and Goten can be brought back immediately?" Nail asked and Vegeta shook his head.

"Never… if the dragonballs could fall into the hands of a Saiyajin do you know how much danger we all could be in?" Vegeta stated and King Vegeta began to speak.

"We are a changed people…" Vegeta began laughing at the words and interrupted.

"If you believe that our people wouldn't jump at the chance for immortality, you're sadly mistaken… the dragonballs can never fall into the hands of a Saiyajin that doesn't know how to use them. Father, your generation of Saiyajins are still hostile and to a certain point devious… It shall be many decades before such selfishness can be completely wiped out from the Saiyajin culture… that means no dragonballs. We'll wish Trunks and Goten back when the Namekian dragonballs are ready for reuse." Vegeta stated.

"At this moment we shall search for Janemba. Kakkarot, try to get a link with that thing…"

"You mean King Kai… and that's not possible because well he doesn't know me." Goku smiled as Vegeta growled.

"Well can't you take us to Janemba?" Vegeta asked and Goku looked as though he was in deep meditation. Goku opened his eyes and smiled as he shook his head.

"Not possible… I can't sense Janemba nowhere…. Not even in HFIL." Goku grinned as Vegeta fumed.

"Well… can you take us to the other world so we can talk to those brats?" Vegeta growled and Goku held out his hand.

"Sure, why didn't you ask sooner?" Goku grinned. Just as the two were about to teleport away Trunks's voice appeared in everyone's mind.

'Hey guys.' Trunks thought to them as everyone gasped except for Goku.

"I see you made you're way to King Kai." Goku grinned and Trunks agreed.

'Hey dad!' Goten's voice also appeared and immediately Asuka began talking.

"Goten! What… I miss you… oh where are you?" Asuka questioned as she looked around and saw no one.

'Me and Trunks are in Other World and well we just got rid of Janemba… or actually Trunks just got rid of Janemba… you guys should have seen the attack.' Goten started but a few grunts and then a yell from King Kai and then Trunks was again talking.

'Anyway, wish us back in about a year or so and don't worry about Janemba… I got him along with Frieza, Cooler and Cold.' Trunks's words seemed to ooze with cockiness. Vegeta smirked as he turned to Goku and grinned.

"It seems my boy has actually been training all along." Vegeta grinned as Gohan and Goku gave the older Saiyajin a confused stare. "So Trunks how's the gravity room I gave you working out?" Vegeta continued and Trunks laughed.

'With that thing I reached level two in no time… thanks' Trunks thought to everyone. 'Hey, Ashe, Radditz and the rest of you guys… I want you all to continue training and in about ten months to a year find the dragonballs and wish us back. Nail I think its best if Bardock took you back to Namek and you told them about the two wishes that you needed.' Trunks thought again. Nail nodded and suddenly Bulma was in the room and breathing rapidly.

"Goku! There's this thing terrorizing our time… Piccolo was fighting him but he was so strong. It calls itself Janemba!" Bulma yelled as Goku and Vegeta frowned instantly.

'No way I killed him here in Other World!' Trunks exclaimed as Bulma looked around for her son before she realized what he had said and nearly fainted. Vegeta rushed to her side and turned to King Vegeta.

"We'll deal with that thing once and for all… just make sure to do with the dragonballs as my son says or else I will finish what Frieza intended to do to our race." Vegeta warned as Gohan, Goku and himself entered the Inter Dimension Time Machine back to their world and realm.



"Janemba somehow traveled through time and ended up in our world?" Goten asked and Trunks shook his head.

"No… it has to be the Janemba of that time… I mean there is no way that my attack sent him into another timeline. Come on Goten, either way he's not near our friends and so that mean we don't have to worry." Trunks grinned as Goten only sighed and began to walk around the small planet. Trunks sighed and went after Goten.

"Look, if you want to stay here and use King Kai to talk to Asuka I'll understand." Trunks stated as Goten's eyes lit up!

"You won't force me to go train somewhere with you?" Goten asked skeptically and Trunks nodded.

"The last thing I want is to be like my dad." Trunks grinned as Goten laughed.

"I'm down with training and all its just that I really don't care to do it as much as you… I have a girlfriend and well I doubt that she wants me ignoring her and training night and day… you do forget that Asuka is ultra hot and she could leave me at anytime if she wanted." Goten held up one finger and waved it in Trunks's face.

"Goten." Trunks started as he grabbed his best friend's finger, "If she loves you then she won't leave you." Trunks grinned as he jumped up into the air. Goten looked at him and then off to his right.

"I guess you're going to see who's the owner of that strong power level, uh?" Goten asked and Trunks nodded.

"Whoever it is, they're in heaven so that means they're good guys." Trunks stated as King Kai began to speak but stopped immediately as Trunks blasted off.

"I was going to tell him that it might be Pikkon, but does he wish to wait?" King Kai said to himself. Goten looked at him strangely.

"Who's Pikkon?" Goten asked and King Kai spoke.

"A strong warrior that has been here for two decades. He's the favorite to win the Other World tournament. Anyhow, let's let Trunks worry about him, if what Trunks told me about you during our training then it will take you a good long time to learn the Spirit Bomb." King Kai stated and Goten fell backward.

"But I just want to talk to Asuka!" Goten complained and King Kai sighed.

"Well who's fault is that? If you hadn't died because you couldn't protect yourself why should you be complaining?" King Kai asked as Goten sat up and thought for a moment as King Kai continued, "You're friend Trunks, until recently, has seen training only as a way to show off strength and power. When Bardock died because of his inexperience, Trunks understood that the need to be strong is to protect his friends and loved ones… if you love this Asuka girl so much, then be strong to protect her from beasts like Janemba." King Kai stated and Goten jumped up.

"You're right! I will get better for Asuka's sake! Alright, let's start!" Goten grinned as King Kai nodded.

"Alright then let do this."



Ashe, Asuka and Lena were all escorted to the home of Bardock and Phalli after Goku left. The capsulized gravity room, belonging to Trunks, was everything that the younger Saiyajins thought it was. The room was quite impressive. The walls themselves looked very sturdy and durable. Ashe walked around the room and noted the large size that was even larger than Prince Vegeta's personal gravity room that was built into the palace.

She looked at the ground and noticed small cracks in the flooring. Ashe then looked around the area she knelt in and smirked.

"Hey I bet this is the very spot Trunks ascended Super Saiyajin." Ashe smirk turned to a smile as she rubbed the ground thoughtfully. Prince Vegeta grunted and walked over to her.

"How could you ever know that?" he asked as Ashe looked up and him and shrugged.

"I… I just… I just can feel it… don't ask how I know but I'm pretty sure this is the exact spot. Something just tells me it is." Ashe grinned as Bardock his wife, King Vegeta, Hun and Leah looked at the room and smiled at scene.

Hun pulled Leah over to Ashe and laughed. Ashe looked up at him and then away. She knew that all he cared about was the fact that he was now close to the king… Ashe silently had hoped that King Cold or Janemba would have 'accidentally' killed her father, but no such luck. She sighed to herself and stood up and faced her father.

"My daughter must be right. She is his to be his life mate. I wouldn't doubt her at all." Hun grinned as Ashe looked to Bardock and smiled to her father.

"I am glad that my choice of a mate pleases you father." Ashe bowed a little and Hun laughed. Prince Vegeta raised his brow and spoke.

"So… you and Trunks, really are… together?" Prince Vegeta asked as Ashe made eye contact with him and sighed.

"May I speak to you alone my prince?" Ashe asked as Prince Vegeta exited the room and Ashe followed. Once outside Prince Vegeta turned to her and frowned.

"So, you thought that I could be a pawn in your little game?" Prince Vegeta questioned as Ashe got tense.

"My Prince it is just an act for my father… Trunks and Bardock wanted to play some joke and now I can't back out of it." Ashe stated as Prince Vegeta frowned more. "My prince I am very honored by the attention you have shown in me as of late but… my mother has taught me that status isn't everything. I know that you will be appalled by what I am about to ask but I must give it a try… my prince I ask that you give me time to think about my feelings for you and for Trunks. You two have treated me like no other ever has… I would have never thought in a million years that I would gain the attention of a prince and a Super Saiyajin."

Prince Vegeta walked up to Ashe and embraced her. Ashe froze and then relaxed as she returned his gesture.

"You are strong and … attractive. I will wait for you to sort your feelings out." Prince Vegeta stated and Ashe's eyes widened. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you my prince." Ashe grinned as she made eye contact with Prince Vegeta who inhaled her scent and smirked.

"I'll just have to show you that I am more suitable of a male than any Super Saiyajin in the galaxy." He smirked and Ashe smiled. She separated from the prince and returned to the gravity room.

"Hey, I think its time you all got started. Hun, you are welcome to train with the King and myself in the palace if you wish." Bardock stated as the adults left the gravity room.

"It would be my honor." Hun agreed as he, King Vegeta and Bardock teleported to the palace. Prince Vegeta then turned the gravity machine on and turned to the other teens.

"Its time we began our training. I don't know about the rest of you but I will become a Super Saiyajin." Prince Vegeta smirked.

**So did you all like it? I hope so anyways review and tell me what you think. I realized that sometimes my words get put together and for some reason it only happens when I upload...? In my microsoft word all my words have a space but here it sometimes doesn't include the space. Sorry about that. REVIEW**

**CHAOTIC S YMPHONY**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all like it so far. Thanks to my reviewers ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5-

**AGES: **

**Trunks- 16**

**Prince Vegeta- 13**

**Radditz- 15**

**Kakkarot- 8**

**Goten- 15**

**Brolly- 8**

HFIL SAGA PART – 3

Nearly one year has passed since the battle with Janemba and King Cold. Trunks and Goten were actually beginning to enjoy their time in the other world. Goten had taken a liking to his new sensei King Kai, while Trunks was constantly training with Pikkon and several of the other fighters in Other World.

Trunks and Goten often trained together but most often Goten would use King Kai as a telephone to keep in touch with Asuka.

On planet Vegeta, Ashe had taken a liking to the prince whom she regularly trained and sparred with. Radditz and Lena were nearly inseparable. Everywhere Radditz went, Lena was there and everywhere Lena went Radditz was close behind. Kakkarot and Brolly had become quite powerful due to the fact they trained in the gravity room everyday for hours on end.

The two young men loved fighting one another. To them, training was the best thing in the universe to do as long as they were training with each other. Brolly and Kakkarot were always over Bardock's home and at night the two young boys would go out and train using Trunks's gravity room.

Ashe would sometimes join them or just watch. She rarely stayed at home with her father. If she was not training with the prince, she was at Bardock's home watching Kakkarot and Brolly train or talking with Phalli. Ashe enjoyed the woman's presence a lot. Often Ashe would bring her mother over and the three would talk endlessly.

Bardock didn't object to any of this because it was the Saiyajins new way of life. Trunks and Goten had shown Bardock and King Vegeta their way of living. Both men had traveled to their times and actually lived in their lives for a few weeks. Bardock retired to the fact that such peace on Planet Vegeta was needed. After Frieza, which was only a few years ago, the people of Vegeta had two choices adapt to the new model of living and its rules or die.

Ever since Bardock had seen the vision of Trunks and Goten he knew that whatever happened from that point on would only help the Saiyajin race. When he had foreseen Cold's coming, Bardock had believed that the sight of destruction he saw would be the fate their people would suffer… but Trunks changed that.

Bardock knew from that point on that his visions could no longer serve as a prophecy, but only as warnings. Bardock was ever so grateful for the two Saiyajins and he was quite pleased to know he would soon be leaving for Namek to search for the dragonballs. Nail, the teenage Namekian, had been taken back to the planet of Namek to tell his people to search for the dragonballs in advance.

Trunks had told them to take as much time as possible in wishing them back but to make sure that it was in one year. Bardock could have easily teleported to Namek and wished them back much sooner but he decided to use one of the royal ships. King Vegeta would also be coming along to establish a relationship with the Nameks so they would be staying for a few days.

One thing Bardock knew was that acting as though you were in hurry always killed any diplomatic improvement, so using a ship would be much more suitable.

* * *

"I wonder what everyone else is up to?" Trunks stated as he placed the weighted-clothing on his body. "Wonder what Ashe is doing?" Trunks thought aloud as he began to train alone. Several punches into the air and Trunks sighed and floated back down to the ground.

"I need my gravity room… I bet I could enhance it so that it could endure thousands of pounds… Its been an entire year almost… I wonder what Ashe is doing?" Trunks thought aloud again.

"Who's Ashe?" Trunks turned around to see the pupil of the west King Kai: Pikkon.

"Uh… no one." Trunks grinned as Pikkon only laughed.

"A lover?" Pikkon questioned as Trunks quickly denied such a claim and laughed.

"No way! Me and her are nothing like that. We're just good friends… I think." Trunks finished the last part in a whisper as Pikkon laughed.

"You are a strong fighter for a child but you are also very immature. You obviously like this girl so why torture yourself? Just admit the obvious and then you can move on, unless she belongs to someone else?" Pikkon grinned as Trunks frowned.

His mind went back to the moments on the ship and Namek.

"Shut up." Pikkon laughed at Trunks's ever changing attitude.

"You must learn not to be so jealous." Pikkon grinned as Trunks only frowned.

"I put some more weighted-clothing on, how about you spar with me? Unless you're too afraid of a Super Saiyajin?" Trunks grinned as Pikkon frowned. Both warriors crouched low and dash towards one another.

* * *

Janemba knew that there were no strong warriors left on Vegeta but at the same time he was far too weak and he wanted to make sure that he was strong enough before another face off against the Saiyajins.

Janemba could not attack the Saiyajins head on but he would send them a few problems. In the time span from his defeat to now, Janemba had traveled back to HFIL in order to gather the executed Saiyajins that would not bow down to the new way of Saiyajin life. Janemba noted that the hatred these beings had for their own kind was enormous.

"Yes, the hatred they have is far greater than those two… it will take me several years to regain enough power to face those Saiyajins but for now, I will just use them as my pawns…" Janemba grinned. He had traveled into the pits of HFIL to find the Saiyajins and once he had found them, Janemba was overly excited.

The thousands of Saiyajins turned to face the new arrival and frowned. Most ceased their training and began to advance upon Janemba, who nearly smirked.

"I have a proposition for you." Janemba grinned as the Saiyajins ceased their approach and a Saiyajin male stepped forward.

"We don't like you and your type… you better leave us or you'll be regretting it!" He growled and Janemba laughed.

"I see that you all have a strong hate for the New Saiyajin race… you must have been the sacrifices… how quaint." Janemba grinned and then looked at the large crowd. "How many of you would want revenge against those who sent you here?" Janemba questioned as almost every deceased Saiyajin gasped. "I take that as a yes… now let me introduce myself…." Janemba grinned as the Saiyajins began to gather around him.

* * *

"Good one Brolly, I didn't think you had that attack in ya." Kakkarot grinned as he evaded another swift kick from the other boy. Brolly continued swinging until he finally connected causing Kakkarot to fly into the wall of the gravity room and then to the floor.

At that moment, Ashe and Prince Vegeta entered. The prince sneered at Kakkarot and huffed. Ashe only smiled at the younger child and waved to Brolly.

"Is it okay if me and the prince train with the two of you?" Ashe asked as Brolly looked to Kakkarot, who looked at him and nodded. Brolly nodded once to Kakkarot and spoke.

"Fine, but if you two start to slow us down you must leave." Brolly stated and Prince Vegeta nearly exploded.

"How dare you! I am your prince! I shall not follow the orders of a second-class Saiyajin!" He yelled and Brolly grinned.

"Well, you shouldn't be so weak then." Brolly countered and Vegeta dashed towards him. Kakkarot could only close his eyes and listen to the sounds of fists hitting skin and armor.

"Brolly don't kill him." Kakkarot stated with his eyes still closed. Prince Vegeta was actually being tossed around the room by Brolly's forceful punches. Kakkarot finally opened his eyes and rushed to stop Brolly from creating a beam attack to throw at the fallen prince.

"Prince Vegeta!" Ashe called out as she went to his side and shook him. He got up slowly and shook off his stupor and frowned. Ashe looked at the two young children and shook her head in wonder.

"Ashe, Vegeta…. We're really sorry!" Kakkarot stated before he and Brolly left the room. Ashe turned to the prince who was still very stunned.

"How could that worm be stronger than me?" Vegeta growled as Ashe patted his back and helped him up.

"Didn't Trunks tell us that Brolly is the Legendary one?" Ashe questioned and Vegeta frowned.

"I don't care! I am the prince! I shouldn't be beaten so quickly…" Prince Vegeta frowned as he went to the gravity machine and turned it on. Ashe struggled to her feet and slowly stepped towards the prince.

"How much is it on?" She asked as she tried to pick herself up.

"Around 800 times this world's gravity." Prince Vegeta grinned and he took a stance. "Come, girl, if you are to one day be my queen you gotta be strong… you do know there will be others…" Prince Vegeta smirked as Ashe blushed and grinned as her tail thrashed around behind her.

"If there are others then I'll handle them." With that said Ashe moved forward as fast as she could and attacked.

* * *

Trunks and Pikkon were destroying a lot of the scenery in heaven and it was about three hours before a Kai came to stop them. The two warriors were grinning and staring each other down. Even though both of their Kai's had come to stop the fight, both knew that the other could strike at any moment.

Trunks finally decided to let the sparring match go and call it a draw. Pikkon and the West King Kai grinned but the Kai decided to stick his tongue out.

King Kai saw this and shook his fist at his counter part and turned to Trunks and pulled him off.

"Not by the hair!" Trunks called as King Kai turned and gave him a serious stare.

"Trunks, Janemba is back! We don't have time for you to get all goofy! He's in HFIL at the moment and he's beginning to open portals through to your planet…" King Kai stated and Trunks frowned.

"Alright, I'll find him and get him before he causes any trouble." Trunks started to take off but King Kai held onto him.

"You goof! You can't leave heaven anymore! It was possible when Janemba was in control of Other World but now that order has been restored there are rules and one states that one can't pass from HFIL to Heaven and vice versa!" King Kai yelled as Trunks floated back to the ground.

"What!" Trunks yelled in disbelief. King Kai nodded and then began to travel back to his home on the tiny planet. Trunks flew after him and freaked out.

"What are we going to do? We have to get the others and tell them! Janemba will slaughter them!" Trunks yelled and King Kai shook his head.

"No… that's not the problem! Janemba is releasing those Saiyajins that were executed because of their strong opposition to the new way of living you and your friend imposed on the King who in turn imposed it on his people." King Kai stated and Trunks frowned and then relaxed.

"So its only the Saiyajins right?" Trunks asked as King Kai himself began to freak out.

"What do you mean only the Saiyajins! YES but that doesn't matter… they have been training relentlessly and I am pretty sure that they have become ultra strong!" King Kai was about to continued but Trunks stopped him.

"I've given King Vegeta and Bardock technology that they have used to raise their power levels… they'll be fine." Trunks grinned and King Kai spoke.

"But those two have taken a team with them off to Namek to wish you and Goten back." King Kai stated smugly and Trunks shrugged.

"Even better!" Trunks grinned as King Kai nearly fainted. "What I mean is that I've been training a few of my friends and they are really close to becoming Super Saiyajins like me and Goten… they'll be in good hands." Trunks stated as he began to strip out of the weighted-clothing.

* * *

"I will only send the strongest of you… I have already chosen the strongest so no reason for you all to tear each other to pieces… I'll have other plans for the rest of you." Janemba smiled as a portal opened.

Just as Janemba was about to speak four individual Saiyajins stepped up.

"We are the strongest hands down…" A female stated as a larger Saiyajin stepped up. He looked down at Janemba and sneered.

"The King has betrayed his people… he has turned his back on us and so we, once loyal servants to the king, shall take his life…" Janemba grinned as he felt the anger and betrayal that the Saiyajins before him felt.

'There feelings towards their own people is far greater than the rest! This will be very interesting!' Janemba thought and nodded.

"Do as you must… avenge these fallen warriors." Janemba grinned as another Saiyajin stepped up.

"I will also go… I have a score to settle with the king and the 'new' Saiyajins as well… they took away from me my son and my mate… and then killed me… I will have my vengeance. I, Paragus, will not rest until King Vegeta and the rest of them suffer for what they have done to me!" Janemba grinned and turned to the other four Saiyajins.

"And you four are?" Janemba questioned, "I would like to know who to thank for teaching such arrogant cretins their place." Janemba added.

"I am Toma, this is Fasha, the short fat one is Panbookin and the other is Toteppo. We once worked under a man named Bardock, who we have learned has also betrayed our people. We shall give you their heads, Janemba." Toma stated as he and his three companions entered the portal. Paragus nodded to Janemba and entered as well.

"Perfect… now all I have to do is gather energy." Janemba grinned as he awaited the impending battle.

* * *

Trunks and King Kai arrived on his tiny planet to see Goten chasing Bubbles around.

"Goten, what are you doing?" Trunks asked as Goten stopped chasing the monkey and turned to Trunks.

"I was eating and then on my last bite he takes one of my sandwiches!" Goten yells and points to a table still stacked with sandwiches.

"Anyway, King Kai we need to get to contacting the others." Trunks stated ignoring Goten who continued his chase after the small monkey. Trunks placed a hand on King Kai and began speaking.

"Um, hello?" Trunks asked and suddenly Ashe's voice greeted him.

"T…Trunks?" Ashe questioned as Prince Vegeta stopped training to look at her.

"I see he finally decided to talk to someone other than Bardock." Prince Vegeta sneered and Trunks's sigh could be heard by both the prince and Ashe.

"I know, its just that I've been training a lot lately and I just haven't had the time. When I do, Goten is talking to Asuka." Trunks stated going off topic.

"Its nice to hear from you Trunks." Ashe stated somewhat sadly. Trunks sighed inwardly and then spoke.

"I missed you Ashe… a lot." Trunks stated as King Kai only huffed and then a smack was heard and then another groan from King Kai.

Ashe froze at the words and shook her head. She stole a side-glance to the prince who was glaring directly at her. She was once again back in the middle of a love triangle as Radditz called it.

"What do you want?" Prince Vegeta called out and Trunks remembered what he had first contacted them for.

"Right! Janemba is alive and quite well…" Trunks stopped for a moment to wait for any questions and then continued when none came. "He has opened a portal in the depths of HFIL to release some of the Saiyajins that your dad killed that wouldn't cooperate with the new life-style of the Saiyajin people… I just knew such a rash decision would come back to bite us later... but oh well. Just so you know... a few Saiyajins are returning to life to cause havoc and chaos on Vegeta." Trunks spoke and Prince Vegeta laughed.

"Oh, so some weaklings are coming back to get sent back to HFIL." Prince Vegeta smirked as Trunks sighed again.

"Don't get cocky… some of these guys could have been alive centuries before your birth. I'm pretty sure a few hundred years is enough for a decent power increase." Trunks stated sarcastically. Prince Vegeta quieted down and then Ashe spoke again.

"Why haven't you come back home?" She questioned.

"I wish I could be there now but I can't, I'm dead." Trunks joked and Ashe smiled a little.

"Should we worry about these new threats?" She asked

"Not really, this will be great way for you guys to learn a few things and get some experience. You guys can do it, I know you can. Good luck Ashe, stay safe." Trunks released King Kai who turned and laughed.

"You're such a coward."

"What's that supposed to mean, King Kai?" Trunks questioned.

"Good luck Ashe, stay safe…" King Kai taunted him and Trunk frowned.

"Just can it shorty." Trunks barked as he went to help Goten retrieve his sandwich.

* * *

On planet Vegeta, the five deceased warriors had resurrected and began searching for the palace. Paragus wanted nothing more than to contact his son and get him to join his cause but could not even know where to begin his search.

"Again, Paragus I am sorry for the treachery of the king, we shall make him suffer." Toma stated and Fasha grinned.

"I think we should start searching for our fearless leader Bardock… I want to personally punish him for his betrayal." Fasha growled as she clenched her fists together.

"Follow me… I can show you where the strongest fighters on this planet are." Paragus stepped forward as he jumped into the air and blasted off.

"Come, we follow him." Toma ordered as he and the others blasted off after Paragus.

After a few moments of flying the five Saiyajins came in view of a large palace. Paragus landed outside and began walking up to the gates.

* * *

Inside the palace, Radditz, Lena and Asuka were taking a break from their training to grab a bite to eat and were almost finished when Radditz sensed a power level outside. Asuka and Lena suddenly felt the power level and all three Saiyajins rushed through an open window near the dinning room and blasted down towards the front gate.

Upon Arrival, Radditz watched as one of the guards was knocked unconscious by another Saiyajin. Radditz and the two girls landed and approached the five Saiyajins.

Upon coming a little closer to the group, Radditz recognized, Fasha, the woman who always accompanied Bardock home and the same woman who his mother loathed. Radditz cleared his throat and the five turned to him.

"Well if it isn't little Radditz! Good to see ya kid. Mind telling us where your dear old man is?" Fasha asked as Radditz only frowned.

"Why? I thought you all were dead?" Radditz asked as Paragus growled and began to advance upon the three before Toma stopped him.

"Listen boy, we do not wish to harm you but you better begin talking before things get out of hand." Toma stated and Radditz shook his head.

"Now I'm sure that you guys aren't supposed to be here… no one should talk so hatefully and threaten a child… that's not how the King wants us to act." Radditz taunted as Fasha approached him. Radditz at first was on guard but she smiled and then sighed.

"Radditz, you're a great kid… you have a lot going for you… you're handsome, you have two lady friends and you look much stronger than when I last saw you… All we want is to talk to your dad… is that so bad?" Fasha asked. Then two more power levels blasted their way. Radditz stepped back and frowned.

"No way… you all aren't supposed to be alive… how'd you all get back here?" Radditz frowned as Fasha sneered and grabbed Radditz by his throat and lifted him into the air. Lena was the first to act and sent a kick to Fasha stomach pushing her back and causing her to release Radditz. Lena grabbed Radditz and glared at Fasha.

"So cute… Radditz if you don't tell us where you're dear old dad is, she'll be the first to go." Fasha growled.

"You'll have to go through me first, lady." Radditz stated as he pulled Lena behind him and began to power up.

Miles away Vegeta and Ashe felt Radditz power increase and both blasted off in their direction as fast as they could.

"So Radditz, I'm impressed… you're much stronger than you're old man ever was…" Fasha grinned as she turned to Panbookin and nodded. "Handle him." Fasha stated as the fat Saiyajin soldier powered up and shot towards Radditz.

Radditz launched himself at the older Saiyajin and let off a series of punches and kicks that sent the older Saiyajin flying backward. Fasha frowned as Toma stepped forward to cease the fighting.

"We have a few more visitors." He grinned as Prince Vegeta and Ashe arrived.

"So these are the weaklings that Janemba has sent… pathetic!" Vegeta called down as he and Ashe began their descent. Ashe rushed to Radditz and the two girls and checked to make sure they were fine. She noticed the three guards that were unconscious and then turned to the five Saiyajins.

"I can't believe that you would betray your own people and serve a demon!" She growled as Toma laughed.

"You and you're precious king betrayed us! He slaughtered his own kind because of his tyranny… that's betrayal." Toma growled as Paragus stepped up.

"Where is Jiona and Brolly, Vegeta! I want my son back now!" Paragus growled as Ashe and Radditz gasped. Trunks had told them of the deranged father of Brolly. Ashe turned to the prince who only laughed.

"His whereabouts are nothing you should be concerned with fool… and to the rest of you, my father did what is best for the kingdom! You should be thanking him… he put more trash down there for you to play with." Prince Vegeta barked as he smirked at the enraged Saiyajins.

"Enough… boy tell us where you're father is and you may just live." Toma stated as Prince Vegeta laughed. Fasha then began talking.

"See, Toma they have all lost their heads… King Vegeta kills his own people and then says that he wants to create a new life for our people by the orders of a 'Super Saiyajin' and now his son laughs just moments before his gruesome death… the royal family is very insane." She grinned as Prince Vegeta frowned and began towards the Saiyajins but Ashe stopped him.

"King Vegeta has done our people a great service!" Ashe stated as Fasha laughed.

"The fool killed his people claiming that a 'Super Saiyajin' told him to do so. Funny how all of those that were killed never even mentioned anything about seeing this so called Super Saiyajin… the King just didn't want anyone getting strong enough to overthrow him." Fasha smiled.

Prince Vegeta pushed Ashe away from him and blasted forward so fast that none of the others could see him and punched Fasha dead in the face. The Saiyajin female fell backward and held her face in pain. Toma was at her side helping her up as the prince merely laughed.

"Trunks and Goten may not be here, but it doesn't matter! I have become a Super Saiyajin! I have the power now and you shall bow to your prince!" Vegeta yelled as his power level began to rise. Ashe, Radditz, Lena and Asuka all stepped away from the prince as his energy began to rise and then he suddenly stopped.

"I won't waste so much energy on weaklings such as yourself!" He called out as Fasha stood to her feet and readied herself to attack. Toma grabbed her and grinned.

"Panbookin, Toteppo, you two get rid of these children, Paragus, Fasha come, we'll just search the castle for the king." Toma ordered and began to walk into the palace as Prince Vegeta appeared in front of them.

"You shall not run." Prince Vegeta stated as Ashe appeared at his side.

"Prince you and your woman better step down or else." Toma ordered as he frowned.

"Stop this now! The King and Bardock have left the planet and they won't be back for a while… just stop this!" Lena yelled as Toma turned to her surprised.

"He would leave his kingdom unguarded? What a fool!"

"It is far from unguarded! I, Prince Vegeta, still lives and in my father's absence I am the ruler of this planet!" Prince Vegeta growled as Toma laughed.

"You are a mere boy that is about to be punished if you don't shut it." Toma growled and Radditz spoke before Panbookin or Toteppo could attack.

"If you all are so sure of yourselves why don't we go somewhere else and fight to settle this… unless you all are too afraid?" Radditz questioned as Toma frowned. Ashe grinned at Radditz's idea and spoke up.

"He's right either way you can get what you want… If you are as strong as you say you can get revenge by killing the sons of King Vegeta and Bardock… I don't see why you would not agree." Ashe stated and Fasha laughed.

"You are a very sly girl… you all don't want us to destroy this place. Nice try." Fasha stated as Toma looked at the palace and thought for a moment.

"They are right… We accept you're challenge and once we have killed you and you're parents I shall take this palace and the title as king also." Toma grinned as Fasha smirked.

"Good thinking, Toma." She grinned.

"Come on, I got the perfect place." Radditz stated as he blasted off with the other Saiyajins following him.

* * *

Phalli had finished serving Kakkarot and Brolly a meal and had just finished talking with Jiona. The woman stated that she felt as though a horrible presence had returned and that she feared for Brolly. Phalli frowned at this and then she felt the energy that belonged to her first son. Phalli went to check on Kakkarot and Brolly and found them both asleep.

"I love you… both of you." Phalli smiled and then left the house. Whatever was out there she knew it was trouble and without Trunks and Goten around things could get dangerous.

Phalli blasted toward the gathering power levels. She arrived to see Radditz fighting a short stout man and as she looked around she noticed the one female whom she had prayed never would return: Fasha.

Fasha who merely watched the battle was surprised to see the one she hated to her fullest, landing.

"Phalli!" Fasha barked and the woman growled. Toma held Fasha back and Asuka ran in front of Phalli. Ashe also helped the young girl hold back the grown woman.

Radditz who was distracted by the arrival of his mother was losing the fight against Panbookin, the older Saiyajin was laughing the entire battle. Radditz gained his balance and slammed his foot into the face of Panbookin and then jumped into the sky and began to power up to his max.

Panbookin who had merely been phased by the attack stood up and rushed towards Radditz who had just finished charging his attack and then released it as soon as Panbookin came within point blank range. The older Saiyajins was crushed to the ground and stayed down. Radditz smiled at his victory and then fell from the sky. Phalli caught her son before he could hit the ground and shook him awake.

"Good job my son, now rest…" Phalli stated as Radditz smiled and then fainted, "Lena take him home and you and Asuka stay there." Phalli ordered and Asuka nodded as she and Lena took Radditz away. Paragus did not follow but he kept a lock on the direction in which the three escaped. He knew that soon he would make a run for it and follow the trio in hopes of finding out about his son's whereabouts.

Panbookin began to stir and finally stood up. Prince Vegeta laughed and then shot a large blast at the weakened Saiyajin sending him back to Other World. Toma and Fasha frowned at this and then turned to Toteppo.

"Toteppo make that traitor pay." Toma stated as Prince Vegeta sneered and then stepped forward but Ashe grabbed him and stepped forward.

"Let me handle him." Ashe stated as Toteppo laughed.

"I'll have fun with your little woman Vegeta." He grinned as he jumped towards Ashe. "I bet she likes to be rubbed real hard…" Toteppo laughed as Ashe growled and jumped into battle. The fight began and both warriors were exchanging blows at high speeds.

Phalli tried to pay attention to the fight but her eyes kept trailing to her nemesis: Fasha. The same could be said for the female Saiyajin who was still being held by Toma.

"You'll get your chance I promise." Toma whispered and continued to watch the battle. He was quite impressed that such a young girl could be keeping up with his own partner. The death of Panbookin was terrible but easily foreseen, but Toteppo having to max himself out just to reframe from losing… to a girl no less… that was what shocked Toma.

'Could there truly be a legendary Super Saiyajin living here training them to become stronger?' Toma thought to himself as he looked to Fasha and then to Phalli and finally back to the battle.

Ashe was winning barely but she, unlike her opponent, was getting tired. The strong hits and powerful blasts used much of her energy up while Toteppo did his best to conserve his energy.

As Ashe finally ceased her attack she waited for Toteppo to make the next move.

"Come on, let's settle this." She barked as he laughed. Toteppo had tricked her into using too much energy and now she was weakened. He advanced upon her and then powered up. Ashe was caught off guard and fell backwards onto the ground. Toteppo grabbed her by her ankles and threw her behind him. She tried to get up to attack but Toteppo was on her and slammed several strong blows to her head. Ashe flew backwards and hit the ground hard. Toteppo turned to Prince Vegeta and sneered.

"Prince Vegeta… your woman is quite attractive… I think I'll give her a test run… just to see how good she is." Toteppo grinned as he turned his back on Prince Vegeta who became enraged and was about to attack but Phalli phased in front of him and slammed a mighty fist into his abdomen. Toteppo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Phalli turned to Fasha and growled.

"Fasha, me and you, right now!" She growled as even Prince Vegeta winced at the seriousness of the woman. Fasha broke away from Toma and grinned.

"I'm going to beat some sense into you woman and then I might just show Bardock why he should have chose me instead." Fasha grinned, as Phalli became angry. "Well actually he and I did share something special on several missions together." Phalli blasted forward and began to swing punches and kicks at the head of her enemy. Fasha blocked them and sent a few of her own attacks at Phalli who blocked them as well

"Impressive… before you were nothing more than a weakling… now… now you're just a little better than a weakling." Fasha roared as the two women continued to battle.

Phalli swung her foot out trying to connect with Fasha's head but the warrior was far too experienced to let something so mediocre defeat her. Fasha jumped back several yards and began to throw many energy blasts at Phalli in hopes of weakening her. Phalli was caught off-guard by the onslaught and was struck by the attacks and flew backwards and hit the ground. Her long black hair turning almost brown from the contact with the dirt.

Fasha ceased firing and smirked in Phalli's direction. She began to walk over to the fallen woman and then stopped when she noticed that Phalli instantly vanished.

* * *

"That's not fair! Bardock taught her instant transmission!" Trunks whined and Goten came over to see what Trunks was doing. Somehow King Kai had convinced King Yemma to give them a viewing of the battle on planet Vegeta. Trunks and King Kai were watching the entire battle on a crystal ball while Goten continued to argue with the monkey, Bubbles, about what food belonged to who. When Goten heard Trunks's outcry he came to watch also.

"Trunks! What if they can't beat these guys? I mean Asuka…." Goten trailed off as he became worried. Trunks patted his back and grinned.

"Prince Vegeta, Ashe, and Radditz have been taught by the best and let's not forget that the two strongest of their group hasn't even arrived yet." Trunks stated and Goten looked at him and sighed.

"I guess so… but where are those two? Kakkarot and Brolly should have been the first at the scene knowing those two." Goten pointed out and Trunks rubbed the back of his head and answered with a small laugh.

"They're asleep." Trunks stated and Goten fell backward.

* * *

Phalli reappeared behind Fasha and smashed her in the back with a powerful elbow that sent her forward into the ground. Phalli rose higher into the sky and then began to power up. Prince Vegeta and Ashe were in shock at the movements that Phalli's hands began to make.

"Is she going to try Goten's special move?" Ashe asked as the prince could only shrug and look on in anticipation.

Prince Vegeta had known of the Kamehameha attack from watching the battle against Janemba. Prince Vegeta thought it to be the most powerful move since his Galic Gun.

"Hey, Fasha this is something MY MATE taught me!" Phalli yelled down below and then let the powerful beam go. "KAMEHAME…HA!" Phalli's attack shot down through the sky and slammed into Fasha below.

To everyone's amazement Fasha was still alive and actually blocking the beam from devouring her. Phalli was pushing herself to her limits and she knew that soon she would have to let the energy beam dissipate.

Fasha was also hoping that her opponent would tire and cease her attack, because she too was running out of energy trying to block such a powerful attack. Fasha cursed herself for underestimating the woman and knew this was her punishment.

Luckily for her and unluckily for Phalli, the Kamehameha finally ceased and Phalli dropped down to the ground and prepared herself for Fasha onslaught… one that never came.

Fasha was merely catching her breathe from the expenditure of energy that she used trying to stay alive. Phalli, too, was tired out by the unbelievable amount of energy she forced into the Kamehameha wave.

Prince Vegeta and Ashe were shocked that Phalli's power level was so high… it even surpassed the prince himself. Vegeta growled and then spoke.

"So you had this power all along?" Prince Vegeta asked and Phalli grinned.

"Yeah… I had to get something out of feeding two extra mouths…" Phalli turned to Fasha and grinned. "Having on Super Saiyajin around is amazing as it is… but having two Super Saiyajins train you is a different story." Phalli smirked as Fasha's eyes widened momentarily.

"Well… if there are Super Saiyajins where are they now?" Fasha asked and Phalli growled.

"They'll be here soon… but you won't be alive to see them." Phalli growled as she blasted towards Fasha and the two began to exchange blows in mid-air. Prince Vegeta turned his attention back to Toma and then realized that Paragus was nowhere to be seen.

"Ashe, where is the other one?" Prince Vegeta called as Ashe turned and noticed that Toma was standing alone. Ashe gasped and then turned around looking for the other Saiyajin. Toma laughed and then pointed to the sky.

"He followed your three friends… I think he's trying to find his boy… but he's of no concern… you should worry only about myself and Fasha." Toma spoke as Fasha kicked Phalli backwards and into the ground. Ashe ran to her surrogate mother's side and helped her up.

"We have to get out of here." Ashe told her and due to her injuries Phalli agreed. She pulled Ashe close to her and then disappeared. She then reappeared behind Vegeta and pulled him with her and together they reappeared back at her home.

Phalli tried her best to stay standing but the amount of energy that she used up caused her to become very tired. Ashe helped her to a room as Hun and Leah came in the doorway and rushed to the woman's side.

"Phalli, what has happened." Hun spoke as he helped the woman to a couch. Ashe came back with a cool towel and put it on Phalli's head and began to fan the older woman. Phalli sat up a little and looked around her home and then jumped to her feet and ran to Radditz's room and found Asuka, Lena and Radditz talking to Kakkarot and Brolly.

"Mom, what happened? Did we win?" Kakkarot asked as Brolly huffed. After hearing about the horrible incidents of that day he had wanted to fight but now he believed that it could now be over.

"Kakkarot, you and Brolly are to stay here no matter what!" Phalli yelled as Kakkarot and Brolly stepped back a little. Brolly leaned over to Kakkarot and whispered.

"What's got your mom so upset?" Phalli immediately grabbed Brolly and Kakkarot and pulled them close to her.

"Listen, there are a lot of problems right now… we need to stay hidden until Trunks and Goten are wished back…" Phalli started but Prince Vegeta stepped in.

"So you would want us to hide like cowards? We are Saiyajins… you can hold your own against that Fasha woman and I'm sure that I will ascend to a Super Saiyajin and that fool Toma won't stand a chance." Prince Vegeta grinned. Phalli shook her head and sighed.

"I'll fight but these two won't… King Vegeta and Bardock wouldn't want them to… Radditz make sure no matter what happens you take Kakkarot and Brolly far from this battle." Phalli ordered as Radditz began to object but the stare his mother gave him shut him up.

"Yes, mother." Radditz stated as she turned to his little brother and then to Brolly.

"Come on you two." Radditz began

"No! We want to fight! This may be the only time we'll get the chance to fight without Trunks or Goten stopping us!" Brolly yelled as Phalli stepped back from the angered child. Kakkarot looked at the scene and spoke.

"Calm down Brolly… my mom only does what's best for us… I'm sure we'll get another chance to fight later… just relax." Kakkarot stated as Brolly turned to him and frowned.

"Shut up! I will not run from a fight! You can, coward!" Brolly stated as Kakkarot frowned.

"Stop it Brolly…" Kakkarot started but Brolly grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up off of the ground.

"No you listen! I'm the strongest now and I will fight!" Brolly growled as he threw Kakkarot into Radditz. Phalli had watched the entire scene and stood shocked and afraid. Trunks's stories of Brolly's madness and pure power made her think twice before trying to stop the young man. Phalli also knew that Trunks personally killed Paragus because of his manipulative nature. If Brolly found out about what Trunks had done there would be trouble and Brolly could turn into the monster Trunks had warned them about.

Brolly turned and looked at each of the occupants in the room and then blasted through the wall and into the sky. Kakkarot gasped and began to follow but Phalli pulled him to her.

"Kakkarot, my son, you must calm down…" She stated as Prince Vegeta huffed.

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing… I will kill the fool myself… if you all are going to just sit here and mope then be my guest but I shall not cower." Prince Vegeta stated as he blasted out through the same hole Brolly had made earlier. Kakkarot looked at his mom and smiled.

"Mom, you remember how you told me how great the future version of me is?" Kakkarot asked as Phalli looked at him strangely. "Mom, the future me isn't strong because he wants to be strong, but because he wants to help and protect his friends… Brolly's my friend and I won't abandon him…ever." Kakkarot smiled as he jumped out of his mother's arms and blasted off after Brolly.

"Kakkarot…" Phalli whispered sadly as she looked at her son's fading image.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter five reviews are welcome... once again I thank you for your reviews and I will update asap.**

**UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank those who have read my story and want to tell you all that it is going to get a lot more interesting. I hope you all continue to read!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Flame**

**Orphen.n2g**

**El Lobo Loco**

**brat-anyways-day-and-night**

**Hanagashi**

**and Mentalkid**

**also CB if you're still reading tell me what ya think now.**

**Here is chapter 6**

* * *

Paragus had tracked the three back to Phalli's home and then watched a near teenage Brolly fly from the house after breaking down a wall. Paragus followed on the ground and stayed close as possible before his son landed near the palace.

"What does he think he's doing?" Paragus hid as Brolly turned and then blasted off in another direction. Paragus looked after him strangely and finally followed. Paragus then realized that they were heading back towards Phalli's home and then Paragus felt it… another huge power level.

Brolly landed on the ground in the middle of a huge field and stared ahead. Paragus knew he couldn't go into the field so he flew away from the grassy plain until he found cover.

Brolly had sensed the strange follower's energy as soon as he left Phalli's. Brolly had ignored the man but soon he felt Kakkarot's power level heading in his direction. Brolly decided against fighting the new threats and headed to face off against Kakkarot. Brolly had left the palace to find an open field to meet with his so-called friend.

It only took Kakkarot a few minutes to land in front of his best friend and then take a fighting stance.

"Brolly, my mom is trying to help you… she's been there since you're birth to help your mom survive the loss of your dad… Brolly, you owe my mother an apology… one in person so either you come back with me or I'll have to drag you back." Kakkarot stated as Brolly laughed.

"Kakkarot I am not a weakling! I am strong and I shall not run from battle! I AM A SUPER SAIYAJIN!" Brolly yelled as his power level shot through the roof and his hair began to lift a little. Kakkarot frowned and shook his head.

"So you won't do it the peaceful way? You want to turn on us… the ones who care for you? Your mom, mine… me. I thought we were best friends…" Kakkarot yelled as Brolly frowned and then rushed toward him, "I guess that means nothing to you!" Kakkarot screamed as he too raised his power level extremely high. Brolly stopped before he got caught in the after shock of Kakkarot's power.

Brolly jumped back and grinned. Kakkarot's power was just as powerful as Brolly's, though both boys were only eight, their power levels were the closest to the Super Saiyajin level.

Brolly launched himself at Kakkarot who ducked and then swung his foot towards Brolly's chest but missed. Kakkarot then jumped backward and began to throw energy attacks at Brolly who just withstood them. Kakkarot gasped and then regained himself as Brolly pressed forward again.

"Now Kakkarot you will fight me with you're best! This isn't like the sparring practices! Now… get ready!" Brolly yelled as his fist flew at Kakkarot's head.

The young Saiyajin wasn't ready for the attack, causing Brolly to achieve many hits. Brolly then threw his hands backward and formed a huge green ball of energy.

"Blaster Shell…" Brolly whispered loud enough for Kakkarot to hear. Brolly threw the attack and instantly Kakkarot jumped out of the way of being hit directly by it. When the Blaster Shell exploded Kakkarot was blasted forward onto the ground. Brolly laughed as Kakkarot stood up and faced his opponent.

"You better stop this now or else…" Kakkarot stated as Brolly rushed forward and slammed his fist into Kakkarot's gut and then kicked him into the sky. Kakkarot continued to fly upwards until Brolly appeared behind him and slammed his knee into Kakkarot's back, sending him hurling towards the ground below.

Kakkarot's body impacted with the ground and sent a shock wave throughout the area. Brolly grinned at his handiwork and then began to fire hundreds of small energy balls down towards Kakkarot and finished it off with a huge beam of green energy.

The ground below Brolly erupted into a bright and brilliant flash of green and white light as a huge dome of destruction blasted throughout the land. Brolly blasted down back to the ground and looked at the crater where Kakkarot lay in pain.

"Kakkarot… Kakkarot!" Brolly yelled somewhat madly as Kakkarot stirred and then sat up.

"I'm still here pal… I knew you'd come around…" Kakkarot stated as he stood up slowly. Brolly laughed and then slammed his foot into Kakkarot's back.

"You're weak… I will be your friend and put you out of your misery." Brolly stated as he began a large green ball of energy. Just before Brolly could fully power up he felt the man's presence closer. Brolly turned towards the man's direction and then to Kakkarot.

"You are my friend Kakkarot, you've helped me become powerful but you have lost your usefulness. As Prince Vegeta would say 'you are weak… know your place'." With that Brolly jumped out of the crater and blasted toward the man.

Paragus knew he had gotten too close to the battle site but before he could retreat, Brolly was upon him.

"Who are you?" Brolly growled out as Paragus looked at the boy amazed. Paragus grinned and then replied.

"I am Paragus… mate of Jiona, father of Brolly… hello son." Paragus grinned as Brolly looked at the man in wonder and then shock.

"Yes, I can feel it… father… you're alive! Where have you been?" Brolly questioned as he stepped closer to Paragus. Kakkarot stood up and flew out of the crater and looked at the scene.

"My son, I was betrayed by that child's father and the King… they were jealous of the fact a new king had been born and wanted me out of the picture. Brolly, my son, you have been used by them! They only wanted you for a workhorse when it is you that should be held high! Your mother wanted you to bow down to a prince who is arrogant and weak… come I shall take care of you my child and show you what strength is." Paragus held his hand out and motioned for Brolly to come to him.

With one look back to Kakkarot, Brolly turned around and went to his father. Kakkarot was about to speak but Paragus shot him a glare that silenced the young Saiyajin. The father and son due blasted off and disappeared in the distance.

"What are you doing Brolly…" Kakkarot stated as he fainted from the pain in his body.

* * *

King Kai was watching the trail of events and as soon as Kakkarot hit the ground, King Kai was scrambling to find Trunks. Goten and Trunks, on the other hand, had decided that a quick sparring session was needed and so they both left King Kai's little planet to fight above Snake Way.

When King Kai found them Trunks and Goten were arguing over who was more attractive, Nelis or Lena.

"I still say that Nelis had Lena by far." Goten stated and Trunks stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"You know that she was most likely the uglier one of the three that's why you two pushed her off on me."

"WHAT! Nelis is just as attractive as Lena or Asuka! They'll all hot and you know it! You're just too busy to see that because of Ashe." Goten grinned and Trunks growled.

"Would you too put a sock in it and get down here! We have some big trouble!" King Kai then told them of the events that had transpired since their absence and Trunks began to think.

"Maybe this is a good thing then… Brolly should know his father… don't worry guys I know it will all turn out for the best." Trunks stated. Goten looked at Trunks thoughtfully and then smiled.

'Wow, I can't believe how wise Trunks has become… he's almost acting like my dad.' Goten thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

Phalli and the others had felt the power levels of the two young boys in the distance and when Kakkarot's power level dropped they all left immediately.

When they arrived Kakkarot was now moving, trying to stand. Phalli rushed to her son and pulled him up to his feet.

"Kakkarot… what happened, are you okay?" Phalli asked as Kakkarot wiped some blood from his lip.

"I'm alright mom… Brolly just left with some guy named Paragus… he said that he was Brolly's dad." Kakkarot spoke, as he became a little angry. "Mom, he said that dad and King Vegeta had him killed… I thought you guys told us his father died of natural causes." Kakkarot looked at his mother angrily and then Phalli shook her head.

"Kakkarot… it's a very long story… I wish I could explain it all to you but I can't… just know that Paragus was killed because he truly doesn't care about Brolly just his power." Phalli stated and Kakkarot nodded.

"I guess, but I want to know everything… we both will." Kakkarot stated referring to Brolly. Phalli led him back to their home so that he could heal and regain his energy. Prince Vegeta was irate but chose not to voice his frustration… Brolly and Kakkarot's power levels were much higher than his and it was starting to anger him. He would not allow this to continue. As soon as the group returned to Phalli's home Prince Vegeta went into the gravity room to train.

"Prince Vegeta I doubt that is a smart move at this moment!" Ashe warned him but Prince Vegeta growled and continued on his way. Ashe looked at him concerned and then rushed after him. "What is wrong?" She asked as he turned and faced her. Ashe at first thought that the Prince had a fever by the look in his eyes and but when he pulled her close and kissed her, Ashe dismissed that idea immediately.

She was at first shocked and soon began to relax into her first kiss. Ashe wrapped her arms and her tail around the prince as she kissed back. She had never thought that her first kiss would be with the prince of her people and so Ashe was enjoying the moment very much. Prince Vegeta stepped away from her and then looked her in her eyes and spoke.

"I cannot let myself be weaker than anyone! Ashe, I must be strong not only for myself now… but for you as well." Prince Vegeta then entered the gravity room and locked the door behind him. Ashe, who had still been shocked from the kiss, stared ahead and smiled.

"Good luck my prince." She stated with a smile.

* * *

Trunks and Goten had been brainstorming about what should be done next and that's when King Kai interrupted them again and told them that the dragonballs had been found and that Nail was preparing to wish them back.

"No, not yet… I want the others to handle this… contact Nail and tell him not to wish us back." Trunks stated

"Why don't you just tell him yourself?" Trunks looked at the Kai and thought.

"I can do that?" Trunks asked and King Kai nodded.

"If you can talk to the Saiyajins on Vegeta why couldn't you talk to the Nameks on the Planet Namek?" King Kai asked and Trunks grinned.

"Because I thought your antennae had limited range." Trunks said seriously.

"Shut up and get over here!" King Kai ordered as Trunks scurried over to him and placed a hand on King Kai who was turning his head side to side looking for Planet Namek.

"Alright start talking." Trunks nodded and then spoke to Nail. He told them not the wish them back at the moment and that Bardock and King Vegeta were on their way. When Nail had told him that they landed on the planet a while ago, Trunks then ordered Nail to find them so that he could speak to them. Nail returned in moments with Bardock.

'Bardock?' Trunks asked

"What is it Trunks and why do you want to stay in Other World?" Bardock asked and Trunks began to explain the entire story to Bardock.

"You're kidding right?" Bardock asked shocked and angered.

'No I'm dead serious… I need you and the king to get back to Vegeta as soon as possible to help the others.' Trunks stated as Bardock frowned.

"We'll just wish you back and then you can handle it." King Vegeta interrupted as Trunks sighed.

'No, I need to let you all fight some of your own battles… if I get rid of them then Prince Vegeta, Brolly and Kakkarot will all hold it against me… please you two must get back and aid them.' Trunks stated as he closed the link between them. Bardock frowned and then put a hand on the king's shoulder armor.

"We can leave your body guards here… Nappa… make sure that the Nameks are comfortable as possible with the guards' presence… do not do anything to upset our forming alliance with these people." Bardock stated as Nappa bowed and then saluted. Bardock and King Vegeta teleported back to Planet Vegeta.

"Phalli!" Bardock called out and immediately his wife ran into his arms.

"Has Trunks been wished back yet?" She asked and Bardock shook his head.

"He has other things that need taken care of up in Other World so we came back to help." Bardock stated as he looked at Kakkarot and then to Radditz.

"Are you two okay?" He asked and both boys nodded.

"Where is my son?" King Vegeta asked as Ashe pointed to the large gravity room behind the house. King Vegeta nodded and then left to find his child.

* * *

Toma and Fasha were sitting in the throne room of the palace when they felt two familiar energy signatures.

"I bet that's the king and Bardock." Fasha grinned as Toma frowned.

"I will make Bardock pay for betraying our people and our culture." Toma frowned as Fasha grinned.

"Let's pay them a visit!" She smiled and Toma shook his head.

"No, let them come. They will not allow us to stay here that long." Toma grinned as he and Fasha continued to wait.

* * *

Paragus had told Brolly only what he knew would cause the child to hate those who took him in. Paragus could only grin at the angered Brolly and wait… his son would become the legendary Super Saiyajin and destroy them all.

"Brolly follow me, we're going to the palace… we have some business to handle." Paragus grinned as Brolly looked at his father and nodded slowly.

* * *

Trunks and Goten were watching the entire scene of events on Vegeta and waited. Trunks knew that sooner or later Brolly would go after Kakkarot and that was when they would act. Trunks turned to King Kai and nodded.

"Make sure that I have a clear connection to the planet King Kai… something is about to happen and I need to be able to speak to Brolly." Trunks stated and King Kai nodded.

* * *

Bardock, King Vegeta, Phalli, Hun, Leah, Ashe, Prince Vegeta, Radditz, Lena, and Asuka all headed for the palace while Kakkarot stayed behind to rest. Though that was what he was told to do, Kakkarot knew that he had to go and help his friend Brolly, so he followed them secretly.

When Bardock and the group arrived, Toma and Fasha greeted him. Bardock eyed Toma and then turned to Fasha who frowned at him but he could tell there was something else in her eyes.

"Fasha…" Bardock stated as she smirked and blew him a kiss. Phalli frowned even further and stepped forward. Prince Vegeta laughed and then powered up as he jumped to the front of the group.

"This is my fight." Prince Vegeta grinned as Fasha only laughed. She stepped up and took a battle position and continued to stare at Bardock.

"Woman, you better pay attention or else!" Prince Vegeta yelled as his power level began to match that of Phalli's during the two women's battle. Fasha turned to the prince and frowned.

"You've gotten stronger… interesting." Fasha stated as she blasted forward and began a torrent of punches and kicks that Prince Vegeta blocked and parried. Fasha jumped back and look down at her palm and then to the Prince.

"I'll show you true power!" Fasha then began to power up tremendously. Everyone gasped at her display of strength and raw power as the ground beneath them quivered. Toteppo, who had finally emerged from the rejuvenation tank, came to the scene and smirked.

"It seems Fasha's grown stronger than last time." He taunted and Prince Vegeta gasped and then frowned.

"How could I forget?" Prince Vegeta scolded himself as Fasha's power level rose higher and higher. She stopped and then turned to the young prince and smirked.

"Now, what were you saying about this fight is yours?" She asked as Vegeta stood his ground and took a defensive stance.

"Just shut up and fight!" He roared as Fasha laughed at him. She stopped and blasted forward full speed and delivered a powerful kick to Prince Vegeta's head that knocked him out instantly. Fasha jumped backward and then performed a summersault and landed next to Toma.

"That's a one-hit knockout… next." Fasha grinned as King Vegeta began to step forward but Ashe beat him to it.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to the prince." She growled as Fasha laughed.

"So you care for him? How sweet… I didn't believe that such a pompous, whiny, pathetic creature could obtain love." Fasha stated as Ashe blasted towards her out of rage. In moments Fasha had Ashe face down in the ground and was pressing down on her neck with her foot.

"Love is such a ridiculous reason to fight don't you think?" Fasha grinned as Ashe struggled to move. Toma had seen enough and decided to settle this.

"Enough!" Toma yelled out loud and Fasha removed her foot and kicked Ashe over towards her parents. "King Vegeta I will challenge you to battle… I challenge your claim to the thrown of our once great people." Toma growled as the king laughed.

"Fool!" King Vegeta began to power up and then Bardock stopped him.

"Toma has something up his sleeve, don't do it." Bardock stated and Toma laughed.

"Bardock… I should have known you would step in… seeing as you know the future." Toma grinned as he quickly threw a huge ball of red energy at his old commander. Bardock barely had time to block the attack but luckily he was able to touch everyone around him and teleport out of the way.

"You've gone too far, Toma." Bardock stated as he appeared to Toma's right. Fasha turned to Bardock and smiled.

"Bardock, it has been very long hasn't it?" Fasha stated as she looked to Phalli and grinned. "I see she's still jealous about… us." Fasha smirked as Bardock frowned and Phalli nearly exploded.

"I'll kill you all over again!" Phalli hissed as Fasha laughed.

"I doubt Bardock will let you do that to me." Fasha grinned as Phalli turned to Bardock who looked distressed.

Before anyone could say or do anything a large green orb of energy struck the ground nearly killing everyone below. No one had a chance to dodge or move. Bardock and Phalli were the first to recover followed by Toma and Fasha. Radditz helped Lena and Asuka to their feet and turned to his father.

"What was that?" At that moment Brolly landed between the arguing sides and frowned. Paragus then landed a few yards away and laughed. Fasha shot him a glare and frowned.

"You damn, near killed us!" She yelled as Paragus only laughed.

"You're right! Brolly I think we should put all of them in the Other World." Paragus stated as his son nodded.

"NO!" It was the voice of Kakkarot. He had emerged from his hiding place and looked eager to do battle. Brolly only laughed at this and then began to power up a large ball of energy.

"Brolly, ignore that fool and kill my two associates, Toma and Fasha, we don't need them." Paragus stated as Brolly turned to the said couple and threw the ball of energy. Fasha gasped and then jumped in front of Toma to protect him just before the blast hit.

Kakkarot could only stare at the destruction and death Brolly had caused. In everyway, young Kakkarot was angered and a bit saddened at the supposed death of the two Saiyajins.

"Brolly, what have you done?" Kakkarot growled as Brolly only laughed. When the dust cleared Fasha and Toma were encased in a energy barrier that left them both unharmed.

"Paragus, it seems that you are about to be sent back to the other dimension." Fasha growled.

"Fools! I have my son on my side, no one shall survive!" Paragus laughed as Kakkarot shook his head!

"MONSTER!" Kakkarot blasted at Paragus but was stooped by a powerful punch from Brolly.

Brolly then grabbed Kakkarot's ankle and threw him into Bardock.

"Kakkarot, son, enough we have to stop Brolly. This is just as we feared." Bardock stated as Kakkarot struggled to stand. Phalli came to her son's side and helped him stand. Radditz frowned and turned to Brolly.

"You bastard!" Radditz frowned but before he jumped into battle King Vegeta stopped him.

"Boy stand down, this is my responsibility." King Vegeta stated as he took a fighting stance.

* * *

Trunks and Goten watched the entire battle as Brolly wiped out each parent and then turned to fight Toma and Fasha.

"He's gonna kill them." Goten stated in awe, but Trunks shook his head.

"No way, Brolly wouldn't do that… we got to him before Paragus and the other old Saiyajins way reached him… Brolly's just a little confused right now." Trunks stated seriously and then turned around.

"This is for the best we just have to wait and see what happens." Trunks stated as Goten nodded slightly.

* * *

Fasha and Toma were doing they're best to stop Brolly but the enraged child was too much for them. Fasha was down in moments, while Toma was being beaten and Toteppo was nearly dead.

"Brolly, this becomes boring, kill them all!" Paragus laughed as Brolly powered up and suddenly his hair flared upward and became yellow. Everyone gasped and Paragus laughed.

"I have the Super Saiyajin! I am the new ruler!" Paragus laughed insanely. Kakkarot had watched his mother and father fall to his friend and immediately frowned.

"No…" Kakkarot whispered as he stood up. Ashe was nursing Prince Vegeta back to consciousness when she noticed Kakkarot's increased power level.

"Br…Brolly!" Kakkarot yelled as his own hair began to flare upward and swirl to yellow, "I will make you pay!" Kakkarot yelled as he completed the transformation and blasted forward. The battle between the two young Super Saiyajins began.

Kakkarot and Brolly were phasing in and out of sight as their battle raged on through the sky. Prince Vegeta had finally came to, and looked upwards. His eyes became furious as he watched the new Super Saiyajins battle one another.

"How… could they have surpassed me?" Prince Vegeta frowned inwardly as Ashe placed a hand on his shoulder but her shrugged it off with a frown. "I don't want your pity woman." He growled as Ashe looked down in sadness and then back to the battle in the sky.

Unknown the everyone else that was watching the two Saiyajins battle, Toma was trying his best to revive Fasha who hadn't moved since the battle against Brolly.

"Fasha, please don't leave… please don't go…" Toma's eyes watered a little but he fought the tears from falling. In just a few hours he had lost his team all over again and now he might be losing his love as well.

Toma understood that Fasha cared only for Bardock but in the depths of his mind he hoped that she loved him as well. The time they had spent in HFIL together had improved their bond to one another but it hadn't erased her memories of Bardock…

Toma turned his head to the former leader who was paying attention only to the two Super Saiyajins in the sky. Toma frowned as he turned back to Fasha.

"He never loved you… I did." Toma whispered to her as Fasha's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled. Toma was shocked that she was still alive from the beating Brolly gave her. He held her close and smiled. Fasha flinched in pain and coughed a little blood up. She turned to Toma and smiled at him once more.

"Toma, I know he never loved me but I just thought that maybe on day it would work… but that kind of thinking was foolish… you were the only one that truly cared… I love you Toma, I hope to see you again someday…" Fasha grinned as she closed her eyes and passed out. Toma believed her to be dead and at that moment he lost all sense. He turned to the group and roared out in pure anger.

The ground began to shake uncontrollably. Bardock looked at his old sergeant and frowned. Bardock could sense something horrible was about to happened. Toma's power level was rising steadily and the entire planet continued to shake. King Vegeta had recovered from his battle against Brolly and frowned.

"Bardock what is this?" King Vegeta questioned as Bardock pointed to Toma who was getting stronger every second.

* * *

Trunks frowned at the scene and then turned to King Kai.

"Its time. I need to talk to both Brolly and Kakkarot." Trunks stated as King Kai opened up the link and Trunks began to speak.

"BROLLY, KAKKAROT!" Trunks yelled as the two stopped fighting almost as if a spell had been lifted. Brolly looked around for the voice and frowned. Kakkarot did the same and grinned.

"Trunks?" Both boys stated. Brolly and Kakkarot had so much respect for him because he was what both related to a hero. Trunks was the strongest they knew of, and this created an amazing amount of respect possible in the young boys.

"Look, Brolly I know that I lied to you, but I had too, I didn't want you to become some mindless tool for someone to use! That's all Paragus wanted from you. I couldn't let him fill your head with such evil… when I first came to this time line to help, my father told me that killing you was the only way to ensure that you wouldn't become some deranged madman. I couldn't do that Brolly, you deserved another chance and I gave it to you… please you have to understand that when I did what I did it was to help you, not use you." Trunks stated as Brolly looked surprised and then frowned.

"Brolly, please let's stop this…" Kakkarot stated as Brolly looked up sadly and nodded as Kakkarot grinned and hugged his best friend. Suddenly, the two boys were aware of the massive power level below them.

"Oh and another thing… the reason I stopped you was because… There is a about to be a real, real big problem… all I am saying is that you two are about to put that new Super Saiyajin power to the test. Toma's gonna be ultra strong as a Super Saiyajin." Trunks added as Toma finished his transformation.

"How come he's so much stronger than us!" Kakkarot yelled in surprise as Trunks explained.

"Toma transformed due to a strong emotion such as love or hate. You two used anger and frustration to obtain Super Saiyajin, the loss of a loved one is much stronger than those two emotions, thus a stronger transformation. Good luck guys… I know you can do this." Trunks stated as he closed the link between them.

Prince Vegeta had heard the entire conversation. He still couldn't believe that the two boys were actually stronger than he. It felt as though all his training was useless. Two lower class soldiers had surpassed him! He never felt so disgusted in his entire life.

"My prince…" Ashe started but he turned and shot a glare at her ceasing the words from flowing out.

"Silence!" Prince Vegeta growled as he turned to look back at the scene. He cared deeply for Ashe but now wasn't the time for such nonsense. He wanted the power of a Super Saiyajin and that desire surpassed any feelings that he could ever have.

Toma's power level had risen far beyond Brolly's and Kakkarot's power level. He stood up from his stance and glared at the group, then to Brolly in the sky.

"You will pay!" He jumped up into the sky after the young man. Paragus was furious he couldn't understand what was happening. Toma had somehow became stronger than his son! Paragus knew that his time was limited now that Brolly had sided with the others. With one last glance at the group Paragus took off.

"My king it seems that he has decided to turn and run? What should his punishment be?" Bardock asked lazily, already knowing the answer.

"Death… or actually, return him to whence he came." King Vegeta grinned as Bardock began to power up a Kamehameha before vanishing and reappearing directly in front of Paragus and firing.

Toma, ignored the immense beam of energy and headed straight for the two Super Saiyajin kids.

"Brolly, you ready?" Kakkarot asked as Brolly turned to him with a small smile and then a nod. Immediately, both boys blasted forward and attacked the oncoming Saiyajin.

Toma dodged Kakkarot's attempt to attack him and headed straight for Brolly who was powering up a large ball of energy above his head. Before Toma could connect with the young Saiyajin Brolly launched his attack and struck Toma with its brute force.

"Great shot!" Kakkarot yelled as he watched the dust clear the area and Toma floating directly in front of Brolly.

"How?" Brolly roared but Toma's fist connected with his face causing the young Super Saiyajin to fly higher into the sky from the pain. Kakkarot shook off his amazement and attacked Toma's back. The older Saiyajin wasn't ready for such an assault and so he was left defenseless as Kakkarot continued to pummel him.

"You're not so tough!" Kakkarot yelled but Toma turned immediately and swatted Kakkarot away. He blasted down into the ground and hit hard. The impact created a small explosion of rocks and light. Kakkarot blasted out of the crater immediately and soon he rejoined Brolly as they fought the enraged Super Saiyajin.

Down below Bardock and King Vegeta were patiently watching the entire battle… or watching the best they could. The attacks and movements of the three Super Saiyajins were too fast for either to follow but whenever the trio would stop phasing in and out of sight and exchange blows the two experienced fighters' eyes would catch the exchange.

"King Vegeta! Bardock! We have just witnessed the birth of three Super Saiyajins!" Hun stated in awe finally realizing what was truly happening. He had been in denial that the two pre-teens could have reached the pinnacle of their people's power. After finally accepting what he witnessed as truth he had to state his thoughts. Leah was in shock from all of this and though, it was not anywhere near the impressive show Trunks had put on when he ascended Super Saiyajin, seeing three Super Saiyajins born before her eyes was an amazing feat.

"We know that fool! But think, Trunks and Goten have been able to create a being that reaches a third level of the Super Saiyajin… I am amazed that the boys could achieve this but it means nothing… they have a long way until they even reach Trunks and Goten's level." King Vegeta stated silencing the two adults. Ashe, on the other hand, had ceased her attempts at cheering the prince up and turned her attention to the battle.

She was concerned with the fact that Brolly and Kakkarot were being swatted away by the very man who was going to kill them all. She could feel power levels very well, and at that moment, Toma was much stronger than both of the boys. She didn't see anyway of either of them winning.

"King Vegeta, this isn't going in out favor! They're no match for that monster!" Ashe stated in anger at his non-caring behavior. The king turned to her and frowned but then instantly smirked.

"I see why Trunks has taken such a liking to you… It seems my grandson has tastes just like his old man… they both want smart mouth women." King Vegeta grinned as he turned around nonchalantly. Ashe's eyes flashed in anger and suddenly she realized what the king had said.

"Grandson?" Ashe asked as the king turned back to her and nodded.

"Yes, Trunks is my grandson as Goten is Bardock's." King Vegeta stated and Bardock nodded. Obviously, neither knew that Ashe and the other girls hadn't been told of Trunks and Goten's true past. After a moment King Vegeta spoke. "As for the fight, Trunks seems to be confident in the boys so we should be just as confident… he may not have fighting experience like myself or Bardock, but Trunks understands the Super Saiyajin transformation far better than myself. I think Trunks has a plan… he usually does."

Ashe had heard the words but she hadn't listened to them. She was still trying to figure out how Trunks was the king's grandson. Then suddenly, Ashe remembered the battle one year ago against Janemba.

"King Vegeta, that man who resembled you… and the other one that resembled Bardock… were they…?" Ashe began and King Vegeta nodded.

"Yes that is the future version of my son and Kakkarot… I thought that boy would have explained it to you?" At Ashe's angered face King Vegeta laughed.

"Oh well doesn't matter now that you know." He grinned and turned back to the fight.

The battle in the sky began to take an even more interesting turn. Toma was tired of trying to connect with his fist so instead he began hurling giant balls of energy at the two boys. Kakkarot and Brolly knew that the attacks had to stay away from the planet so both boys decided to play a game of 'dodge the attack'.

* * *

Trunks knew that sooner or later Toma would burn his energy out and that would leave him wide open to attack from not only Brolly and Kakkarot, but the other Saiyajins also. If what Goku and his father had told him about first time transformations being a very draining process, Trunks doubted that at the rate Toma was attacking he would last much longer.

With the problem on Vegeta solved he decided that an hour of training against Pikkon would do him some good, so he left. Goten and King Kai were amazed at Trunks's confidence in the two boys, but both were very worried.

The battle dragged on for a few hours before King Kai and Goten began to notice Toma's extreme fatigue. Kakkarot and Brolly were tired but that was nothing compared to the sight of the older Saiyajin. Toma appeared to be struggling just to stay in his transformation while Brolly and Kakkarot just looked injured and a bit tired from their battle.

"Wow, I had thought that they were done for…" Goten thought aloud and King Kai smiled to himself.

"This is very interesting indeed… Goten, I want you to go find Trunks so that I could speak with him privately… tell him it is an urgent matter." King Kai stated and Goten nodded as he took off to find Trunks.

"I must say Trunks has wisdom far surpassing anyone his age… I think its only fair I give him a chance to gain more." King Kai grinned as he waited for Trunks and Goten to return.

* * *

Brolly and Kakkarot could feel Toma's energy drop dramatically as the warrior tried once more to destroy the two before him. Once again, his attack failed and Toma's fading energy began to taunt him as his hair began to flash from yellow to black.

"I think someone's just about had it." Kakkarot grinned as he held his side from the pain of the long battle.

"Yeah… it is time to send him back." Brolly growled as he favored his broken left arm. Instantly, the two boys raised their right hands and in each a bright light of energy began to form.

"I must admit this was the most exciting moment of my life… but like Goten once told me: All good things must come to an end." Kakkarot quipped as he and Brolly dropped their hands down so that their palms faced Toma, while the energy ball inside of their palms grew.

"This is your demise." Brolly stated simply as he and Kakkarot unleashed a fierce storm of bright blue energy towards Toma.

The warrior knew that he would be sent back and that there wasn't anything he could do about it. With one last glance down to Fasha's body he smiled. Then gasped as he watched her move, Toma wanted to go to her immediately but it was too late… the attack struck him destroying his body once again and sending back to whence he came.

Fasha had regained consciousness and looked on at the entire scene. She growled to herself as Toma was destroyed and then turned to face the king and Bardock. She frowned and shook her head violently.

"How could you Bardock? You betrayed us… me!" Fasha yelled. Bardock looked shocked and amazed.

"Fasha… let it go… the hatred will consume you… just let it go and live in peace." Bardock stated. At his words Phalli became angered and looked at her mate who was staring at the woman. Fasha shook her head and fell to her knees from pain.

"You should have been mine… but no… I was just someone for you to convience yourself with… We all were just your pawns as you are the king's new pawn…" Fasha raged on in anguish.

"Fasha, times have changed and we have to start living together, that is the only way that we, as a people, can achieve more!" Bardock stated and Fasha looked at him and sighed and closed her eyes. Before a reply could escape her lips an energy ball collided with her frail body disintegrating her completely. Bardock looked shocked and angered as he traced the path of the attack to the sky.

Brolly floated in the sky with his palm outward facing the spot where Fasha had once been. Kakkarot had floated back down to the ground but Brolly had remained in the sky to finish the battle.

"Brolly! Why?" Bardock yelled angrily at the loss of his closest friend and closest ally. Brolly landed on the ground and held his arm as he looked back at the sky and sighed.

"It is what Trunks would have done… she didn't belong here and so I sent her back to her kind. She was our enemy and she would have been later… Bardock you know that…" Brolly stated as he glared at the elder Saiyajin who nodded in acceptance of the words.

"Come, we have a mess to fix and a couple of kids to wish back." King Vegeta stated as he and the others flew to the castle

* * *

"Well Goten I guess its time we start heading back." Trunks stated and Goten only pouted.

"What?" Trunks asked completely shocked and confused.

"Dude, King Kai introduces you to the Supreme Kai and gives you the chance to learn from him and you turn it down?" Goten shouted as they waited to be wished back to life. Trunks grinned at Goten and smirked.

"Goten, I would have probably only gotten to the level Gohan reached when he training with that guy in our time. I have a new idea and so I don't need to use that type of training." Trunks stated and Goten looked at him puzzled. "Goten, I think that I have just thought up the best new addition to the gravity room ever… when we get back I will go to work on making it and soon reap the benefits… besides I told him that you would love to train with him sometime in the near future so don't think that I just flat out turned him down… I simple asked for a substitute." Trunks grinned as Goten's eyes widened.

"This is cool, I'll be working with the Supreme Kai! Just like Gohan… do you think I'll get just as strong as my bro?" Goten asked and Trunks shrugged.

"Who knows. I just can't wait to be back with Phalli and Radditz and Ashe…" Trunks stopped as then grinned as Goten raised his eyebrows a few times when Trunks said 'Ashe'. "You are such a perv."

"I know, that's what makes us best friends." Goten grinned.

* * *

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing I hope you guys like this chapter and expect something a lot different from the next several chapters. It will be a lot more lighter than the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**CHAOTIC SYMPHONY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone how's it going? I am glad you guys like the story and I hope you all keep reading. This chapter is gonna be a lot lighter and a little less fighting it will give some more info on the characters Tell me if you like!**

CHAPTER 7

AGES:

Trunks18 

**Goten17**

**Radditz17**

**Pr. Vegeta16**

**Ashe15**

**Nelis17**

**Asuka17**

**Lena17**

**Kakkarot10**

**Brolly10**

It had been about a year since Trunks and Goten had returned from other world. King Vegeta hailed their arrival as the greatest homecoming any Saiyajin could ever have. Trunks and Goten on the other hand only had other agenda instead of partying. Goten wanted to spend his ever waking moment with Asuka when he first got back and for the whole year Goten and the girl were inseparable. Trunks had gone to inventing a new training item, which he dubbed the gravity belt. He finished his creation a week after being revived and began training with it inside of the gravity room at Bardock and Phalli's home.

Trunks had spent the year strictly training and that meant he didn't go to school. Trunks didn't care though since he knew most of the material and because he never passed the final grade that meant he and Goten would be graduating the same year.

The first week after he had finished the gravity belt he used it and nearly killed himself again. Trunks knew that the belt would only multiply the gravity already being pressed upon him in the gravity room. When he set the gravity room to its max at 5000, he accidentally set the gravity belt to 10 and was crushed to the ground. After about an hour of struggling to even open his mouth Trunks shut the machine of with his voice recognition system he installed just in case of his current predicament. Trunks was losing a lot of blood because of the pressure that was placed upon his organs that he wasn't ready for and so when Bardock found him he took Trunks to Nail to be healed.

Trunks explained to Bardock what had happened and then thanked Kami that no one else besides Nail and Bardock saw him in such a state. Though, to anyone else this would have discouraged Trunks but being the rebellious type Trunks only went back at it as soon as he got back from being healed by Nail.

Trunks, as said before, spent an entire year in the gravity room, with out coming out. Phalli would serve him his food but Trunks wouldn't eat when she was around. Trunks had learned a way to sleep, eat and any other activity that would be impossible because of the increased gravity. Trunks began to manipulate his energy so that he could stay floating in his aura while he slept and even while he ate. Trunks, also stayed in his level two Super Saiyajin mode the entire time. He remembered that Gohan had told him that was how he reached level two when fighting Cell in their time. Trunks knew that if he wanted to catch up with Goku and maybe even surpass him he would have to stay in his level two form, the entire time he trained.

Trunks had been training for a year and a few weeks before he was informed that Goten had left for the summer to train with the Supreme Kai. Trunks shrugged the news off and thought about his friends and how he was becoming just like Vegeta, training constantly." Trunks powered down out of his Super Saiyajin level two form and reset the gravity on his belt and in the room to zero.

He had stopped his training at 20,000 times the planets normal gravity and was quite pleased with himself. Trunks had reached level three but he disliked training in that forma and stayed at level two the entire time. Without Goten around Trunks couldn't tell how much stronger he had gotten. Using his aura to sustain many of the objects in the room had left him unable to concentrate on his own power level. Trunks had decided that for the rest of summer he would simply enjoy the last month of summer with his friends.

During the same year Ashe had trained with both Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta rigorously. She tried to ease the prince's anger towards not being able to reach Super Saiyajin, but he would only get angrier and take his frustration out during their sparring moments. Ashe was hurt both physically and emotionally until she decided to stop training with the prince altogether. She never told anyone how hurt she was because she wanted to stay strong. She hated being seen weak emotionally. Ashe had wanted nothing more than to reach Super Saiyajin before the prince just to spite him.

The days she went to school, Ashe hung around Asuka, Lena and Nelis who also began to train with Goten. Ashe began to like hanging around the three girls but refused to act so girly as they did. Goten and Asuka's relationship made Ashe jealous of what they had but she resigned herself to tolerating their constant displays of affection.

Ashe had noticed the Trunks was never at school and that she hadn't seen him since he had gotten back. When she went to visit Bardock and Phalli's home she was told he was training and wished not to be disturbed. Ashe's heart sunk a little before she realized that Trunks had never really liked her and that he had only lied to her father about their relationship in order to help her.

As the school year ended and summer began Ashe had reached Super Saiyajin and bragged to the prince about it. Her bragging only lasted a few days before Prince Vegeta achieved the feat as well. Ashe offered to train with him but he refused and sometimes just ignored her.

Kakkarot and Brolly had begun to be her only sparring partners due to the fact that Goten had left and Asuka, Nelis, Lena, and Radditz trained together and would sometimes go out after. Ashe was fine with training but didn't want to go anywhere with them because she couldn't stand to see Lena and Radditz making out constantly. Ashe had decided she rather watch Goten and Asuka cuddle. When Trunks finally came out from training, Ashe began to spend more time with him and learn from him. Trunks explained his newest invention to Ashe and the two decided to spend the rest of their summer training and getting better. Ashe constantly asked Trunks if she was slowly him down and when he told her that training her was his pleasure, her worries were gone.

As the summer came to an end Goten came home with strange new abilities but Trunks simply told him that he was still better and stronger. With the greetings and the jokes aside, Trunks, Goten, Asuka, Ashe, Lena, Radditz, and Nelis began hanging out more and more. Trunks tutored Asuka and Lena who weren't the brightest in science and math while Goten would help train Radditz, Nelis and Ashe whenever Trunks was holding a tutoring lesson.

When school started Trunks and Goten had enough influence to make sure that the whole group had the same classes. The day before school began Ashe was finishing her training with Trunks and was about to meet up with the others to hang out the night before returning to school.

"So Trunks, do you think that Goten is stronger than you?" Ashe asked trying to provoke Trunks into acting angry. Trunks looked at Ashe with a suspicious look on his face and then frowned.

"I think you're trying to provoke me…" Trunks grinned as he removed his sweat soaked shirt and threw it at Ashe. The teenage girl caught the shirt before it could hit her and glared at Trunks.

'Nice.' Ashe grinned to herself as Trunks looked at the strange girl and smirked.

"You see something, you want?" Trunks asked as he stepped closer to Ashe with a grin. Ashe's eyes widened as she pulled her light blue eyes away from his chest and stomach to his dark blue orbs.

"What?" Ashe asked breathless as Trunks fell to the ground laughing. Ashe shook out of her stupor and jumped on the fallen Saiyajin.

"Aaahh!" Trunks yelled as Ashe mounted his back and began to pull on his purple locks. Trunks ran around in circles hoping to get the girl off him but nothing worked.

"Ashe, let go! This hurts like crazy!" Trunks yelled as Ashe let go of the young man and jumped off his muscular back.

"Trunks, your hair has gotten longer… Goten's too… your hair growing, is that a part of your second race?" Ashe asked and Trunks nodded. Ashe smiled and then touched a strand of hair and then lifted a large section of the purple locks.

"Let me cut it!" Ashe smiled and Trunks looked at her strangely and shook his head.

"No…" Trunks whispered and Ashe sighed.

"Please, long hair isn't something that suits you… I'll make you look like a true Saiyajin!" Ashe grinned as Trunks frowned.

"I don't need or want to change my appearance so that I can fit in… if I can't be accepted the way I am then I don't care." Trunks stated as he began to walk away but Ashe grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I didn't mean it… that way… it's just that…" Ashe stuttered as Trunk's eyes caught Ashe's in a death grip. Ashe looked away quickly as her cheeks reddened and spoke. "I just thought you looked handsome with shorter hair." Trunks looked guilty and then sighed as he hugged the young teen next to him.

"Ashe, I'm sorry…" Trunks started as Ashe looked up to him and smiled before looking away. "I guess you can cut it… but don't just butcher my hair…" Trunks grinned as Ashe led them into the house and suddenly Ashe stopped and turned.

"Trunks… can we just um stick to staying at your house until school tomorrow?" Ashe asked and Trunks raised a brow.

"What am I to say to Goten and the others? You and me aren't going because…" Trunks trailed off and looked at Ashe expectantly.

"I don't know… I just want to be alone with you… I mean I just don't want… um to be around them…" Ashe stated as her cheeks burned red. Trunks grinned at the girl before him and smiled.

"You want to be alone with me? I am quite flattered." Trunks smirked as he lifted Ashe up bridal style and began to walk into the house. Ashe was blushing insanely as she tucked herself into Trunks's arms. Trunks only looked at the girl cowering in his arms and laughed.

"I think you're enjoying the attention." Trunks grinned as he laid Ashe on the couch and whispered in her ear. The woman, three years younger, stared up into his eyes and smiled.

"Trunks…" Ashe whispered as the two locked eyes. Ashe lifted her arm and laid it across Trunks's back in order to pull him closer. Before either could make a move Goten came bursting into the room scaring Trunks who jumped away from Ashe and into Goten. The two stumbled around before falling into the front door.

"Owwweee!" Goten screamed as Trunks sat up. A knock sounded from the door and Goten was up to answer it.

"Come on you two lets go…" Goten stated as he opened the door to see his girlfriend Asuka standing on the other side. "Trunks Ashe, hurry up… you two can make out after we get back." Goten called behind him as Asuka laughed and then pulled Goten outside.

Trunks turned red from the accusation and growled. He turned to Ashe and nodded.

"I much rather stay here with you than sit and watch him hug and cuddle with Asuka… Radditz and Lena are even worse…" Trunks stated and then sighed, "Ashe you do know that Prince Vegeta will be coming along as well… you sure you don't want to go." Trunks knew that before he went to other world, the prince and Ashe were very close… no matter how jealous he was, Trunks knew he couldn't just break the two apart even if he did have something for the younger Saiyajin female.

"I'd rather watch Radditz and Lena make out than be in the prince's presence… he isn't much of a social person like you." Ashe said as she looked at the ceiling and then to Trunks.

"I know… my dad definitely isn't so it only makes since…" Trunks stated with a laugh.

Trunks disappeared upstairs and came back moments later in a new shirt. Ashe then motioned for him to come to her and sit.

"I say we start the hair now… unless you're afraid?" Ashe asked as Trunks shook his head and laughed.

"Of you… yeah… right." Trunks grinned as Ashe grabbed a fist full of purple hair and pulled him to the floor. She then stood up a grinned.

"I do remember this is almost along the same lines of how we met…." Ashe smirked and then sat down and pulled Trunks to a sitting position while he remained on the floor.

"I'll make this quick." Ashe stated as her hands began to glow and a short blue beam extended from four of her fingers. Trunks tried to see what was happening but Ashe kept pushing his head forward. "Stop moving or I may mess up and put a bald spot in your head." She growled and Trunks straightened up.

'Girls.' He thought momentarily before seeing a large clump of purple drop in his lap.

* * *

Goten and Asuka, both knew that Trunks and Ashe weren't coming after what had happened in Bardock's living room and so the couple decided to round up the others and continue on with their plans.

Nelis, Lena and Radditz were waiting for the couple at the training supplies mall and when Goten and Asuka finally showed up, the five headed towards the palace to drag Prince Vegeta into the social world.

"This is quite amazing… becoming a Super Saiyajin and knowing the prince… I must say… I never thought I would ever accomplish something like that." Nelis grinned as Goten nodded and smiled. The three Saiyajin females had all become Super Saiyajins over the year through intense training, but what Goten thought was amazing, was Nelis's ability to get so much stronger in such a little time. Goten commented on it a few times and each time Nelis stated it was in her blood to be a fighter. Goten may not have been a genius but he knew that fighting was in every Saiyajin's blood.

"Yeah, last time when we were training with his highness, he was so interested in Nelis's um… assets, Radditz nearly knocked his head off." Lena giggled as she flew closer to Radditz who shock his head.

"That was so close… if I hadn't stopped Prince Vegeta would be one furious wall ornament." Radditz laughed as Goten shock his head.

"You guys know its wrong to make fun of Vegeta, he wouldn't like to know what you guys are saying…" Goten stated with a taunting voice and Asuka replied.

"Well no ones gonna tell him cause, we all love the prince… even when he is checking out my best friend." Asuka laughed as Nelis frowned.

"Shut up!" She shouted as the group laughed.

"Nelis and Vegeta, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then Nelis, not Vegeta cause he doesn't carry the baby carriage!" Goten recited, saying the last part fast in order to keep with the beat.

"Ha, ha, ha, real funny." Nelis replied sarcastically,

"More like real corny." Radditz shouted as he and Lena blasted past Goten. Nelis shook her head in amusement and raced after the two. Asuka was laughing at Goten's expression as he turned to her.

"That wasn't corny! I thought it was a good one!" Goten stated and Asuka shook her head in disapproval.

"Goten, leave the poems and jokes up to the pros…" Asuka grinned as she blasted off after her friends leaving Goten behind.

"I can't believe it! I thought that was funny!" Goten shouted to no one and then realized he was being left behind and then hurried after the group.

* * *

After a few hours of yelling and arguing Ashe had finally finished giving Trunks the haircut. She had sliced off a lot of the long purple locks and when she had finished Trunks was mourning the loss of his hair.

"Ashe… they're dead." Trunks stated referring to his purple locks that littered the floor beneath them.

"Stop being such a baby… it ain't that bad… I like it. You look so much more… older… more adult-like." Ashe grinned as she rubbed her hand through his shortened locks. Trunks was still mourning his hair when Phalli entered the house. She looked at Trunks confused and then noticed Ashe smiling.

"I see you let Ashe play with your hair…" Phalli stopped and looked at Trunks for a moment and smiled.

"I think she did a good job." Trunks looked at Phalli then to a smiling Ashe who nodded. Trunks ran from the room and to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror for at least an hour until he came out to find Ashe conversing with Bardock and Phalli. The two adults looked at Trunks and nodded in the acceptance of the new look while Ashe smiled proudly at her work.

"I'll have to get use to this… it just feels strange." Trunks stated as he rubbed his now short spiky hair.

(AN: Trunks's hair looks exactly how Future Gohan's hair looks but purple. Not Gohan in GT but the Gohan from the Trunks special… yeah the one with the Androids when they killed Gohan… now that you know what it like I'll continue)

"Ashe would you like to stay for the night? If so, call you're parents and tell them." Phalli stated as she finished dinner and served Bardock and Ashe. Trunks looked at his surrogate mother and raised a brow.

Phalli looked at Trunks and sighed.

"Ashe has been staying over night ever since you decided to stay in other world. I thought you wouldn't mind so I gave her your room… When you were wished back you went to training in the gravity room all day and night. Since your room wasn't being used I gave it to Ashe." Phalli stated indifferently, as Trunks looked confused.

"Wait… so the entire time I was in the gravity room she was asleep in my bed?" Trunks asked and Phalli shook her head.

"Only on the days she stayed late like this… you make it sound as if she lived here. If I had to add all the days up that she slept in your room it wouldn't be anymore than about fifty." Trunks looked at Ashe who blushed a little and turned away.

"So what were you doing in my room?" Trunks asked as Ashe simply smiled and then replied to Phalli.

"I'll head home, don't worry about accommodating me." She smiled as she began to eat and Trunks shook his head.

"It only makes since for you to stay… we could share my bed." Trunks grinned as Bardock nearly choked on his food as Phalli exploded into laughter. Ashe blushed, she hadn't expected that reply, but she wouldn't back down to him.

"Trunks I think that's a great idea… I would love to… maybe it will lead to a little more?" Ashe asked as her blushed faded and a seductive smirk appeared on her face.

Trunks looked at the woman before him and stood completely shocked. Phalli began to laugh even harder as Bardock looked more and more freaked out.

"So, Trunks you up for a night of fun?" Ashe asked as Trunks's face went ghost white.

"Uh, uh…." Trunks swallowed and sat down to his food and looked anywhere but Ashe's face. Phalli finally recovered from her laughing fit and grinned.

"That's what you get Trunks…" Phalli grinned as she turned to Ashe, "Finally, a young woman that'll keep him in check. You better hold onto her Trunks, she's a keeper." Phalli stated as Trunks only shrugged the comment and continued eating.

* * *

It was the first day of school. Trunks, Ashe and Goten left to school earlier than usual because Ashe had to go her house to change.

When she came out Trunks, was doing catcalls and then began to whistle.

"I must say Ashe, that skirt is getting shorter every year… I bet in a few months you're going to come to school in your panties." Goten laughed as Trunks raised his eyebrows up and down several times.

"That's when I'll have perfect attendance." Trunks grinned as Ashe blushed and hit his arm rather hard. Trunks winced from the pain and rubbed his appendage as the two took off without him.

"Hey that hurt!" Trunks yelled after them.

When the trio arrived at school, Radditz and Lena were the first to greet them as Asuka and Nelis floated down into the schoolyard. Nelis nodded to Ashe and then grinned.

"I remember not too long ago, when everyone thought you were a boy…" Nelis grinned as Ashe frowned and then attempted to grab Nelis. Trunks and Goten held her back and quieted Nelis down.

"How about we tour the school and find our classes?" Radditz suggested after seeing what could have happened. The group agreed and off they went. Radditz was the first to recognize their first period class and he went up to the door to spy on the teacher inside.

Asuka and Goten had sneaked away into the girls restroom for a make out session before Radditz could return. Trunks and Nelis were the first to realize the disappearance of the two and sighed to themselves.

"Your friend is corrupting my poor Asuka." Nelis stated with a smirk as she rubbed Trunks's shortened locks. "I love the hair also… its really sexy." Nelis winked. Ashe immediately stepped in front of Trunks and stared the girl down.

"I did it myself… I wouldn't want Trunks not having the best now would I?" Ashe asked as her hair began to stand slightly. Trunks only grabbed his head in frustration as the two began to argue. Lena simply watched the incident and Radditz try his best to sneak back to the awaiting others.

"Trunks, what are those two doing?" Radditz asked as Ashe's face turned red from anger as did Nelis's. The two teens were about to swing at one another but Trunks and Radditz grabbed them and pulled them apart.

"Cool it you two or that grunt in the classroom will hear me!" Radditz stated as the teacher whom he was spying on stood behind him. "Great now I a definitely getting in trouble." Radditz whined as the teacher pulled Radditz along with him. Lena sighed and turned to Trunks and the two girls and giggled.

"Me and Radditz will catch up with you all soon. So save us a seat!" Lena warned and Trunks nodded and turned to the two girls.

"Ladies there is enough of me to go around, no need to fight." Trunks stated seriously. Nelis and Ashe looked at him and then to each other and laughed.

"You're cute Trunks, but not that cute." Nelis stated and Trunks frowned.

"Come on, let's just go somewhere and wait for the bell to ring." Trunks grumbled as Nelis and Ashe followed, their dispute long forgotten due to Trunks's embarrassment.

"What a way to start a new school year…" Trunks cheered sarcastically.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the 7th Chapter! I will update in a few weeks I hope you all continued to read and review!**

**UNTIL NEXT UPDATE**

**CHAOTIC SYMPHONY**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry It took me so long to update! I've been away at a butt load of Funerals! I've haven't had any time to really write, because I had to catch up with school and work, sorry here is the next chapter

PLEASE REVIEW... give me some encouragement, thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

It had been at a good two months into what would be Trunks and the gangs finally year. Trunks over the two-month span had gone to bragging about his skill and talking about how Goten was no where near him in strength. Of course there was dispute over who was strongest but Trunks and Goten wouldn't just allow the other to win so there were a few words said to each other that seemed to put a strain on their friendship.

This and the fact that Asuka began taking up more of Goten's time and Trunks would either train alone or with Ashe.

Ashe had been hanging out with the supposed 'cool' group in school and so her popularity had shot through the roof. Since Goten was already taken by one of the strongest female Saiyajins in the school, Trunks was seen as the 'hot bachelor'. With he and Goten claiming to be the strongest and the only ones on the planet to surpass Super Saiyajin, every female in the school wanted him.

This was where Ashe often stepped in. She often shooed off many female Saiyajins that would try to flirt with Trunks during class or lunch. After about a month of this happening constantly, many inside the school believed that she was 'his woman'.

"Trunks, I'm surprised you haven't refused the idea of being Ashe's boy-toy." Nelis grinned as she and him met up with Goten, Asuka, Radditz, and Lena.

"Goten" Trunks stated sourly

"Trunks." Goten frowned and immediately the two turned from each other.

"You two are about to be out in the adult world and you're acting like two toddlers. I bet Kakkarot and Bardock have more manners." Asuka grinned as Trunks huffed.

"Well maybe if you tell your boyfriend that I am the better fighter just like always maybe I will forgive him." Trunks said to Asuka. Asuka sighed and led Goten into their next class.

"Talk to him yourself… I'm not some middleman." Asuka called behind her. Trunks sighed and attempted to calm himself down. Two Saiyajin females walked by and winked at Trunks as he smiled back at them and waved.

The two Saiyajins saw this as an opportunity to flirt and as they began to come over to him Nelis held her hand up and stopped them.

"No flirting, remember he's taken." Nelis stated tiredly as the girls frowned at her and retorted.

"I doubt that little girl knows how to satisfy a Super Saiyajin, uh Trunks?" The taller one stated as the shorted female only smirked and licked her lips suggestively. Trunks began to laugh nervously and then stopped abruptly. His eyes widened.

"I think you two sleazy tramps need to keep it moving or else." A very angry Ashe stood behind the two women frowning. At first the taller female was about to confront Ashe but the shorter one pulled her aside and whispered in her ear.

"No way!" the taller female looked at Ashe shocked and then both females ran off. Trunks laughed a little and sighed. Ashe was frowning at him and shook her head.

"Why do you insist in lowing yourself so much? I mean why is it that you enjoy having such trash flirt with you… I'd be disgusted. I know you can do better than those two… they don't care for you, just you're strength. They'll never be able to love you, like I…" Ashe stopped and blushed. She tried to look angry or frustrated as she fought her blush and walked into class, but Trunks only laughed and followed.

"I wonder when he'll stop torturing her and ask her out on a date?" Lena asked Radditz who shrugged.

"Trunks is a strange one… don't forget that. Ashe is just as strange that's what makes them perfect for each other." Radditz sighed as he turned to Nelis and grinned.

"So Nelis, how was your 'meeting' with the Prince last night?" Radditz asked as Nelis's eyes shot open.

"What? I have no clue what you mean!" Nelis said nervously and went into the class.

* * *

Kakkarot and Brolly had been in class for their required four hours and at dismissal, at lunchtime, the duo flew over to the higher school and waited to catch up with the older teens and brag about being out of school. Though they did it almost every day since school started, Brolly enjoyed watching Goten get upset and then Asuka brushing them off, but eventually getting angry at them for their teasing and chase them until Trunks and Ashe would stop her.

"So Brolly, who do you think will crack first today? I bet it'll still be Goten, and Asuka will start chasing us again… Unless, Ashe is in a bad mood and then we're in trouble. It would be cool to see if we can run from Trunks or Goten." Kakkarot grinned and Brolly shook his head.

"I bet we can get Trunks ticked off if we tell him that Goten showed us his power level and we say its higher than his. I doubt we'd get away… they are much stronger than both of us… and if we do say that to Trunks and Ashe is in a bad mood, and Asuka is tired of our teasing then we will seriously get hurt." Brolly stated calmly as Kakkarot looked at him and coughed.

"You're serious uh?" Kakkarot asked as Brolly raised a brow and shook his head.

"Kakkarot, the girls are the most violent! They'll kill us! Remember that day when Ashe was ultra pissed at Trunks and took it out on us? I couldn't feel my arms for days." Brolly stated remembering the pain from the day.

* * *

Trunks and Goten had continued arguing over who was the strongest between the two with no end in sight. Goten went as far as challenging Trunks to fight him in the school yard but Asuka and several well timed kisses changed his mind to other things.

"You're just as big chicken, Goten!" Trunks called out as Ashe pinched his arm and frowned at him.

"Just chill it… I mean you and him are the best of friends! Why would you want to jeopardize that over a stupid notion such as strength?" Ashe asked as Trunks turned to her and raised a brow.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear a native Saiyajin say that." Trunks whispered to Goten who seemed to forget their quarrel and answer back in a whisper that Ashe could easily here.

"She's starting to act like a mom, I think she is ready for mating season if you know what I mean." Goten elbowed Trunks who turned to him and frowned before Ashe grabbed Goten by the shirt and shook him senseless.

"Perv…" Trunks stated to Radditz in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Radditz asked slightly annoyed himself. Trunks thought for a moment and then answered in a whisper.

"Because this just seems so much more… well… cooler… at the moment." Trunks finished and nodded in contentment with his answer. Radditz only sighed as Lena pulled him away to get in line for lunch.

Everyday the group would get their meals and eat outside at one of their tables. Trunks and Goten had proclaimed the table to be either, 'Table of Trunks', or 'Goten's Grounds', depending on which arrived with their meal first.

Though their rivalry never escalated to anything violent, Lena, Asuka, Ashe, Nelis, and Radditz were getting tired of hearing the two argue back and forth. This day had been no different except for the fact that Asuka, Lena and Nelis had all formulated a plan that would occupy Trunks's thoughts long enough for him to just forget about the stupid argument.

Asuka stepped up behind Ashe and began to unravel her plan as the two boys restarted their vocal battle.

"Hey, Ashe, how about you help me and the girls end this little feud the boys are having?" Asuka asked as she leaned around Ashe's left side. Nelis came up around Ashe's right side and began speaking.

"We have the perfect plan that involves you. This plan is so great, that it requires you, the only person that Trunks will listen to, to be at the peak of your game." Nelis grinned as Ashe raised her eyebrow and turned to the teen.

"And what would this plan be?" Ashe asked as Nelis smiled.

"All you have to do is say the words, 'I would love to', and, poof, it's done." Asuka grinned as Ashe turned to her and frowned a little.

"You two aren't trying to play some joke on me are you?" Ashe asked and Nelis countered.

"Ashe you would kill us if that happened. Why would we risk our own health?" Nelis asked as Ashe sighed and agreed.

"When must I say those words?" Ashe questioned and Nelis smiled and Asuka smirked.

"As soon as Trunks comes over to ask you out." Asuka stated simply as Ashe's eyes widened and then she panicked.

"No! I can't, no way! I will not say yes." Ashe stated in a frenzy as the two older teens laughed.

"Why not? I heard from Phalli that you two were about to skip the dating part and get straight to the mating part in her living room the day before school." Asuka grinned as Ashe's face turned red.

"No… we were just…" Ashe started but Nelis laughed.

"Besides most of the females think Trunks is off the market because of the constant watch you have over him… I don't see why you don't close the deal… or would you want some other… undeserving…" Nelis stopped for dramatic effect before continuing, "trashy, no good…. Tramp to get him?" Nelis questioned as Ashe's eyes flashed with a hint of anger before nervousness overtook her.

"I still can't! He'd never say yes to going out with me." Ashe stated quickly as Asuka grinned.

"That's the point, we're gonna get him to ask you and all you have to do is accept." Asuka stated as she turned to Lena, Goten, Trunks and Radditz, "We already started working on this and its too late to turn back now… if he comes over just say yes." Asuka stated as she moved from the younger teen and stepped back with Nelis.

Trunks and Goten had forgotten about fighting and were listening to the words Lena was saying. Though everyone knew that Ashe liked Trunks, even Trunks, he and Goten weren't so surprised when Lena came to them to tell them that, what had surprised the two demi-Sayaijins, were the explicit tails of Ashe's love lust for Trunks. Lena knew everything she was saying was a lie but she had to do her part in Asuka's plan.

"I promise you Trunks she does that every time she's alone in the locker rooms before a sparring practice. I've walked in on her a couple of times and I swore not to say anything but she's getting desperate… I just don't…" Lena had begun to cry and then added. " I don't want some creep taking advantage of her… Trunks I know you'll take care of her and she needs someone who won't call her a freak or judge her… please Trunks do this for me and for Ashe." Lena begged with teary eyes as Trunks seemed reluctant.

"I seriously doubt that she will say yes, but what the heck." Trunks stated as he began to approach Nelis, Ashe and Asuka.

"Alright Ashe here he comes… remember just say yes." Asuka stated before she put some distance between her and the other teen.

"Ashe, I guess… I was… uh… well… the thing is…" Trunks stuttered and then changed his sentence and then just stopped.

Goten and Radditz who were watching several yards away could only stare in amazement.

"Trunks… " Goten stated.

"Is…" Radditz spoke.

"Nervous?" Both looked at each other and then rubbed their eyes and looked back at Trunks struggle to ask Ashe out on a date.

"Dude, Trunks has never been nervous with girls ever." Goten whispered to Radditz who nodded.

Trunks sighed and then breathed in deeply.

"Alright Ashe, its like this…. Um…uh…." Trunks stated as he connected with Ashe's eyes and became transfixed upon them. Trunks shook himself out of his daze and sighed. "Ashe, I was wondering if… if… maybe you and… and um… me go… out sometime?" Trunks concluded completely disgusted with himself at his horrible speech.

Trunks waited for a reply but the one he wanted was a yes or a no, or maybe a nod of the head or a shake of the head. Trunks did not get either of those but he did get a chuckle.

Ashe was looking straight into Trunks's eyes but she was chuckling a little. Radditz and Goten had thought maybe she was laughing at Trunks's attempt but Asuka, Lena, and Nelis knew that Ashe's laugh was much more insane-like and probably inflicted on her due to the fact the guy of her dreams finally asked her out.

Trunks, on the other hand, was about to explode with sorrow or anger… he couldn't decide which one to let surface. Ashe, on the other hand, was just trying to calm her nerves and stop what she thought was a crazed woman's laughter from coming out of her mouth and then run away.

Nelis stepped in before either could make a move and smiled at Trunks as she grabbed Ashe by the shoulders.

"Ashe would love to go out with you Trunks… she's just really, really…" Nelis looked at Ashe's face and continued, "really, really, happy. She's just so freaked out that she can't form the right words in her head, just like you a moment ago…. Now Ashe tell Trunks how much you would love to go out with him." Nelis stated as she made Ashe face her.

Ashe turned to Trunks slowly, as her small chuckles still escaped her lips and nodded emphatically and then swallowed as she moved her lips but no sound came out.

"See that's just pure excitement ain't that right Ashe?" Nelis asked as Ashe nodded again with even more ethusiasm. Trunks blushed and then tried to look elsewhere but his body wouldn't obey him as he and Ashe continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, a large ball of trash hit Trunks in the side of his head and then Ashe's expression went from too shocked to speak to pure anger.

"Who did it?" She roared as she erupted into Super Saiyajin level one. Ashe looked around and spotted Brolly laughing hard as Kakkarot looked as if he just wet his pants. Ashe wasted no time in going after the youngest son of Bardock.

* * *

As the end of the school day came, Trunks and the group were given an astounding announcement in their last period. The head of the school board had came over the intercom and announced a world wide martial arts tournament.

"The tournament shall be held in the courtyard of the King's palace! The victors of the separate rounds shall do battle against one another and will have the opportunity with a meeting with the King of our people, King Vegeta! Sign up in the front office if you are interested. Space may be limited." The announcer stated and immediately chaos broke throughout the planet of Vegeta.

Trunks and Goten had saw this as the perfect opportunity to fight each other but both knew that they would probably not be able to fight each other due to the fact they would most likely be the trainers of the winners of the tournament. Trunks shot Goten a grin and then the next thing you know the two disappeared.

"What is it Trunks?" Goten asked as Trunks looked at him amazed.

"I didn't think you would master the art of instant transmission… I thought I was the only one that learned instant transmission without a teacher… I must say Goten, you have impressed me." Trunks stated as Goten looked at him wide eyed.

"What? You learned on your own? I had the Supreme Kai teach me! I'm not saying you're stronger but that is very impressive… I guess." Goten grinned as he added something else, "Yeah just as impressive as you were today when you asked Ashe out." Goten grinned as Trunks blushed and looked away.

"Shut up!" Trunks shouted and then went back to his original thoughts. "Goten I think we'll get a chance to fight each other but the king might make us sit it out. I think he'll also want us to train the winner." Trunks stated as Goten nodded. "Oh, and sorry about the past few months… I guess we're taking our arguing to another level… I doubt Ashe will want me to do that now that I'm her boyfriend..." Trunks stated as he looked off into space. Goten laughed and then patted Trunks on the back.

"Do you think that the other's still think that we're arguing? I mean man, we've been going at it for a while, but we both know that its not that serious… I think they all think we're seriously angry with each other." Goten grinned as Trunks nodded with a smirk.

"They couldn't be any further from the truth." Trunks laughed as he and Goten teleported back to the school and into their seats.

"Where did you two go?" Lena asked from behind Radditz who was enjoying a nice neck massage. Goten waved his hand in front of Radditz's bliss filled face. After receiving no kind of response Goten wet his index finger with his saliva and stuck it into Radditz's ear lobe.

Radditz shot out of his seat and yelled, disrupting class and causing him to go to the office. Goten was laughing so hard that he too had to join Radditz and soon, both Asuka and Lena excused themselves to the office as well.

Nelis and Ashe looked at Trunks expectantly and then he sighed.

"I don't wanna go." Trunks stated as Ashe shook her head and sighed.

"I guess I can make it worth you while." Ashe grinned as Trunks shot out of his seat and began his classic 'Statement of Address' as he called it. It was a known thing that on the last day of the school week during their last period Trunks, Goten and the whole group would be sent to the office. Their teacher, a Saiyajin named Onon, sadly never caught on and so he never saw the pattern of their antics. On this day Trunks would give a speech that he knew the teacher would forever remember.

"Class, we have a roaming dirty ball among us… he has deceived us long enough…. Four score and seven minutes ago… when the great General Goten… Von… Something-Himer was dismissed to the abyss and yes that rhymes. The unconstitutionally ugly commander of this class committed treason to the king! He hath condemn-eth you all the slavery and oppression and Great Depression! I shall not stand by and let this cur do such a thing! As a Saiyajin! A man! I sir…" Trunks walked up to the confused and shocked teacher and pulled out the man's own handkerchief and slapped him with it. "Challenge you to a duel of honor and insecurity!" Trunks stated as he exited the class without getting any response from the poor older Saiyajin.

Ashe and Nelis were dying of laughter as were the other students in the class. The two girls exited shortly after Trunks made his departure and continued laughing all the way to the office. When they arrived Asuka and Lena were coming out of the office with Goten and Radditz who had a what-took-you look on their faces.

"Trunks here decided to give a speech." Nelis stated with a laugh as Radditz and Goten looked at Trunks in shock.

"The Statement of Address?" Radditz asked and Trunks nodded with a laugh.

"That got us kicked out of the last school remember?" Radditz asked as Trunks thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Last time, no one knew we were the legendary Super Saiyajins." Trunks corrected him with a grin. Radditz shook his head and sighed.

"My dad is going to kill me." Radditz stated as the bell rang and school had ended.

"Trunks, you three are going to go talk to the principal right?" Goten asked as they began to leave but Trunks shrugged and then lifted his chin and began talking in the snobbiest voice possible.

"I am a prince." Trunks stated, rolling the 'R' in the word 'prince', "I do as I please peasant." Trunks finished as he pretended to ride a horse out of the building. Ashe was laughing the whole time and followed him quickly. Goten shook his head with a smile and spoke.

"Trunks is smart at times and at others… well… let's just leave it at that." Goten grinned as he and the rest of the group left the school grounds.

The groups met up at Phalli's home and were lounging around while they brainstormed what to do.

"Trunks, why don't we play a game of truth or dare?" Goten asked and immediately he was asked what it was. After explaining Trunks reluctantly agreed and swore to himself to only do 'truth'.

"I will go first to demonstrate… Ashe! Truth or dare?" Goten grinned as she looked confused for a second and then smiled.

"Dare!" Ashe shot out and smiled. She believed that she had won the game but then Goten shook his head and spoke.

"You're not trying to guess which one… you are choosing the one you will actually do." Goten stated and Ashe nodded, "In any case, here's your dare… I dare you to … um… I know!" Goten exclaimed and then grinned deviously.

"Ashe, I dare you to take Trunks into his bedroom and make out with him." Goten laughed as Ashe looked shocked and then frowned.

"I shall not embarrass myself in such a way or will I embarrass Trunks for your enjoyment!" Ashe growled as Goten held up his hands defensively.

"Fine, I guess this game isn't going to work!" Goten sighed as he laid back into Asuka's lap.

"Goten, you know better… those two are a new couple… they do everything in private during this time." Asuka grinned as Ashe frowned at her. "Well it is true isn't?" Asuka smirked as Ashe shook her head and blushed.

"Well if we do anything it is in private! Unlike you and Goten… who are always kissing and hugging each other." Ashe retorted as Asuka raised a brow and then leaned forward and kissed Goten.

"So, at least I'm not afraid to kiss my mate… coward." Asuka stated with an evil grin. Ashe frowned and pulled Trunks to her forcefully and then engaged in the most passionate kiss that either ever had. Trunks hadn't even the time to react before she had grabbed him and so his mouth was opening up to speak but Ashe's mouth covered his before any words had escaped. This lead to the young teen sliding her tongue into his mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity the two broke apart. Ashe smirked triumphantly towards Asuka. Asuka took this as a challenge and pulled Goten to her and French kissed him just as deeply as Ashe kissed Trunks. In moments Asuka broke the kiss and glared at Ashe who frowned.

"You see Ashe that is how its done!" Asuka barked out and Ashe shook her head and then sat in Trunks's lap and began to lick his neck and then his earlobe. Trunks was frozen in shock and was about to object but Ashe had began to suckle on his collarbone and remove his shirt.

Asuka's eyes widened and then narrowed as she grabbed Goten and began to do the same thing to him. This was the moment that Phalli and Bardock walked in on the scene.

"What on Earth is going?" Phalli asked obviously displeased. Trunks and Goten got their senses back and froze in their spots, while Ashe and Asuka jumped off of their respective boyfriends and bowed to Phalli and Bardock.

"It isn't as it seems… we were just…" Ashe thought for a moment and realized that there was no excuse to give. Trunks was being stared at by Bardock and then before he could say anything Phalli growled.

"There will be no mating in my home by any teenagers! I don't care if you do it, but make sure that its not in my home!" Phalli frowned as she walked to her room as Bardock began to follow.

"Trunks, Goten… I know you two know better! If you're going to mate then do it somewhere not on our couch or our living quarters. Phalli, definitely doesn't like it and I know that I don't want to smell such a thing. I'm not saying that you two shouldn't ever mate, but make sure you do it in a very private area." Bardock left as Trunks and Goten remained beet red.

"I guess that's the equivalent to the 'birds and the bees' talk, my mom tried to give to me." Trunks sighed.

* * *

**I know it was kinda short but I'm just getting back into writing so bare with me! AND REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVEIWERS SO VERY MUCH CUZ YOU ARE THE REASON I COME BACK TO WRITE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**It's me Chaotic Symphony. And I want to thank all of you that have read my story and give thanks to those who reviewed chapter 8. I thank you all personally and I hope you continued to read and review!**

**The action picks up here in chap 9, so I hope you all stick with me and continue reading!**

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING FOR THEIR REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 8:**

Orphen.n2g 

**Twisterblade**

**SSJ4 BROLY**

**Crazy Iemon**

**ME**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9 

**AGES:**

**Trunks-18**

**Goten-17**

**Ashe-15**

**P.Vegeta-16**

**Radditz-17**

**Nail-14**

**Asuka-18**

**Nelis-18**

**Lena-18**

**Kakkarot-10**

**Brolly-10**

* * *

It had been several weeks since the announcement of the world tournament. With the tournament coming in a few months Trunks and Goten went to training the others and themselves. Goten and Trunks had taught the fusion dance to Kakkarot and Brolly who had many failures due to Brolly's refusal to look stupid. Nelis, Radditz and Lena often visited the palace to train with the prince, while Goten and Asuka used Trunks's gravity room for their training. Trunks and Ashe decided against constant training and so whenever Goten and Asuka weren't using the gravity room, the couple would train for an hour or two with the extra gravity provided by the gravity belts.

The tournament was almost two months away and already other students hounded Trunks and Goten about what the grand prize would be. Goten would tell big grand stories about unrealistic prizes while Trunks just ignored them.

On this particular day Trunks was waiting in Hun's living room waiting for Ashe to finish getting ready for their day together. Since school had let out for a few months for the tournament Trunks had dedicated the entire day to having fun with his new girl. (AN: They are a warring type people, I'm pretty sure education takes the backseat when it comes to fighting.)

"So tell me Trunks will the strongest Saiyajin be entering the tournament?" Hun questioned as Trunks grinned and shook his head. "Why not, you would win for sure!" Hun grinned as Trunks sighed.

"That's the problem." He grinned as Hun smiled and then called for Ashe. The girl yelled back something that sounded like 'shut up' or 'hold up' Trunks thought it most likely to be the first.

He knew that Ashe never really liked or cared about her father. He had abused her physically and mentally. Now that Ashe was much stronger than him she often lashed out at him with snide comments or sent him warning glares whenever he said anything she didn't like. Hun, on the other hand, had become more subservient towards Ashe. Trunks knew it happened for two reasons: one, his daughter's 'life-mate' was many times stronger than him, and second his own daughter was also many times stronger than him. Hun really had no choice but to put up with Ashe's disrespect.

Trunks wondered if that would be how he acted if he ever became stronger than his father. Though Vegeta never went as far as Ashe's father had, Trunks still wondered. Ten to fifteen minutes late Ashe appeared at the top of the steps wearing a short red skirt with black shorts hidden under the skirt, a pair of knee high skin tight black boats, black forearm gauntlets, and a white A-shirt which had a V cut collar and under this shirt was a regular black A-Shirt.

(AN: A-shirt for those who don't know what those are: undershirts that are sleeveless also called 'wife-beaters' how it got that name I don't even want to know)

"Hey, Trunks. Dad I will be back later today, when mom gets out of bed tell her I said bye." Ashe then rushed by her father and latched onto Trunks's arm.

"Where to first?" Trunks asked as the couple closed the door behind them and flew into the sky.

"I don't know, I kinda want to train, but you don't want to." Ashe stated and Trunks laughed.

"I wanted you to have fun today! If training is fun to you then we can do that." Trunks grinned as Ashe brushed a lock of blonde hair from her face.

"Trunks have you noticed anything different?" Ashe asked and Trunks grinned nervously. As soon as he did this Ashe frowned and shook her head.

"Never mind. I thought you would notice my hair has grown a little." Ashe stated as she ran her hands through her blonde locks. Trunks raised a brow and replied.

"Actually you're hair is just straighter." He countered and Ashe frowned and then laughed.

"I know, I just wanted to see if you could tell the difference." She grinned and began to fly towards his home.

"Where are you going?" Trunks yelled as she replied.

"Training… remember?" Ashe yelled back and blasted towards his home.

* * *

In the Future Timeline:

"I'll handle it Kakkarot, you just make sure you get rid of those damn dragons!" Vegeta growled as Goku smiled back at him.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'll handle it." With that Goku stated as he blasted off into the sky. Vegeta turned to Bulma and sighed.

"Will he always surpass me? Every attempt I make at reaching his strength is wasted because he always finds a way to go beyond me… now Kakkarot has reached the fourth level of Super Saiyajin and I can't even reach the third." Vegeta growled to himself as Bulma comforted him.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I've been working on a way to advance you to the next level just like Goku! I think it will be ready soon, but first you have to go back and warn Trunks and Goten of baby and the overuse of the dragonballs." Bulma reminded him and Vegeta nodded.

"I'll return woman. If you need me then come in after me and get me understand?" Vegeta asked and Bulma nodded with a smile.

"Now hurry up, by the time you get back I will have a process by which will transform you into a level four Super Saiyajin." Bulma grinned and Vegeta smirked as he stepped into the Time Portal.

Vegeta arrived on Planet Vegeta instantly inside of the palace and came face to face with his younger self.

"Brat, where is my son?" Vegeta asked the prince who answered.

"Trunks is somewhere with Ashe… where, I don't know. If I were you, I would check Bardock's home. Now if you excuse me, I have training to do." Prince Vegeta walked quickly past his adult self and into a room.

Vegeta watched the young man disappear into a room and growled. He ignored the younger Vegeta's disrespect and exited the palace and flew for Bardock's estate.

* * *

On the planet Earth, in the past timeline, Janemba was gathering the very being that would give him the edge on the Saiyajins. Janemba had spent the entire year searching for the beast and after hearing the little magician's claim of the beasts power Janemba had to find this creature.

Majin Buu, would give Janemba the hate and evil energy he needed to become much stronger than any of the other Saiyajins. Releasing those dead Saiyajins on Planet Vegeta gave him strength and power but it wasn't enough… he needed more and now this Majin Buu creature would give him that.

Janemba understood that he needed the small magician to work his magic in order to revive the beast so Janemba set out to find the small magician. His search had landed him near the Planet Vegeta. Janemba had no intentions of starting a battle but he did want to see what the Saiyajins were doing, he didn't want to have planned so long and hard for nothing.

Janemba opened a portal and reappeared near Trunks's presence. Janemba then felt another force coming towards them and hid out of sight.

* * *

Trunks and Ashe were about to enter the gravity room but Trunks felt his father's power level and waited. When Vegeta arrived he took notice of Trunks's appearance and laughed.

"So you finally cut that girly hairstyle off? I'm proud!" Vegeta laughed as Ashe stepped up.

"Actually I cut it and I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of it!" Ashe growled as Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Ashe refused to back down and only glared at the older man. Trunks quickly jumped in front of Ashe and began to speak.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked and Ashe answered.

"Being a nuisance." She retorted and Vegeta, instead of exploding and getting angry, began laughing.

"A true Saiyajin woman, alright… Trunks I just hope you can survive her. She's a keeper." Vegeta grinned and turned to his son. "Listen up boy,there is a lot I need to warn you of." Vegeta thenbegan and he started to explain the Black Star Dragon balls, Baby, Super 17, and the present danger the future timeline is in.

Janemba could only grin and smile as he heard of Baby and the Tuffle scientist. If Janemba could reconstruct Baby in this time, then Baby could take over the Saiyajin's minds and they would serve him! Janemba then vanished in a portal in search of the scientist known to have created Baby.

Vegeta concluded telling the two about the bad and then told them about Goku's level four form.

"What? Super Saiyajin four?" Ashe asked as Trunks frowned and then thought for a moment.

'If Goku has reached the fourth level then have I, I mean I've reached level three but I know that I have a lot more power than that' Trunks thought to himself and then looked up at his father and smiled.

"Wow, level four, huh? Oh well I guess that's something I'll have to work for then." Trunks stated as he stood up and took Ashe's hand and led her away to the side.

"Ashe, I know that this tournament is important to you and everything, but if what my father says is true then I have to go find Baby and stop his creator before he can complete that thing." Trunks stated as Ashe sighed and nodded.

"I'm coming along too… if you leave by yourself then everyone will get suspicious. If I go then everyone will think we're hiding away together." Ashe stated and Trunks sighed and agreed.

"But you have to stay out of trouble… I don't want to lose you." Trunks stated as he kissed her on the cheek. Ashe's face reddened momentarily before she frowned.

"I'm a super Saiyajin… I can handle myself." Ashe reminded him and Trunks sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not saying that its just that…" Trunks was about to continue until he heard a growl and then an 'ouch'. Trunks stepped over into the bushes beside the gravity room and pulled out Kakkarot who was rubbing his arm. Brolly walked out from the bushes and sighed.

"I told you to stop moving." Brolly stated and Kakkarot frowned.

"You pinched me! Trunks didn't even know we were over there and if you didn't pinch me he would have never found out." Kakkarot stated as a little tear threatened to fall. Brolly apologized and Kakkarot cheered up. Trunks cleared his throat and both young boys began to laugh nervously.

"Now I think I know how everyone felt about me and Goten always getting into trouble." Trunks sighed as Brolly continued to laugh nervously and edge his way to escape. Ashe cut him off and lifted him by the collar and turned to Trunks.

"What are we gonna do with these two… I mean we can't let them go, they'll tell someone." Ashe commented and Brolly and Kakkarot shook their heads.

"NO we wouldn't tell anyone, we promise." Kakkarot pleaded and Ashe laughed.

"Yeah, and I am then King of the Saiyajin race." Trunks grinned at Ashe's words and then looked Kakkarot in the eye.

"They're coming with us." Trunks stated.

"What?" Ashe, Brolly, and Kakkarot all chorused together. Trunks sighed and began again as Vegeta arrived to see what the commotion was all about.

"If we let them stay they will tell everyone about this, then the tournament will most likely be called off and all of those Saiyajins that have been training night and day will have done it for nothing. Another point is that these two know the fusion dance and so having two very powerful Super Saiyajins around ain't a bad thing. Plus if we don't take them someone will force them to tell and then Goten will try to come and that may leave the planet unprotected." Trunks explained and Ashe nodded in agreement.

"I figured this was the sort of action you would take and so I brought these for you." Vegeta tossed three capsules into Trunks's hand. "Remember how you first got here in that ship?" Vegeta asked and Trunks nodded. "Well that's the fuel for the ship. Three tanks full… though I doubt you can even use up half of one, Bulma told me to give them all to you." Vegeta stated and Trunks nodded.

"I'm going back now to help with the situation in our time… don't allow Baby to come into being or else." Vegeta warned as he blasted off back towards the palace. Trunks went to his room hastily and brought back another capsule. He opened it and a car sized ship appeared.

"It can hold a maximum of six, but we're only taking four." Trunks grinned as he rubbed the side of the space ship and grinned even wideras he began to load fuel into it. "Brolly tell your parents that you're coming with me and Ashe to go training out in space, Kakkarot I'll talk to Phalli. Ashe tell your parents the same. We will meet back here around the same time tomorrow. I shall gather you all together and then we'll leave here and go to a more private and secluded area to take off from. We'll board the ship then and get started. Remember talk only to you're parents no one else." Trunks warned. Kakkarot and Brolly nodded and then looked at Trunks expectantly. "What?"

"Can we train with you two?" Brolly asked as Kakkarot nodded happily. Trunks looked to Ashe who shrugged and nodded herself.

"Sure come on." Trunks opened his gravity room and once the other three stepped in he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Janemba left the planet immediately in hopes of finding project baby before the Saiyajins left to destroy it.

"All I must do is find the hate force of one of the Truffles and it will be done! Those Saiyajins will be nothing but slaves for my bidding! With the aid of Majin Buu, not even Gotenks can defeat me!" Janemba grinned darkly to himself as he drifted through realms searching for the Tuffle scientist.

* * *

The Next Day:

Goten, Asuka, and Nelis were visiting Prince Vegeta in hopes of training with him but Radditz and Lena had already beat them to it and Prince Vegeta refused Goten and Asuka's help due to their make out session that occurred only moments into their last session together.

Goten and Asuka began to leave with Nelis, but one of the guards insisted that the prince wanted to speak with Nelis.

"Ohh! Prince Vegeta and Nelis?" Asuka asked as she grinned and continued, "My next queen… I do hope you won't forget about us little people." Asuka teased as Nelis turned red from embarrassment and some anger.

"Shut up, Asuka… I didn't do this to you when you started dating Goten!" Nelis growled as Asuka's eyes widened.

"So you and the prince are dating?" Asuka asked and Nelis clamped both hands over her mouth and shook her head vehemently. Asuka laughed and congratulated her friend as Goten looked confused.

"Asuka, what is going on? Nelis are you and Prince Veggie in love?" Goten asked as Asuka pinched his arm and grinned.

"Nope, but they are dating." Asuka stated as Nelis sighed and agreed with the last statement. Goten laughed a little then even harder.

"What's so darn funny?" Nelis asked now fully angry. Goten stopped and grinned as he wiped his eyes.

"In a way you're going to become Trunks's step mother!" Goten burst into a fit of giggles as he fought to keep down the louder laughter. Asuka sighed and knocked Goten up side the head.

"You're going to be nearly ten years older than your step mother." Asuka countered. Goten stopped laughing and then sighed as he realized her words to be true.

"Oh well…" Goten then pulled Asuka along with him. Asuka turned back to Nelis and gave her a 'thumbs up'.

"Good luck with the prince!" Asuka called out as she disappeared around a corner. Nelis turned red as the guard several yards behind her heard the whole thing.

"Um, lets get going shall we?" Nelis asked nervously as the guard saluted and replied.

"Yes, Princess Nelis." He turned and immediately began leading Nelis to the prince. Nelis, on the other hand, hadn't followed but just stared off into space as her cheeks grew redder from the embarrassment.

The guard led the young woman into the princes chambers where Prince Vegeta awaited as he looked out his window. He had obviously left his training chamber and was awaiting Nelis's arrival.

"Hello, Vegeta." Nelis stated with a small wave of her hand as the prince smirked and turned to her.

"I heard those fools down there bothering you… are you okay woman?" He asked as Nelis smiled as her cheeks reddened. She nodded and moved closer.

"Will we be training together today?" She asked but Prince Vegeta shook his head.

"Actually I wanted to have some alone time with you in another way. Nelis would you like to have dinner with me tonight, just us and no one else?" Prince Vegeta asked as Nelis turned a brighter shade of red and agreed.

"I would love to my prince."

* * *

Trunks, Ashe, Brolly and Kakkarot had all tricked the adults into believing they were going to a secluded spot to train. Trunks had the space-time machine up and operational while Ashe was finishing up packing all of their supplies and capsulizing them. Brolly and Kakkarot were off chasing after one another trying to see who was the fastest.

Trunks shut down the machine and then capsulized it while he turned to Ashe.

"Ashe, go get those two before they draw too much attention to us." Ashe followed her loves order and yanked the two boys from the sky and pulled them towards Trunks.

"You two are going to get us caught!" Ashe growled and Brolly laughed.

"You just want to get away with Trunks and be alone!" Brolly grinned and Ashe pulled at his arm a little harder causing him to stop talking.

"One more time and it will be your last!" Ashe shouted and then Trunks laughed.

"Come on Ashe don't kill them too soon." Trunks stated as he lifted into the air as Ashe let the two children go and followed Trunks. Kakkarot and Brolly regained themselves and blasted off after the two.

"Trunks!" Kakkarot called out as Trunks slowed up a little to allow the boy to catch up with.

"What is it Kakkarot?" Trunks asked as the air whipped across their faces as they neared their destination.

"I was wondering if you had space suits just in case we had to be in space. I don't think I can breathe without air." Kakkarot stated and Trunks turned to him and raised a brow.

"Did you lose brain cells or something? I don't think anything can breathe without air." Trunks said as Kakkarot turned red and frowned.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that I meant what if we need to fight in space or something like that?" Kakkarot started as Trunks waved him off.

"I'll handle it if it comes to that but I highly doubt something like that will happen." Trunks grinned as he flew off leaving the three of them behind. Ashe blasted off faster after him as Brolly stuck his tongue out at Kakkarot before taunting.

"And I am the faster one." Brolly then blasted off after Trunks and Ashe as Kakkarot frowned and followed.

As Trunks began to slow down he descended and opened up the capsule containing the space-time machine and then opened another capsule.

"Ashe, Kakkarot, Brolly, we're going in space so I decided to snag a few of these from our dear Prince Vegeta and his soldiers. I present to you all the new and improved Saiyajin Battle armor." Trunks pulled out a black jumpsuit from his uncapsulized case and showed it to the three.

"Cool! It has its own armor too?" Kakkarot asked as Trunks pulled out a white chest armor plate. (AN- What Vegeta was wearing when he first came to Earth but without the shoulders… so basically it's a black version of what Goku and Gohan was wearing in the time chamber during Cell Saga.)

In moments Kakkarot and Brolly took off to hide behind some bushes to change into their new gear while Ashe and Trunks stayed near the ship. Ashe winked at Trunks and then looked over to where Kakkarot and Brolly went before smirking evilly.

"What's that response for?" Trunks asked as Ashe grinned as she walked behind the ship and began to take her top off. Trunks immediately turned around and continued. "Ashe, what are you doing?"

"Don't you wanna watch?" Ashe asked as Trunks's face turned red. It was time's like this where he wished he still had his long hair instead of the shortened spikes he know had. At least with his long hair he could cover his face.

"Ashe, Kakkarot and Brolly could come back at anytime." Trunks warned and Ashe laughed.

"From all the dirty little stories I've heard about you from Goten, I thought you would take advantage of this moment?" Ashe asked and Trunks turned around and frowned.

"What has Goten told you?" Trunks questioned as he caught a glimpse of Ashe's bare back but couldn't see anything lower than her waist due to the ship's interference.

"Goten, told me that during your time over in Rouge city you were quite the ladies man." Ashe turned to Trunks and raised a brow before continuing.

"I heard of all of the things you would do with those other girls." Ashe's tone sounded bitter and harsh. "he also told me how some of those girls weren't even your girlfriend… just girls you decided to play with." Ashe stated as she held up her short pink skirt a flipped it over towards Trunks's direction. He unconsciously caught it and shook his head.

"Ashe, what's wrong?" Trunks asked the dreaded question and that's when Ashe turned fully towards him. She was angry and Trunks was already dreading the next few moments.

Ashe ignored the fact that she was completely nude and leaned over the ship and shouted at Trunks.

"We've been dating for nearly a month and a half and you have yet to even attempt to make a move on me. Hell we barely kiss! Asuka told me that she and Goten nearly slept with each other the second day they met. Radditz and Lena are constantly on each other, Nelis and Prince Vegeta are more physical then we are and they try to keep their relationship a secret!" Ashe growled and then continued, "Am I that repulsive!" Ashe nearly whispered as she began to cover herself with her arms and shook her head as her tears dripped all over her arms and chest.

"Ashe, listen please don't act like this." Trunks stated but Ashe shook her head and put the Saiyajin armor on in a hurry. Trunks was about to continue but Kakkarot and Brolly blasted into view and began to argue.

"No I am!" Kakkarot shouted but Brolly ignored him and continued shouting the same. Trunks turned back to Ashe whose head was down and she was fully dressed in the black jumpsuit and white armor. Trunks reached out to touch her but Ashe swatted his hand away immediately. With a sigh Trunks turned to the boys and called them over.

"Time to go everyone." Trunks announced as the group took their seats and Trunks began the lift off sequence. He turned to his right and glanced at Ashe who was still very upset and Trunks wished that he could say something or do something to make her feel better but he knew that if he tried anything Brolly or Kakkarot would comment on it or interrupt him.

In a matter of seconds Trunks, Ashe, Brolly and Kakkarot were in space and heading towards the coordinates his father gave to him before he returned to the present.

'As soon as this is all over, I can sort this out with Ashe… I wish I could comfort her but she would most likely brush me away again.' Trunks thought as he stole side glances at the girl.

Brolly had felt the negative vibe coming from the older couple and kept quiet. Kakkarot noticed the same thing and decided that speaking wouldn't be such a bright idea. So, in silence, the four Saiyajins traveled through space to find what was thought to be the remains of the Truffle people and stop the mad scientist from creating Baby.

The entire trip had been a quiet one. No one had said a thing since they had set out and that had nearly been four hours ago. Trunks looked at the young lady once more and sighed.

"Ashe?" Trunks whispered but she didn't respond. "Ashe?" Trunks spoke again and this time the young lady turned her head slightly and looked at him. Trunks froze as he saw the anger and hatred she had for him in her eyes and dropped the subject altogether. He turned back to directing the ship and promised himself not to speak anymore.

In the back two seats Kakkarot and Brolly were staring at each other and both decided that going to sleep would be best just incase the two began arguing. Neither Brolly nor Kakkarot wanted to witness that so both children tried their best to drift off to dream land.

* * *

The next day on Planet Vegeta, Goten and Asuka were inside of Trunks's gravity chamber training for the upcoming tournament. Goten was pumped about the tournament because he wanted Asuka to win and with all the training she was doing, she would. Goten knew Ashe was stronger than Asuka but he doubted that they would train as hard as the two of them have been training for the past month and with the tournament only a few weeks away Goten was quite confident in Asuka.

Radditz and Lena entered the room and the four of them decided to have a four way sparring match under the maximum gravity of five thousand times the planets natural gravity.

Else where on the Planet Prince Vegeta and Nelis were training as well but chose to do so under less stressful conditions, for Nelis's sake. The entire planet seemed to be in training for the upcoming tournament that promised to be the most spectacular event in Saiyajin history.

Bardock and King Vegeta were readying the tournament battle site for the upcoming day. The two men had received aid from their future sons on how to design the battle stage so that it could withstand the harsh environment that it would soon be under. Mostly, though Bulma did all of the tweaks and directing of the platform's creation, she had left most of the blue prints before she and their two sons left, due to the fact that their timeline had received some sort of problem. Regardless, the construction of the ring had continued.

King Vegeta had also entered himself into the tournament and was anxious to begin but the ring and the communication systems that would broadcast the event all over the planet were not yet operational. Hence the reason it would take another two weeks for the tournament to begin.

"So Bardock will you be entering as well?" King Vegeta asked and Bardock merely nodded.

"Of course my king." Bardock stated as King Vegeta grinned.

"Yes, this will be the most auspicious event our people have ever witnessed! I can't wait!" King Vegeta grinned but Bardock frowned.

"If you are entering as well my King, what if someone defeats you? I mean Brolly and my son are even beyond us now, what if you must face one of them in battle and lose? The people will challenge your thrown won't they?" Bardock asked and King Vegeta shook his head.

"Bardock, none of that matters, if I lose to anyone that person must first fight my son for the right to the thrown and then they must fight Trunks, my grandson. The chance of anyone on this planet defeating me and my son is unlikely, but defeating Trunks is impossible." King Vegeta stated, "And besides if that individual gets to Trunks and loses I doubt he will want to be king and so he will just give that responsibility back to me." King Vegeta reasoned as Bardock nodded.

"It is time that I go and retrieve the young Namek, Nail. He has promised to be a guardian for our planet. I will return so." Bardock stated and instantly vanished.

"Yes, this will be the most glorious events of all of Saiyajin history!" King Vegeta grinned as construction continued.

* * *

"Yes, the Tuffles are on this planet! I have found them! Now those Saiyajins will pay Baby will be mine!" Janemba grinned as he descended onto a darkened planet light years away from the new Planet Vegeta.

"Now what was that doctor's name?" Janemba said aloud as he landed on the desolate planet. "Oh yes, they called him Dr. Myuu." Janemba laughed as he blasted off in search of the particular doctor.

* * *

**thanks to all that reviewed and I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW and continued to read.**

**NEXT CHAPTER THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS!**


	10. Chapter 10: TOURNAMENT DAY

**Hey everyone I'm back with Chapt 10. So with out further ado here is chapter 10, the action steps up a little.**

* * *

Chap10

It was finally the day of the tournament and those that had survived the qualifying week were allowed entry into the coliseum. A total of five hundred Saiyajins remained in the contest including Asuka, Lena, Radditz, Prince Vegeta, Bardock, Phalli, Hun, Leah, Nelis and the king of the Saiyajins, King Vegeta himself. Goten was shocked to learn that Brolly, Kakkarot, Ashe and Trunks were no where to be found. They didn't even show up for the entire qualifying week.

Due to the immense amount of warriors scheduled for the tournament the ones with the highest power levels would be qualified to wait until the next week of the tournament when the contestants were less numerous. Prince Vegeta and the others easily qualified for this and so the first week of the tournament would lend the group to being spectators instead of participators.

"Hey, Asuka, are you sure you haven't heard or seen Trunks or Ashe? I mean the last thing I heard from those two was that they were training somewhere. Or at least that's what Bardock told me." Goten stated and Asuka shook her head.

"When I talked to Ashe's parents earlier today they said that she and Trunks left to some secluded spot together… but that doesn't account for Kakkarot and Brolly." Ashe stated as Bardock approached the couple with a frown.

"Bardock what's up?" Goten asked a little afraid. Bardock sighed in frustration before speaking.

"I just got a message from Trunks's father from the future and my future son… obviously, Trunks has once again taken things into his own hands and left to prevent a possible future danger from reaching the planet. Vegeta told me that my son, Brolly and Ashe were with him. Goten did you know anything about this?" Bardock asked strictly as Goten shook his head quickly.

"I had no clue I swear! If I had known I would have gone with him!" Goten defended as Bardock sighed and grabbed his head.

"Vegeta told the king and I to leave it to Trunks, but still Trunks is a risk taker and if I know him he'll do something really drastic… I can only wonder who he gets it from. I mean what sane Saiyajin would risk his life so casually?" Bardock asked more to himself than to Goten.

'If he only knew, my dad is almost exactly like that.' Goten thought and then smiled.

"Hey, Trunks will be back soon, but unfortunately Ashe, Kakkarot and Brolly won't be allowed into the tournament." Goten stated as Bardock moved on to tell the others the news.

"Trunks what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Goten asked aloud to himself as he looked up at the blue-green sky above.

* * *

Ashe jumped backwards and landed on a large pillar and waited for the next attack to come. She looked around and then growled. Her black Saiyajin jumpsuit nearly blended in with the dark skies above but the darkness of the planet didn't nerve her. Out of the corner of her eye Ashe saw a movement and instantly she ducked as a large fist flew over her head.

"I will have my princess whether you want to be mine or not!" A large grey beast of a man roared as his horns became longer as his anger grew.

"Jargon, I would rather die then become your princess!" Ashe roared as she unleashed her Super Saiyajin powers and the force of her power blasted Jargon backwards. The grey beast struggled to stand but Ashe was too fast and delivered a final blast towards the beast eradicating his body completely.

At that moment Trunks appeared high up into the sky and blasted down to Ashe who was glaring at him angrily.

"Ashe, I see you and your dear prince didn't fair as well as you thought." Trunks stated as Ashe pushed him.

"Go to hell!" Ashe screamed at him as Trunks only shook his head.

"Ashe, I don't get it… just because I don't use you as some sex toy you're upset!" Trunks yelled as Ashe just shook her head and pushed pass Trunks and began walking around the desolate planet. Trunks growled and blasted in front of Ashe and grabbed her shoulders.

"Its been nearly two weeks! Why haven't you gotten over it?" Trunks asked as calmly and Ashe became enraged.

"Why don't you just go screw one of those flimsy Saiyajin sluts? I bet they have more to offer than I do. Why did I even try to get you? I mean your three years older and the girls your age all have their physical aspects already. I bet they were able to please you more than I could ever hope to… that's why you barely touched me when we were together." Ashe hissed as Trunks gasped as Ashe pulled herself away from him.

"What do you mean 'were together'? I thought we still are together... wait you're upset because I've been with other girls?" Trunks asked and Ashe looked away and laughed bitterly.

"Kakkarot and Brolly are probably waiting for us on the neighboring planet. We don't have time for this, Baby hasn't been found so how about we deal with this later." Ashe began to ascend into the air but Trunks stopped her.

"So, if Jargon hadn't showed his true self you would have married him and stayed here?" Trunks asked and Ashe became silent.

"Yeah."

"Why!" Trunks shouted as Ashe responded.

"He, unlike you, thought I was beautiful, attractive, and desirable." Ashe stated as she blasted off towards the neighboring planet. Trunks followed her in silence back to the other planet in the sky.

When the two arrived Kakkarot and Brolly rushed to Ashe and hugged her.

"Ashe, we're so glad that you decided to come back, we knew that you and Trunks would work your problems out." Kakkarot grinned as Ashe froze as Kakkarot's words hit her. Brolly sensed this and ended the hug instantly while Kakkarot continued on.

"For a second we thought that you were going to actually marry that guy, but I knew you wouldn't leave Trunks or us and our friends back home." Kakkarot grinned as he looked back up to Ashe who looked down at him and shook her head.

"I decided to come back on my own; Trunks had nothing to do with my decision." Ashe stated bitterly and at that moment Trunks landed as Kakkarot stepped away from Ashe quickly. The princess of the planet, Jillian, arrived and praised the warrior on his victory over Jargon and his people.

Ashe turned to Trunks and laughed sourly. She approached him and then paced around him sizing him up as she did so. She stopped in front of him and then turned back to Princess Jillian and then turned back to Trunks.

"So now she's your slut too?" Ashe asked and then continued without letting Trunks talk, "And not to mention you didn't even come to the planet for me. You came to do her bidding…" Ashe began and Trunks just shook his head and sighed. He pulled Ashe along with him and then one they were far away from the others Trunks began.

"Ashe, I love you more than anyone I have ever known, Ashe this is killing me… please just understand." Trunks stated as Ashe looked at him for a long time in silence.

"Please, say anything Ashe, please! Ashe please… I've never begged to any girl in my entire life for anything!" Trunks pleaded as he looked into Ashe's eyes and she sighed.

"Trunks, whatever game you're playing with me just stop… you win… if you've wanted to make me look like a fool then you got it… just stop acting like you care." Ashe whispered as she turned her back on him.

"Ashe, why is it that you doubt me? I love you! I don't want anyone but you… I didn't treat you like the others because you weren't an airhead like the rest of them! Ashe you are strong willed and I thought that if I tried to get into your pants in the first month you would hold it against me!" Trunks answered as Ashe shook her head.

"I am a Saiyajin woman, regardless of how I act… if my potential life mate wants an intimate, physical relationship I would be required to oblige. Regardless of the number of rules you have changed when you came here, some customs just can't go away. I wouldn't have thought any less of you at all Trunks… You made me feel inferior physically and sexually to all the others you've already had." Ashe emphasized the 'all the others' part and Trunks hung his head.

"Ashe you are not inferior at all. You have great legs and your entire body is toned and conditioned. You have beautiful eyes and your smile is unbelievable. I swear there isn't a thing about you that I could not want. You have an attitude about you that makes me wish I could make you mine and mine alone, but at the same time it's as if regardless of what I do you'll always have that defiance that begs to be chased after. Ashe can we please drop this, we have been going at it long enough and I am tired… do you have any idea at the missed opportunities that we've had because of our arguing?" Trunks asked as he hugged the younger girl close. Ashe looked at him and raised a brow.

"So you're telling me that if I hadn't been on that planet with Jargon you and I would have…. ?" Ashe asked seductively and Trunks grinned deviously.

"Oh yes." Trunks smirked as Ashe shook her head and laughed genuinely.

"Fine, but the next opportunity we have I want something from you and there is no backing out of it." Ashe stated as Trunks nodded as she continued. "Trunks I want to fully mate with you… for life." Ashe stated as Trunks nearly fell due to the sudden weakness in his knees.

"W-What?" Trunks questioned as Ashe continued.

"You do wish to be with me until death right?" She asked as Trunks nodded his head and Ashe continued, "Then we shall make it official to everyone on Planet Vegeta. I shall mark you as mine and you shall mark me as yours." Ashe stated and Trunks looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"Are you sure about this, Ashe, I mean there would be no turning back." Trunks stated and she frowned.

"So you don't want to?" Ashe asked as Trunks shook his head and replied.

"No, it's just that I'm really nervous… I mean, I know I love you and that I would spend my life with you Ashe but are you sure that you are sure?" Trunks asked trying to guarantee that this was what Ashe truly wanted. Ashe thought for a moment and nodded.

"Trunks, I want to know that there is someone out there that yearns to hold and love me… having you as my mate will give that to me. Even if we die trying to stop Baby, I want to know that I had someone before my time comes." Ashe stated and Trunks nodded.

"Alright Ashe, I don't know a lot about the procedure but I'm sure I can try to do it." Trunks agreed with a small smile, "let's get back to the others, I bet Kakkarot and Brolly are driving Jillian insane." Ashe agreed and returned with him to the group that was awaiting their arrival.

"I take it all is better?" Princess Jillian asked as Ashe nodded and spoke.

"Forgive me for my earlier outburst it was truly unnecessary and uncalled for, especially for an ambassador of Planet Vegeta." Ashe bowed as the princess shook her head with a laugh.

"No need Ashe, I am sure that defending your claim to a man such as Trunks is a daunting task… one I doubt he makes any easier." Jillian grinned. Ashe nodded as Trunks looked confused.

"What does that mean?" he asked as Ashe shushed him.

"Again I wish I could help you find this creature called Baby… I have no recollection of such a beast. I am so sorry that I cannot aid you since you did rid my people of that sex-craved lunatic Jargon and his people." Princess Jillian stated as one of her advisors came to her side and bowed before speaking.

"If I may, my Princess Jillian, I believe that this information may help these travelers in their quest." The woman bowed lower and the Princess accepted.

"Of course anything we can offer to aid them!" She exclaimed happily as the woman turned to Trunks and Ashe as she spoke.

"Our Planetary Trade Unit, while on planet 332, named Planet Metal, came across a man who they believed was ranting something along the lines of 'Soon baby I shall have you' I have nothing else from their report but I believe that it is worth checking into."

"Great now we might go searching after some guy trying to get a girl." Brolly sighed as Kakkarot laughed. The woman then addressed Brolly.

"I doubt that this was some man after a woman, the reports described a doctor looking male in his latter years. He was also buying many medical and laboratory supplies also. The reason he was so closely watched was because his people were thought to have been eradicated by the now peaceful Saiyajin race." Trunks gasped and then interrupted.

"What was the name of these people?"

"The Tuffles." She answered and Trunks frowned.

"Thank you all so very much, you have given us exactly what we have been searching for. If we can get those coordinates we'll be on our way." Trunks stated seriously as he prepped the space ship for launch.

* * *

"This is perfect! Trunks believes that he will be able to stop the creation of Baby! But he is too late!" Janemba laughed as another walked into the room.

"I see that you are enjoying the Galactic Video Transmitter, one of the many reasons I hurried Baby's creation was because of that machine… when I saw those two arrive on Planet Plant before they moved to their new planet, I knew I had to get my perfect creation ready for use at anytime. I thank Janemba for assisting me." The Doctor came into full view.

"Yes, Myuu, we have made quite the team… Trunks is coming, ready Baby… I can't wait to play!" Janemba laughed as he vanished. Dr. Myuu looked at the transmission sent to him by one of his millions of microscopic probes and grinned.

"You Saiyajins shall wish you never took our precious planet soon enough." Dr. Myuu left the room to prepare his ultimate creation: Baby.

* * *

Trunks and the other were nearing the planet that held the scientist who created Baby. Trunks wasn't going to allow this creature to live… it would have been another Majin Buu incident all over again, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

The ship breached the atmosphere of the planet and Trunks found a clear landing site where he sat the ship down.

"Ashe, Kakkarot, Brolly, listen up… its going to get very dangerous from here on out… you all have to do as I tell you… understand?" Trunks asked as each nodded their heads. Ashe went to speak but when she saw a movement on the scanners in the bushes around them she stopped.

"Trunks someone or thing is out there." Ashe stated as Trunks checked the scanners and found a warm body in the shrubs to the starboard side of their ship. Trunks opened the hatch and jumped out. As he did the creature flew towards Trunks and fell to his feet.

"Please save us… they're mad! They mean to destroy everything!" It was a man who was bloody and in bad shape. Trunks acted immediately and retrieved medical supplies from the ship and began to aid the man's wounds.

"Who are you and what happened?" Trunks asked as the man tried to calm himself but he just couldn't.

"The Doctor, he and that monster!" The man shrieked and Trunks frowned.

"Baby is already free?" He asked but the man shook his head and pointed to the sky behind Trunks.

"HIM!" The man cried as Trunks looked up and saw Janemba waving at him.

"Trunks, it is good to see you again… I must say you are looking rather astute." Janemba grinned as Trunks rose to his feet and prepared himself for the worst. Ashe, Kakkarot and Brolly rushed to his side and stared up at the threat. Janemba laughed as he descended to the ground and then smiled.

"How is it you're still alive Janemba? I destroyed you!" Trunks growled as Ashe took a battle stance.

"I guess you didn't do that good of a job. How about we try it again?" Ashe stated and Janemba laughed.

"I come not to fight but to inform you of the Saiyajin Empire's fall." Janemba laughed as he turned to the enormous building in the distance.

"There lies Baby and his creator… I am here… who shall you pursue this time Trunks?" Janemba questioned, "Will you stay here and fight me and send those three to their deaths at Baby's hand or will you go after Baby and leave their lives in mine?" Trunks frowned as he began to power up.

"Ashe, Brolly, Kakkarot get somewhere safe!" Trunks yelled as he powered up and blasted up towards Janemba.

"I will not fail this time." Trunks growled as he glared at Janemba. The reddish demon grinned and then laughed.

"Don't worry Trunks, you will be in the other world and I will make sure to send your little friends with you… that is unless Baby finds a use in one of them!" Janemba laughed as he rushed Trunks who was momentarily unprepared. Trunks ducked underneath the attack and then swung his foot upwards into the demon's gut sending him higher into the sky.

"This ends now Janemba!" Trunks blasted after the demon and transformed into a Super Saiyajin as he pursued Janemba.

In the lab miles away Dr. Myuu struggled to lift himself up after being attacked by both his creation and Janemba. Dr. Myuu knew his time was coming but he wanted to at least witness the beginning of the end of the Saiyajin race.

Baby and Janemba had attacked him moments before the Saiyajin had landed and now Baby was in the area lying in wait in order to control one of the Saiyajins while Janemba handled the strongest.

Turning on the Galactic Video Transmitter, Dr. Myuu grinned as he watched his creation, Baby sneak up on the trio of spectators.

Dr. Myuu did his best to stay in the world of the living but his body had taken too much of a beating. He fell to the ground just as Baby was noticed by the female Saiyajin.

As Ashe heard a sound behind her she was the first to turn and unfortunately this caused her to be Baby's first host. Brolly and Kakkarot were too shocked to stop what was going on but when their shock wore off Baby was no where to be seen and Ashe was holding herself.

"Ashe? Are you okay?" Kakkarot asked but Ashe stood up and grinned. She turned to Kakkarot and grinned.

"I'm fine. Come here cutie." Ashe then grabbed Kakkarot and hugged him really hard. Before Kakkarot could move or say anything, Ashe slammed her fist into his gut and then turned to Brolly as Kakkarot fell unconscious.

"Brolly…" Ashe spoke in a sing song voice. Brolly frowned and then realized that this had to be Baby. Brolly wasted no time as he powered up into Super Saiyajin mode. From high above Trunks felt the increase in power below and ignored Janemba and rushed down to the others.

When he arrived Ashe was looking scared while Brolly was angered and Kakkarot was unconscious.

"Ashe, what happened here?" Ashe turned to Trunks and pointed to Brolly who gasped.

"It's that thing… Baby!" Ashe yelled as Brolly growled and was about to rush Ashe but Trunks stepped in front of her and frowned at Brolly.

"Baby, stop!" Trunks growled as Brolly gasped again and went to speak.

"Trunks!" Brolly started as Trunks rushed towards him and the next thing Brolly knew he and Kakkarot were up in the air.

"What the?" Brolly stated aloud and then looked up at Trunks and sighed.

"So you believe me?" Brolly asked as Trunks nodded.

"Ashe, is never going to be frightened like that." Trunks explained as Janemba and Ashe, who was possessed by Baby appeared.

"So Trunks, how does it feel to know that I am your enemy now?" Ashe's voice began to speak as she swayed her hips. Baby was enjoying this too much while Janemba then put his arm around Ashe's shoulder and laughed.

"So what now Trunks?" Janemba asked as he laughed already savoring his victory. Trunks gave Brolly Kakkarot's limp form and then turned slowly to the two evil beings.

"Get… out… of… her… now!" Trunks warned darkly as his power began to soar through the roof but his appearance hadn't changed. Brolly moved away in fear of Trunks while Janemba and Baby were also becoming nervous. Trunks saw that Baby was not leaving Ashe's body and tried to contain his rage but his eyes began to slip into a blur of pure white and this unnerved the two evil allies greatly.

"I said get out of her body…." Trunks hunched over in the air and then roared as he unleashed his Super Saiyajin level three form. "NOW!" Janemba became afraid but Baby stood strong.

"Never! You will have to kill me first and I know…." Baby began but Ashe's body hunched over into a ball. Janemba was confused as was Trunks. Ashe's body began to shake violently and then a liquid-like being emerged from her body.

Baby looked surprised that he had lost his host and then turned to Janemba. Ashe tried to float to Trunks but she fainted and plummeted to the ground below. Trunks made no hesitation in going after her. Janemba and Baby used that moment to escape in a portal away from the planet. Their plan had failed but they new that they still had one more ally to gather. With the aid of Dr. Myuu's Galactic Video Transmitter, Janemba had found that the magician was close by and his shell was somewhere on the planet Earth.

Trunks caught Ashe and dropped out of his Super Saiyajin form. She struggled to open her eyes but her energy was too depleted. Trunks sat Ashe on the ground and gave her a Senzu Bean. In moments Ashe was awake and healed.

"Trunks! I… it was so, I… that thing has to be stopped!" Ashe panicked as she tried to explain everything but it all came out jumbled. Trunks calmed her and she began again.

"Trunks, being controlled by that thing is hell… you see all that you are doing and yet you are helpless to stop yourself… A living nightmare." Ashe stated as Trunks frowned.

"We have to get back to Planet Vegeta… it will take about a week to get back… I just hope that thing doesn't get back there before we do." Trunks prayed as he uncapsulized their space ship.

"Come on! There is no time to waste!" Trunks commanded as Brolly placed Kakkarot in the ship and got in. Ashe looked at Trunks and then pulled him into a deep kiss. She moved away and smiled.

"That was for giving me the motivation to fight that thing." Ashe grinned as she hopped into the ship. Trunks followed and instantly they blasted off at top speed.

* * *

6 DAYS LATER:

The Saiyajin World Tournament was doing great. The tournament was in its second week and the contestant pool had waned down to sixteen contestants. Of course, Lena, Asuka, Radditz, the prince, Nelis, Bardock and Phalli were still among the finalist. The king wanted the next round of the elite eight to be interesting so he made sure that none of the seven were fighting each other this round. Goten had wished that Trunks had not went off alone and had stayed with him, because since he wasn't in the tournament he had to sit away from Asuka and basically not speak to her. The guards said that it distracted the fighters.

"This is so boring." Goten sighed as the first round of the sixteen fighters began.

Elsewhere just outside of the tournament arena. Janemba and Baby had arrived. With the use of the Dr. Myuu's technology Janemba and Baby found the magician named Babidi and using Janemba's teleportation skill brought the ball of Buu to New Vegeta. Janemba's plans were coming together rather quickly and he loved it. Soon the entire race that Trunks, his arch enemy held sacred was going to be crushed and when Trunks returned there would be nothing left of the Saiyajin Empire.

Janemba was told of the high amounts of energy needed to bring Buu out from his ball so Janemba ordered Baby to control the mind of one of the weaker fighters and then fight Goten, the other powerful Saiyajin on the planet. Baby, on the other hand thought it better to fight out the rest of the tournament and by doing so he would be bringing in a lot more power than what Janemba first planned.

Baby then slipped into the cracks of the arena walls and made his way to the fighter's pit. Janemba and Babidi moved Buu's ball off to a more unnoticeable location and then Janemba left to survey Baby's progress.

Baby had spotted the perfect host, a man that went by the name of Nappa. Baby made his way towards the giant Saiyajin and then jumped onto his back. Nappa didn't even realize Baby had latched onto him and made no movement to move. Baby laughed and the large man heard the sound and turned around to find nothing. Baby snickered some more and Nappa turned again to find nothing.

"Foolish Saiyajin… you shall be the one who helps bring destruction to your people!" Baby laughed as he oozed himself inside of Nappa's ears and mouth. The man didn't have time to move or scream as Baby took control of his body.

Baby then raised his head and looked at his new host as he grinned.

"I will give these monkey's the proper show of power." Baby grinned as he heard the name of his host being called to the arena for his fight.

* * *

Trunks and the others were now only about a day away but Trunks had the horrible feeling that Janemba and Baby had reached the planet before him. Trunks had thought that the duo would wreak other planets or at least show up elsewhere before going to the Saiyajin home world. While they had been traveling back, Trunks had made a few stops to ensure that the creatures weren't on any of the other planets, and when Trunks had found that none of them had even heard of either being his fears became stronger.

"Trunks… calm down… Goten is there remember? He would never let anything happened to the others. Put the ship on auto and rest… you're not good to anyone if you're too tired to even walk." Ashe begged as she smiled at Trunks and ran her hands softly through Trunks's hair. He relaxed with a sigh and turned to her and then looked behind him at the other two.

"It seems they're fast asleep." Trunks stated as Ashe agreed. "Sorry about all of this, Ashe, I just don't want to ever fail anyone again." Trunks whispered and Ashe looked at him.

"What do you mean? What happened Trunks?" She asked.

"Long before me and Goten came to Vegeta, long before we were called heroes, we were just kids that thought nothing about anything. Me and Goten would get into so much trouble and because we were able to transform into Super Saiyajins so easily we were very cocky.

One day a being called Majin Buu came to Earth, he was ultra powerful… he's the only guy I knew that destroyed the billions of people on the planet and then destroyed the planet. Anyway, after Buu defeated both my father and Goten's, the strongest fighters in the galaxy, me and Goten had a chance to use the Fusion technique. We were stronger than Buu, much stronger as Gotenks that is." Trunks grinned as he thought back.

"So what happened? You destroyed Buu and then what?" Ashe asked as Trunks shook his head.

"In Fusion the one with the stronger will shall dictate how the new being acts. I was in control more than Goten was and so instead of going to kill Majin Buu, I toyed around with him… creating the most idiotic attacks and using them against the most dangerous enemy ever… Ashe, fusion has a 30 minute time limit and in some cases where an extreme amount of power is created that time is nearly cut in half. We had a chance… but we… I wasted it… I didn't finish Buu off because I was too cocky… I just wanted to show off… and in the end Buu took the power of Gotenks and used it to defeat Goten's older brother and nearly destroy the universe." Trunks stated in angst. Behind the two teens, Brolly and Kakkarot had listened to the whole thing and looked to each other before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Trunks, its alright now… you will stop Baby and Janemba I know you will. Just learn to relax." Ashe reassured him with a smile.

"I just hope that I'm not too late to help them." Trunks sighed as he set the controls on auto and sat back to go to sleep. "I'll take your advice this time Ashe; just tell me when we're close to Vegeta." Trunks laid back and sighed. Ashe smiled to herself and spoke.

"This entire time… the whole reason you gave so much to protect us was because of the guilt you felt while battling Majin Buu? Every sacrifice, every time you trained alone… it was all for the purpose of ensuring that the next time a threat like that beast came, you wouldn't fail? Trunks… do you see Janemba as our modern time Majin Buu?" Ashe asked as Trunks thought for a moment and sighed.

"I don't know… Janemba just won't die… he's just like Buu, he keeps coming back. Ashe sometimes the incident with Buu haunts my dreams… I see him laughing and taunting me as I lay injured before him. He dances around my defeated body but when I try to rise to challenge him… I can't move… not from weakness, but because, even in my dreams, I am paralyzed with fear." Trunks took a breath and then shook his head.

"Fighting Frieza and his family, facing the underworld and Janemba, none of that truly scares me. I could face all of that a thousand times and never would I ever feel fear… but fighting Buu, that's different. Ashe, I may be a Saiyajin but I could never face Majin Buu again… I am terrified of him. I just know that if I had to challenge that creature again… I would lose because I would be too scared to attack." Trunks admitted as Ashe's eyes widened. She shook her head in disbelief at Trunks's words.

He was the bravest and strongest person she knew of. How could Trunks be so powerful but so afraid of such a creature? Ashe looked at Trunks as he tried to relax.

"Trunks, is Majin Buu that powerful?" It was a simple question that caused the most powerful warrior of the time to shake with fear.

"Ashe you have no clue… Buu is like us, the Saiyajins… he can become powerful after each battle. Buu's body constantly regenerates. He is nearly immortal. We almost lost... but Goku, Goten's father the one who always saves us when trouble comes, defeated Majin Buu. Sometimes Ashe, I wish that I could have been the hero." Trunks said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Ashe smiled sadly and then laid her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep also.

* * *

Baby had annihilated his opponent with a simple attack and in moments the crowd was on his side. Goten had thought that the fight had ended far too soon. He knew that something was off but he couldn't tell what it was.

As the day came to an end the eight finalists were for the majority quite obvious: Prince Vegeta, Asuka, Nelis, Lena, Radditz, Bardock, Phalli and Nappa. The schedule for the next day's match-ups had been posted and Goten decided to greet everyone for a celebration of making it to the elite eight.

"I see that I will be facing you Radditz… I hope you are prepared to fall. I shall spare nothing from our fight." The prince warned as he left everyone behind. Soon the group turned to Nelis who just shrugged.

"What?" She asked as her tail swished behind her in embarrassment. As her tail swung violently, it struck Nappa who had happened to walked up behind her. The man grabbed Nelis by her shoulders and tossed her to the side. Goten was about to react but the prince had saw this and rammed Nappa off into the side of the arena wall. King Vegeta apprehended his son and calmed him before anymore trouble could begin.

"Vegeta that is enough! You shall have a time and a place designated for this, but not while my tournament is being held… if you are lucky then you may get the chance to face him… that is if he defeats his next opponent and you do the same." King Vegeta stated as Prince Vegeta looked at the brackets and grinned. He and Nappa were in the same division and that meant that if the fool defeated Asuka, he would be facing the Prince of the Saiyajins.

"Fine… but know this Nappa… you once served as servant to the Empire but I shall make you into a slave when I am done with you." Prince Vegeta growled as he took Nelis away with him. Nappa recovered and grinned, he would be facing Asuka, then the prince. Baby was extremely happy to know that. In both fights the creature would cause the two to expend high amounts of energy and that would fuel the rebirth of Buu.

Nappa jumped into the sky and blasted off into the horizon leaving the others to mull over what had just happened. Radditz spoke first and just laughed.

"That idiot. Now my match against the Prince will most likely be a death sentence." Radditz sighed as Lena patted his back. She would be facing Nelis, while Bardock had to fight his own wife. That would be even more interesting than any of the other fights. Lena kissed away Radditz's sadness and lead him to the rooms the king had prepared for them. Bardock looked to Phalli who only grinned deviously.

"Sweet heart, I'm going to make you pay for ever touching Fasha, being away on missions when I wanted you, and any other time I've been angry with you. Basically, honey what I am saying is this: I… will… not… lose…" Phalli turned abruptly causing her hair to slap Bardock in the face and walked off.

"Wow… grandpa, do you really think that you should fight? I mean it could get ugly." Goten asked as Bardock tried to save his pride but he was trembling down to his tail.

"Phalli's just like that she likes to bluff." Bardock stated with unease. Hun and Leah had arrived to congratulate Bardock on his qualification and speak about Trunks and Ashe's disappearance.

After a few more moments of analyzing the next day's match-ups Goten, Bardock, Asuka, Hun and Leah went to the palace to discuss things further.

"So, my daughter and king's grandson are off in space somewhere?" Hun restated. Again, Bardock nodded as Hun just laughed.

"I must say when Ashe was born I thought that she wouldn't even be a decent match for a third-class… now she's eloping with the king's grandson who is also the strongest warrior on the planet. I am truly proud of her." Hun grinned. Goten seemed to be the only one who was disgusted by the man's words.

"No wonder she hates you." Goten said a little too loudly. Everyone in the room turned to him as Asuka slapped her face and sighed.

"No wonder Trunks is the smarter one." Asuka's comment only received a reaction from Goten. Bardock sighed as he shook his head. Hun narrowed his eyes.

"And what would you know of my daughter? I respect you as a strong warrior but I doubt that you should implicate the feelings of my daughter." Hun stated seriously. Leah looked down and then up to Goten and shook her head.

Goten was about to shut up and leave it alone but he couldn't. He was tired of being the one that said something and never solved the problem. He wouldn't create a mess for Trunks to clean up when he got back. Goten narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"No… I won't let this go… if it had been Trunks who had said anything you all would have listened. Hun, Ashe hates you for what you've done to her and her mother. You're a horrible person! You care only about status and nothing about the feelings of your wife or daughter. Trunks told me how you abused Ashe. He doesn't even like you! He had no intension of allowing you to continue on living after he found out what you did to Ashe and Leah… if it hadn't been for Bardock, Trunks would have killed you already." Goten growled Hun looked surprised for a moment and then Goten continued.

"Now that Ashe is stronger than you, you're trying to act all proud but in reality you're just afraid that one day Ashe is going to get tired of you and then she'll repay you for all that you did to her. Now tell me Hun, how proud are you now of the same girl who wants you dead?" Goten shouted as Hun looked shocked and then lowered his head and laughed softly.

Asuka grabbed Goten's arm and looked at him sternly while Bardock gave Goten the same look. Leah went to speak but didn't have anything to say. She tried to comfort Hun but he gently pushed her hand away. He looked up to Goten and nodded.

"You're right." Asuka and Bardock turned to Hun who looked truly upset. Leah looked at Hun and then turned to Goten.

"Goten, I knew some time ago that she hated me. I was always jealous of everyone else who had boys while I was 'stuck' with Ashe. I blamed Leah, my loving mate, for not having a boy… we've tried many times and then we just gave up…" Hun turned to Leah and shook his head. "Leah, you have stood by me ever since we were kids… even before the change of the Saiyajin Empire, I saw you as more than just another female… I believe that I loved you then and I do now, but with Ashe's birth I let pride and status cloud my mind." Hun turned to Goten and sighed.

"I always wanted to have a strong child that would carry our love on and hopefully affect the empire… I just couldn't see Ashe as that girl… she was so different… blonde hair blue eyes… if not for the absolute proof that Leah and I were her biological parents, she would have been seen as an half-breed. I remember the first school days Ashe attended… she was beaten by the other kids and when she had got home, I saw how badly she was hurt and I refused to ever see something like that again… I wanted Ashe to be strong. That's how it started… I punished Ashe whenever she came home injured in hopes that she would gain strength and protect herself… if she would be seen as a freak by everyone else at least she would be strong enough to protect herself from those who wanted to harm her when I wasn't around to stop them." Hun stated as Asuka then spoke.

"I'm sorry, Hun, I, at one time, was one of those people who taunted your daughter for being… different." Hun looked at Asuka and dismissed her words.

"It doesn't matter… Ashe, no longer cared about being called a freak by the kids at school. She was too busy hating me. When Trunks came into her life, I thought his social connection to Bardock would give her friends and it has…" Hun looked up to Goten and frowned.

"If Ashe hadn't been the way she was do you think you would have given her a second thought? Do you think any of you would have cared about her? She cared for herself and if she hates me then let her hate me! If she wants my death then let her have it! I don't care as long as she's… happy!" Hun yelled as he shook from anger and embarrassment. He had admitted to his problems and now there was nothing left to hold back.

"When I first met Trunks, I knew that he wasn't truly in love with my daughter… I just played the role and prayed he would stay with her… I just hoped that the harsh personality I portrayed would make him want to stay to protect her… I saw in Trunks a glimmer of what I used to be before pride and status claimed me. Trunks will never be like I am now… that's why I continued on and still will continue on acting as the bastard father until Ashe has a life I could never give." Hun growled as Leah ran to him and hugged him to her.

"Oh Hun…" Leah cried as her tears wet Hun's shirt. Goten gasped and looked down. Bardock and Asuka were shocked and had nothing to say.

"Hun, you are right but you are wrong." Goten stated finally as Hun looked at him.

"What?"

"When Trunks, Radditz and I first arrived at our new school, Trunks bumped into Ashe and she nearly pummeled him. In a way, you are right when you said that if she hadn't been the person she is now we would have never known her. The next day, though, when she was being called names behind her back Trunks began to pity her. When he found out what you had been doing to her Trunks truly began to care about her. So when you said that Trunks wasn't in love with Ashe you were wrong. He loved her, nearly from the moment they met. She understands him better than me, his best friend since birth, but continuing to act out a part will do nothing to help Ashe move on from her hatred of you. She might even take her hatred of you into her next relation and then the same cycle you began with her will continue with her children." Goten stated as Hun looked away.

"I understand… you know Goten, Trunks isn't the only one that speaks with knowledge." Hun stated as he bowed to Goten and started to leave.

"Good luck Asuka, Bardock, I will see you all tomorrow. Come Leah." Hun stated in a quieted voice. The two exited the room and closed the door behind them. Goten received a look from Asuka and Bardock.

Asuka grinned and hugged Goten as Bardock sighed in relief.

"Oh, Goten I am so proud! I can't believe that you would handle yourself like that… I mean not even Trunks would have confronted Hun like that, I mean he's had like several years to do it and you aren't even directly affected by the problem and you come in and set him straight good job." Asuka grinned. Bardock stood up and then went to leave.

"I'm going to talk with Phalli about what has happened. I will see you all tomorrow. Good luck Asuka I have a strange feeling about Nappa. Just be careful." Bardock stated and Asuka nodded as she and Goten were left alone.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Asuka suggested as Goten agreed.

* * *

**Thanks to GreatGoku for the review, to everyone else REVIEW and keep my spirits up.**

**TILL NEXT TIME**


	11. Chapter 11: Trunks Returns

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I am updating this at like one in the mourning so here it is the 11th chap. **

**REVIEW**

* * *

CHAP 11

* * *

Asuka, Lena, Nelis, Prince Vegeta, Bardock, Phalli, and Radditz were in the arena waiting for their battles to begin. The first match would pit Lena against Nelis; this battle would be followed by Bardock and Phalli's fight, then Asuka and Nappa's battle and finally Prince Vegeta against Radditz. In the second half of the day, after each of the fighters were healed by Nail, the final two matches would take place.

Prince Vegeta had been training in his chamber the night before with Nelis and he couldn't wait till his match against Nappa. Vegeta was going to make him pay for touching his woman.

Nappa had been watching the entire group as they sat in wait. Baby grinned as he looked at the woman named Asuka. She was going to be his next opponent and Baby had hoped that this woman had just as much energy as the blonde headed one named Ashe. Nappa watched as the king walked into the arena and began speaking to the legions of people.

In moments the crowds were cheering and then Lena and Nelis were walking towards the ring.

"So these foolish monkey's are starting the tournament… this shall be quite the spectacle." Baby grinned as he flexed Nappa's muscles. Nappa jumped down into the arena and walked into the fighters' area and watched the battle.

"So Lena, you're gonna give up so that I can move on? I mean after Radditz loses later today it would only be fitting that you two lovers end up losing first and last." Nelis grinned as her hair began to lift upwards. Lena looked thoughtful and then laughed.

"If you've haven't forgotten…" Lena's hair began to shoot upwards and then she launched herself forward as Nelis smirked.

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we Lena?" Nelis stated as her hair flared into a blonde-yellowish color and she vanished. Lena stopped her advancement and looked around. She grinned to herself and then vanished from sight also.

The crowd was in a frenzy as they heard mini explosions, the signs that the two women were actually engaged in battle. In an instant the two women reappeared and then landed on the arena ring and turned to each other.

"Wow, Nelis, you've gotten so much more powerful… I hope you can increase your power in the Super Saiyajin mode enough to match me… that was just a warm up." Lena stated calmly as her power level began to rise and every male Saiyajin in the crowd began howling in desire for the powerful eighteen year-old woman.

Nelis, was upset that all of the men in the crowd wanted Lean instead of her so in order to show off Nelis powered up equal to Lena and then the crowd began to erupt even louder with whistles and screams.

"The guys seem to be loving this." Nelis grinned as she looked around and then to a shocked Lena.

"Amazing, you're much stronger than what I thought… but its still not enough." Lena shouted as she powered up further and in a single punch Nelis was outside of the ring on the ground gasping for air.

Nelis struggled to stand and breath but both were out of her reach. The prince came to her side as he helped her stand up. Lena exited the ring to see about Nelis. Nelis finally stood up and caught her breathe thanks to Vegeta.

"Damn, that was unbelievable… how the heck did you get so powerful… I doubt that training with Radditz could have helped you get that far!" Nelis growled as she held herself.

"Don't worry about the match woman, you did well… now let me take you to that Namek so you can be healed. Next tournament will favor you." The prince stated as he carried Nelis away with him after shooting Nappa a glare.

"You better not lose fool." Vegeta growled as he passed the larger Saiyajin.

The next battle was Bardock and Phalli. The fully developed Saiyajin woman was glaring at her husband the entire walk up to the arena ring. Bardock was a little nervous but refused to let that stop him from continuing.

Once inside the ring, the two adults looked at each other and bowed.

"Bardock… you are about to get hurt really… really bad. All I can say is this honey… if you win, I will be making the next several days hell for you." Phalli growled as Bardock gulped and before the match could start Bardock forfeited.

Phalli nearly erupted with anger as her husband tried to escape her wrath. She darted after Bardock and the older Saiyajin used his Instant Transmission move to try to get further away from his angered wife.

Goten watched the two disappear and sighed. King Vegeta had a feeling that that was the end of those two in the tournament so he disqualified both of them.

"I just hope Phalli doesn't destroy my head General." King Vegeta whispered to Goten who laughed.

With those two gone Asuka and Nappa were up next.

"So it is time… I hope that girl shows some promise." Baby said to himself as he made his way to the ring. Asuka jumped into the ring and then the bell sounded. Asuka sized up her opponent who looked quite large and powerful.

"So, Nappa, have you ever fought a Super Saiyajin?" Asuka asked as she grinned. The crowd of men were now even louder and their cat-calls began to spur Asuka's seductive attitude on more. She instantly powered up to her fullest and the men of the crowd became surprisingly even louder. Asuka looked around and then turned to Nappa.

"So are you ready?" Asuka asked as the power of her Super Saiyajin mode began to fuel Majin Buu's regeneration. Baby grinned as he darted forward and swung at Asuka who ducked and began her own onslaught. Asuka and Nappa began to exchange blows and this surprised everyone in the arena. King Vegeta was shocked and amazed while the others were afraid of Nappa's power. The two warriors ceased their attacks and looked at one another.

Nappa licked his lips and then slammed his fist into Asuka's stomach. She flew backward and nearly fell out of the ring. Asuka looked up into the sky and then grinned.

"Hey Nappa I bet you'll like this one!" Asuka yelled as she flew high into the sky and then waited for him to follow her. Baby took the bait and followed as Asuka began to ready herself for a Solar Flare attack.

When Nappa came close she unleashed the attack and blinded him. Asuka used the distraction of the bright light to slam her feet into the gut of the larger Saiyajin sending him crashing down into the ring below. Asuka followed and unluckily for her, the Solar Flare attack she used had everyone else blinded as well. Baby waited until she came close and when Asuka finally came within reach Baby used Nappa's body to wrap around Asuka. Baby pressed Nappa's lips to Asuka's and through that action Baby transferred himself to the body of Asuka.

When everyone regained their sight they set their eyes upon the scene in the middle of the ring. Goten was furious as he allowed his energy to rise tremendously and instantly Asuka, who was now under Baby's control felt it.

Once Baby had fully finished transferring himself to Asuka he blasted Nappa into the next dimension. Goten's anger nearly vanished as he watched Asuka kill Nappa but tried to remain calm.

"Asuka!" Goten called as he rushed to her and hugged his girlfriend. Baby narrowed Asuka's eyes and then played along. Asuka hugged Goten back and then sighed.

"That bastard kissed me!" Asuka screamed as Goten nodded and then looked around.

"And you killed him… I mean I don't know if I should be angry or what… " Asuka smiled as she wrapped her arms around Goten and grinned.

"I felt that power level just now… were you jealous?" Asuka question as she smiled. Goten raised his brow and then led Asuka off to the side.

"Asuka what is wrong with you?" Goten asked as Asuka shook her head.

"I think its just what has just happened I'm just a little freaked out about what just happened." Asuka smiled as Goten sighed. He then walked Asuka up to the chamber where Nail and the king waited.

"Prince Vegeta will be fighting soon, lets get you healed and then go and watch his fight… I'm glad your safe Asuka… that Nappa guy was really strong. I mean he wasn't even a Super Saiyajin and he was keeping up with you." Goten started and Asuka kissed him hard. When she let go Goten grinned goofily and smiled.

"Let's just go and wait for my next match, after I get healed and everything." Asuka stated as Goten agreed.

* * *

In space several hours away Trunks and Ashe were once again talking about Majin Buu. Ashe had become very concerned about the beast and so she wanted to know everything about it.

"In Buu's first form, he's a fat pink creature… he doesn't look dangerous at all but he truly is. The next form was a much more powerful form because this form of Buu was more muscular and thinner. He was also ultra powerful. That's the form that me and Goten fought while in Fusion. I think that there was another form but I don't really remember… I just know that it was extremely powerful and the second form was nothing compared to it." Trunks stated as he remembered the chaos that was Buu.

Ashe sat in silence contemplating the words. She trusted Trunks but at the same time, she doubted that anything could be more powerful than a Super Saiyajin. Ashe turned to Trunks and sighed as he laid back and began to fall asleep. Ashe soon followed to await the landing of their ship.

* * *

Goten had noted in the last hours after her match she had been acting a little strange. Goten decided that it was the whole killing her opponent as being what caused her strange behavior. The final fighters were heading towards the arena and since Bardock and Phalli hadn't returned Goten assumed that the two adults were doing some heavy kiss and make-up.

Because of their withdrawal from the arena for such a long time, Lena was declared the winner and moved on. Radditz was pounded in his match against the prince and in the moments the match began the match was over.

Prince Vegeta hadn't cared that Nappa was dead but he wouldn't take it easy on Asuka because he claimed that she stole his revenge. The winner of the match of Asuka versus Vegeta would be fighting Lena in the championship round. Lena, instead of being happy she made it to the finals, she was upset that Ashe wasn't in the tournament.

In moments the two fighters began their way to the arena ring. Goten was a little nervous but hoped that Asuka wouldn't let her choice to kill Nappa affect her fight against the prince. The bell sounded and then the crowd roared as the fighters sped toward each other.

Asuka smirked as the prince jumped into the air to avoid her rushing attack. Asuka followed after him instantly and began to dart in and out swinging and kicking at the prince.

"So woman you intend to play seriously? I won't disappoint… how about we kick it up a notch!" Prince Vegeta roared as his energy erupted as he transformed. Asuka narrowed her eyes and ceased her attacks.

Baby was thinking to herself and began to search deep within his host. He needed this girl to become a Super Saiyajin. Baby grinned once he found Asuka's hidden power.

Asuka smirked as the prince charged her and just before the prince could attack Asuka vanished from sight. She reappeared behind Vegeta and slammed an elbow into his back. With the distraction, Baby began to power up and call forth the Super Saiyajin energy deep within Asuka.

Goten became alarmed as he watched the fight. Asuka had never any problems with transforming into a Super Saiyajin, but now it looked as though the transformation was nearly ripping her to shreds.

Prince Vegeta recovered and faced Asuka and looked on skeptically. He floated up to Asuka's level and stared at her for a moment.

"Woman, what is taking so long?" The Prince asked as Asuka growled and her Super Saiyajin transformation was completed. Baby had no clue that the transformation was so draining. He looked up at the prince and growled. He had everyone second guessing the girl… he needed to get inside of the body of Goten and expend the energy of the two Super Saiyajins.

Asuka smirked and blasted toward Vegeta who was still confused on what took so long for her to transform. He was knocked backwards and immediately he retaliated by swinging his foot high above him and bringing it down upon Asuka's shoulder. She blasted back down towards the ring and hit extremely hard. Goten gasped as he looked up at the prince and nearly intervened.

Asuka struggled out of the crater and Prince Vegeta appeared above her and grinned. He leaned down close to Asuka's face and smirked wider.

"So, do you think that I would not notice something strange about a woman who has trained with me constantly?" Prince Vegeta asked as Asuka's eyes widened and then narrowed. "You must be the one my future self told me about… Baby." Vegeta grinned as he held his palm out and readied a deadly blast. Asuka's eyes for a moment held joy and happiness. Prince Vegeta grinned more as he continued to speak.

"See, even Asuka rather have death than be your slave!" The Prince hissed. "I shall kill you and be done without anyone ever knowing you were here." Prince Vegeta fired his attack. The blast erupted and destroyed many of the spectators and half of the arena. Goten shot out of his seat and shot towards the arena ring. The prince watched Goten search the rubble for Asuka and grinned.

"Goten, listen." Prince Vegeta began but stopped as Goten faced him.

"Shut up!" Goten yelled as he continued to look for Asuka or any sign of her. Goten found her leg sticking out of the rubble and pulled her out of the debris and hugged her close. The prince saw this and then gasped.

"Fool get away from her!" Prince Vegeta shouted but then out of nowhere he shot forward and hit the ground hard. Goten gasped as he watched the being behind the prince wave in his direction.

"You are the one who creates the other half of Gotenks… Goten… I remember I took you life in order to reach full power… I can't wait to do that again." Janemba grinned as Goten lifted Asuka up and turned to Janemba.

"Janemba, I'll kill you. Trunks must have missed, but I won't." Goten turned to the prince and waited for him to get up. Prince Vegeta shot up and was about to warn Goten about Asuka but a thin beam of energy from Janemba shot through his ribs causing him to fall to the ground in sheer pain. Goten gasped as Lena, Radditz and Nelis came to his side.

"Take him to Nail, get him some help hurry. Take Asuka and heal her, guys you have to get out of here and get everyone somewhere safe." Goten ordered as Asuka opened her eyes and kissed Goten.

Prince Vegeta used his remaining strength to call Nelis to him. She came immediately to help him stand and immediately Prince Vegeta told her that Asuka had something inside of her that was controlling her and it was getting inside of Goten.

"Radditz stop them from kissing now!" Nelis screamed but it was too late, Goten had dropped Asuka and was holding his sides and his head. Janemba was laughing insanely as he watched the insanity begin.

Radditz was too confused to act but Prince Vegeta ordered him to get Asuka away from Goten. As Radditz moved Bardock appeared next to him.

"What the hell happened?" Bardock asked as he spotted Janemba.

"Him! I thought Trunks killed him! Goten what is wrong with you, stop Janemba!" Bardock yelled as Goten struggled to speak.

"Its, controlling me." Goten growled out as he fell to his knees. Bardock gasped as Prince Vegeta began to speak with what little strength he had.

"Bardock get us out of here, leave Goten!" Vegeta ordered and without questioned Bardock gathered the remaining group and the king and took them far from the palace grounds.

"Nail, start healing these two now." Bardock shouted as he turned to Radditz and the two ladies. "One of you tell me what the hell is going on!" Bardock ordered but neither Radditz nor Lena spoke. Nelis stepped up and sighed.

"It's the threat that Trunks had left to stop, the prince called it Baby or something… I remember he told me a while back once he found out from his future self." Nelis stated and Bardock was furious.

"And you two never told us!" Bardock nearly yelled as King Vegeta stepped up and calmed his general down.

"My son, chose to keep the secret you can't be angered with his mate for honoring his decision." At that moment Prince Vegeta was awakening and he say up as Asuka shook her head and tried to stand up on her own feet. For a moment she seemed fine but instantly, she began to grin widely as she looked around at the group.

"What is it Asuka?" Lena asked as Asuka kicked her backward. Radditz caught Lena and looked at Asuka strangely. Prince Vegeta slammed his elbow into the back of Asuka's neck knocking her out.

"Some how that thing has left some kind of symbiotic creature inside of those it controls." Prince Vegeta stated as Bardock nodded. Phalli arrived after feeling the changes in power levels and looked to her mate confused. Bardock quickly filled her in on the current events while the prince began to tell everyone what he knew.

The group decided that they had to leave Asuka where she was or else they would have to deal with her giving away their location. The King led the group to an underground passage that Trunks had told the king to have in place in case of emergencies.

"So that thing has somehow taken control of Goten and now we have to deal with an ultra powered fake Goten and Janemba. Now Trunks won't be able to began fusion and if Janemba has increased his strength then we stand no chance!" The king stated as he looked around at those with him. On their way to the secret passage ways Hun and Leah were brought in along with several other soldiers.

"We must wait for my daughter and Trunks to return. Unless Bardock here can pinpoint them." Hun stated and Bardock spoke up.

"No, I can't the spaceships block the Instant Transmission technique. Waiting won't due because those two will just destroy anything and everything, plus we'll never know how long it will take for Trunks to return. It could be months." Bardock replied as Phalli looked down and sighed.

"Will Goten and Asuka be okay? I mean is this permanent? I couldn't bear to know that my grandson and his love are slaves to that creature for life." Phalli added.

* * *

"It seems that Goten has fallen to Baby… Elder Kai this is bad. He has your training and everything!" Kibitoshin stated as Elder Kai looked at him and shook his head.

"And… it's not my fault. Goten would have never had my training if Trunks hadn't been meddling around with the sword and breaking it. He's the one I should have trained not that goof." Elder Kai stated as Kibitoshin gasped.

"Elder Kai this is no time for you to be that way we have to help them!" Kibitoshin stated and then added. "Let us not forget that Buu also may be revived!" Kibitoshin stated and Elder Kai thought for a moment and nodded.

"I forgot about Buu and Babidi, come on Kibitoshin, stop wasting time you have to get down there and help them." Elder Kai stated as Kibitoshin fell over shocked and confused.

"Get up there is no time for theatrics!" Elder Kai yelled as Kibitoshin teleported to New Vegeta.

Kibitoshin had reappeared somewhere outside of the secret passage that King Vegeta had spoken of. The Kai wasted no time and immediately descended into the tunnel and searched for the group of Saiyajins.

Elsewhere on the planet Baby had fully taken control of Goten's body and was testing the Saiyajin's abilities.

Janemba noted that each time Baby controlled a different Saiyajin he learned how to better unlock the Saiyajins powers. Reaching Super Saiyajin in Goten's body had become a simple task, but Baby still struggled with the ascended Super Saiyajin form.

(AN: Because Baby's creation was rushed, he isn't as adept at adapting to his host's body as the Baby was in DBGT, so in a way this version of Baby is flawed.)

After many tries Baby tapped into Goten's level two powers and began to destroy any and everything. Janemba looked on in delight and laughed at the cries of the weaker Saiyajins as they were annihilated by their savior.

Janemba stopped Baby for a moment and told him to try and expend more energy. Janemba knew that Goten was much stronger than what Baby had obtained and Janemba wanted to make sure that Baby could gain all of that power.

Using Goten's body Baby began to strain himself and his host as he tried to ascend again to another level of Super Saiyajin. Baby's power level was rising but it wasn't to the point a new level could be acquired.

"Never mind it. Just make sure that you don't lose control of that body as you did with that other girl." Janemba growled. The demon turned to his side and looked off in the distance as a bright light made its way towards them.

"Baby, take care of it." Janemba ordered but Baby just grinned.

"No don't worry, it is one of my underlings." Baby grinned as Asuka appeared as the bright light and then bowed to Baby.

"My love, I am here to serve." Asuka bowed as Janemba looked stunned.

"Baby, you're not even occupying her! What is this?" Janemba questioned.

"You see Janemba, after I leave a host I leave the body to one of the Tuffle parasites behind in order to control that body." Baby laughed as he flexed Goten's arms.

"So that is the same thing you did to that other girl who you controlled?" Janemba grinned.

"No, that girl forced me out along with the parasite I intended to leave inside of her. Her resistance has helped me gain a tolerance for the resistant type of host." Baby stated as he pulled Asuka closer.

"Where are those fools? I grow tired of this body!"

"What? You better stay in there less we have to deal with that boy later! Take no chances!" Janemba growled but Baby ignored him.

"I want the body of the very man who aided in my people's destruction… then I shall be satisfied. Beside once I leave the parasite this fool will be nothing more than a slave!" Baby laughed as Asuka led the two to the place where she had awoken.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

Trunks awoke when the ship was just minutes from their arrival on planet Vegeta. He had hoped that Janemba and Baby were still preparing their attack and hadn't really started anything.

Ashe was sleeping peacefully next to him while Brolly and Kakkarot were whispering in the back seats. Trunks decided to just listen instead on announce his alertness.

"Brolly, this is unbelievable… I mean think about it, Trunks and Goten couldn't even beat Buu." Kakkarot was saying but Brolly just ignored him and said his side of the argument.

"Majin Buu won't appear in this time… Trunks won't allow it. So it doesn't matter we won't even get to fight that thing." Brolly stated and Kakkarot pouted.

"Aw man, I wanted to test my strength against him, he sounded like a great challenge!" Kakkarot stated and Trunks smiled to himself.

'Goku will always be the same no matter what time period it is.' Trunks thought to himself as he let out a purposeful yawn that silenced the two in the back. Trunks turned to them and waved.

"Hey guys, got enough sleep?" Trunks asked with a smile as both boys acted as though they just awakened.

"Yeah…." Kakkarot did a really fake looking yawn and continued, "I just woke up, how long have you been up?" Trunks looked at him skeptically and laughed.

"I heard everything." Trunks spoke louder causing Ashe to stir. She turned the other way in her seat and mumbled something about a few more minutes. Trunks sighed and then smiled.

"Ashe, wake up. We're almost home." Trunks touched her shoulder and Ashe turned back towards him and opened her eyes as she looked around and remembered where she was.

"Sorry, I was just having too good of a dream to want to wake up." Ashe sighed as Trunks ordered the trio to prepare to enter the atmosphere. Suddenly, Trunks felt a powerful force of the planet.

"No…" Trunks whispered as the others began to feel the energy also.

"Janemba and Baby are already here!" Brolly growled. As the ship entered the atmosphere, Trunks opened the hatch and he and the trio jumped out of the ship not caring if it landed properly or not. Trunks blasted towards the strange energy signal followed by Ashe and the two boys.

As Trunks neared the power source, Asuka appeared and flagged them down to the ground. Once they landed Asuka latched onto Trunks and cried. Ashe came to her new friend's side and asked what was wrong but Asuka continued crying. She stopped for a moment and continued as tears fell.

"Goten… they have Goten… I wanted to stop them but I couldn't. He told me to run and I tried to get everyone but we all scattered." Asuka stated sadly as she retold her story. Trunks thought for a moment and sighed.

"This is unbelievable. Baby and Janemba have already got to Goten, he's almost my equal." Trunks said aloud as Ashe started to pull Asuka away from Trunks but the girl wouldn't let go.

"Asuka, its okay now… you can let go of Trunks now." Ashe smirked playfully but Asuka ignored her. Trunks narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist into Asuka's gut and then kicked her away. Ashe was the first to react and shook Trunks like mad.

"What did you do that for?"

"Ashe, remember what my father told us about Baby and how he somehow enslaved the entire planet?" Trunks asked as Ashe turned to Asuka who stood to her feet and laughed.

"Damn you are the smarter one, Baby tricked that other fool and looked where he is now… a slave to the great and powerful Baby!" Asuka yelled as Ashe frowned and stepped forward.

"Trunks, I know what Asuka is going through right now and I am nominating myself as the one who shall handle this." Ashe stated as she turned Super Saiyajin and dashed towards the older teen. Asuka laughed and transformed also. As Ashe got closer to Asuka she began to phase in and out of sight and right before she could hit Asuka, Ashe disappeared.

Asuka looked around and grinned.

"This is my move and you can't trick me with it!" She grinned as Ashe reappeared in front of Asuka and kneed her in the stomach hard.

"Actually, I thought Asuka, Lena and Nelis this technique so burn in other world." Ashe growled as she round house kicked Asuka into a mountainside, destroying in completely. Ashe turned to Trunks and rushed to him and kissed him deeply.

"Trunks, I have no clue whether or not you'll stop Baby, but I want you to know that I love you with ever ounce of my being… let that be what pushes you and gives you courage. Now go… stop Baby and Janemba." Ashe demanded as she blasted off after Asuka's body.

Trunks frowned and then turned to Brolly and Kakkarot.

"Be ready to use Fusion at anytime, I will need someone to handle Janemba while I fight Goten." Trunks stated as he lifted into the air and blasted off towards the energy signal he felt first when he arrived on the planet.

"I can't believe he actually wants us to fight Janemba!" Kakkarot stated as a tear of joy slid down his cheek. Brolly tapped him on the head and then pulled him by his tail.

"Come on fool, we haven't any time for your day dreams." Brolly growled as he and Kakkarot shot after Trunks.

In the now decimated mountain range, Ashe and Asuka were exchanging blow for blow, but neither seemed to have the upper hand, nor did either seem to be tired. Asuka broke off the assault first to gain some room but Ashe pressed forward throwing energy beams and balls at the body of Asuka.

"Whatever you are get out of my friend now!" Ashe commanded as she swung at Asuka and missed but caught a hard fist to her jaw sending her backwards.

"You can never defeat me!" Asuka yelled as Ashe sighed and shook her head.

"I don't want to do this but…" Ashe powered up further and then faced Asuka, "you leave me no choice. Asuka, forgive me." Ashe then erupted with power as a huge dome of energy encased her body.

Hundreds of miles away Trunks and the two boys stopped in amazement at Ashe's powers.

"Wow, she's just as strong I was before I reached level two…" Trunks stated in amazement as Ashe's power level dwarfed Asuka's. Brolly and Kakkarot looked to each other and then to Trunks.

"From now on we train with you." Both boys said simultaneously. Trunks turned back to his task and blasted off towards the strange power level.

Ashe looked calm but angered as Asuka's body trembled with fear and nervousness.

"Go… ahe…ahead… kill me and you kill her!" The parasite inside of Asuka's body was panicking and was hoping that Ashe didn't act on the bluff.

"Sorry, but this is how it must be." Ashe stated as she lifted her palm and readied a large ball of energy.

"Ashe, wait!" Bardock appeared and stopped the attack. Asuka saw this as a chance to escape but Ashe ignored Bardock and phased in front of Asuka and kicked her in the face and then punched her in the gut knocking the woman out. Asuka hit the ground with a thud and Bardock floated up to Ashe cautiously.

"Calm down, Ashe, we've been watching everything and there may be a way to save Asuka without killing her." Bardock stated as he extended his hand to Ashe who narrowed her eyes and took a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to fall for it, Baby." Ashe growled and Bardock slapped his face and sighed.

"I'm not under Baby's control, but King Vegeta has just now fallen to him. Ashe come on, there is some guy who calls himself the Supreme Kai or something like that… Lena says we can trust him because that was who trained Goten while he was in Other World. We don't have time to get Trunks because he has Baby and Janemba to deal with." Bardock stated as he waited for Ashe's reply.

"Fine, but you better be telling the truth." Bardock ignored the threat and pulled Ashe down towards Asuka's body and teleported back to the planet of the Kais.

As Ashe and Bardock landed Kibitoshin rushed over to Asuka who was starting to awaken and poured a water-like substance down her throat. Asuka seemed to cringe and struggle for a moment and then stopped. She opened her eyes and sighed in relief before jumping up and worrying about Goten.

"Thank you so much, but we have to get that stuff to Goten. Baby has him and he's going to use him to fight Trunks." Asuka pleaded with Kibitoshin who looked at her strangely and calmed her down.

"Asuka are you okay?" Ashe asked as Asuka hugged her close.

"Thank you so much Ashe, you don't have any clue what that was like." Asuka smiled as Ashe disagreed.

"Actually when Baby first awakened I was his first host." Ashe stated as everyone became tense and dropped into a fighting stance.

"What?" Ashe asked as she saw the hostility of the others. Asuka was the only one who remained calm and turned to the others.

"What sense would it make for one of them to beat the other up and then rid that one from a host's body?" Asuka asked as everyone relaxed. Prince Vegeta had arrived and landed in front of Ashe and frowned.

"So, while you and Trunks were off playing around, my father had to stand up to those two! He stands no chance and probably has already fallen. Tell us Ashe what is Trunks's plan now?" Vegeta growled as Ashe could sense the anger and jealousy the prince had towards her and Trunks.

"Actually, your highness, Trunks is going to stop both Janemba and Baby now, I've seen him reach level three and I doubt either of those two can stand up to that." Ashe stated smugly as her parents came to her.

"Ashe, it is good to know that you are safe." Leah hugged her daughter as Prince Vegeta just stalked away. Hun came up to Ashe's side and patted her shoulder.

"G-Good job." Hun stated and began to say more but just turned and walked off. Ashe narrowed her eyes and scowled at him the entire time he walked away. Leah sighed and turned to her daughter and gave her a pleading look. Ashe stopped her death glare and sighed.

"So who are you and what was that stuff?" Ashe asked Kibitoshin introduced himself and the Elder Kai. He explained what Baby was doing to the Saiyajin race and that the holy water was the only thing that would cleanse the parasites from the Saiyajins' bodies.

"There is one other thing that I must tell you all about." Kibitoshin stated with sadness as he spoke, "Janemba and Baby's actions normally wouldn't have caught our attention but due to the fact that they now endanger all of the universe we have made it our duty to step in." Kibitoshin explained as Ashe looked at him skeptically and laughed.

"You mean now that they have enough power to destroy you that is." Ashe corrected as Elder Kai smiled and agreed.

"No wonder you're that boy's girl, you got a head on your shoulders too!" Elder Kai grinned as Kibitoshin sighed and continued.

"I haven't told you this yet but I believe now is the time…" Kibitoshin paused as he became even more solemn, "Janemba had survived the attack Trunks used against him and then went to planet after planet looking for something to help him defeat the Saiyajins and Trunks."

"So that's how Janemba and Baby hooked up." Radditz started and Kibitoshin shook his head.

"No, Janemba wasn't looking for Baby at all, he hadn't even known of Baby until Trunks's father arrived and was telling Trunks about it. Janemba was at that moment spying on Trunks and overheard." Kibitoshin stated as everyone sighed in frustration and anger.

"So none of this would have ever happened if Trunks's dad had stayed in his time?" Ashe asked as Kibitoshin shook his head.

"No, I'm not saying that. Baby would have been a threat sooner or later its just now he is at the moment. As I was saying Janemba wasn't looking for Baby at first he was looking for aid or an ally that was as evil as he was. Janemba's search led him to the discovery of the being known as Majin Buu." Kibitoshin stated as Bardock laughed at the name as did most of the Saiyajins except for the prince who found it not to be funny and Ashe.

"No… that can't be." Ashe whispered but Kibitoshin overheard.

"How is it you know of him?" Kibitoshin questioned.

"Trunks told me about him… he told me how Buu was unstoppable and nearly immortal. Trunks said that was the last threat he and Goten faced before coming to our time." Ashe stated as Kibitoshin gasped. The others remained silent after hearing that Majin Buu could be immortal.

"You mean to tell me that Trunks and Goten both fought that thing and survived?" Kibitoshin gasped as he tried to believe his ears.

"Yes, Trunks told me that Goten's father destroyed Buu… but he didn't tell me how." Ashe stated still in shock that her love's worst fear could be on the very same planet with him. With that thought Ashe turned to Bardock and begged him to take Trunks from the planet and bring him to their location.

"That would be unwise… Goten, knows the Instant Transmission technique and will follow Trunks here after he has destroyed everyone on the planet." Elder Kai added as Ashe shook her head.

"No, you don't understand, Trunks is afraid of Buu, he won't win! He told me himself, that Buu was the one threat he couldn't face again… I won't allow him to fight that thing again. All the while, Trunks told me of his battle against Buu he had this look on his face of a haunted man… Trunks is the strongest that I know of… if he is still afraid to fight such a creature. If that Buu thing is alive then we are all doomed!" Ashe's words hit everyone like a wave as even Prince Vegeta began to feel panic.

"I understand completely… I myself survived an encounter with Buu long ago… the experience is quite traumatizing… but Buu hasn't awakened yet. He needs large amounts of energy to come out of his shell." Kibitoshin stated and the Saiyajins all gasped.

"The tournament! If they were there the entire time all of that energy the fighters expended during the tournament would surely give Buu the energy to revive." Bardock growled as Kibitoshin reassured him.

"Actually Buu still has a long way to go… but that may not be after Trunks and Goten do battle. The Tuffle inside of Goten is able to access Goten's abilities. Trunks will have to match him or go beyond him to stop Goten, and all the while during their battle Buu will be gaining the energy needed to rise." Kibitoshin stated as Ashe took action.

"Bardock take me back to the planet, I have to warn Trunks… he's fought Buu once I'm sure he can find a way to stop Goten, Baby and Janemba without awakening Buu." As Ashe finished Prince Vegeta stepped up beside her.

"I will go as well and as your prince you shall do as I tell you and we shall leave now!" Vegeta ordered sternly as Bardock nodded unable to argue. In moments the trio were a few miles ahead of Trunks and the two boys waiting for their arrival.

Trunks, Brolly, and Kakkarot headed toward the three new power levels via Trunks's acquired Instant Transmission technique.

"What are you three doing here? Ashe where is Asuka?" Trunks asked as Ashe hugged him hard and cried.

"Trunks, Janemba has brought Majin Buu to our planet!" Ashe cried as Trunks froze and then closed his eyes. "This Kibitoshin guy said that Buu was still in his shell and that fighting Goten would quicken his release!" Ashe forced herself to stop crying and face Trunks who hadn't said a word since she spoke. He finally opened his eyes and then looked towards the strange energy signal.

"Ashe, if I don't stop Goten, Baby will use him to destroy every last Saiyajin on this planet… I know that Goten would never want to be the cause of such destruction… I am afraid of Majin Buu down to the last thread of my being but I made a promise to protect this planet. Baby and Janemba are the immediate threats… Majin Buu was defeated once… and I promise that I will find a way to defeat him again." Trunks stated as he kissed Ashe on the lips and turned to Brolly and Kakkarot,

"You two, if or when Buu awakens, get out of here." Trunks turned to Bardock and spoke, "Bardock if Buu awakens and he kills me, you have to get these them out of here… Vegeta, Kakkarot and Brolly will be the universes only hope. Keep them safe at any costs." Ashe tried her best not to breakdown but Trunks was making it sound as if he was going to lose.

"You won't lose Trunks, you won't… you can't." Ashe whispered as she fought her tears. Trunks lifted her head and smiled.

"I'm not planning to, but the odds are stacked against me… Janemba, Goten and Majin Buu, any of the three would give me a hard time on a normal day, but fighting two of the three or all three at the same time… that's near impossible." Trunks laughed hoping to lighten the mood. Prince Vegeta tried not to let his pride fall but his eyes became watery as Trunks turned to him.

"Prince, it has been an honor to know you. Good luck." Trunks stated as he began to ready himself for Instant Transmission. There was no reason to ease into the situation now, he knew the longer he allowed the strange energy signal to continue the sooner Buu would awaken.

"Damn it Trunks you better survive! I will not allow you to die until I have become stronger than you!" The prince yelled as Trunks laughed.

"Sure Vegeta, now please get out of here… all of you… to many power levels could mean Buu's revival." Trunks warned as he vanished. Bardock wasted no time and quickly teleported them all back to the Planet of the Kais.

The prince sat irate that the fool was going to go and fight alone. Ashe was nervous and afraid for her love, while Brolly and Kakkarot sat in contemplation. The two boys knew that if Trunks failed they would have to be ready to face the threat that gave him nightmares.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**NOW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: BUU AWAKENS

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS EACH OF YOU ROCK!**

**cartoonluva94- thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter! thanks for adding me to ya fav's list**

**twisterblake- thanks for reading and reviewing means a lot. I hope you like my plot twists in this chapter.**

**GreatGoku- thanks for your review and I hope you like the evil trio.**

**Jake- thanks for reviewing good luck on your story too!**

**AND TO MY READERS, thanks you all for the support**

**

* * *

****AN: BABY will now be CHANGED TO "BEBI"!**

* * *

**CHAP 12:**

It was the moment of truth as Trunks looked around the area. The strange power level had vanished the moment Trunks appeared. He frowned to himself and landed on the ground and looked around again.

"I know you're out there!" Trunks yelled out as Janemba appeared at the top of the castle. He was laughing as he waited for the young man below him to act. After a few moments of no kind of response, Janemba jumped from the castle and landed on the ground several yards in front of Trunks.

"So Trunks, tell me, how does it feel to know that you have lost? I have won, and there isn't a thing you can do about it." Janemba grinned as the Saiyajin before him. Trunks narrowed his eyes as he caught a movement to his right.

"Oh, that's a friend of mine… Bebi is a little busy so he won't be here, but he left a friend for you to play with. I'll just watch as he brings your demise." Janemba grinned as he slinked backwards into the shadows and disappeared.

"Janemba!" Trunks thrust forward but stopped as a ball of energy blasted across his chest grazing him partially. Trunks turned to the source of the attack and frowned.

"Goten!" Trunks growled as Goten's body appeared but his eyes were different. Goten began to power up to the Super Saiyajin level two form but Trunks blasted forward to stop him.

"Goten, stop!" Trunks called out but his friend wasn't in control. It was one of Bebi's parasites in control and the parasite had orders to force Trunks into a battle. Goten had reached level two and then began his onslaught.

Trunks had no time to attack or defend himself. Goten was forcing Trunks into racing his own power level just to survive.

"Goten stop this now, I know you can fight it! You have to be able to!" Trunks yelled as Goten swung a fist into Trunks's stomach, nearly paralyzing him. Goten then powered up a huge ball of energy and directed towards Trunks, who was still recovering from the attack. Trunks glanced up just in time to see a ball of searing energy racing towards him.

"Goten… NO!" Trunks shouted unfortunately too late. The blast tore at Trunks's body as the blast radius consumed the entire castle and acres of the surrounding land.

As the blast subsided Trunks struggled to his feet and jumped out of the crater. Trunks held his body as the pain surged through him. He looked around the area for Goten and just as he looked up a foot came crashing down into his face and ramming his head into the ground.

"Now… die!" Goten jumped into the sky and then began to throw a barrage of energy waves and attacks towards Trunks's recovering form. Once again another shockwave of destructive force rocked the area.

♦

On the Planet of the Kais, Ashe and the surviving group of Saiyajins were watching the battle. Ashe had wanted to go and aid Trunks but Bardock wouldn't allow it.

"Trunks, needs me Bardock! You know that! He can't do this alone!" Ashe nearly screamed at the older man but Bardock ignored her. Phalli began to comfort the young woman in hopes of calming her down. Ashe struggled against the older Saiyajin's arms and finally broke down into tears. Ashe did not want to watch the one she loved harmed in such a way, especially by his own best friend. She tried her best not to cry but at the moment she was breaking down.

Kakkarot and Brolly had begun training with one another the moment they returned. Neither Brolly, nor Kakkarot wanted to fail Trunks. If Majin Buu did awaken they would be ready.

Prince Vegeta had been sitting in silence next to Nelis who was also quiet. He turned to her and then lifted his hand in an attempt at starting a conversation but failed. Nelis could sense his frustration and instead of waiting for him to make a move Nelis leaned up against the prince and rested her head against his chest. Vegeta sighed and then grinned to himself and leaned back against a lone tree and tried his best to relax. He knew that a moment like this would most likely be nothing more than a memory in a few hours, so the prince decided to relax.

Hun and Leah were off to the side talking with one another and Leah was seriously smiling. Something that she hadn't done in a long time.

Deep down inside this very moment everyone was feeling that the end may be near. Watching Trunks being pounded by Goten was destroying everyone's moral. The two Saiyajins that, basically reformed the entire Saiyajin Empire, were about to destroy each other. They were the strongest and if Trunks wouldn't strike back, they would lose and then the end would begin.

Ashe, Kakkarot and Brolly were perhaps the only Saiyajins that believed in Trunks's abilities despite the current events. Ashe couldn't bear to see the man of her dreams in such a state but she knew that she couldn't really do anything. The stress of the entire ordeal was weighing heavily upon her and she was doing her best not to completely crack. The two boys, on the other hand, knew that regardless of the outcome, their fused form would have to be ready for battle.

♦

Trunks struggled out of his crater again and spotted Goten in the sky grinning.

'I can't just let him continue on… Buu will awaken in no time… I have no choice.' Trunks thought to himself as his hair began to lift upwards and swirl to a lighter color.

"I have no choice but to stop you Goten! FORGIVE ME!" Trunks shouted as he flashed to Super Saiyajin two and blasted up to attack Goten head on. The parasite inside of Goten couldn't see any of Trunks's attacks and soon the tide had changed and Trunks was wiping the floor with his best friend.

Janemba who had been observing frowned to himself and joined the fray. Trunks blasted Goten backward and dodged an attack from Janemba in the same instant. Trunks turned his attention to Janemba and began to pummel the demon senseless. Janemba was blasted down into the ground as Trunks resumed his battle against the false Goten.

"Damn, he is still far more powerful than I am! Buu better wake up soon." Janemba growled to himself as he jumped back into the battle.

Trunks was doing fine battling both of the opponents but his fatigue from the previous attacks began to show itself as he slowed down. More and more of his attacks missed as more and more of Janemba's and Goten's attacks landed. Janemba and Goten surged forward towards Trunks and began a barrage of tag team attacks and the evil duo ended their assault with a flashy energy attack.

Trunks blocked most of the attack but had to absorb the brunt of the force. As the blast radius subsided Trunks blasted into the sky and searched for the duo.

"I have to stop them." Trunks gasped as his energy began to falter. Trunks quickly lifter an arm and blocked an attack from Janemba who vanished instantly while Goten appeared in his place with an energy attack ready to fire. Trunks used Instant Transmission to vanish from sight before the attack could connect. Goten looked around for a moment and before he could react Trunks kicked him in the back sending him into the ground below.

Janemba reappeared to Trunks's right and began to swing at Trunks. Luckily, Trunks blocked each of the demon's advances and with a burst of energy, Trunks delivered a crushing punch to the demon's face. Janemba fell into the ground just as Goten blasted out of the crater he had created.

"I can't keep this up!" Trunks growled as his energy dropped and instantly he powered up to recover from the drop.

♦♦

Ashe couldn't take watching the battle any longer. She walked up to Bardock and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

"Take me to that planet now or I will kill you." Ashe's words held no emotion or hint of anger or concern. It was a promise. Bardock at first thought the girl had lost her mind but after looking into her eyes as she threatened him he couldn't just ignore her command.

Prince Vegeta grinned as he, too, stood up and walked over to the general. Brolly and Kakkarot had heard the commotion and also came closer.

"Kakkarot you are not going." Bardock tried to regain his forcefulness but with the younger teen gripping at his collar he could only attempt at it. Elder Kai and Kibitoshin looked on in exasperation as the Saiyajins continued to gather around Bardock.

"Love, it is best we go back to the planet… we have to help Trunks… being here isn't helping anything." Phalli stated.

"Father we have to go back Trunks needs us. Brolly and I are the only ones that can do the Fusion Dance. We can make a difference!" Kakkarot stated.

"I will not let Trunks be the one who has to save us again and again… I am a Super Saiyajin! It is time that the prince protected his people himself." Prince Vegeta stated with a scowl.

"I will not allow the one person who loves me to face those two threats alone… I will die by his side before I sit here and watch him die. We can make a difference, if we work together… even if it is just to distract those two while Trunks recovers; we have to get down there." Ashe declared as Bardock finally gave in.

"Fine… but not all of you are going…" Bardock warned as Hun, Leah, Prince Vegeta, Ashe, Brolly and Kakkarot stepped forward. Ashe looked to her parents and raised a brow.

"And what are you going to do, _father_?" Ashe asked as she stressed the word 'father'. Hun did his best to ignore the insult and spoke.

"It is the planet that I was raised on… I shall protect it for the king." Hun stated as Ashe huffed.

"I don't think you'll be much help, old man." Ashe said under her breathe but loud enough for everyone to here. Hun controlled his pride and ignored the insult again.

Bardock used Instant Transmission to take the selected few to the Planet Vegeta far away from the battle. Bardock didn't want to alert Bebi if he was active. Kibitoshin arrived moments after they appeared and gave them the last drop of the antidote from the parasites of Bebi.

"As I said before, it took me a while to find this… please you mustn't fail… you have to get this inside of Goten's mouth. You can't miss or else he is lost for good. I was hesitant at first but with all of you here one of you should get close enough to give this to him. I wish you all good luck and don't forget that the Elder Kai and myself will be watching over you all." Kibitoshin quickly vanished as the group of Saiyajins all jumped into the sky. Bardock waved goodbye to them and teleported back to the Kai Planet himself.

Ashe turned to the two young boys, the prince and her parents. With a nod of her head they all blasted off towards the battle site.

In moments they were greeted with an enormous explosion of energy as Trunks's power level seemed to fall and Goten's and Janemba's power levels rose. Ashe quickened her pace and arrived at the horrible scene.

"Trunks…" Ashe trailed off as she looked at the only person she ever loved lay still in a crater. Ashe blasted down to him and lifted his head. After a few moments, trunks opened his eyes and smiled.

"I guess this must be heaven." Trunks grinned as Ashe smiled. Prince Vegeta, Hun, Leah, Brolly and Kakkarot arrived.

"So your friends came along for the ride?" Goten's voice crackled and as he and Janemba appeared Prince Vegeta began to power up.

"Now I will show you all the power of the Prince of Saiyajins!" Prince Vegeta roared as his power level began to rise higher and higher. Brolly and Kakkarot looked amazed and shocked as Prince Vegeta began to be encased in electric charges.

Trunks caught a glimpse of Vegeta and grinned.

"He's at level two already." Trunks whispered as the prince ended his transformation. Prince Vegeta wasted no time in showing off his new strength as he slammed his fist into Goten's face sending back. Trunks looked around with his eyes as he struggled to his feet with Ashe's help.

"Trunks take it easy… you're still hurt." Ashe warned as Trunks looked at her and grinned.

"I'll survive… Janemba is hiding somewhere… I have to stop him first… if we can cure Goten and kill Janemba; Buu won't be that much of a challenge… I hope." Trunks stated as he lifted into the air.

Instantly the demon appeared at Trunks's side and swung a blade at Trunks's head but missed. Trunks had vanished from sight and when he reappeared Janemba faced him and began to swing his blade in all directions.

"I will get you sooner of later… or I could just get one of them!" Janemba laughed as he rushed towards Ashe who was waiting for the attack. Before Janemba could get any closer to Ashe, Kakkarot and Brolly shot two beams that connected with Janemba before he noticed either of them.

The demon fell from the sky injured from his battle against Trunks and the most recent attack.

"Alright!" Kakkarot cheered as Brolly just crossed his arms and huffed.

"That was too easy." Brolly grinned as he and Kakkarot blasted over to Ashe and Trunks.

"Thanks you two." Trunks grinned as Ashe surveyed the area. She spotted Prince Vegeta and Goten going at it in the sky high above them.

"Man, look at the prince." Ashe grinned as Trunks looked to the battle. Goten was being pounded by the prince's new Super Saiyajin level.

"I'm amazed that Vegeta could reach level two so easily" Trunks commented as he took a quick rest as Janemba jumped out of the ground and floated above the four.

"So, you think that these fools are going to stop me?" Janemba growled as he increased his power level and Trunks frowned. He blasted up towards Janemba and used Instant Transmission to vanish. As Janemba and the trio below looked for Trunks, a massive beam of energy shot through the air, disintegrating half of Janemba's body.

Goten and Prince Vegeta stopped their battle momentarily to dodge the attack and both looked on as Janemba fell to the ground injured.

Trunks reappeared just as Janemba was about to hit the ground and began to pummel the demon once again. After about of minute of constant kicking, punching and energy attacks, Trunks relented and jumped back from his opponent. Trunks took a moment to try and relax but his energy was failing him. Trunks fell to his knees and nearly fainted.

"Come on Trunks get up… I got you." Ashe stated as Trunks's knees faltered. She supported him as Hun and Leah came to her side.

"Ashe, we have to get Trunks somewhere safe." Hun stated as Ashe agreed.

"Brolly, Kakkarot you two make sure that the prince gives Goten this remedy." Ashe gave Brolly the antidote as she left with her parents and an injured Trunks.

The prince returned to pounding Goten around the area until finally the parasite controlled Goten fell down to the ground. Brolly and Kakkarot rushed to the prince and gave the antidote to him. The prince wasted no time as he blasted down to the injured Goten and poured the liquid down his mouth.

Goten's body jerked violently as a red mist rose from him and dissipated. Goten groaned for a moment before sitting up. He looked around and then at Prince Vegeta and sighed in relief.

"Vegeta, thank you so much… is Asuka okay?" Goten asked quickly but the prince laughed.

"Don't worry fool, that Elder Kai or who ever he is, has everyone including her safe on his planet. Come on, we have to find Buu and finish Janemba off." Prince Vegeta stated as a powerful energy signal erupted from the distance. Prince Vegeta growled as he looked to Goten who got up and winced from the pain in his body.

"It's a good thing that thing couldn't release my full power, Trunks and you would have been in big trouble…" Goten grinned as the power level spiked upwards again. Prince Vegeta gasped at the high energy and then frowned.

"That thing is stronger than anything I've ever faced… Goten is that Buu?" Prince Vegeta questioned as Goten narrowed his eyes.

"I hope not… or else we're finished. While inside my body Bebi and Janemba found the time machine and destroyed it. That means we won't be getting any help from my dad and Trunks's." Goten stated as Prince Vegeta laughed.

"We don't need them… I shall find a way to defeat that thing!" Vegeta grinned as Brolly and Kakkarot cleared their throats.

"Come on we have to get over there!" Kakkarot stated but Goten shook his head.

"I just saw Ashe and her parents take Trunks away, you two are going to stay with them. There is no discussing this, understand!" Goten stated as he jumped into the air. Prince Vegeta huffed at the younger boys and followed Goten.

"Hurry you two fools, they may need you're help." Vegeta yelled down to them as he and Goten disappeared in the distance.

"This is starting to really suck! When are we gonna get some real action!" Kakkarot cried as Brolly sighed.

"Stop whining about it, you're making me more depressed than I already am." Brolly sighed as the two went after Ashe and her parents.

♦

Babidi was insanely happy as he watched his father's creation gain the energy to revive.

"Soon Majin Buu shall rise!" Babidi grinned as he continued to watch the display.

♦

Ashe and her parent reached their home and set Trunks down on the couch. Just as Ashe was about to get a towel for Trunks's head Kakkarot and Brolly arrived.

"Goten is cured and he told us to come here and be bored to death." Brolly stated as Ashe raised an eye brow.

"Come on you two, help me comfort Trunks… he's gone through a lot." Ashe grinned. Both boys sighed and began to aid Ashe.

♦♦

Goten and the prince arrived at a large crater and landed.

"This doesn't look right." Goten stated as he looked around. Prince Vegeta frowned as he too looked for any signs of problems.

"Goten, look over there…" Prince Vegeta stated as he pointed to a figure in the distance.

Goten looked up and gasped as King Vegeta stood there grinning. Goten shook his head and gasped again.

"Bebi's got my father huh. So I guess that makes him Bebi Vegeta and myself the new king." Prince Vegeta stated. He stepped forward and made his way towards Bebi.

"So you have my father? Do you think that I'm going to take it easy on you just because you're in his body?" Prince Vegeta laughed and then darted forward. Goten went to stop him but the two Vegeta's were already fighting each other.

Bebi punched Vegeta backwards and grinned.

"I have found the perfect host! The King of the Saiyajin race! Now my revenge shall begin. I will use you as my warm-up boy. Come and face King Bebi!" Prince Vegeta growled as he ignored the words and blasted forward.

Goten could only look in amazement. In a way Goten knew that he should stop the fight before the prince got hurt but watching Vegeta fight Vegeta was something that seemed to strange to interrupt.

"What am I thinking? Prince Vegeta could be killed. I have to stop this." Goten growled as he transformed to level two and jumped into the battle.

♦

It had been nearly an hour since Ashe had brought Trunks to her home. Brolly and Kakkarot were being annoying as Ashe put it and her parents were constantly staring at her.

"I need all of you to calm down and/or stop staring… it does get on my nerves." Ashe warned as Brolly and Kakkarot stopped talking and Hun and Leah looked around.

"Ashe," Leah started as Hun looked at her and shook his head.

Suddenly everything on the planet began to shake.

♦

Goten's power level had begun to drop as his energy failed him. He dodged several more of Bebi's attacks. Bebi Vegeta rubbed his chin and turned from Goten.

Suddenly the ground began to shake uncontrollably. Goten fell backwards along with the injured prince.

"What is this?" Prince Vegeta demanded as he favored his broken leg as he tried to float from the shaking ground. He and Goten lifted into the air and faced the direction that Bebi was looking in.

"Its Buu!" Goten shouted to the prince. Goten knew that he had to get him and the prince out of the area immediately.

"Prince Vegeta… we have to get out of here… we have no chance!" Goten commanded as Prince Vegeta looked down to Bebi Vegeta and narrowed his eyes.

"Damn them!" The prince called out as the creature known as Bebi turned around.

"It is done… our greatest ally is here and you are all finished!" Bebi laughed. Goten grabbed the prince and teleported them from the planet.

♦

Trunks sat up despite his pain and made his way outside. Hun, Leah, Ashe, Brolly and Kakkarot followed and looked off into the distance as a huge dome of energy surged through the area pushing them all back.

Trunks knew what this was… The same creature that ransacked Earth when he was a child.

"It's Buu!" Trunks shouted as he gathered his remaining energy and blasted towards the area. Ashe and the others wasted no time in following.

"Trunks wait!" Ashe called out as Trunks stopped and faced them.

"Get out of here!" Trunks yelled angrily as Ashe was taken back by his harsh tone. "None of you understand! This thing is unstoppable! Buu isn't like the others! I can't have you all here!" Trunks growled as he blasted off towards the disturbance.

"We're following him." Ashe stated instantly as she followed Trunks.

Hun and Leah caught up to their daughter and stopped her. Brolly and Kakkarot stopped as well and listened.

"Ashe, this may be the last time I ever see you so…" Hun started as Ashe looked at him frustrated.

"Look! I don't have time for your ignorance! Shut up and get to the back weakling!" Ashe shouted she turned to follow Trunks but Leah stopped her.

"Ashe, you will listen to your father… he has something important to tell you." Leah said as she blocked her from continuing. Hun looked down and sighed.

"Ashe, I know that you hate me! I'm not that stupid! I just want to apologize… for everything." Hun stated as Ashe chuckled and then frowned.

"You want to apologize? How dare you! I don't have time for this." Ashe stated evenly but Hun rushed to stop her from leaving.

"Ashe, I may never get another chance to explain this to you so I'll do it quick…." Hun waited for his daughter to allow him to continue. Ashe sighed and waved her hand as if to make him continue. "When you were born you were so different from the other Saiyajins… Ashe, I never wanted a girl and I never wanted a weak child…. When you… When you started school the others thought that you were a half-breed, on your first day you were beaten like a slave and came home in such horrible condition. You were crying and asking us why you didn't fit in. Ashe, I couldn't ever allow that to happen again to you. I began to… mistreat you because I wanted you to hate me! I wanted to toughen you so that when I couldn't scare off those that wanted to harm you, you could do it yourself. Ashe, what I've done to you is unforgivable but I want you to know that I am sorry. I just wanted to say that before we faced Buu." Hun stated as Ashe looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

She didn't show any emotion but just nodded.

"Trunks, needs me." Ashe stated as she blasted off after Trunks and the others followed.

♦

Trunks was waiting behind a rock formation for any signs of movement in the massive crater ahead of him. This would be his second encounter with Buu and he knew that with his low energy, Janemba and Bebi still alive, the fight would be near impossible to win.

Brolly and Kakkarot landed behind in along with Ashe and her parents. The five of them snuck up to Trunks's side and looked over the edge.

"I think Buu is down there." Trunks stated. Ashe nodded and rubbed his back and stopped when he winced.

Just as Trunks began to speak a fat pink blob rose into the air and took shape. Trunks's body froze as he watched the creature known as Buu take form. Trunks frowned and crouched lower to the edge. He looked at Ashe and smiled.

"Ashe, this is it…" Trunks stated as Majin Buu formed and danced around in the air.

"That's the thing you're so afraid of!" Brolly and Kakkarot said in unison.

♦

"NO!" Goten gasped as Buu finished his form shifting. The other Saiyajins all looked amazed and shocked when Buu appeared.

"How is it that is the beast that is supposed to destroy us all? That fat blob?" Bardock asked shocked. Phalli almost began chuckling as Radditz shook his head sadly and grinned.

"This is serious! Majin Buu is far more than he seems!" Goten stated solemnly.

"Goten, come here and get healed! We don't have time for you to be injured!" The Elder Kai commanded as Goten continued to stare at the crystal ball.

♦

Trunks grabbed Brolly and Kakkarot and hushed them. He had hoped that Majin Buu didn't hear the outburst but when Trunks heard Babidi tell Buu to 'kill them' Trunks knew they had been spotted.

"Ashe, all of you get out of here now!" Trunks yelled as he dropped the two boys and powered up and blasted into the sky to draw Buu's attention. Ashe and the others were too shocked by the outburst to move as they watched Majin Buu and Trunks blast higher into the sky.

"BUU KILL YOU!" Majin Buu screamed as Trunks stopped going up and faced Majin Buu.

Trunks powered up to Super Saiyajin two and slammed his fist into Majin Buu's face caving it inwards.

Ashe and the others saw this and began to cheer as Majin Buu fell from the sky. Trunks wasted no time in hesitating and powered up even more and blasted down towards Buu and began to punch and kick Buu with all his force and energy.

Trunks teleported down to the ground and began to power up a Kamehameha wave. Ashe and the others only looked on in amazement as Trunks's power level sky rocketed as the attack left his hands and slammed into Majin Buu.

Trunks fell to his knees as the attack left him and immediately Ashe was flying for him. She landed at his side as the others followed and began to lift him up again.

"Trunks…" Ashe stated and then perked up. "I thought you said he was going to be a problem. That was too easy." Ashe cheered as Trunks grinned and shook his head.

As Trunks began to speak he paused and looked up into the sky and quickly threw Ashe to the side as a beam crashed through his chest.

Trunks fell to the ground in a hurry as Ashe stared on in horror and panic. Hun and Leah gasped and looked around for the culprit while Kakkarot and Brolly began to cry.

"Trunks…" Ashe whispered as she cradled his head in her lap. Trunks spat up blood and looked to her and smiled.

"Get out of here… he's coming." Trunks whispered as his body pulsed with pain. As Trunks finished his words Majin Buu appeared a few feet above Ashe and Trunks. Hun and Leah saw that Buu was preparing an attack for Ashe and immediately Hun blasted forward and rammed Buu away from his daughter. Leah went after them after demanding that Ashe leave the area.

Ashe ignored them and turned back to Trunks and fought her tears. She could feel his energy slipping.

"Trunks don't go please…." Ashe begged as Trunks only coughed and groaned. Ashe couldn't fight her pain any longer as she began to cry freely.

"Please don't leave me Trunks please…." Ashe pleaded as Trunks tried to focus on her but his eyes started to wander.

Brolly and Kakkarot were frozen in fear and shock over the recent events. Neither boy could move or speak. They moved closer to Trunks and Ashe and waited.

"Ashe…. Leave… get parents…leave." Trunks begged and continued. "Buu… will kill….. them." Trunks stated as Ashe shook her head and cried.

"No… I only care about you! I want you and you alone. I hate them!" Ashe cried as she turned to watch her father crash into her mother as Buu danced around them. Ashe shuddered as Buu turned back to her parents.

"Ashe… save… them." Trunks whispered. Ashe hesitated and instantly went to her parent's side. Brolly and Kakkarot moved closer to Trunks's body and looked at him.

"Tr…Trunks?" Brolly asked as his tears forced him to stutter. Trunks looked at him and grinned the best he could.

"I'll survive… go… Ashe… help… her." Trunks groaned again. Both of the boys nodded and left to followed his order.

Buu threw Hun to the side and turned back to Babidi and danced around some more. Ashe grabbed Hun and Leah and pulled them to a safer location.

"Ashe get out of here… that thing is unstoppable." Leah whispered as she held in her pain. Ashe's tears streaked her face as she shook her head.

"I'm going to get everyone out of here and then we'll all be safe and me and Trunks can be happy together and there won't be any more problems and then Trunks and I will have kids and live happily forever and no more pain." Ashe rambled on and on. Hun struggled to stand but couldn't.

"Ashe… I wish things were different." Hun sighed in pain. "Ashe regardless of how horrible things are you are my child and I will forever love you no matter how much you hate me… take Trunks, the boys and leave… there isn't anything left to do but run." Hun begged. Ashe shook her head and began to cry harder. She turned back to Trunks's body and then to her parents and shook her head.

"This is our home… we can't leave." Ashe had reached the level of insanity. Hun smiled sadly as he grabbed Ashe's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

At that moment Majin Buu was ordered to finish them off and stop dancing. Buu turned around and began to dance towards the group.

Hun noticed Buu's advancement and turned to Leah. He released his daughter before kissing her forehead. Hun looked into Ashe's eyes and let a tear fall.

"I wish I did that more while you were younger… goodbye." Hun turned around and blasted towards Buu.

"Go now my child." Leah stated as she went after Hun as well.

"Mommy… daddy." Ashe whimpered as she crawled back to Trunks's body.

"Trunks?" Ashe asked afraid and shocked. Brolly and Kakkarot were scared out of their minds. Trunks was dying and Majin Buu was unstoppable. The two boys were scared frozen.

Ashe looked shocked and began to shake. She couldn't take the pain and chaos around her. She kissed Trunks's head and begged him to respond. After a few moments Trunks opened his eyes and smiled sadly.

"Ashe… I'm sorry." Trunks whispered before he closed his eyes again. Ashe's heart broke as she felt his life force leave his body. She cried a few more tears and suddenly she couldn't shed anymore tears. She gasped for air as her chest began to hurt. She turned around to see her mother thrown to the ground followed by her father.

"Mommy… daddy?" Ashe whimpered as she unconsciously began to crawl towards the battle site. Brolly and Kakkarot were still frozen with fear. Their natural thirst for battle long since gone and all they could do was watch Ashe crawl on her knees to her parents.

Ashe continued going and began to moan from sadness. She began to gasp and pant as she watched her parents yell out in pain as Buu pounded them.

Then it happened. Majin Buu lifted both Hun and Leah into the air and snapped their necks at the same time.

Ashe's body froze as she watched the scene. Hun's and Leah's dead bodies fell to the ground. Ashe grabbed her heart and then gasped. She began to cry insanely and loudly.

Babidi and Majin Buu took notice of this and Buu became angry.

"BUU WILL KILL YOU KNOW!" Majin Buu yelled as he marched towards Ashe.

At Buu's words, Ashe's sadness instantly transformed to pure hatred and rage. She narrowed her eyes and began to rise to her feet.

"You took him from me! Trunks… I loved him like no other! I never got the chance to make up for my cruel behavior to him." Ashe growled as her eyes turned pure white and her hair began to stand on end. "Then you take my parents away… just when my father tells me he loves me!" Ashe's tears dried up as energy whipped around her like a storm.

"I shall maim you and torture you for as long as my body lasts!" Ashe screamed as her power level exploded.

♦

Goten's healing had just finished. As Nail stepped away, everyone began to gasped. Goten rushed over to the crystal ball and stood shocked at the scene before him.

"Ashe is going to ascend to the second level!" Bardock stated as Goten shook his head.

"Unbelievable! Her power level is higher than mine and Trunks's at that level!" Goten stated as the crystal ball flashed and Ashe's screams subsided.

"She's far stronger than Trunks was at his best!" Asuka stated amazed as everyone focused on the battle.

♦

Ashe's transformation came to an end as electricity flashed around her form. She sneered at Buu and then began to step forward.

"I'm going to kill you and then torture your remains!" Ashe growled as she slammed her foot into Buu's face and then round house kicked him backwards. She narrowed her eyes and turned to the smaller creature with Buu.

"I believe that you are his creator?" Ashe growled as she shot a single death beam straight through Babidi's skull killing him instantly. Ashe smirked at her work and blasted after Buu's body.

"Now, I'm going to become your nightmare Buu!" Ashe swore as she rushed towards the pink creature with her arm cocked back.

* * *

**REVIEW **

**LATER,**

**CHAOTIC SYMPHONY**


	13. Chapter 13: Super Buu

**Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my Story. It gives me great pleasure knowing you guys like my fic. **

**Thank you to each of my reviewers. I hope you like this chapter and...**

**CONTINUE REVIEWING!**

* * *

CHAP 13

Ashe and Buu were going at each other with everything both had. Ashe was clearly the stronger of the two and so Buu was being used as a punching bag for the young girl's anger. Ashe constantly swatted Majin Buu around the area and then kicked him into the sky. Ashe used the Final Flash technique Trunks taught her and destroyed Buu's body completely.

Brolly and Kakkarot came out of their hiding spots and called out to Ashe who was in the process of looking for the two. Ashe swooped down to them and hugged both of the boys close to her.

"You two okay?" Ashe asked as her anger began to calm itself. Brolly and Kakkarot were saying something incoherent about Trunks and that they were scared.

"Come on we can get out of here now." Ashe stated as she looked around and noticed that small pink globs were moving together several yards away from her. Ashe released the two boys and narrowed her eyes as the small blobs added into a large pink blob and then finally the fat Majin Buu recreated itself.

Ashe shook her head in disbelief and frowned. She grabbed both Brolly and Kakkarot and blasted off.

She knew now that Trunks wasn't kidding about Majin Buu. That thing was near invincible. Ashe had spent a lot of energy on that attack and she was drained. She needed to run until help came. Brolly and Kakkarot were so shocked and scared that they had begun to whimper again.

"Please stay calm you two… everything will be fine… we'll wish Trunks back and he'll stop Buu… I know it! We just have to survive until then." Ashe replied as Kakkarot tried his best to calm down. Brolly stopped whimpering and nodded.

As Ashe began to slow down thinking she lost Buu, she was sent flying forward while both boys flew from her arms.

Ashe hit the ground back first and laid still as she tried to regain her equilibrium. She stood up and pushed her way out of the ground. Just as Ashe began to get up Majin Buu appeared in front of her and began to laugh.

Ashe's eyes widened as fear gripped her entire body. Majin Buu did a few hops to each foot as if celebrating. Ashe wanted so much to run but her body wasn't responding. Majin Buu pulled his arm back and rammed it into Ashe's face nearly breaking her jaw.

Ashe flew back and skidded along the ground a few times before she flipped backwards and slid a few hundred feet on her feet. Majin Buu had been pursuing her the entire time and as he came closer, Ashe's body reacted as used another attack Trunks taught her.

"BURNING FLASH ATTACK!" Ashe threw the one handed beam at Buu and hit him straight on. Once again Buu's body was destroyed. Ashe immediately ran to find Brolly and Kakkarot.

This time Buu's body regenerated much faster and before Ashe could run away Buu was in front of her.

"Buu will kill you NOW!" Buu cheered as he again went to attacking Ashe. She blocked many of the attacks and delivered some of her own but they weren't as powerful as they had been.

Ashe knew that she was beginning to tire and now that her anger had left she wasn't as powerful as she had been.

"Soon Trunks, I'll be with you…." Ashe whispered to herself as she blocked Majin Buu's punch and defended herself.

* * *

Trunks sat up and looked around as once again he was in the office of King Yemma. Trunks sighed and stood up. King Yemma looked down at him and then sighed and began to read some papers. King Yemma stopped reading, sighed, looked at Trunks, sighed again and tried to start reading again but Trunks cleared his throat. King Yemma cleared his own throat and began to speak as he sat his papers down.

"Trunks… thank you for all that you have done for this universe. You have gotten rid of King Cold and stopped the Saiyajins from destroying… this creature called Buu is more of a threat than either of the previous two. You have lost your life trying to preserve it for others and so I am going to make an exception just for you." King Yemma stated as Kibitoshin appeared. Trunks raised a brow and then looked at both before speaking.

"You're going to let me go back to fight Buu?" Trunks asked anxiously but Yemma shock his head.

"Actually I'm giving you free reign across the other world… as the head of the other world, I can't let you go back to the land of the living… but I can let you go to the planet of the Kai's. Though once you're there I won't have any idea of what you're doing or where you are after…" King Yemma stated as he winked to Kibitoshin and closed his eyes.

Trunks grinned as he and Kibitoshin teleported to the planet of the Kai's after the obvious act of the king of the afterlife.

Trunks and Kibitoshin appeared a few yards behind the others and approached them.

"So this is where you all are… where is Ashe?" Trunks asked as they all turned to face him. Asuka, Lena and Nelis ran to hug him as Prince Vegeta and Goten ran to him surprised to see him.

"Trunks, Ashe has surpassed you and Goten in the level two form. She and the boys are still there fighting Buu… Ashe is having a hard time against Buu but she is still fairing well. I wanted to go down there and get Ashe but Elder Kai says that it would not be wise." Bardock stated as Trunks rushed over to the crystal orb. He watched as Ashe exchanged blows for a moment and then get blasted backwards. Trunks knew she stood no chance. Just as Toma had increased his power level by strong emotion, Ashe had done the same and so she was heavily fatigued.

"Get down there and get her. Ashe is everything to me…" Trunks stated as Goten nodded.

"Kibitoshin… right now we can't save the planet… it's doomed… Majin Buu is unstoppable… we have to get as many people off the planet as possible." Goten stated as Elder Kai disagreed.

"If we do that Majin Buu will follow you all here… he does know Instant Transmission." Everyone sighed but Trunks.

"Whatever… bring her here! Ashe needs us and if we don't get her from that planet… I'm going to wipe this one out." Trunks growled as his power level spiked as each person in the area knew he was serious. Kibitoshin sighed and shook his head.

"So you would leave Planet Vegeta to be destroyed?" Kibitoshin asked and Trunks nodded. "You two are made for each other…" He said under his breathe but Trunks heard him regardless.

"Just get Ashe somewhere safe." Trunks demanded and then added. "I'll go along to distract him." Trunks and Kibitoshin once again disappeared.

The duo reappeared on Planet Vegeta. Trunks looked for Ashe's power level and teleported himself over to her.

Ashe was lying on the ground bleeding from her mouth and her body was in bad shape. Trunks rushed down to her and lifted her head and looked for Brolly and Kakkarot. Trunks noticed that Kibitoshin was a little nervous.

"I think Buu is coming!" Kibitoshin stated as he pointed to the distance and Buu came flying towards them. Trunks stood up and looked to Kibitoshin.

"Find Brolly and Kakkarot. After that take them from this planet immediately… I'll follow as soon as I can." Trunks ordered as Brolly and Kakkarot came running to him.

"TRUNKS!" Both boys screamed in panic and shock and happiness. Trunks held the boys for a moment and eyed Buu as he landed.

Kibitoshin wasted no time as he took Brolly, Kakkarot and Ashe with him back to safety. Trunks looked at Buu and smirked.

"Alright Buu… round two." Trunks dropped into a fighting stance and began to power up. "I won't hold back this time…" Trunks promised.

* * *

Ashe was in the process of being healed by Nail when she heard someone say Trunks's name. The, still injured, young lady sat up and wobbled over to the others despite Nail's calls for her to come back. Goten supported Ashe's weight and let her look at the crystal ball once again.

"TRUNKS?" Ashe yelled as loud as she could, shocked that Trunks was still alive.

"Yeah, he and Kibitoshin came and got you guys while he stayed to face Majin Buu." Goten started as Ashe sighed then remembered her parents.

"If Trunks is fine then where are my parents… I mean you all brought him back so where are my parents?" Ashe asked as everyone sighed and looked away. Kibitoshin stepped forward and started.

"Ashe, Trunks along with your parents died. The king of the other world allowed Trunks to leave in order to face Buu. In reality Trunks isn't allowed back in the land of the living but the king is making an exception for this moment." Kibitoshin stated as Ashe sat down on the grass and Nail came to continue healing her.

"What's the catch?" Ashe looked directly at Elder Kai and then to Kibitoshin.

"Well since Trunks is already dead… that means that if he dies again against Majin Buu he is gone forever. Not even the dragonballs can wish him back." Elder Kai answered. Ashe's heart dropped as she looked close to fainting.

"So we're just gonna wait till that happens?" Ashe asked as she controlled herself.

"Trunks knows the risk. He can come back here at anytime." Elder Kai answered.

* * *

Trunks blocked Majin Buu's attacks and then vanished. Majin Buu looked around confused for a moment and then Trunks reappeared in front of him and began to power up. The force from Trunks's power knocked Majin Buu backwards.

Trunks continued to raise his power level until he was at his highest in the level two form. Trunks grinned as he remembered that Ashe's own power level was somehow higher in this state than his. Trunks took another moment to be proud of her and then pushed his power level even higher.

"Majin Buu, I will be the end of you." Trunks grinned as his hair became much, much longer and his power level shot through the roof. With a final explosion of power, Trunks began to relax as his Super Saiyajin level 3 form was revealed.

"Now, its time to put an end to you." Trunks blasted forward and rammed Majin Buu backwards and then round house kicked him high into the sky and began to pummel the creature senseless. Trunks then slammed his foot into Majin Buu's back and followed that up with a Kamehameha wave that sent the creature crashing into the planet's crust.

Majin Buu recovered and jumped out at Trunks but missed when Trunks swiftly spun and kicked Majin Buu in the back of his head and then created a large energy ball and shot it at Buu while he was flying through the air.

Majin Buu began to slow himself down from Trunks's kick and as the creature turned around the large energy ball struck him with a tremendous amount of force. Majin Buu's body became deformed and looked as though he was melting.

Trunks rushed towards Majin Buu and began to kick, punch and use whatever attack he could on the now defenseless Buu.

* * *

"Alright! Trunks!" Radditz cheered as Goten agreed.

"He's bashing that thing's face in." Bardock smiled.

"This is amazing! Level three Super Saiyajin and he's not even fused with Goten." Prince Vegeta gasped. Ashe smiled to herself but the little happiness she had faded away.

"We can't forget about Bebi and Janemba… They're most likely waiting for Trunks to slip and then they'll gang up on him… can't we call him back here?" Ashe asked and as if on cue, King Kai's voice was heard.

'I'll see what I can do.' King Kai answered as Ashe and everyone except for the Kai's were a little shocked.

* * *

Trunks kneed Buu in the back twice and then shot his trademark Burning Flash Attack right at his opponent. Again Majin Buu was slammed into the ground and before he could recover Trunks was on him again.

'This is much easier than I thought.' Trunks thought to himself. He jumped into the sky and sent a barrage of energy attacks at Buu and then ended it with a large energy ball that exploded and created a massive dome of destruction.

Just as Trunks was about to go looking for Buu's remains, King Kai's voice appeared.

'Trunks!' Trunks winced at the loudness of the Kai's voice.

"What is it King Kai?" Trunks asked as he searched for Buu's remains.

'Get back to the others… Majin Buu is still alive and will still be alive no matter how much you blow him apart and continue to pound him! Ashe is worried sick and if you die again, there is no wishing you back… you won't even be in existence anymore!' King Kai yelled. Trunks spotted Majin Buu's body and then felt two other power levels off in the distance.

"You're right King Kai, I'll be leaving now." Trunks replied as he pulled in his powers and teleported back to the planet of the Kai's.

* * *

Upon arrival Trunks was rushed by Ashe who tackled him to the ground hugging and kissing him. Trunks kissed and hugged her back and sat up.

"Good to see you too!" Trunks smiled as Ashe finally noticed the halo above his head. She looked back to Trunks seriously for a moment before nearly breaking down into tears. She hugged him and again but harder this time.

"Don't ever leave again… please. I nearly lost my mind." Ashe grinned as Trunks sighed and then looked to the others that surrounded them.

"Bebi and Janemba have become much more powerful… I felt their energy signatures before I left and they were much higher than Majin Buu's. Brolly and Kakkarot were once again cowering near Trunks as he sighed and looked at both boys and spoke calmly.

"Its okay to be afraid… but you have to know when it is time to fight. No one is mad at you for being afraid… I mean even I am… but that doesn't mean that you can let fear control you. Brolly Kakkarot, you two can make a huge difference against Buu, Bebi, and Janemba if you two use the fusion technique. Ashe held her own against that thing, just think what you two could do as one!" Trunks encouraged them as Brolly and Kakkarot shook their heads.

"Trunks that thing killed you! We can't beat that thing! It beat you!" Kakkarot stated in one breathe. Trunks chuckled and stood up. He bent down to their height and spoke.

"Kakkarot it doesn't matter if he beat me… combined you two have the potential to be stronger than me… I remember when me and Goten used fusion against Buu in our time… we were about as strong as you two are but a little younger. We were wiping the floor with him… and not to mention it was a much more powerful form of Majin Buu also, so that means that this guy wouldn't stand a chance against you two if you guys use fusion. Trust me." Trunks smirked as Brolly nodded as well as Kakkarot.

"We'll try, next time Trunks… we won't let you down." Kakkarot stated and Trunks nodded.

"I know you won't." He turned to Goten and sighed.

"Janemba and Bebi are very strong… they are going to be a real problem." Trunks started as Elder Kai called everyone to watch the events on planet Vegeta.

* * *

Majin Buu, Bebi and Janemba were all together. Majin Buu was about to attack the two, but Janemba began reasoning with him.

"Hello, Buu. We are not enemies… but friends… we helped you come to life." Janemba grinned as Buu scratched his fat head.

"You play with Buu, so Buu can have fun?" Majin Buu asked as Janemba shook his head and replied.

"If by 'play' you mean fight, then no… but I can give you many things to 'play' with." Janemba grinned as Buu became happy.

"Buu like you, Buu will be friend!" Majin Buu cheered as Janemba laughed.

"Good… now Majin Buu go around this planet and do whatever you like… Bebi and I will wait until you have had enough 'fun' here and then we will go someplace else." Janemba grinned.

* * *

"That's not good, those three working together?" Goten shook his head. Trunks was also deep in thought and decided that allowing those three to roam freely on the Saiyajin home world would mean dome for anyone in their path.

"I see no other option other than going down there and confronting each of them one on one." Trunks stated as everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"First off that would never work due to the fact that Bebi and Janemba aren't going to allow you to fight them one at a time, secondly, those two are tremendously powerful. They're just as if not stronger than your level three Super Saiyajin form, and finally let's not forget that Majin Buu, the invincible pink blob can't be killed!" Bardock stated as Trunks shook his head and grinned.

"Actually, Buu can be killed, both Bebi and Janemba are somewhat stronger than me, and I'm not going to go fight them alone…" Trunks stopped as he looked at Goten then to Ashe, Brolly and Kakkarot.

"They are coming too." Trunks stated as Ashe's eyes widened in shock as she knew he was referring to her.

"What? That is insane? What good would those three be?" Prince Vegeta asked angered that he wasn't included. Trunks smirked and then began.

"Ashe was able to hold her own against Buu for quite some time…" Trunks was interrupted as Ashe spoke.

"Yeah, ten to fifteen minutes…. Total!" Ashe commented trying to show that she could not stand a chance against Buu. Trunks shook his head and ignored her.

"Well that is all that is needed, because when Brolly and Kakkarot use the Fusion dance they will create a being strong enough to eradicate Buu using pure strength alone." Again Trunks was stopped but by Phalli this time.

"Trunks, I appreciate your confidence in my son but Kakkarot cannot face something like Buu yet… you saw him out there… he isn't ready not yet. Buu would kill them both before the Fusion dance was completed." Phalli stated logically.

"Well that's why Ashe is coming… while I fight either Bebi or Janemba, Goten will handle the other while Ashe, Brolly and Kakkarot fight Majin Buu." Trunks answered as Ashe calmed herself and finally accepted the idea.

As long as Trunks or Goten could focus on Bebi or Janemba alone they stood a chance at winning. If she and the boys held off Buu until Trunks or Goten finished their fight then defeating the three would be easy.

"Trunks is right… I mean as long as either he or Goten finish their fights to come help us we can win!" Ashe stated confidently as Trunks shook his head.

"Ashe, I'm afraid to tell you that I don't think that this will be as easy as the other fights. I doubt that I will actually be able to destroy either of them… I was actually hoping that the three of you would destroy Majin Buu and then come help one of us." Trunks answered. Ashe looked insulted and laughed.

"So you're telling me that you want us to destroy Majin Buu? The one that killed you… the one that regenerates after every attack? How?" Ashe asked as Trunks shrugged.

Elder Kai stepped up and interrupted the two before anymore hostility rose.

"We need to be logical here. Trunks is dead and if he dies again he's gone. Goten is at one hundred percent and is capable of handling either of the trio, Ashe, Brolly and Kakkarot have a combined power level that could prove harmful for Majin Buu at this point. Trunks the smartest thing to do right now is for you to stay here while Ashe, Brolly, Kakkarot and Goten go to the planet and fight those three, while Bardock and Nail go with Kibitoshin to find the dragonballs and restore Trunks's life." Elder Kai summed it up and Trunks disagreed.

"I'm not going to let Ashe go to the planet without me. If they do get into trouble being on the planet will give me a faster chance of getting to her if I need to." Trunks answered and Elder Kai swatted him in the head.

"Stop being all lovey dovey and think! It is clearly not sensible to put yourself in danger against foes who have the upper hand in strength. You'd be killed for good… then you'd be useless to everyone."

"Like I said, Ashe won't go down there unless I go… I allowed Majin Buu to survive, I took too long to find Bebi and I am the one who didn't finish Janemba off properly, so I will be the one who pays the greatest price for failure." Trunks stated as Elder Kai slapped his own forehead.

"Kids these days." Elder Kai sighed

"Prince Vegeta, I'm going to have you accompany Ashe and the boys. Not to mention anyone else who wants to fight?" Trunks asked as he looked at Radditz and the three girls.

"Sure, whatever help we can give." Asuka stated as she forced Lena and Nelis to her side.

"Great! Now Brolly and Kakkarot can only stay in fusion for about thirty to twenty minutes. Then when the diffuse they must stay apart for at least thirty minutes. In that time, Ashe you and the others will fight Buu and keep him from attacking. Goten and I will handle the other two and hopefully who ever finishes their fight first can lend some assistance." Trunks grinned sadly as he readied himself for Instant Transmission.

Goten smirked knowing that whoever he faced was going down. He would unleash his hidden strength that Elder Kai unlocked and use it to wipe the floor with Bebi or Janemba. Trunks grabbed Ashe and the others and teleported right after Goten back down to the planet.

"The third time I've been here." Trunks grinned grimly. The skies had already begun to take a morbid look as the wind picked up and blew insanely.

"Goten, Janemba is mine, we sorta have a history… I want you to handle Bebi." Trunks answered as he felt Majin Buu's energy coming there way.

"Ashe, Brolly, Kakkarot, Asuka, Lena, Radditz, Nelis and Vegeta good luck to you all." Trunks stated as he looked at each of those he stated and then jumped into the sky.

As he did Majin Buu appeared and greeted him.

"You man with big hair!" Majin Buu laughed as Trunks grinned.

"Yeah and?" Trunks asked as Majin Buu became angered.

"Buu will hurt you!" Trunks dodged Majin Buu's first attack and swung his foot around to connect with Buu's head sending the large pink blob into the ground.

"Good luck guys!" Trunks called out after the exchange and vanished.

Ashe walked cautiously over to the crater and looked down at Majin Buu struggling to stand. Ashe powered up to her fullest and readied herself. She turned to Brolly and Kakkarot who nodded in compliance with her unspoken orders. Buu blasted out of the hole and spotted Ashe and frowned.

"Buu is angry!" Majin Buu screamed as he attacked Ashe. She blocked many of his attack and sent a wave of energy that knocked Buu back. Ashe continued to attack Buu but his anger increased his power level and Ashe couldn't compete with this over powered creature. As she was blasted backwards Prince Vegeta took her spot in the battle and was doing badly. Majin Buu was over powering Vegeta at every power exchange. Prince Vegeta was blasted backwards and hit the ground hard. Majin Buu was laughing as Prince Vegeta struggled to stand.

Just as Majin Buu was about to attack a new fighter rammed Majin Buu backwards and then sent a huge energy beam at him.

Ashe and Prince Vegeta grinned as the new fusion between Brolly and Kakkarot smirked at Majin Buu as he struggled to his feet.

"I am Kakarolly! The ultimate Super Saiyajin!" Kakarolly grinned as his Super Saiyajin hair began to get longer as his power level began to rise. "I'm gonna show you a real Super Saiyajin 3!" He announced as his power level shot straight through the roof and continued to rise. Kakarolly's power level continued to raise along with the longer hair his power brought.

In moments another level 3 Super Saiyajin was born. Majin Buu's anger increased as Kakarolly continued to assault Majin Buu and the pink creature could do nothing to protect itself.

"Prince Vegeta get ready, if they fall out of fusion the six of us have to get ready to attack. Trunks said that those two will need another thirty minutes until they can fuse again. We can rest but don't get too relaxed." Ashe commanded as Prince Vegeta huffed.

"Fool I know that! I'm not some kind of fool! Don't try to order me around I am your prince!" Prince Vegeta growled as Ashe glared at him.

"I'm the stronger one, or have you forgotten?" Ashe growled as she turned back to watch Kakarolly beat Majin Buu around the area.

"Just you wait girl… just you wait." Prince Vegeta growled as Ashe's eyes narrowed at his tone and shivered.

'Concentrate on the battle. Not him.' Ashe thought to herself and continued to watch the battle.

* * *

Trunks had begun his battle against Janemba who was winning the battle with ease. Trunks had underestimated the power of Janemba who was holding a lot back. Trunks was being beaten badly and his level 3 Super Saiyajin mode was beginning to be harder and harder to stay in. Janemba was basically twice as strong as Trunks but didn't need to show the full extent of his power.

"I must say Trunks, I thought that you were going to be much more of a challenge! I must say this battle is quite… anticlimactic." Janemba said as he blasted Trunks with a large energy attack.

Trunks was hit hard as the energy seemed to rip at his body and disintegrate his clothing. He put up an energy barrier to block the rest of the attack but using the barrier drained him even more.

"Trunks is this the extent of your strength? Did you think that you could beat me as easily as you did Majin Buu? I must say his dark energy has given me a tremendous amount of energy… but his total power is lacking… that doesn't matter though since I am so powerful." Janemba kicked Trunks in the stomach hard and then threw him into the air.

"I should destroy you forever… and I will!" Trunks controlled his flight and looked everywhere for Janemba. Trunks began to get nervous as Janemba reappeared only to vanish again. Trunks braced himself and before he could react a blade shot through his stomach.

* * *

Ashe had watched the creature known as Buu fall from the sky again and as she went to cheer her insides turned and immediately she was in the air blasting towards Trunks's battle site, her insides were going insane and that meant Trunks needed help.

She was rushing to Trunks and as she came closer to the site she felt Janemba's energy rise and then vanish. Trunks's power level though was nearly gone.

"TRUNKS!" Ashe screamed as she searched for him. Ashe's mind was going through chaos as she was looking for Trunks. She spotted him on the ground holding his stomach as what looked like blood covered his fingers.

Ashe was at his side screaming for help hoping that Kibitoshin and the others were on their way.

Kibitoshin appeared along with Nail and immediately the two began to heal Trunks's fatal wound. Ashe helped Trunks struggle to his feet as his energy came back to him and he grunted in pain as he stood fully erect.

Ashe punched him hard and began to yell angrily at him about his carelessness. Trunks cowered away from her and then explained Janemba's unreal power.

"We have to get everyone out of here… Janemba might have already reached the battle with the boys and Buu. We have to stop him before he kills them." Trunks growled as he stumbled a few feet before Ashe caught him.

"I didn't see Janemba as I flew here… He might be helping Bebi." Ashe responded as Trunks frowned.

"Goten!" Trunks immediately jumped into the air to take off but Kibitoshin teleported in front of him.

"There is no need to worry about Goten… he is fully capable of handling those two. Elder Kai has increased his power level extremely. From what we last seen, Goten was beating Bebi, who seems to be just a little weaker than Janemba." Kibitoshin added. "We must find Brolly and Kakkarot and retrieve them first. They may be in the most danger."

"Why? I thought you said they were winning Ashe?" Trunks asked as Ashe nodded but Kibitoshin answered.

"That's the reason!" Without explanation Kibitoshin teleported them back to the battle between Kakarolly and Majin Buu.

Majin Buu was extremely angry and his power level kept rising. Buu wanted Kakarolly dead but couldn't land a single hit on him. Kakarolly on the other hand was beating Majin Buu with ease, but his fusion time was coming close.

Majin Buu began to yell as Kakarolly continued to blast him over and over again with energy balls. Kakarolly kneed Majin Buu between the eyes and then round house kicked the beast backwards into the ground.

Kakarolly turned to Trunks and the others and waved. He pranced over to Trunks and laughed.

"You were right! I am wiping the floor with that thing!" Kakarolly laughed as Majin Buu got to his feet hundreds of yards away and began to power up. Kakarolly, Trunks, Ashe and the others looked on as a cloud of pinkish smoke covered the area. Trunks narrowed his eyes as the smoke began to rise and take form.

With an explosion of light a second Majin Buu was formed, this one was dark brown and very skinny compared to the fat pink counter-part below him.

The Fat Buu looked up at the Skinny Buu and shuddered. Trunks and the gang were confused and shocked that Buu multiplied himself.

"Trunks did he do that before?" Ashe asked as Trunks just shrugged.

"I don't remember two Buu… until the end…" Trunks nearly whispered as his shock left him breathless. Just as the group was preparing to face off against two creatures the skinny Majin Buu attacked the fat one. Trunks, Prince Vegeta, Nelis, Ashe, Asuka, Radditz, Kakarolly, Lena and Kibitoshin looked on in amazement as the fat Buu was pummeled by the skinny one.

"This is incredible! They're fighting each other!" Kibitoshin gasped as Trunks narrowed his eyes as he remembered something.

"No!" Trunks gasped as the fat Buu used the appendage on his head and shot a beam out at the skinny Buu. Trunks immediately sent a Kamehameha wave in between the two before Fat Buu's attack was deflected. Both Majin Buu's turned to him and frowned. Trunks stood his ground and powered up.

"I remember now… after Goten and I were absorbed by Buu, I saw a fat Buu inside of him… If that skinny thing absorbs the fat one then Buu will become much, much more powerful." Trunks stated as he was about to send another attack but Janemba appeared behind the fat Buu and rammed him towards the skinny one. The Skinny Buu shot a beam out of his appendage on his head and transformed the fat Buu into a cookie.

Trunks gasped as he tried to fire the Kamehameha wave at the fat Buu cookie before Skinny Buu ate it, but Janemba stopped the beam. Skinny Buu quickly ate the cookie and began laughing as the planet began to shake and tremble under the new power being born.

"Thank you Trunks for the information… I must say being able to jump dimensions is really a great and useful tool when spying for information." Janemba grinned as he turned to watch Majin Buu transform.

"What's happening?" Kakarolly asked as the entire planet shook from the energy. Trunks turned to Kibitoshin and nodded.

"Get us out of here." Trunks commanded and instantly they were back on the Planet of the Kai's.

"Why should we run from battle?" Prince Vegeta growled as Trunks shook his head, "We were winning and Buu was about to be killed! You fool, what sense does it make to run?" Prince Vegeta was shouting as Trunks finally yelled back.

"For your information PRINCE, Janemba is a lot stronger than I am and the new form of Majin Buu that is about to form has the ability to absorb people and use their strength. So that means that it could absorb all of you and kill me for good, or it would absorb me and then power that it already has will be enhanced beyond comprehension! So SHUT UP!" Trunks shouted as Prince Vegeta momentarily lost his pride as stepped back from the angered Trunks.

Trunks began to pace back and forth and then Elder Kai sighed.

"Calm down Trunks all is not lost yet. Goten is still there and fairing quite well." Elder Kai showed everyone the crystal ball and Goten's ongoing fight against Bebi.

* * *

Goten had unleashed a large portion of his power but not all of it. He had reached the same level his brother, Gohan had in their time but Goten had completed the training entirely instead of just a day.

Goten was wiping the floor with Bebi Vegeta and despite Bebi's astounding new powers Goten was outclassing the Tuffle in every aspect of the fight.

"This can't be! You Saiyajins aren't meant to live! I should be the one with supreme power!" Bebi Vegeta growled as Goten ignored the comment and continued to punch Bebi Vegeta in the face, in his stomach and anywhere else he could hit. Bebi Vegeta fell backwards as he coughed up blood and then began to smirk.

"You won't kill me! I'm inside of King Vegeta's body! You won't dare harm me!" Bebi laughed as Goten powered up a huge Kamehameha.

"Oh yeah!" Goten yelled as Bebi Vegeta jumped into the air and began to form his own attack.

"REVENGE DEATH BALL!" Bebi Vegeta created a huge sphere of black energy that surged with electricity. Goten laughed at Bebi's attempt and then Goten raised his own power level even higher as his Kamehameha increased as well.

Goten fired his attack as soon as Bebi Vegeta threw the black sphere. The two attacks met in mid-air and it was obvious that the Kamehameha was going to win.

Goten's attack was much larger due to the power put into it and when Goten increased his power level even more his beam over took the black energy sphere and slammed into Bebi Vegeta. The beam slammed Bebi Vegeta into space and continued on.

Goten grinned at his handiwork and was about to congratulate himself but Janemba and Super Buu arrived.

"So this is the strong fighter I was feeling!" Super Buu laughed as he flexed his muscular body. Goten growled and wondered about the transformation and about what happened to Trunks and the others.

"Where's Trunks and my friends?" Goten asked as Janemba grinned.

"They ran… like you should have." Janemba grinned as he and Super Buu attacked.

* * *

Trunks and the others were looking distressed. Nothing good was happening and Goten could only hold out so long against two threats such as those two. Trunks sat calmly and then cursed to himself.

"If only I hadn't just discarded the Time machine… I mean we just left it somewhere on the planet when we felt Bebi and Janemba's presence! I'm so stupid!" Trunks grabbed his short spiky hair and pulled a little. Brolly and Kakkarot who just unfused smiled and brought Trunks a capsule.

"Actually Trunks we capsulized it before you flew off and took it with us!" Kakkarot grinned as Trunks's eyes widened!

"You two are such life savers and I mean that literally! I can go to my time and get me and Goten's dads and they can come back here to help!" Trunks declared as Elder Kai cleared his throat.

"And what is going to happen if while you are gone they come here? I know that you care very little if I'm destroyed but what about your friends? Who will protect them? Goten can't be in two places at once." Elder Kai answered and Trunks frowned.

"You're right… but who else could I send?" Trunks looked around the group and then stopped on Bardock. Bardock nodded lightly and stepped forward.

"Just tell me how it works and I'll go get them." He stated without waiting for Trunks to ask him.

"It's simple really, I've already left the time machine on the date it needs to be on so…" Trunks uncapsulized the ship and brought Bardock to the cockpit. After a few moments Bardock jumped in and nodded.

"I got it from here Trunks stay safe." Bardock stated as the hatch closed and the ship began to take off.

Again Elder Kai cleared his throat and Trunks turned to him.

"Trunks, you were working on an invention when you came back to life after refusing my training, correct?" Elder Kai asked as Trunks turned red from embarrassment. He nodded and Elder Kai nodded also.

"It is a good thing you did or else we'd be doomed. I observed you and noticed during your training that you were close to reaching an even higher level than what your future father called level four… I want you to continue training until Bardock returns." Elder Kai commanded and Trunks shook his head.

"There are a few problems with that… first off, that would mean I would be skipping level four and going straight to five, which technically isn't possible. Second, I don't have my capsulized Gravity room, unless Brolly and Kakkarot have it…" Trunks stopped to look at them and they shrugged, Trunks started to continue but Asuka stepped forward.

"I have it." She answered as Trunks's eyes widened a bit. "Goten and I only used it for training before and after matches. He told me to take it, we didn't mess with anything inside, I promise." Asuka defended herself as Trunks shook his head.

"No… this is great news Asuka don't worry, I'm not mad at all." Trunks stated happily and then sighed.

"Alright I may have my gravity room but there is no way I could get enough time to train to reach this 'new level'." Trunks stated as Elder Kai grinned and then the crystal ball he had went from Goten's battle to Earth.

"Tell me Trunks… have you heard of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Elder Kai asked as Trunks's memory kicked in and a smirk came to his face.

"Elder Kai this might just work." Trunks stated as he looked at the blue planet.

* * *

**Thank you all for READING AND REVIEWING! It has made me extremely happy. I hope you all continue READING AND REVIEWING!**


End file.
